L'Acension d'Aliya
by Jaina-chan
Summary: Aliya Kundravati est une jeune femme de 23 ans fraîchement diplômée de l'université. Pour se rendre au Népal, la terre de son enfance, elle doit passer par Kyrat...mais sa rencontre avec le dictateur du pays va tout chambouler... Que va-t-il arriver à Aliya? Saura-t-elle survivre dans ce pays où tout semble perdu?
1. Salut :)

Salut les gens,

J'ai commencé à publier ma fanfic sur Wattpad, mais des amis m'ont dit que je devrais la mettre ici aussi, alors me voilà ^^.

Donc, je souhaiterais dire que dans cette fic, Pagan a 39 ans, et que bien que cette fic soit sur Far Cry 4 et (en quelques sortes) sur Pagan Min, elle traitera surtout de l'évolution de mon personnage dans Kyrat, donc ne soyez pas trop surpris^^.

Je souhaiterais vraiment que vous commentiez ce "travail" et donc, je vous demanderais de prendre un ti peu de temps pour commenter et me dire si vous aimez ou pas :).

Je publierai tous les mercredis et Dimanches, et je mettrai deux chapitres, comme l'histoire est assez avancée; comme ça, vous serez un peu plus gâtés :).

J'espère que vous l'aimerez!


	2. Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue en Enfer

Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue en Enfer

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons faire un arrêt près de Kyrat. Ne vous éloignez du bus sous aucun prétexte ! »

Aliya s'interrogea sur le sens de cette interdiction. Comment rester près du bus alors qu'il y avait tant de choses intéressantes à voir ? A commencer par la vue ! Les montagnes habillées de leur neige éternelle avait manqué à la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle descendait du véhicule, ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par le marché. Elle s'empressa se ré-imprégner ses souvenirs d'enfance grâce aux parfums des épices et des fruits. La douce cannelle, la puissante vanille, l'enivrante mangue…cela lui rappelait ces séances de pâtisseries avec sa mère et sa grand-mère. Elle sourit béatement.

-…Aliya ? Aliya Kundravati ?

L'entente de son nom la tira de ses rêveries. En se retournant, elle tomba devant un jeune homme. Persuadée d'avoir vu ce visage quelque part, elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprochait.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est vexant ! Allez, ça commence par un T.

-…ah ! Taram ?

-Ouii !

C'était son ami d'enfance. Ils s'adonnèrent à une chaleureuse accolade.

-Ça fait longtemps ! Dix ans, je crois !

-C'est ça ! T'as bien changé, dis donc, t'es devenue une belle jeune femme ! Et fraîchement diplômée, j'imagine !

-Oui !

Ils continuèrent à blablater en se promenant dans le marché. Ils se posèrent ensuite devant un petit bâtiment.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Aliya.

-Moi aussi, tu sais. C'est…

-Chut ! Attends…

Le visage de Taram changea d'un coup. Il se précipita sur le toit du petit bâtiment et saisit une longue vue.

-Oh merde…ils arrivent !

Soudain, tout le monde s'affola et se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Aliya se hâta de rejoindre son ami.

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?! Qui sont ces gens qui arrivent ?

-C'est Min…il nous a coincé !

-Min ? Coincé ?

-Il doit venir chercher son opium…

-Opium ?! Je ne comprends rien !

Il saisit son amie par le bras et entreprit de l'emmener vers l'issue de secours, mais des coups de feu retentirent. Ils se mirent à couvert et assistèrent impuissants à un véritable massacre.

Après que les soldats eurent « nettoyé » la zone, un homme vêtu d'une redingote gris foncé et d'un pantalon rose sortit d'une des voitures et regarda autour de lui.

-Mais enfin, où peut bien se cacher ce petit singe ? Fouillez les bâtiments !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent. Taram avait l'air de devenir fou.

-Il va me tuer…Il va me tuer !

-C…Calme-toi…

-Il va me tuer, je te dis…c'est moi qui ai son putain d'opium !

-Taram, tu te drogues ?!

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air triste, comme s'il savait que son heure était arrivée. Aliya, prise d'effroi, bougeait sa tête comme pour dire non. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

-Content de t'avoir revue, ma belle. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il courut vers l'extérieur. Aliya le poursuivit par réflexe, le conjurant de s'arrêter. Cet entrain faillit la faire sortir de sa cachette. Elle s'accroupit juste devant la porte.

-C'est moi que tu cherches, Min ?

-Ah ! Taram ! Mon petit singe préféré ! C'est bien aimable à toi de te rendre tout seul. Tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'opium au point d'aller te servir dans mes plantations…ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de vendre quelque chose qui n'est pas à toi ?

-Roh, tu ne vas pas mourir pour 2-3 plantes…

-Ces 2-3 plantes, comme tu le dis, sont essentielles à mon business. Je t'aime bien, alors, je vais être gentil avec toi : soit tu me rends ma marchandise, soit tu me rembourses.

-Va en Enfer, fils de p*te.

-Oh, c'est gentil mais je crois que je vais te laisser passer en premier.

Un mouvement de tête suffit aux gardes pour cribler Taram de balles. Aliya poussa un cri strident avant de courir vers le cadavre de son ami et s'effondrer. Le dictateur et l'un de ses soldats s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Mon dieu…Taram…espèce de monstre ! Vous…

En levant sa tête, elle croisa le regard du tyran et eu le souffle coupé. Sa gorge se sécha instantanément. Le soldat pointa son arme sur elle et s'apprêtait à tirer, mais le tyran l'arrêta.

-Il ne serait pas convenable de tuer une jeune femme avec d'aussi beaux yeux, tu ne penses pas ?

Il se mit à la regarder avec des yeux si perfides qu'elle en arrêta de respirer. Il pencha la tête et arbora un sourire mesquin.

-Emmenons-là avec nous.

\- !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle reçut le manche d'un fusil d'assaut sur la nuque.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Présentations

Chapitre 2 – Présentations

Aliya se réveilla sur un large canapé dans une grande pièce ornée de tableaux, de tapis et de fleurs. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, qui lui faisait encore mal. Soudain, des souvenirs se bousculèrent : elle avait vu son ami se faire tuer. Prise d'une soudaine nausée, elle se précipita vers le balcon et se pencha en avant. Rien ne sortit. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle se redressa et fut captivée par le paysage : le rose du ciel nuageux tentait les montagnes, et des oiseaux volaient vers un lac, dont l'eau était troublé par une légère brise. La jeune femme crut avoir été projetée dans un autre monde si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on la contemplait aussi.

-Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Elle sursauta.

-Vous…

-Pagan Min, roi de Kyrat et du style en passant. Enchanté ! Et tu es ?

Aliya lui répondit avec un regard noir.

-Hm hm…très parlant ! Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai ramené ici…pourquoi…je ne t'ai pas tué avec les autres…

-…

-J'ai trouvé que tuer une aussi belle jeune femme que toi serait un incommensurable gâchis…

Pendant qu'il déblatérait en marchant, Aliya le suivait des yeux avec un regard mélangeant haine et consternation : pourquoi des vêtements roses ? Et puis, regardez-moi cette coupe de cheveux ! Il se croit au carnaval ?! Toutefois, quelque chose la mit mal à l'aise…l'aura que dégageait cet homme excentrique était particulière…dangereuse…fascinante.

-…et ce qui nous conduit à maintenant.

-…

-Oh, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, ne me laisse pas blablater tout seul.

-Vous avez tué mon ami…en face de moi !

Par un élan de colère, elle courut vers le dictateur pour le frapper. Il fit une manœuvre telle qu'elle se retrouva plaquée face au mur, un de ses bras pliés contre son dos…et une espèce de stylo collé contre sa tempe.

-Ne bouge pas. Je ne souhaiterais pas avoir à perforer ce superbe visage.

Elle essaya quand même de se libérer, mais c'est qu'il a de la force, le bougre ! Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux.

-Vous avez tué Taram !

-Oh, cet insignifiant primate n'aurait pas dû jouer au plus fin avec moi. Quand on fait du tort au roi, on le paye de sa vie.

Avec sa main libre, il poussa les cheveux de la jeune femme et dévoila sa nuque. Il emprisonna ses doigts dans la dense chevelure et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau la fit frissonner.

-Si je te lâche, tu me promets de rester tranquille ?

-…

-Allez, sois gentille et réponds-moi.

-….D'accord.

-Gentille fille.

Il la lâcha lentement. Aliya prit son bras en gémissant. Elle n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur. Ce dernier retourna dans la pièce.

-Ah, les femmes…des roses bien difficiles à cueillir ! Mais tout ceci n'exclut pas le fait que je ne connaisse toujours pas ton nom. Alors ?

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune femme, qui s'en retrouva paralysée. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna ses yeux.

-Je…je m'appelle…Aliya…Aliya Kundravati.

-Aliya…quel nom magnifique ! Eh bien, très chère Aliya, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Kyrat ! Ah, ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Il loua encore la beauté du nom avant de décrocher son téléphone et sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma, elle s'assit sur le canapé, pensive. L'aurait-il tué si elle avait réussi à s'échapper de son emprise ? Cela lui fit froid dans le dos…mais pas autant que le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui a embrassé le cou. Pagan revint et la sortit de ses pensées.

-Aliya, je te présente Sati. Elle prendra soin de toi, alors n'hésite pas à l'appeler si besoin ! Sati, prépare-la pour ce soir.

-D'accord.

Aliya regardait Sati en se levant. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, habillée d'une robe simple avec quelques motifs. La jeune femme se sentit quelque peu rassurée. Le dictateur se retira après avoir échangé un regard avec la domestique.

-Bonjour, Aliya. Comme l'a dit Pagan, je serai là si besoin !

-…Merci.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que Sati avait appelé le tyran par son prénom. Mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Cette dernière examina ses vêtements.

-Eh bien ! Ces vêtements sont bien sales ! Déshabille-toi.

-P…Pardon ?!

-Tu vas dîner avec Pagan, tu te dois d'être présentable, non ?

-Je ne veux pas manger avec lui ! Il a tué mon ami et a failli me péter le bras !

-Je t'en prie, excuse-le…Pagan est comme ça…il a toujours voué une haine sans limites à ceux qui le trahissent, et encore plus pour ceux qui mettent tout hors de contrôle.

Ces derniers mots intriguèrent la jeune femme…ceux qui mettent tout hors de contrôle ?

Après avoir été déshabillée, Sati l'invita à entrer dans son bain. Bien qu'elle fût stressée, Aliya se dit qu'un moment de relaxation ne lui ferait pas de mal. La sexagénaire lui fit signe de venir vers elle pour lui laver les cheveux.

-Dîtes…Sati…que pouvez-vous me dire sur Pagan Min ? Qui est-il ?

-C'est une pièce rare, qui possède deux faces bien différentes.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi, ça me fera plaisir. Je disais par là qu'il a deux personnalités: l'une est cruelle, brutale et cynique. L'autre est douce et bienveillante.

-La deuxième face…c'est une blague ?

-Je t'assure que non. Sous ses airs de dominateur se cache un homme charment et attentionné. Il aime juste un peu trop le « Qui aime bien, châtit bien »…mais le découvrir par toi-même serait plus parlant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Hm…Je doute d'en avoir envie…

-C'est peut-être trop demandé pour toi…surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps, mais…veux-tu bien lui laisser une petite chance ?

-Je…

Pagan ? Un homme doux ? Du peu qu'elle avait vu, cet argument ne tenait pas une seconde ! Quand bien même, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures…

Sati eu fini de la baigner. Pour l'habiller, la vieille dame opta pour une tenue chinoise en soie et avec des nuances de rose. Elle la para avec des boucles d'oreilles ornées de rubis. Enfin, elle coiffa ses cheveux en tresse et y incrusta des perles blanches.

-Ouah…je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir aussi…féminine. Merci, Sati.

-Mais de rien. Je crois qu'il est tant d'aller dîner.

Aliya baissa la tête. Sati s'approcha d'elle et la lui releva avec sa main.

-Tout ira bien. Je resterai avec toi, si cela peut te rassurer.

La jeune femme essaya de sourire, en vain. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle à manger. Elle était vraiment tendue et ne cessait d'imaginer des scénarios qui finissaient tous par sa mort. Sati n'arrivait que trop peu à la calmer. En attendant, le stress fit place la colère. Pagan n'était toujours pas là. La vielle dame la conjura de patienter encore un peu. Il arriva enfin.

-Mesdames, veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente, j'étais…ouah, eh bien, très chère, vous êtes très en beauté ! Sati, tu es la meilleure, elle est parfaite !

-Je te remercie. Elle souhaiterait que je reste avec elle pendant le dîner. M'autoriserais-tu ?

-Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé être seul avec elle, mais puisqu'elle a insisté, alors tu peux rester.

-Merci.

Il s'assit à sa place et se mit à fixer la jeune femme. Enervée et mal à l'aise, ses yeux étaient bloqués vers le bas. Mais comme elle sentait le regard du tyran sur elle, elle rougit, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

-Pagan, cesse donc de la fixer ainsi, ne vois-tu pas que tu l'indisposes?

-Ah…j'en suis navré...mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette petite princesse.

Aliya soupira. Ce dîner promet d'être long. Pagan, amusé par la situation, se délectait de la taquiner. La jeune femme serrait les dents. Sati la faisait tenir bon, heureusement. Après le dîner, il décida de lui raconter une histoire. Aliya comprit bien vite qu'il parlait de lui et de son ascension, passant de fils de la pègre chinoise à souverain gouvernant d'une main de fer.

Ce récit la fit réaliser à quel point l'homme qui était en face d'elle était dangereux. Une première face bien décrite par Sati auparavant.

-Et sinon…qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Non, parce-que…je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité de ma « captivité » ici.

-Captivité…voilà un mot qui m'inspire ! Mon bel oiseau, tu vas rester au palais avec moi pour me tenir compagnie. Je serais un grand fou si je laissais partir une si belle créature.

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi, votre problème ? On ne se connaît que depuis tout à l'heure et vous me proposez ça comme ça ?!

Indignée, elle marcha d'un pas vif en direction de sa chambre. Sati regardait Pagan d'un air désespéré. Lui, la regardait avec étonnement.

-…Tu crois que je suis allé trop vite ?

-Tu exagères ! De là à la comparer à un vulgaire oiseau…

-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais comparé à…

-Peu importe…je vais aller la voir.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Pagan s'affala sur sa chaise et il pensa, une de ses mains tenant son visage. Un moment, il sourit sournoisement.

-Jay, viens voir.

Le soldat s'exécuta. Jay Ignatkovitch était un des soldats d'élite de Pagan. Un mercenaire de 37 ans qui n'a plus sa réputation à faire, tant il excellait dans ses missions.

-Va donc endormir ma petite colombe de sorte à ce qu'elle repose jusqu'au petit matin.

-Compris.

Il se retira d'un pas vif pour exécuter son ordre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sati rejoignit la jeune femme, toujours outrée par la scène précédente.

-Il est malade... !

-Mais enfin, que fais-tu ?

-Je dois partir d'ici. Ce Pagan Min est un fou ! Je suis désolée, Sati, je…je n'y arriverai pas.

-Aliya…

Elles furent interrompues par le soldat.

-Jay ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-La « petite colombe » doit se reposer dans son nid.

En un éclair, il lança une seringue endormissante dans l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui ne mit pas longtemps à succomber.

-Tu devrais la changer.

Avant même que Sati ne puisse réagir, il repartit. Poussant un soupir, elle entreprit de la mettre dans une tenue plus propice à la nuit avant d'aller faire de même.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La première épreuve

Chapitre 3 – La première épreuve

Aliya se réveilla avec un mal de tête.

-…Je dois partir d'ici…

Elle sauta du lit, s'habilla de sa tenue « pré-kidnapping », saisit son sac et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. A sa vue, les gardes s'alertèrent. La jeune femme claqua la porte et la ferma à clé avant de se hâter à trouver une autre solution pour s'enfuir. Alors que les gardes étaient en train de défoncer la porte, elle remarqua le long rideau du lit à baldaquin. Elle le saisit et l'accrocha au balcon pour descendre avant de sprinter vers la forêt, entendant ses poursuivants appeler des renforts.

Elle arriva devant une espèce de checkpoint. Un homme qui était arrivé là en quad s'était arrêté pour se soulager. A ce moment, Aliya sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner, et ne pensait qu'aux sensations qu'elle ressentirait en étant sur l'engin, bien qu'elle ne sache pas le conduire.

Elle courut vers le véhicule et le démarra. La peur qu'elle éprouvait laissa rapidement place à l'excitation, car elle assimila les commandes en un rien de temps.

Remarquant que les soldats étaient à ses trousses, elle accéléra. Mais sa confiance s'affaiblit quand elle aperçu un hélicoptère…avec Pagan à son bord.

A ce moment, le sentier devint trop sinueux. Elle dérapa et tomba dans une énorme pente. Agrippée au véhicule, elle s'affola. Le quad se crasha sur un tronc d'arbre, projetant la jeune femme, qui finit la pente en roulant.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Son bras fut très amoché par la descente.

Soudain, elle se paralysa. Des grognements puissants et inquiétants la firent trembler. En tournant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique panthère, visiblement affamée.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle se mit à courir. La panthère entreprit de la poursuivre, mais fut ralentie par les restes de quad qui tombaient devant elle. Pendant sa fuite, Aliya aperçu un kukri. Elle le ramassa dans la foulée. Elle courut jusqu'à épuisement total. Une pierre la fit trébucher devant un lac au milieu une grande plaine. Elle se mit à pleurer en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Sa poursuivante ne tarda pas à la retrouver. Les soldats de Pagan arrivèrent à leur tour sur les lieux. Ils voulurent aider la jeune femme, mais ce qu'ils voyaient leur ôta toute volonté d'agir.

La panthère n'avait de cesse d'attaquer Aliya, mais celle-ci arrivait à esquiver. Par réflexe, elle tentait de blesser le félin avec le kukri. Un moment, elle y arriva. Pour vengeance, l'animal la fit tomber et continua à essayer de la déchiqueter, mais la jeune femme su éviter tous les coups et finit par faire voltiger la bête d'un coup de pied en faisant une roulade arrière. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, la prédatrice la saisit et planta ses crocs dans son épaule droite. Le cri de douleur de la jeune femme fit fuir tous les oiseaux environnants. Jay tira sur la patte de la panthère, qui recula. Ivre de douleur, Aliya suffoquait. Mais à la surprise de tous, dont celle de Pagan qui venait d'arriver, Aliya se retourna en saisissant le kukri et pourfendit la tête de la panthère en poussant un cri qui donna des frissons à tous les spectateurs.

La gagnante du combat peinait à rester consciente et tremblait comme une feuille. Pagan s'approcha d'elle, le regard fasciné. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, elle s'effondra. Le tyran s'accroupit et lui effleura le visage. Jay s'approcha à son tour.

-Mon petit canari a fait un peu trop d'efforts…

-Elle a été…impressionnante.

-Je sais.

-Voulez-vous que je l'apporte à l'hélicoptère ?

-Je vais le faire moi-même. Gentleman jusqu'au bout.

Il la porta donc jusqu'à l'engin et ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent au palais.

Arrivé à destination, le dictateur ordonna qu'un médecin prenne soin de la blessée. Sati accourut vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu, Pagan, que s'est-il passé ?!

-Mon petit oiseau s'est battu avec une panthère. Mais n'ais crainte, elle est vivante.

Il se retira dans ses appartements. La vieille dame se précipita dans la chambre de sa protégée et sanglota à sa vue. Elle s'assit près d'elle et pria pour qu'elle ne succombe pas. Le médecin arriva et l'examina.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que dieu était avec elle. Ses blessures ne sont pas si profondes. Je vais nettoyer tout ça.

Pour être sûr qu'elle ne sente rien, il lui fit inhaler du chloroforme. Sati se senti désolée.

-Pauvre petite…que de péripéties depuis son arrivée ! J'espère qu'elle ira bien…ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'ici est vraiment atroce !

-D'après ce que m'a dit Jay, cette jeune femme a montré bien plus de courage qu'une poignée de jeunes recrues. C'est même elle qui a tué l'animal.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ça devait être un combat époustouflant! Même sa majesté fut subjuguée, d'après lui!

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il finit son travail et partit. Au même moment, un homme à la peau noire entra dans la pièce avec une petite boîte à la main.

-Eli…tu es rentré de mission ?

-Bonjour, Sati. Oui. On a gagné haut la main. Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à Kyrat.

Alors c'est elle, la tueuse de panthères ?

-Oui…

-Ça devait être beau à voir. Tiens, il y a un bracelet électronique dans cette boîte. Mets-le-lui.

-Mais…

-Ce sont les ordres, Sati.

Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur.

Eli Mwana aussi faisait parti de l'élite. Diplômé d'Oxford et originaire du Botswana, il état imbattable en informatique et était doué pour l'élaboration d'armes et de bombes.

Aliya se réveilla tard dans la nuit. A peine s'était-elle levée que la douleur surgit. Quel début de séjour ! Elle a vu son ami se faire liquider devant elle, un fou a « jeté son dévolu » sur elle et elle s'est battue contre une panthère! Elle remarqua une faible lumière vers son bras. Quand elle réalisa que c'était un bracelet électronique, des larmes vinrent à ses yeux.

Elle se leva malgré la douleur, prit une couverture et marcha lentement vers le balcon. La brise fraîche qu'elle sentit l'apaisa quelque peu. La lune était magnifique.

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur un canapé pour contempler l'astre et les étoiles. Les larmes coulèrent. Tout doucement, elle s'endormit, priant pour se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar le plus rapidement possible.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une autre face?

Chapitre 4 – Une autre face ?

Ce matin-là, Pagan voulut réveiller sa petite colombe lui-même. Sati lui déconseilla, mais rien à faire. A la vue du lit vide, il soupira. Intrigué par la porte ouverte du balcon, il sortit et découvrit sa belle endormie. Avec un sourire attendri, il lui caressa le visage et décida de s'asseoir et attendre son réveil. Pour faire passer le temps, il se mit à siffler. Aliya finit par ouvrir les yeux, dérangée par le tyran.

-Ah ! Bonjour! Belle journée, n'est-ce-pas ?

-…On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de faire du bruit dans la tête des gens qui dorment ?

-Navré, très chère, mais je souhaitais te voir te réveiller.

-Grrr …

Elle mit la couverture sur sa tête. Pagan fit la moue, puis il s'amusa à tirer la couette sur la tête de la jeune femme. S'en suivit un petit « jeu » qui ne tarda pas à énerver cette dernière.

-Mais arrêtez !

-Oh, tu es fâchée ? C'est tellement chou. Quoiqu'hier, ça ne l'était pas autant.

Hier…ah oui…elle avait tué une panthère. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon.

-…

-Tu as sûrement remarqué ton joli bracelet…Si tu t'éloignes trop…

-…Il va émettre un signal, c'est ça ?

-Ahhh non, celui-là va aussi exploser.

Aliya lui lança un regard rempli d'effroi.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu essayes à nouveau de t'enfuir…surtout que tu es blessée. Tu as l'air d'être une tête de mule, alors j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu restes avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne servirai à rien !

-Oh, bien au contraire, tu pourrais être quelqu'un d'important.

-Ah ouais ?

-Bien sûr, ma chère ! Tu pourrais être une mercenaire, par exemple.

-Une mercenaire ? Moi ?! Vous plaisantez ?

-Mais pas du tout. Tu te sous-estimes cruellement, ma colombe.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

-Quand je t'ai vu il y a deux jours, j'avoue avoir pensé te donner un destin particulier…mais quand je t'ai vu hier…j'ai compris que tu avais l'âme d'une guerrière…oui…une tueuse.

Une tueuse ?! C'était carrément contraire à ses principes ! Qui était-elle pour s'autoriser à tuer ? Elle ne su quoi répondre, tellement le mot résonnait dans sa tête. Mais une autre chose la turlupinait.

-Et…quel était mon destin initial ?

Il sourit sournoisement et se pencha sur la jeune femme, qui se pencha en arrière en conséquence.

-Quelle question ! Ma femme, bien sûr !

-Pardon ?!

-Etre un roi solitaire est si ennuyant je me sens teeellement seul !

-M…Mais je m'en fous ! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !

-C'est pourtant une chance inouïe que tu as là. Tu serais l'épouse de l'homme le mieux habillé de Kyrat ! Mais surtout…tu deviendrais reine.

Elle avait déjà oublié le statut du tyran. Autant l'idée de devenir mercenaire avait du style, autant celle de devenir reine…

Elle croisa ses bras, levant un sourcil.

-Pour devoir rester assise à côté d'un homme infâme qui donne des surnoms nazes, être tout le temps en robe, être ultra maniérée, et ouvrir ses jambes au roi que je le veuille ou non ? Je passe !

-Hahaha ! J'adore ton sens de la répartie ! Tu ne serais néanmoins pas condamnée à faire ce que tu as dit. Et puis, ils sont mignons, mes surnoms.

-Ils sont nazes.

Il recommença sa moue. Aliya l'observa. A son grand étonnement, elle le trouva…mignon. Cet homme doit avoir des tonnes de litres de sang sur ses mains, et pourtant…

Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a aussi le sang de Taram ! Pour arrêter de penser, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu, ma colombe ?

-Puisque le roi des surnoms bidons tient tant que ça à ce que je reste, je vais tenter de me faire une raison en me familiarisant avec ma nouvelle…cage.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit. Rencontrant Sati juste après, elles discutèrent brièvement avant que la jeune femme n'entreprenne la visite.

Quand la vieille dame entra dans la chambre, elle rejoignit Pagan et le toisa avec malice. Lui demandant de ne rien dire, elle ricana avant de se mettre à ranger la chambre. Pendant ce temps, le dictateur siffla. Elle revint à sa rencontre quand elle eut fini.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas proposé pour la faire visiter ?

-Voyons, Sati, tu penses bien qu'elle m'aurait royalement rejeté.

-Hm…à mon avis…tu devrais la rejoindre.

-Sati…

-Je te conseille vraiment d'y aller.

Il regarda sa vieille amie, qui hocha la tête pour insister encore. Il sourit, l'embrassa son front et partit rejoindre Aliya.

Cette dernière avait presque fini de visiter. Tant de vastes pièces si vides... Elle poussa la porte de la salle à manger et se retrouva dans l'arrière-cour. Elle aurait voulu trouver un chemin pour une deuxième fuite, mais le pouvoir de son bracelet lui faisant peur, elle abandonna cette idée. Tout de suite attirée par le cabanon blanc et rouge, elle s'en approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte après un moment d'hésitation.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de l'intérieur : des bougies, des fleurs…une urne et le tableau d'une enfant à peine âgée d'un an. Elle ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

-Je te présente Lakshmana.

Elle sursauta. Le regard de Pagan était d'une tristesse poignante.

-C'était…

-Ma fille. Elle a été tué par le fondateur du Sentier d'Or, le groupe de terroristes.

La jeune femme gémit de surprise.

Il lui raconta brièvement son histoire : la femme de son pire ennemi, Ishwari, lui a donné un enfant, après qu'ils soient tombés amoureux. La rage de son rival étant hors de contrôle, il se vengea en tuant la pauvre petite. Ishwari tua son mari en retour et s'enfuit avec son fils, Ajay, aux Etats-Unis, laissant son amant seul et désemparé. Plus il avançait dans son histoire, plus Aliya avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Non, c'est juste que…comment peut-on tuer un enfant…un bébé ! Quel salopard ! Je n'ose pas imaginer…ce que vous avez pu ressentir…personne ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant…

Mon dieu, c'est trop horrible ! Elle était tellement belle… !

Elle ne sut retenir ses larmes. Pagan s'approcha de la jeune femme et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai surmonté ma peine. Je sais que ma petite Lakshmana veille sur moi. Cesse de pleurer. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le sourire qu'il affichait contribua à l'apaiser un peu.

-Bien…au moins, tu as compris pourquoi je t'avais dit que j'étais seul.

-Oui…

-Alors tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?

-Non.

-J'aurais réessayé.

Cette réplique lui remit du baume au cœur, étrangement. Elle se surprit même à sourire intérieurement.

-Navré, très chère, je dois te quitter. Je dois faire quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ?

-Oui, en effet. Je dois trouver un moyen de te faire accepter ma demande.

-Fm…vous ne m'aurez pas, Min.

-Oh, non, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Pagan !

-Min

-Pagan !

-Min.

-Pagan !

-Min.

Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Aliya arborait un sourire arrogant de l'intérieur, et fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Ils sortirent du mémorial. Il s'éloigna.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, ma colombe !

-Ai-je vraiment le choix…


	6. Chapitre 5 - 1er aperçu

Chapitre 5 – Premier aperçu

Aliya regagna sa chambre et se posa sur son lit avant de repenser à la conversation avec le tyran. Ce dernier se révèle être un homme au cœur meurtri par le départ des feux femmes de sa vie. Et il avait aussi réussit à lui remonter le moral…il sait se montrer charmant quand il veut, mais ça n'empêche pas sa dangerosité…la jeune femme mit un point d'honneur à ne pas oublier ce point. Elle ferma les yeux quelques temps pour tenter de ne pas y penser.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur. Voulant savoir à quoi elle correspondait, la jeune femme la suivit, et finit par atterrir dans la cuisine. Le chef s'affairait pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier se retourna et lui adressa un sourire sympathique.

-Bonjour, jeune fille.

-Bonjour. Qu'est ce que vous préparez ? Ça sent drôlement bon!

-Sa majesté m'a demandé de lui faire mes fameux raviolis au crabe. Je les prépare de suite, comme ça, il n'aura pas à les attendre ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Il ne déjeune pas ?

-Non, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était déplacé pour la journée. Une affaire commerciale, je crois.

-Je vois. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-C'est gentil de ta part, mais je viens de les terminer. Mais auriez-vous pu m'aider avec votre blessure ? Il aurait mieux valu que vous vous reposiez dans tous les cas.

-Oh, vous savez, je ne pense pas que ça m'aurait arrêté.

-Ah, la jeunesse !

Ils ricanèrent ensemble. En balayant la cuisine du regard, elle aperçu un grand bol de fruits. En voyant les mangues, elle eut envie de préparer le gâteau de son enfance. Elle fit la requête au cuisiner, qui accepta avec plaisir. Pendant sa préparation, ils échangèrent sur de tendres souvenirs.

Bien plus tard, quand le chef démoula la pâtisserie, il fut surprit par sa beauté et ne tarda pas à féliciter sa créatrice, qui rougit de gêne. Il le mit au frais à la demande de cette dernière.

Après le déjeuner, elle croisa Jay.

-Bonjour.

-Ah, Mademoiselle Kukri…

Elle rougit. Le soldat commençait à partir, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.

-Attendez ! Ce…c'est vous qui avez tiré dans la patte de la panthère…et dans mon cou, aussi…vous êtes bien…

-Jay.

Elle le regardait avec admiration, puis baissa la tête.

-Merci…sans vous, la panthère m'aurait sans doute déchiquetée…

-Pas de quoi.

Il tourna les talons et entreprit de partir, mais il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard et tourna la tête.

-Je vais au camp d'entraînement. Toi qui va bientôt commencer, ça te dit de voir comment ça se passe ? T'es pas censée y aller tout de suite, mais, comme t'as l'air de t'ennuyer…

-Ah…mais le bracelet…je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller.

Il revint vers elle et connecta un fil entre le bracelet et son portable. Après quelques manipulations, il les déconnecta.

-Voilà. Maintenant, tu peux venir.

-Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une jeep. Aliya était prise entre excitation et intimidation. Quand elle arriva et pénétra dans la zone, son vocabulaire se réduit à des « Ouah » et des « Oh, putain ».

-Surveille ton langage.

-Désolée…oh putain, la grosse mitraillette !

-…

-Euh…Hum…c'est un MP5 ?

-Tu t'y connais en armes ?

-Un peu. J'aime bien les jeux de guerre et l'oncle d'un ami en possédait toute une collection.

-Ah…t'es un peu une violente, toi.

-J'ai toujours voulu me dépenser dans le domaine de l'extrême, mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de mes études…d'ailleurs, je commence à me demander si elles vont me servir un jour…

-Je vois.

Il se mit à charger silencieusement une table entière d'armes. Sa rapidité et les bruits que faisaient les armes fascinaient la jeune femme.

-Si t'es assidue, tu pourras les recharger aussi vite que ça.

-Vous croyez ? Ce serait trop stylé !

-…Ça va, ta blessure ?

-Oh…des fois, ça relance, mais ça va aller.

-Bon, alors essayes de charger celui-là.

C'était un 9 mm. Bien qu'il soit petit, Aliya appréhendait de tenir une vraie arme dans la main, mais au point où elle en était, elle se laissa aller et la saisit assez rapidement. Suivant attentivement les instructions de Jay, elle réussit à le charger. Fière d'elle, elle afficha un large sourire.

-Trop bien !

-J'imagine que tu aimerais essayer de tirer.

-Je peux ?!

-L'ennui, c'est que pour les débutants, c'est mieux d'utiliser ses deux mains.

-Hm…je peux essayer quand même ?

-Si tu y tiens. Mais ce sera après eux.

-Eux ?

Jay pointa quelque chose du doigt. Aliya se retourna et vu une demi douzaine de recrues qui s'avançaient avec des armes plutôt lourdes. Elle s'empressa de se mettre à côté de Jay pour leur laisser la place. Les hommes se préparaient à tirer. Au signal de Jay, ils commencèrent à cribler les cibles. La symphonie des balles était assourdissante et faisait peur, mais trouva pourtant rapidement grâce aux oreilles de la jeune femme. A peine eurent-ils fini leur concert qu'elle s'extasia.

-Ouah ! Vous êtes impressionnants !

Le groupe se retourna avec étonnement.

-Hé, Jay, c'est qui, elle ?

-C'est la tueuse de panthère.

Les soldats se réjouirent à l'entente de ces mots. Ils sautèrent sur la jeune femme et parlaient tous en même temps. Discernant des félicitations dans le brouhaha, elle rougit un peu.

-Allez, à toi, maintenant.

-Tu vas la laisser tirer dans cet état ?

-Elle veut essayer.

Elle prit place devant le stand. Jay la guida pour qu'elle adopte une position correcte. Après quelques secondes de concentration, elle tira sa première balle. Une sensation qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Intense…Surprenant…Effrayant…

Fascinant.

Après quelques secondes, elle tira jusqu'à épuisement du chargeur. La cible s'avança pour qu'ils puissent voir ses résultats. Toutes les balles ont traversé la cible, dont deux dans le mille. Jay hocha la tête.

-Pas mal, pour une handicapée.

-Merci…désolée pour avoir utilisé toutes les balles.

-T'avais envie de te défouler, je suppose. Ça ira pour cette fois.

-On se croirait vraiment dans un jeu ! Sauf que là, c'est réel…c'est assez flippant…

-C'est sûr.

-Mais c'est quand même marrant.

-Hm ?

-Je suis droitière et pourtant je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à tirer avec ma main gauche. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a ce principe de main forte et de main faible…

-Effectivement.

Il ne tarda pas à présenter ce qui allait composer son futur entraînement : maîtrise des armes, du combat au corps à corps, élaboration de bombes, et plein d'autres choses qui faisaient un programme si chargé qu'il impressionna la future recrue. D'une certaine manière, cela la fit rêver aussi.

Un hélicoptère arriva sur le toit du bâtiment. Eli venait de rentrer. Il descendit à la rencontre de son collègue et s'étonna d'y voir également la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de lui montrer ce qui l'attend.

-J'avais pourtant programmé le bracelet pour que…rho…Jay, tu fais chier…

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. Aliya les regardait tous les deux.

-Euh…est-ce que…est-ce que Min est rentré ?

-Il ne va pas tarder.

-Je devrais peut-être retourner au palais, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous en croyant que je me suis encore barrée…quoique j'aie ce bracelet, mais bon…

-Pas faux. On y va. Vas t'asseoir dans la jeep, on arrive.

-D'accord.

Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques temps avant de la rejoindre.

Pendant le trajet, Eli, demanda à la jeune recrue de donner ses impressions.

-C'était super ! Un peu intense, avec tout ce qu'i apprendre, mais ça à l'air vraiment bien !

-T'as pas peur ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais ça reste excitant, je dirais.

-Tu dirais…faut être sûr, dans ces cas-là. N'oublie pas que tu vas t'entraîner pour sauver ta peau et celle du roi.

-Que celle du roi ? Et vous, alors ? Et le peuple ?

-C'est Min, notre priorité. Si on peut sauver les autres, c'est bien, mais sinon, tant pis.

Ces paroles lui déplurent, alors elle préféra ne rien répondre. A leur arrivée, Eli remit le périmètre initial autorisé avant de rencontrer le dictateur.

-Ah ! Ma petite princesse, où étais-tu passée ?

Aliya, souhaitant éviter que son futur entraîneur n'ait des ennuis, modifia la situation.

-Je…J'ai demandé à Jay de me montrer l'entraînement que je suivrai bientôt.

-Tiens, j'avais pourtant dit que…

-Il m'a prévenu, mais j'ai insisté.

-Très bien. Je suis admiratif devant ton désir de commencer l'entraînement tu souhaites me protéger à ce point? Quelle délicate attention!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le tyran lui proposa d'aller se préparer pour le dîner, ce qu'elle partit faire, après avoir remercié les soldats pour cette journée. Lui, tourna la tête vers les deux soldats.

-…Qui lui a proposé d'aller au camp ?

-C'est moi. Elle a apprécié la journée et semble vraiment pressée de se joindre à nos recrues. Quand je l'ai laissé tirer, elle n'a eu aucun problème à se servir de sa main faible. Enfin, elle a été capable de reconnaître un bon nombre d'armes de notre arsenal.

-Je vois…A ton avis, en combien de temps penses-tu la former ?

-Moi ?

-Oui. Eli aussi d'ailleurs.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs soldats, je veux que vous formiez personnellement ma petite colombe. Faites d'elle une machine à tuer. Son entraînement commencera la semaine prochaine. Eli, donne des antidouleurs à Sati pour qu'elle puisse les lui administrer.

-Compris…

Eli partit chercher les médicaments.

-Majesté, bien qu'elle ait l'air de posséder les capacités qu'il faut, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée de…

-Fais-moi confiance. Pour que ma colombe devienne un aigle, il faut qu'elle soit plongée dans cet univers hostile le plus rapidement possible.

-…

-Alors, en combien de temps penses-tu être capable de la former ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui va lui arriver. Mais si elle est assidue et motivée, elle pourrait être opérationnelle pour une mission de ran en un mois et demi voire deux.

-J'ai hâte !

Pagan prit un air enfantin en imaginant la future mercenaire en action. Jay le regardait, un peu perplexe.

Quelques temps plus tard, Aliya, prête pour le dîner, arriva dans la salle à manger. Cette fois, le tyran était déjà là.

-Encore une fois, tu es sublime !

-…Merci.

-Ah ! Je suis touché par tant d'efforts pour me plaire !

-Pff…

Elle entreprit de s'asseoir, mais il la stoppa, et lui dit que, ce soir, c'est à sa droite qu'elle dînera. Il lui tendit la main en arborant un sourire si doux que la jeune femme, initialement prête à le remballer, posa lentement sa main sur la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers les places. La main du dictateur était douce et chaude. Elle la regardait intensément. S'en rendant vite compte, elle rougit. Il se retourna, toujours avec son doux sourire, et invita sa princesse à s'asseoir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, ma colombe ? Tu es toute rouge.

-C'est…J'ai chaud, c'est tout.

Il gloussa sournoisement.

-Je vois que ma galanterie te fait de l'effet. C'est bien, je gagne du terrain !

Aliya rougit de plus belle. Elle tourna la tête avec un brin de colère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre galanterie.

-Haha ! Je t'aime trop, toi !

A ce moment, la colère devint gêne. Elle regardait son interlocuteur rire. Il semblait…heureux. Elle porta une attention toute particulière à ses yeux, certes un peu maquillés, mais dotés de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle détourna les yeux quand il arrêta.

-Ah ! Mes raviolis au crabe ! Merci, Pranjal !

-Cela me fait plaisir de ravir vos papilles, monseigneur. Bon appétit !

Aliya eut l'impression d'avoir un enfant à côté d'elle. Ce dernier insista pour qu'elle goûte en premier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent après sa première bouchée. Heureux de voir que sa colombe appréciait, il fut excité pendant tout le repas.

Après le dîner, Pagan semblait avoir encore un peu faim. Il appela son cuisinier.

-Dis-moi, Pranjal, tu n'aurais pas une petite douceur à me proposer ?

-Eh bien, moi non, mais votre invitée…

\- !

-Ah oui ? Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

Ses yeux étaient pétillants. Elle détourna les siens.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste fait un gâteau…

-Pranjal, apporte-le-moi.

-Tout de suite.

Elle rougit. Quand le gâteau arriva, le tyran s'extasia.

-C'est vraiment toi qui l'a fait ? Il est magnifique !

-…Merci.

Il le goûta. A peine enferma-t-il sa première bouchée qu'il se figea. Aliya était stressée, finalement impatiente de connaître son verdict.

-Il est vraiment divin! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais faire d'aussi bons gâteaux !

-Merci…En même temps, vous ne m'avez jamais demandé…

-Il est vrai, j'en suis navré. Où as-tu appris à faire cette merveille ?

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à le faire. Ce gâteau représente un de mes plus précieux souvenirs.

-Alors continue de le chérir.

A ce moment, elle se remémora ce doux souvenir et se mit à sourire.

-Tu es majestueuse quand tu souris. Je me languissais de le voir.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, on ne se connaît que depuis quoi…3 jours ?

-Oui, nous nous connaissons…mais au fond, qu'est ce que l'un sait vraiment de l'autre ? Je veux tout connaître de ma future reine.

-Hé ? Qui vous dit que je vous épouserais ? Et POURQUOI je vous épouserais ?

Il croisa ses deux mains avant de poser sa tête dessus et cligna des yeux avec malice.

-Mais parce que…je suis charmant !

Aliya le contemplait. Oui, sur le coup, il l'était…mais rien ne la convainc qu'elle l'épouserait un jour… Elle tourna la tête et entreprit de boire de l'eau.

-Dis-moi, ma colombe, est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Elle expulsa sa gorgée avant de le regarder les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu…Quoi ?!

-Pour savoir si je dois être doux ou pas lors de notre nuit de noces.

Aliya était si déconcertée qu'elle n'arriva pas à sortir un son de sa bouche. Nuit de noces ?! Elle tourna rouge pivoine. Le tyran rit en silence. Elle expira profondément et tenta de se calmer avant de prendre un air sérieux.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois…

-…Je suis vierge.

-Ah oui ?!Mais tu es si belle ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain ?

-Non…soit ils n'étaient pas sérieux, soit ils ne m'intéressaient pas.

-Hm hm…et moi, dans quelle catégorie m'as-tu mis ?

-Dans les deux.

-Oh, ça c'est méchant.

-Vous semblez pourtant parfaitement y rentrer.

-Quand j'aime une femme, ce n'est pas à moitié, tu sais. Je ne vois qu'elle…j'ai peut-être l'air d'être un démon, mais…

-…Mais l'amour vous donne des ailes, c'est ça ?

-C'est tout à fait ça…

Bizarrement, elle eut du mal à ne pas le croire. Cet homme a été père. Et il a aimé une femme qui était initialement une ennemie…

Il prit un air sérieux. Son regard était tendre, mais de la tristesse se fit entendre dans sa voix.

-Tu sais, ma chère Aliya, parfois, tu me rappelles ma tendre Ishwari…tu es aussi belle et, j'en suis sûr, aussi intelligente qu'elle…quand elle est partie, j'ai littéralement perdu goût à la vie. La femme dont j'étais épris et avec laquelle j'ai conçu un enfant n'était plus à mes côtés, et ma fille n'était plus. J'avais peut-être Sati et ma sœur Yuma, mais je n'avais plus ces êtres représentant mes principales raisons de vivre…

J'ai…vraiment été anéanti à ce moment-là. Si tu ne veux pas porter mon nom, bien que j'en serais un peu chagriné, ce ne sera pas si important…mais s'il te plaît, accepte au moins de me redonner la joie de vivre que j'ai perdu…même si cette joie est temporaire, je veux la retrouver.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Serait-elle à la hauteur si jamais elle acceptait ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à cette possibilité ?! Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air confus.

-Navré, je me suis emporté…si tu veux aller te reposer, tu peux y aller.

-Ah…d'accord.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Min…

-Hm ?

-Je…je suis vraiment désolée…pour tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Vraiment.

-Je te remercie. Ton sourire m'a remonté le moral. Fais de beaux rêves, ma princesse.

Elle partit se coucher et eu un mal fou à s'endormir, tellement l'histoire du dictateur l'avait troublée.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le peuple Kyrati

Chapitre 6 – Le peuple Kyrati

Le lendemain, après que Sati lui ait refait son bandage, Aliya décida de l'accompagner au marché. A la vue de la population, Aliya eut un étrange sentiment. Le marché était vivant, mais il y avait comme une tension générale, comme celle qu'elle avait ressentie à son arrivée. Elle éprouva de la peine en voyant les maisons délabrées et n'osait imaginer les conditions de vie quotidiennes. Voyant la jeune femme dans cet état, Sati lui confia quelques faits.

-Pagan a changé beaucoup de vies en arrivant ici. D'abord compatissant et dévoué, il s'est ensuite montré froid et avide de pouvoir quand il monta sur le trône. Ne pensant qu'à lui-même, il négligeait le peuple. Mais il l'abandonna quand Ishwari le quitta. Des villages sont menacés de servir de champs de batailles contre le Sentier d'Or, qui n'a pas autant l'air de se soucier de la population qu'il ne le prétend...

-Mon dieu…

-Malgré tout, il fait son possible pour purifier son « peuple adoptif » en neutralisant les terroristes.

Elle fut interrompue par une enfant qui tomba et se mit à pleurer près d'Aliya. Cette dernière se baissa et aida la petite à se relever. Elle la calma d'une voix si douce que l'enfant la regarda avec des grands yeux brillants. C'est alors qu'un adolescent arriva en courant.

-Urja ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas courir ! Ah, bonjour, Sati !

-Bonjour, Sanjay, comment vas-tu ? La petite fait encore des siennes, à ce que je vois.

-Ouais, elle n'arrête pas de courir partout ! Résultat, elle tombe et pleure tout le temps !

Le jeune garçon posa ensuite ses yeux sur Aliya et se figea.

-Sanjay, je te présente Aliya, c'est…

-Aliya ? La tueuse de panthère ?!

Aliya fut étonnée : la connaissait-on jusqu'ici? Les gens ayant entendu le jeune homme posèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme avant de se mettre à chuchoter.

-Haha…oui, je crois bien que c'est moi…

-Vous êtes trop forte ! Vous pourrez m'apprendre ? Il paraît que le combat était génialissime !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Allez, Urja ! Maman nous attend ! Bye, Sati !

Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras avant de partir en courant.

-Ah…Quelle pile, ce petit !

-C'est clair. Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

-Sa mère est une amie.

Pendant leurs emplettes, Aliya se dit qu'il serait bien d'aller à la rencontre de ce peuple meurtri. Après avoir demandé à Eli d'agrandir son périmètre autorisé – ce qu'il fit après un moment d'hésitation – elle se rendit dans les villages environnants. Les paysages détenaient un charme irrésistible et elle en prenait plein la vue à chaque sortie. Les montagnes et les forêts plus ou moins luxuriantes faisaient un duo parfait. Après un moment de méfiance, les villageois se montrèrent accueillants et chaleureux, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Beaucoup lui racontaient le temps où la guerre était quotidienne une effroyable période qu'Aliya refusait d'imaginer, tant cela devait être affreux.

Elle raconta le ressenti de son expérience à Sati.

-J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils avaient besoin d'un sauveur…Quelques uns mettent encore des espoirs dans le Sentier d'Or, mais beaucoup le traitent de « ramassis de gorilles » désireux de vengeance…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu assister à une incinération…ça…brûlait ma curiosité, si je puis dire…la sœur du défunt m'a dit que c'était arrivé suite à un affrontement entre les deux camps…

J'ai admiré leurs sourires…mais ça fait vraiment mal de ressentir leur peine…crois-tu que leurs souffrances s'arrêteront un jour ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, ma chérie. Il faudrait un véritable miracle pour que tout s'arrête.

-Dis, Sati…si jamais, je…je deviens assez forte…crois-tu que je pourrais tous les sauver ? Ou trouver un terrain d'entente ?

-Ton aspiration à la paix est admirable. Malheureusement, je doute que tu réussisses sur tous les plans…ce conflit existe depuis bien trop longtemps. Même Pagan est las de cette situation, mais comme il tient cette « organisation » pour responsable de sa peine, il continue à se battre.

-Hm…Il serait peut-être temps qu'il se libère du passé, non ?

-Il n'y arrive pas…il tenait trop aux sentiments qu'il a ressenti au temps où il était avec Ishwari et Lakshmana. Il est normal qu'il tienne à faire payer ceux qui ont contribué à lui arracher son sourire.

-Je peux comprendre ça, mais rien ne lui rendra ses êtres chers…

Sati avait les larmes aux yeux. Aliya lui prit la main et la couvrit d'un regard rassurant.

-Je ne te promets pas la lune, mais…si je deviens assez forte, peut-être que je serai capable de rendre le sourire à tout le monde, y compris Min. Personne ne devrait avoir à porter le poids d'une si lourde peine, même pas ce dandy drogué à la couleur rose.

-Tu es vraiment adorable. Veille toutefois à rester réaliste, d'accord ? N'en fais pas trop.

-Je vais essayer.

Elles se sourirent.

Quelques temps avant de se coucher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aliya, intriguée, se leva pour l'ouvrir.

-Ma chère colombe…

-…

-Je souhaitais prendre connaissance de l'état de ta blessure.

-Je ne sens plus rien.

-Fort bien ! Tu pourras donc commencer ta formation de mercenaire demain, comme prévu ! Es-tu impatiente ?

-Oui, bien que stressée…

-Tout se passera bien.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-Je le sens.

Il la regardait d'un air confiant. Au fond, elle espérait qu'il ait raison. Il entreprit de partir, en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son petit oiseau.

-Dîtes…

-Oui, très chère ?

-…C'est une maladie, ces vêtements roses ? Ça va quand même jusqu'à votre peignoir…

-Cette couleur est très importante à mes yeux. Et puis, ne me va-t-elle pas à la perfection ?

-…Vous n'êtes qu'un grand narcissique.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Dors bien, ma douce.

Il s'éloigna. Aliya se posa sur son lit et tenta de trouver cette fameuse valeur qu'il apportait à la douce couleur.

Ah…douce couleur…alors quelque chose de doux ? Elle leva la tête et contemplait un bouquet sur une console. D'abord rêveuse, elle finit par faire le rapprochement à la vue de la rose. Un doux amour. Elle esquissa un tendre sourire avant de fermer les yeux et penser à sa première journée d'entraînement.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Un entraînement intense

Chapitre 7 – Un training bien intense

A peine la jeune femme était sortie de son lit que Jay ouvrit la porte.

-Debout ! T'es censée être prête à 7h !

-D…Désolée ! J'ai eu du mal à dormir !

-J'm'en balance ! T'as cinq minutes !

-Ou…Oui !

Elle se prépara en vitesse et partit au camp avec son coach. Cela lui fit plaisir d'y revenir, mais sachant qu'elle ne sera pas spectatrice cette fois, elle appréhendait un peu. Eli vint les saluer avant de lancer un sac à la jeune femme.

-Va te changer.

-D'accord.

Elle partit.

-Tu crois qu'elle tiendra, Jay ?

-J'sais pas. On n'est pas à l'abri d'une surprise, elle a l'air d'avoir du potentiel. Par contre, pour l'entraînement perso, ça attendra…les nouvelles recrues sont trop chiantes à gérer. On la mettra avec eux pour le moment.

-Cool, j'avais peur de devoir me les taper tout seul. Ah, la revoilà. Alors, ça te va ?

La tenue d'Aliya se limitait à un top à tissu résistant, un treillis kaki et des rangers.

-Le pantalon est un peu grand, mais ça va.

-Cool. Va rejoindre les gars vous allez faire trois tours de terrain. Tu vas t'entraîner avec eux pour commencer…et arrête de sourire comme ça, ça fait peur.

-Compris !

Eli esquissa un sourire. Aliya partit en gardant le sien. Pour une certaine raison, elle se sentait toute excitée…pour l'instant, du moins.

Bien qu'ayant eu du mal à enchaîner les tours et les séances d'abdos et de gym, elle tenait plutôt bien. Elle s'effondra sur le sol après avoir fini. Les autres recrues la regardait.

-Ça va, la gonz' ?

-Haha, je te parie qu'elle a juste envie de retourner dans son lit !

Elle les ignorait en soufflant. L'un d'eux la regardait avec des yeux particulièrement haineux.

-C'est pas un endroit pour les meufs, ici, t'sais ?

Elle se leva brusquement.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

A la vue de la jeune recrue, elle sut qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas de si tôt. Les jeunes s'éloignèrent en riant. Parmi les piaillements, elle entendit son nom du jeune homme : Khiran.

L'après-midi fut réservé à un cours d'introduction à la stratégie, puis à l'élaboration de bombes. A la fin de la journée, elle demanda à Eli de lui montrer un mélange, ce qu'il accepta. Mais elle mit trop de gouttes d'un ingrédient et la réaction fut très inquiétante. Ne pouvant pas l'arrêter, Eli somma la jeune femme de courir. A peine ils évacuèrent la tente qu'ils furent projetés par une explosion.

-…Je crois qu'on va éviter de te faire manipuler de la nitro, pour l'instant…

-Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée !

-C'est pas grave, tu débutes. Evite juste de nous faire tuer par ta maladresse, ça m'arrangerait.

Jay arriva en courant.

-Putain, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Elle a fait une erreur et…

-Tu me fais 50 pompes, et que ça saute ! Ça t'apprendra un peu !

Elle s'exécuta, les larmes aux yeux. La pression de Jay n'arrangeait rien. Eli lui demanda de la ménager. Enervé, il refusa sèchement et le somma d'amener la recrue au gymnase après avoir fait sa punition.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à finir sa série. Eli put donc l'emmener. Jay finissait de mettre ses mitaines.

-On va voir comment tu te débrouilles au corps à corps.

\- Jay…ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Elle a failli te faire griller, Eli; je ne tolère pas ce genre de conneries.

-C'est le début, c'est normal, qu'elle merde de temps en temps. Allez, ménage-la un p…

-Rappelle-toi ce qu'Il nous a demandé, Eli.

Les paroles du tyran résonnèrent dans la tête du mercenaire. Il baissa la tête un moment, puis partit après avoir souhaité bonne chance à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'avança lentement, tétanisée par la froideur du regard de son entraîneur. A peine était-elle montée sur la plateforme que Jay commença à lui asséner des coups. Il la balaya en moins de dix secondes. Désireuse de montrer qu'elle n'était pas faible, elle se relevait encore et encore, mais finissait toujours par terre. Un moment, il la frappa à son épaule blessée.

-Aïe !

-Tu baisses ta garde !

Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre si puissant qu'elle en fut projetée en arrière. Elle resta par terre, toussant et pleurant. Après qu'elle se soit calmée, il l'aida à se relever. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, honteuse de sa performance.

-Je…je ferai mieux demain…je…je vous le promets...chef.

Le visage du mercenaire se décrispa un peu.

-Bon…pour une première journée, ce n'est pas si mal. Je vais te ramener. T'as bien travaillé…dans l'ensemble.

-Vous…vous croyez que je vais arriver à faire mieux ?

-Du peu que j'ai vu, t'as l'air d'avoir plus de couilles que les autres. Travaille dur et tu pourras leur montrer que t'es capable casser la gueule à tout le monde.

Elle lâcha un rire discret. Le soldat la ramena en la sommant de se lever à l'heure, le lendemain.

Plus tard, pendant le dîner, elle raconta sa journée à Sati et Pagan. Ce dernier s'extasia à l'entente du récit.

-C'est formidable !

-Oui, enfin…mes performances n'étaient pas extraordinaires non plus…

-Moi, je trouve que pour une première journée, tu t'en es bien sortie !

-Tu as en effet l'air de bien t'être débrouillée j'en suis très heureuse !

-Merci.

-Oh, il me tarde de voir de quoi tu seras capable ! Et imagine nos enfants !

-Quoi ?!

Il rit en se levant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire si désarmant qu'elle se laissa caresser le visage.

-Je suis fier de toi, ma colombe ! Continue à faire de ton mieux et un jour, tu deviendras la plus magnifique mercenaire du monde.

Sur ces mots, il se retira. Elle le suivit des yeux, pensive, puis alla se coucher, déterminée à tout donner pour y arriver.


	9. Chapitre 8 - I - 1 - Début difficile

Chapitre 8 – De Colombe à Aigle

Partie 1 - Débuts difficiles

Bien que les courbatures la tiraillaient encore après deux semaines d'entraînement, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour suivre. Elle était frustrée de ne pas s'habituer plus vite à ses efforts quotidiens. Pour ne rien arranger, ses « collègues » n'avaient de cesse de lui envoyer des piques, refusant toutes ses tentatives d'intégration. Comme à son habitude, au déjeuner, elle mangea seule. Khiran lui balança une pomme dans la tête.

-Aïe !

-Oh, pardon, princesse !

Il éclata de rire avec ses amis. Elle les regardait avec dédain, ce qui déplut au jeune homme. Il se leva et dirigea d'un pas arrogant vers Aliya.

-Elle a un problème la fifille à Pagan ?

-Fm…

Elle choisit de l'ignorer. Voyant que ses paroles ne l'affectaient pas, il la poussa en arrière. Elle se releva d'un bond, excédée.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-C'est plutôt toi qui en a un, à rester ici.

Il commença à sautiller en faisant mine de donner des coups à Aliya jeune femme. Quand il essaya vraiment, elle le contra et le poussa. Pendant cet acte pour un défi, il engagea le combat, sous les cris amusés des autres. Elle se défendit mais n'arriva pas à rivaliser et finit sur le sol.

-Tu penses toujours qu'une femme a sa place ici?

Elle le toisa, retenant ses larmes. Khiran se prépara à lui donner un coup, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière.

-Continue à jouer les machos et j'te jure que tu vas faire le parcours de cet aprèm' en rampant.

-Argh…Jay ! Lâche-moi !

Il lui ordonna de dégager avant de se tourner vers la recrue à terre.

-Debout et suis-moi.

Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'appuya sur le bureau et croisa les bras. Il suffit d'une demande d'explications de sa part pour que la jeune femme explose.

-C'est lui, là…Khiran ! Il n'arrête pas de m'emmerder avec ses paroles sexistes ! Il a fait exprès de me provoquer en duel ! Et les autres qui ne font que se foutre de ma gueule…ils ne font que me rejeter ! Pourtant, je…

-Calme-toi et respire un coup.

-Que…qu'est ce que je dois faire, chef ?

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-…Non ! Jamais !

-Ah ?

-Je…j'aime trop ce que je fais…quand je m'entraîne, je me sens…juste bien…je ne veux pas arrêter cet entraînement juste parce-qu'une bande d'abrutis me fait chier…

Elle fixait son mentor avec un regard plein de combativité. Il se leva et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Alors montre-leur, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Pas trop dur, l'entraînement ?

-C'est un peu corsé, mais…

-Tu veux un traitement de faveur ?

-…Je n'en veux pas…je dois leur montrer que j'en ai dans le ventre…et je veux devenir forte au plus vite. Chef…s'il vous plaît…entraînez-moi à part.

Il la regardait, stoïque. Mais en lui, il fut surpris par une telle détermination.

-Je veux m'améliorer j'ai besoin de sentir que je peux faire de grandes choses, je…je sais que je peux le faire ! Je vous en prie, chef !

-…Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rentrer de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est effectivement temps que tu commences un entraînement spécial. Demain, je te donnerai une vraie raison de pleurer.

-M…Merci, chef !

-Ne me remercie pas maintenant. Va à la jeep, j'arrive.

-Entendu !

Elle partit presque en sautillant. Bien qu'intimidée, elle comptait vraiment sur son futur entraînement intensif pour booster ses capacités. Jay resta immobile un moment. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des yeux pétillants de volonté. Il esquissa un sourire avant de rejoindre la jeune recrue.

Pendant le trajet, il expliqua brièvement ce qui l'attendait.

-Eh ben…vous ne plaisantez pas…

-Je n'ai pourtant pas une gueule à plaisanter.

-Oui, pardon…dîtes…vous pensez qu'Eli pourra me donner un coup de main aussi ?

-C'est prévu. Mais ne pense même pas à manipuler des substances dangereuses, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses sauter une autre tente.

-M…Mais je ferai attention ! Promis !

-Améliore ta condition physique, après, on en recause.

-D'accord…

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Après avoir remercié le soldat, Aliya fonça dans sa chambre, tomba sur son lit et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.


	10. Chapitre 8 - I - 2 - Promenade en hélico

Sati, qui venait arroser les plantes, aperçu la jeune femme dormir à poings fermés. Un peu inquiète, elle la couvrit en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée suite à un évènement grave. Elle vaqua ensuite à ses occupations. Aliya se réveilla quelques temps plus tard.

-Bien dormi, ma chérie ?

-Bonjour, Sati. Oui, j'avais bien besoin d'une petite sieste !

-Ce doit être vraiment terrible, pour que tu en sois arrivée à rentrer prématurément…je t'en prie, n'en fais pas trop.

-Ah…oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Sati.

C'était la meilleure phrase pour alarmer la vieille dame. Elle s'assit aux côtés de sa protégée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Aliya apprit avec le temps qu'il était inutile d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à Sati. Elle tenta tout de même à esquiver, mais face à la ténacité de la sexagénaire, elle finit par avouer.

-Disons que…les autres n'acceptent pas que…qu'une femme s'entraîne avec eux.

-Mon dieu, Aliya, tu subis des brimades ?! Tu l'as dit à Jay ? Ils t'ont fait mal ?!

-C'est dur, mais je gère, ne t'en fais pas ! Jay le sait il m'a dit qu'il allait leur parler, bien que je ne pense pas que ça va les stopper…

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter ?

-Non…comme je l'ai dit à Jay tout à l'heure, j'aime trop ce que je fais…j'aime me dépenser tous les jours, comme ça…

-Aliya…

-Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé de m'entraîner pour que je progresse plus vite.

-Ah oui ?! Mais ses entraînements sont vraiment éprouvants !

-C'est bien pour cette raison que je souhaite qu'il m'entraîne. J'espère qu'il pourra trouver du temps…mes « collègues » sont assez turbulents…

-Pour être franche, j'aurais préféré que tu arrêtes, mais…si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors…

Aliya posa sa main sur celle de Sati et la couvrit d'un regard tendre et déterminé.

-J'ai besoin de cet entraînement. Tout ira bien, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-Alors, ne te surmène pas trop.

La vieille dame la prit dans ses bras avant de lui sourire. Pagan entra dans la chambre.

-Ah, te voilà, Sati, je…ma précieuse ? Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose s'est produit ?

Elle lui répondit juste qu'elle était fatiguée. Etrangement, elle se dit que lui raconter ses déboires ne serait pas une bonne chose. Après un moment de perplexité, il prit une mine réjouie.

-Dis-moi, ma douce, voudrais-tu te promener avec moi en hélicoptère ? Je m'ennuie.

-Euh…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Sati lui sourit. Et puis, ce serait la première fois qu'elle irait dans un hélicoptère…du moins consciente.

-…D'accord, pourquoi pas.

Il l'invita à sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'ils décollèrent, Pagan engagea la conversation avec entrain.

-Alors, raconte-moi ton entraînement en détails !

-…Vous êtes un peu collant, dans votre genre, vous, non ?

-Je veux tout connaître de toi, alors je veux aussi savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées.

-Bah…je trime, je sue, j'ai mal…rien de bien joyeux.

-Tu sais, si tu veux…

-Je n'arrêterai pas. N'essayez pas de m'arrêter, vous aussi…

-Moi aussi ?

-Hum…

Elle se leva pour admirer la vue. Comme toujours, elle fut saisie par le magnifique paysage.

-…Est-ce que tout va bien, ma colombe ?

-Je…

Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais craignant que cela ne fasse la même chose qu'avec Sati, elle sortit sa nouvelle arme secrète.

-Oui, tout va bien.

-Ton beau sourire me rassure. Si tout va bien, alors je suis serein.

-Je…j'ai demandé à Jay de m'entraîner personnellement.

-Tiens…je lui avais pourtant demandé de te prendre sous son aile depuis le début.

-Ah…les autres recrues sont très…dissipées, alors Eli lui a demandé un peu d'aide.

-Je vois.

Il tourna la tête, contrarié. Aliya, un peu inquiète, se mit devant le dictateur, qui leva sa tête.

-Ne le réprimandez pas. C'est vrai que les autres sont durs à cadrer.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour les autres ?

-Eh bien…c'est dans ma nature…je crois.

-Quelle bonne âme tu fais. J'ai arrêté ça depuis un moment, en ce qui me concerne.

Suivit un moment de silence. Faisant le tour d'une montagne, l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère commença à être baigné par le soleil.

-Ta peau est magnifique.

-Hein ? Ah…merci.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Ma mère était Indo-Népalaise et mon père était Français, avec des ascendances américaines et antillaises.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est très exotique ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé…quel beau mélange !

-Merci…et vous ?

-Quand tu me vois, à quels pays penses-tu ?

-Eh bien…votre attitude hautaine et égocentrique me rappelle des clichés anglais. Je dirais donc que vous êtes d'origine britannique. Après, quand je regarde vos yeux, je pense à l'Asie quand vous riez, ils se plient comme ceux des asiatiques…du coup, je dirais la Chine, puisque vous avez commencé votre vie en tant que « fils de la pègre chinoise ».

-Quelles déductions…c'est tout à fait ça ! J'admire ton sens de l'observation !

-Merci.

-Tu as dû me considérer avec un grand intérêt pour en conclure ça…

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, j'ai l'habitude de faire tomber les femmes par mon charme dévastateur.

-Vous parlez comme un jeune Don Juan…

-En parlant de jeune, quel âge as-tu ?

-23 ans.

-J'imagine que tu as aussi trouvé le mien ?

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous êtes plus vieux qu'on ne peut le penser…40 ?

-Voyons, ma douce, ne me vieillit pas autant je n'ai que 39 ans !

-Pour un an, vous n'allez quand même pas…

-Bien sûr que si ! Oh, je suis vexé ! Si tu savais comme je hais voir le temps défiler, des rides arriver, et voir qu'il ne se passe rien de palpitant dans ma vie !

-Vous êtes si désespéré ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle lâcha un rire discret. Ce quasi-quarantenaire est peut-être plus sensible qu'elle ne le pensait…mais c'était tellement risible… ! Quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle fut presque choquée de le voir rougir.

-Hum…quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à notre conversation initiale…si tu as un souci, dis-le-moi. Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on te fasse du tort.

-Vous avez l'air de vite vous attacher aux gens, vous…

-Pas à n'importe qui, ma chère, pas à n'importe qui…

-Hm…si vous le dîtes…mais…pourquoi, moi ?

-Parce-que…c'était « toi ».

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Peut-être un jour ?

Il lui sourit mystérieusement avant de contempler le paysage. Aliya n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de cette phrase…

Le dictateur ordonna au pilote de faire demi-tour pour rentrer. Ils se posèrent et descendirent tranquillement.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de te promener avec moi. J'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie.

-Pas de quoi.

-Puis-je t'embrasser ?

-Quoi ?!

-S'il te plaît ?

Il lui fit une tête de chien battu telle qu'elle se surprit de ne pas avoir pu résister. Elle serra les dents.

-…Ça dépend où…si vous tentez la bouche, je vous tue.

Tout souriant, il prit délicatement la main de sa colombe et posa un baiser dessus, en prenant le soin de la fixer dans les yeux. Un regard intense qui troubla la jeune femme. Il se redressa, mais ne la lâcha pas. Le cœur battant et le visage rouge, elle retira sa main d'un coup, se rappelant que c'était un dangereux dictateur…un dictateur dangereusement charmant...

Elle le regarda ensuite s'éloigner, inondée d'un sentiment dont elle avait trop peur de déterminer. Elle voulut chasser cette sensation, mais n'y arriva pas.

Dans son lit, elle regardait sa main, croyant ressentir encore le contact des lèvres de Pagan. Trouvant que ça la travaillait un peu trop, elle tenta de dormir en pensant à sa première journée intensive.


	11. Chapitre 8 - I - 3 - Yamakasi Powa!

Partie 3 – Yamakasi Powa !

Aliya se leva tôt, la boule au ventre. Elle se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dehors et attendre son mentor. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le camp. La recrue demanda le programme du jour.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est endurance, double ration d'abdos, un peu de gym et combat au corps à corps après un cours d'agilité.

-Cours d'agilité ?

-Pour faire simple, tu vas t'amuser à grimper sur des bâtiments et sauter sur leurs toits.

-Oh ! Comme les yamakasi ?!

-…C'est ça.

-Trop cool ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça !

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air.

-Je pense bien, mais c'est quand même trop cool !

-Ah, les jeunes, j'vous jure…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on devait faire des roulades et autres trucs du genre avant la séance d'abdos…

-T'as cru qu'on préparait un ballet ?

-…Désolée…

-On est arrivés. C'est parti fais tes 3 tours.

-Ok, chef !

Elle effectua ses tours et enchaîna sur la séance d'abdos. Ils discutèrent pendant le déjeuner.

-Alors, depuis ton premier jour, comment tu te sens ?

-Bien…plutôt bien, je dirais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné en endurance et en tolérance à la douleur.

-Bon début. Et niveau émotionnel, tu tiens le coup ?

-Bah, à part l'autre bande de gamins, ça va. Je dois être forte, alors, je passe outre…

-Bien.

-Dîtes, chef, quand est-ce que je vais manipuler les armes ?

-Plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est ta condition physique qui prime.

-Ok…

-Après, si tu y tiens tant que ça, améliore-toi plus vite…

-Ok. On peut s'y remettre ?

-Déjà ?

-Ben ouais, j'suis motivée, là !

Jay lui montra l'aire d'entraînement : une réplique de petit village avec des arbres. Aliya, toute excitée, avait juste envie de partir s'éclater.

-Tu vas devoir faire le tour de ce village sans tomber une seule fois sur le sol.

-Pas une seule fois ?!

-Non. Sinon, tu recommences.

-…Ah ouais, quand même…

-Je vais te montrer. Observe bien.

Il s'élança sur le terrain. La jeune recrue, bouche-bée, ne quittait pas son mentor des yeux. Il acheva le parcours en quasiment 3 minutes. Revenu auprès de la jeune femme, il était à peine essoufflé.

-Vous êtes trop fort !

-Ouais, bah, faudra que tu fasses pareil.

-Ça, c'est moins drôle…vous m'avez grave mit la pression, là.

-C'était fait pour. Allez, Melle Kukri.

-…Vous êtes sûr que je peux le faire ?

-Si t'arrives à faire le parcours à terre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'arriverais pas à faire celui-là. Et puis dans tous les cas, c'est un entraînement.

-…Ok.

Après quelques secondes, elle se lança…mais perdit l'équilibre après son premier saut.

-Zut !

-Recommence.

Elle recommença et échoua cette fois en voulant grimper sur le deuxième bâtiment. Elle finit toutefois à y arriver au bout de la 8è tentative. Déçue, elle s'avança vers son mentor, presque à bout de souffle.

-12m42.

-C'est naze !

-Si t'es pas satisfaite, tu recommences.

-C'était bien dans mes intentions !

Aliya ne voulait certainement pas s'arrêter à un tel temps. Elle recommença encore et encore, mais n'arriva pas à aller sous la barre des 8 minutes.

-…Putain !

-Allez, on arrête. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement au combat.

-Mais, je…

-Ne discute pas.

Elle obéit, bien que contrariée. Au début de la séance, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Jay était très remonté par son comportement. Il la mit violemment au tapis.

-Arrête de faire de la merde et relève-toi !

-Désolée… !

-T'as échoué à l'agilité, et alors ?! Tu ressaieras demain ! Montre-moi que t'en as !

-Chef…

-Montre-moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à entraîner une faible !

Remotivée, elle se leva et se mit en position, décidée à prouver à son mentor qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Elle réussit à parer ses coups avec une étrange facilité. Déterminée, elle essaya de frapper son adversaire. Il la contra, puis la frappa à l'épaule. Feignant la douleur, elle profita de l'étonnement de son coach pour lui donner un coup de poing. Il fit un pas en arrière, tant elle avait mit toute sa force dans son coup. Ils se regardaient. Aliya reprenait son souffle et Jay passa brièvement sa main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

-…Eh ben, voilà, quand tu veux.

Elle continua à le fixer, les yeux luisants.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillé.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep, ils aperçurent Eli en pleine conversation avec deux personnes. L'une d'elles avait un visage plutôt sympathique, l'autre avait littéralement donné des frissons à la jeune recrue. Ses traits durs lui donnaient une allure de reine des glaces, aussi une partie de ses cheveux était rose, ce qui lui rappela le dictateur.

-Salut, Jay. Ah, Aliya, bien, ta première journée intensive ?

-J'suis morte, mais c'était cool.

-Bien. Je te présente deux des lieutenants de Min : Paul Harmon, dit « De Pleur » et Yuma Lau.

Aliya eut un déclic : elle rencontrait enfin la sœur du tyran. Quelle badassitude !

-B…bonjour ! Enchantée ! Euh…

Yuma lui lança un regard qui lui fit le même effet que lors de sa rencontre avec Pagan.

-C'est elle, la fameuse tueuse de panthères ? Je la voyais moins gringalette, dis donc…

DePleur s'avança vers la jeune recrue et posa son bras autour d'elle avec entrain.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, regardes cette musculature qui se dessine ! J'te parie qu'elle peut devenir aussi forte que toi !

-Ça, c'est à voir. J'ai encore du boulot à Durgesh. J'y vais.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

-Ouah…elle n'a pas l'air commode…

-Ouais…

-…Mais elle a la classe. Dîtes, chef, c'est quoi, Durgesh ?

-C'est une prison dans les montagnes.

-Alcatraz, à côté, c'est de la pisse de chat.

La spontanéité d'Eli la fit pouffer de rire.

Sur le chemin du retour, De Pleur et les soldats discutaient. Aliya les observait. Ils avaient l'air d'être comme trois frères. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées : était-ce vraiment possible de donner le sourire à tout le monde ? Plus le temps avançait, moins elle croyait à cette utopie…elle a rarement vu un peuple retrouver la « joie de vivre » sans effusions de sang…elle espéra tout de même qu'elle n'aura pas à enlever de vies pour ça. Rien que songer à cette éventualité la mettait mal à l'aise…ôter la vie…quelle horrible prétention !

Les jours passaient. Aliya, maintenant bien rôdée, assimilait de plus en plus vite les enseignements de son mentor. Elle sut maîtriser toutes les bases en presque trois semaines. De l'art du combat à la connaissance des armes en passant par les capacités d'endurance et de tolérance à la douleur, elle était devenue un vrai soldat de base. Heureuse de voir qu'elle tenait bien la distance, elle était de plus en plus enjouée quand elle racontait ses journées. Gagner en puissance est un sentiment très glorifiant, mais la part d'obscurité ne devient-elle pas plus difficile à gérer… ?


	12. Chapitre 8 - I - 4 - Reine mercenaire?

Partie 4 – Une Reine mercenaire ?

Un soir, alors qu'elle admirait les étoiles, Pagan vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonsoir, ma précieuse.

-Ah…bonsoir.

-Toujours aussi belle.

-Merci…et vous, toujours aussi…rose.

Il rit et vint s'appuyer sur la balustrade.

-Ton regard a changé depuis ton arrivée.

-Ah bon ?

-Il a plus d'assurance, de détermination, et je ne parle pas de son intensité. On dirait…le regard d'une reine.

-Oh, pitié…

-Mais je t'assure ! Tu aurais vraiment fière allure en souveraine !

-…Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une reine.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une telle chose ?

-Je suis un vrai garçon manqué, et mon entraînement n'arrange pas les choses…moi et les manières, ça fait dix et on ne peut pas dire que je sois la plus féminine du monde…

-Pourtant, tu es divine quand Sati te prépare pour le dîner.

-Moui, c'est vrai que ça change…mais bon…j'préfère être mercenaire, sur le coup.

-…Et que penses-tu de « reine mercenaire » ? Ça sonne très bien, je trouve, pas toi ?

-C'est une obsession, dîtes-moi…vous avez déjà oublié ? Je suis un garçon manqué !

-Un garçon manqué reste une femme…et je ne connais qu'un moyen de transformer un garçon manqué en femme.

-Et peut-on savoir lequel ?

Il se tourna et prit ses bras pour appui sur la balustrade avant de taper la pose et sourire avec une pointe de sournoiserie.

-La faire tomber amoureuse.

-Ha ! Il est drôle…et j'imagine que vous allez jouer de vos charmes de psychopathe pour me faire chavirer ?

-Exactement !

-Vous êtes fou.

-Hm…c'est ce que m'a dit Ishwari…avant qu'elle ne succombe à mes avances.

Aliya regardait le ciel, pensive.

-Est-ce que vous savez où elle se trouve ? Où est ce qu'elle habite, exactement ?

-Oui.

-Mais alors…

-Je n'ose pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si elle est partie, c'est parce-que Kyrat était un poison pour elle et son fils. Je fais partie de ce poison.

-On voit bien que vos sentiments vous hantent encore…il faut vraiment vous changer les idées.

Pagan tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et sourit. Aliya se rappela les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées à Sati : elle allait essayer de lui rendre le sourire, à lui aussi. Elle sourit à son tour, étonnant le tyran.

-Allez…faut avancer, dans la vie ! Rester sur son passé n'apporte rien de bénéfique il faut l'accepter pour avancer.

Pagan se leva et la regarda avec une attention particulière. Aliya perdit son regard dans la lune.

-Bah ouais…regardez-moi…au début, j'étais une gringalette à peine diplômée qui ne demandait rien. Je me voyais construire ma vie en France : trouver un travail, un appart', trouver l'homme de ma vie et fonder une famille…je me voyais déjà rentrer du boulot et mes enfants me sauteraient dessus en me couvrant de bisous de bienvenue. C'est assez simplet, mais…c'est un mode de vie qui m'aurait convenu. Au lieu de ça, je me fais kidnapper par un homme excentrique à fond sur le rose qui veut faire de moi sa femme et un mercenaire…et dès mon 2è jour, je me fait bouffer par une panthère…mais finalement, ça me plaît bien…enfin…je me dis que c'était mon destin d'être ici, et petit à petit, je l'accepte. Au début, je me disais « Oh, putain, il va faire de moi son esclave et finir par me buter ! », mais j'ai vu que non…en fait, je commençais à me demander si vous ne m'aviez pas donné la vie que je voulais au fond de moi…une vie bien plus palpitante que le simple métro-boulot-dodo que j'avais prévu…mais bon…tout ça pour dire que le passé est le passé. Faites avec ce que vous avez aujourd'hui et ça ira mieux. Arrêtez de vous faire du mal et regardez en face de vous…voilà.

Après quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête et plongea dans le regard du dictateur. Ses yeux étaient si intense et si chargés de douleur, à ce moment…elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapa l'épaule en arborant un grand sourire.

-Faut aller de l'avant ! Relevez-vous et devenez un roi digne de ce nom !

Elle entreprit de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais Pagan l'enlaça par derrière. Surprise, elle se figea, et ne trouva étonnamment pas la force de bouger.

-J'ai fait ce que tu viens de dire…je n'ai eu de cesse de me forcer à regarder devant moi…mais je ne voyais rien…alors je me suis raccroché à mon passé. Je me suis raccroché à mes plus beaux souvenirs, mais à chaque fois, je les voyais brûler, me montrant à quel point je suis vide, aujourd'hui. A la seconde où je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais la seule à me libérer de cette horreur sans fin.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Aliya…peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-…Quoi?

-Prononce mon prénom.

-Je…

-Prononce-le…rien qu'une fois…je t'en prie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Pagan ne bougeait pas d'un cil, attendant qu'elle exauce son vœu. Elle rougit un peu, puis se décida enfin.

-…Pagan.

Il renforça son étreinte à l'entente de son prénom. Les deux restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques temps. Le tyran leva enfin sa tête pour embrasser le cou d'Aliya, qui tressaillit au contact. Il se détacha d'elle et laissa sa main parcourir les épaules de sa colombe avant de terminer son voyage sous son menton.

-Merci…ma précieuse.

Le regard chaleureux, il quitta la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et laissa une Aliya plus troublée que jamais.


	13. Chapitre 8 - II - 1 - Promenade en quad

Acte 2 - Partie 1 – Promenade en Quad

La jeune femme se réveilla la tête pleine d'étoiles. Elle eut un frisson quand elle repensa aux évènements de la veille.

Aujourd'hui, elle put se reposer un peu, Jay étant parti en mission. Souhaitant abattre un quota d'aventure soudain, elle décida d'aller faire du quad. Elle se prépara pour y aller quand elle rencontra Pagan.

-Bonjour, ma colombe. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Bonjour. J'ai eu envie de faire du quad.

-Je vois…et ton bracelet ?

Elle avait déjà oublié ce détail explosif…gémissant de contrariété, Pagan s'approcha d'elle et après quelques manipulations, il le lui enleva. Aliya le regardait, surprise.

-Vas-y. Je te fais confiance.

-Merci…euh…

Par quoi devait-elle l'appeler, maintenant ? Le tyran la regardait avec des yeux si pétillants…

-…A plus tard ! Je reviens dans une heure !

Elle courut vers l'extérieur. Pagan la regardait s'éloigner en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers son mini-bar pour se servir un verre. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-Ah ! Yuma ! As-tu fini de t'amuser avec les prisonniers ?

-C'est sûr que c'est plus amusant que te voir batifoler avec l'autre gringalette…

Il se contenta de ricaner en remplissant son verre. Yuma s'approcha d'un pas vif vers le bar et posa sa main dessus.

-A quoi tu joues, exactement ?

-Mais, à rien, sœurette, à rien du tout…

-Tu veux encore déprimer à cause d'une femme ? As-tu déjà oublié dans quel état tu étais après le départ d'Ishwari ? Dans quel état tu as laissé Kyrat, laissant tout le boulot à tes lieutenants ?!

-Tu veux un verre ?

Ils se fixèrent. Pagan tendait un verre à sa sœur, et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui arrache des mains, le buvant cul-sec.

-Pagan, sérieusement, arrêtes ton cinéma. Avant, tu étais un modèle pour moi. C'est toi qui m'as fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Te voir affaibli à ce point ne me plais pas du tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chère sœur. Tout ira bien.

Ne connaissant que trop bien le côté buté de son frère, Yuma soupira et pointa son verre du doigt pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

-…Je ne l'aime pas.

-Qui donc ?

-Ta « colombe ».

-Pourquoi ? Elle est adorable, pourtant.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé à Jay de l'entraîner? Tu as tué son ami devant elle et prit le contrôle de sa vie. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre toi ?

-Tu dramatises toujours. Elle ne fera pas cela.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Dois-je te rappeler qui était vraiment Ishwari ?

-…Arrête ça.

La colère dans la voix de Pagan l'obligea à arrêter la conversation. Après quelques minutes, il brisa le silence.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-…Quoi ?

-Pourrais-tu enseigner le lancer de poignard à ma colombe ?

-T'es pas en train de te foutre de moi, là ?

-Mais bien sûr que non, voyons, je n'oserais pas. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuserais bien avec elle.

-Je préfère encore cirer tes pompes !

-Ah bah voilà qui tombe bien elles en ont besoin…

Yuma serra les dents.

-…On verra ça. Il y a vraiment peu de chances que j'accepte.

-Quel miracle, si cela arrive. Merci, ma sœur.

-Si elle te fait du mal, je te jure que je la dépèce. Tu es prévenu.

-Oh, je suis extrêmement touché par l'amour que tu me portes, ma grande !

Il sourit et toucha le bout du nez de sa sœur, qui recula son visage. Il se mit à la taquiner quelques minutes. Elle partit en le traitant de gamin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya s'éclatait en quad. Elle adorait la sensation de l'air fouettant sa peau. Elle s'arrêta devant une dense forêt. Une petite appréhension la titilla, mais elle y entra quand même. La route devenant trop étroite, elle descendit de son quad pour continuer à pied. Après quelques pas, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de continuer. Alors qu'elle se retourna vers son véhicule, elle entendit les oiseaux chanter. Elle leva sa tête et prit conscience de la grandeur des arbres. Le soleil transperçait leurs feuilles et illuminaient la peau de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, puis continua de s'enfoncer dans la nature. Plus elle avançait, plus elle entendait de l'eau couler, et finit par tomber sur une clairière. Son souffle fut coupé par la magnificence du lieu. A sa droite, il y avait un ravin dont les parois étaient habillées d'arbres de toutes les couleurs. Le contraste avec les tons de gris et de bleu des montagnes était saisissant. Aliya s'assit et contempla la vue. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait. Elle se dit que l'endroit serait parfait pour se détendre ou réfléchir seule, si besoin. Oubliant le temps, elle ferma ses yeux et vida sa tête pendant un bon moment. Puis, elle eut un tilt.

-Merde ! Je lui avais dit que j'allais revenir dans une heure !

Elle se précipita vers son quad et démarra en trombe. Sur le chemin, elle se dit que ce serait bien d'aller voir Eli. Apercevant le mercenaire, elle courut vers lui.

-Hé ! Chef !

-Aliya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me promenais et j'ai voulu passer vous dire bonjour.

-Ah…c'est gentil. Où est passé ton bracelet ?

-Min me l'a enlevé. Il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

-Je vois…et il a eu raison ?

-Oui. Je veux rester ici et devenir aussi balèze que vous ! Je…j'aime vraiment cet endroit.

Eli sourit. Khiran vit la scène et vint les interrompre sans gêne.

-Ah ! La princesse est là ! Sortez le tapis rouge !

-Toujours aussi stupide…

-T'as dit quoi ?! Tu me cherches ?!

Elle l'ignora et repris la conversation avec Eli. Irrité, le jeune homme la saisit par l'épaule et la retourna violemment avant de tenter de la frapper.

Elle le contra et le poussa. Comme la dernière fois, il engagea le combat. Aliya n'avait plus aucun mal à le contrer. Elle lui asséna une série de coups et finit par un superbe coup de pied retourné, qui projeta son adversaire sur le sol.

Eli était sans voix, regardant la jeune recrue avec de grands yeux. Khiran se leva avec difficultés aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche non plus.

-Pas mal, pour une princesse, hein ? Il faut que j'y aille. Contente de vous avoir revu, chef ! Vivement que je travaille avec vous !

-A plus, Aliya. Joli combo.

-Merci !

Elle courut vers le quad et partit aussitôt. Eli s'approcha du perdant, encore sous le choc.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a niqué…

-Oh, ça va me soule pas !

-Jay avait raison…elle a un putain de potentiel…il me tarde de la voir opérer sur le terrain.

Aliya arriva devant le palais en dérapant. Pagan l'attendait.

-Ah ! Ma colombe ! Je commençais à me faire du souci…

-Désolée. Je…j'ai traîné un peu et j'ai voulu aller voir Chef Eli…

-Je vois…et comment s'est passé ta promenade ? Tu n'as rien fait de dangereux, j'espère ?

-Mais non…

-J'ai un présent pour toi. Viens avec moi.

Intriguée, elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit une jolie boîte marron foncée avec des décorations dorées et la donna à sa colombe. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et découvrit un superbe kukri avec son nom écrit dessus. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Ouah ! Il est…trop beau ! Merci !

Elle le prit dans sa main et s'extasia, en suivant les gravures avec ses doigts.

-Comme ça, tu penseras à moi quand tu seras sur le terrain.

Elle leva sa tête vers le dictateur…effectivement, le kukri n'était pas la pour faire joli…elle regarda de nouveau son cadeau, serrant son poing.

-Je…je ne veux pas tuer.

-Pourtant, tu dois te faire à l'idée…un jour, tu y seras obligée.

-Je ne pourrais pas…

-Je t'assure que si.

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Je te l'ai dit…tu es une tueuse née. Oui…une magnifique tueuse qui n'aura aucun scrupule à éliminer tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin…tu as cette force en toi.

-Je…

-Tu as…cette force. Crois-moi.

Il entreprit d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Tu détiens cette rage te permettant de tout accomplir quel qu'en soit le prix.

-Et si cette force me montait à la tête ? Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre !

-Ça, c'est à toi de le contrôler. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu verras…ça va te plaire…

-Que…

-Ça ne s'explique pas…il faut le ressentir.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Ressentir la balle traversant un corps, la lame déchiqueter la chair…entendre ses cris de douleur et se dire que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on a vécu…tu n'imagines pas à quel point le sang de ces êtres qui ont ruiné ta vie est beau…

Aliya fut traversée par un frisson d'effroi…d'un coup, il tapa son bureau avec ses mains et se leva.

-Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je suis heureux que mon cadeau te plaise, ma colombe. Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

-Mais…je vous ai déjà remercié…

-Merci qui ?

Il afficha un sourire sournois.

-Merci…Min.

-Nooon ! Combien de temps encore vas-tu me faire languir, je souhaite vraiment que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Sa moue était toujours aussi craquante…et puis, il a dû bien raquer pour lui offrir ce kukri…

-C'est juste que…je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête…

-Mais cela fait deux mois que nous nous connaissons.

-Oui, mais…

-S'il te plaît ?

Son air enfantin marqua sa victoire. Aliya déplora sa faiblesse devant son air faussement angélique.

-Merci…Pagan…ton…ton cadeau…me fais très plaisir…

-Mais je t'en prie, ma précieuse.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, gênée. Il rit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment adorable !

La douceur de l'étreinte figea la jeune femme. Pouvait-elle vraiment se sentir bien dans les bras de cet homme, qui a semé sang et désespoir derrière lui ? Elle se sentait étrange. L'homme dont les bras l'emprisonnaient était si controversé…entendre le cœur du dictateur battre lui procura un sentiment qu'elle ne sut décrire…Joie ? Dégoût ? Attirance ? Répugnance ? L'odeur de son parfum l'enivrait, et ne lui donnait pas envie de bouger. Elle reprit conscience quand elle sentit les lèvres du tyran se poser sur sa tête. Elle le repoussa gentiment, mais n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Lui, la couvrait d'un regard tendre.

-Pardonne-moi, très chère, je dois m'absenter.

-Ah…ok.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, elle serra son kukri dans ses mains et leva la tête.

-…Min.

-Oui, ma douce ?

-Je…je ne sais pas où vous allez, mais…soyez prudent.

Une once de surprise se lit dans les yeux du quasi-quarantenaire. Il sourit et partit après l'avoir remercié.

Arrivé à son hélicoptère, Yuma l'attendait, adossée à l'engin.

-Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui, chère sœur. Après toi !


	14. Chapitre 8 - II - 2 - Première mission

Partie 2 – La première mission

Deux jours plus tard, Aliya passa une série de tests pour juger ses aptitudes. Après avoir étudié ces derniers, Jay et Eli étaient stupéfaits : ses résultats étaient plus que satisfaisants.

-Putain, Jay, t'as vraiment fait du bon boulot ! Ses aptitudes sont supérieures à celles de toutes les autres recrues !

-Elle a surtout bien bossé.

-Comme tu l'as dit à Min, elle est prête à faire des missions simples.

-Ouais…vraiment simples, alors, parce qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'elle devra descendre des gens.

-Ah, oui, ça, c'est un problème…

-Chaque fois que je lance le sujet, elle esquive ou me sort des trucs du genre « j'vais juste les assommer », ou d'autres conneries…

-Un jour viendra où elle sera obligée de faire ce choix.

-Mouais.

Pendant deux semaines, Eli enseigna à Aliya l'art de la stratégie et lui appris comment faire des bombes. Encore une fois, la volonté de la jeune femme le scotcha. Il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à lui apprendre.

Aliya se sentait forte, et elle aimait ça. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait vivre et possédait une bonne confiance en elle. Néanmoins, quelques fois, c'était un peu dur de ne pas laisser tout cela lui monter à la tête…

Quelques jours plus tard, Jay la convoqua dans son bureau.

-Vous m'avez appelé, chef ?

-Ouais. Je t'annonce que tu es jugée prête pour ta première mission.

-…C'est vrai ?!

Bien qu'heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle, une pointe d'appréhension la titillait.

-…T'en fais pas, tu n'aura personne à tuer…pour le moment.

-Ah…ok.

Il lui tendit un dossier, qu'elle saisit et ouvrit. Il y avait des photos de plantes et leurs caractéristiques.

-Eli veut travailler sur des nouveaux remèdes naturels. Va lui chercher ces plantes-là.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout. Fais gaffe, ça grouille d'animaux, là-bas. Va voir Eli, il te donnera ce qu'il te faut.

-Merci, chef ! J'y vais !

-Ouais.

Elle rejoint son autre mentor, qui l'attendait près de son quad.

-Ah, te voilà. Voici tout ce qu'il te faut pour remplir ta mission.

-Merci. Quels genres de médicaments allez-vous faire ?

-Je travaille sur un nouveau rehausseur de capacités sensorielles et un puissant antidouleur à effet immédiat.

-Oh, cool ! Je pourrais les faire avec vous ?

-Bien sûr. Sois prudente.

-Ok ! Merci, chef !

Elle partit tranquillement en quad. Quelque part, elle se sentit un peu déçue de sa première mission…mais les possibilités d'avoir une première expérience sur le terrain et de préparer les remèdes avec Eli la remotivèrent.

Elle arriva dans la zone : routes sinueuses, arbres en masses, collines de hauteurs différentes et, comme toujours, un panorama digne d'un grand tableau. Elle sortit les photos des plantes et entama sa recherche. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle s'attendrit devant une famille de lapins si bien qu'elle glissa dans une vallée, et atterrit miraculeusement dans la zone où se trouvaient presque toutes les plantes qui lui fallait. Elle commença donc sa cueillette. Des 7 plantes qu'elle devait rapporter, il ne lui en restait qu'une. Souhaitant rapidement remplir sa mission, elle se hâta de la trouver, mais après avoir tourné pendant un bon moment, la plante restait introuvable. Agacée, elle se posa et relu les caractéristiques de la plante et constata qu'elle avait mal lu : elle se trouvait sur les montagnes. L'idée de devoir en monter la fatiguait déjà un peu. Se concentrant, elle remonta la pente où elle avait glissé et repris son quad pour partir en direction des montagnes. Saisissant le matériel qu'Eli lui avait donné, elle entreprit de grimper. Après être montée sur la paroi, elle reprit son souffle avant de regarder en bas : elle avait monté une montagne pour la première fois ! Satisfaite, elle reprit sa recherche. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle tomba devant une grotte. Malgré la peur qui se faisait sentir, elle entra, sa lampe torche à la main. Un moment, des grognements la figèrent. Voyant qu'aucun animal n'était là, elle continua à s'enfoncer dans la grotte et finit par arriver devant une espèce de jardin haut en couleurs et chargé en fleurs.

-Ouah…je n'ai vraiment pas fini de tomber sur des endroits paradisiaques, ici…il ne manque que la mer ! Ah ! La dernière plante !

Elle courut vers l'objet de sa recherche. Soudain, de nouveaux grognements retentirent. Elle se retourna : cette fois, c'était un léopard. Elle sortit lentement son kukri, tentant de garder son calme. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour pendant quelques secondes avant que le léopard n'essaye de l'attaquer. Les esquives de la jeune femme étaient plus fluides et ses tentatives de riposte plus nombreuses. Mais alors qu'elle esquivait un coup de patte, le léopard en profita pour sauter sur elle et la faire tomber. Par réflexe, elle positionna son bras devant elle. L'animal le saisit heureusement qu'elle portait une veste épaisse, bien qu'elle fut quand même touchée par les crocs du félin. D'un coup, elle retira son bras, poussa le léopard avec son pied et enchaîna en le coinçant par le cou et y enfoncer son kukri. La bête était encore vivante, mais après ce coup, il n'eut plus la force de bouger. Aliya s'assit près du félin et attendit qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Voilà la deuxième fois qu'elle tuait un être vivant. Toutefois, elle préférait encore ôter la vie des animaux plutôt que des hommes. Quand il rendit l'âme, elle entreprit de l'enterrer. Elle coupa la plante qu'elle était venue chercher, ainsi que quelques fleurs, puis contempla l'endroit une dernière fois avant de partir.

Elle revint au camp et apporta les plantes à Eli.

-Parfait, elles sont toutes là. Bon travail, Aliya.

-Merci, chef.

-Pourquoi y'a toutes ces fleurs ?

-Ah…je les trouvais trop jolies…

-Je veux bien que tu ramènes des « souvenirs » de tes missions, mais, pas autant, ok ? Il faut rester léger et ne rien laisser nous gêner.

-D'accord !

Il sourit et rangea chaque plantes dans une boîte de couleur. Aliya l'observait.

-Alors, vous êtes un boss dans l'informatique, la création de bombes, mais aussi en médecine ?

-On va dire ça comme ça. En même temps, quand on a eu un père médecin, ça peut susciter quelques intérêts.

-Je vois. J'admire vraiment vos connaissances !

-Je te remercie. Je vais te montrer un truc.

La curiosité de la jeune femme s'éveilla d'un coup. Elle s'assit en face de lui, prit la table pour appui pour ses coudes et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

-Chaque plante peut être catégorisée dans un type de « feuilles ». Les feuilles vertes ont des vertus curatives et analgésiques, les rouges augmentent les capacités sensorielles pour les combats en tous genres, les jaunes sont utilisées pour la chasse et les bleues sont dédiées à l'exploration. Les feuilles peuvent être mélangées pour augmenter des effets, mais il ne faut pas trop en abuser.

Il saisit deux feuilles vertes – une fraîche et une séchée – et alluma un feu sous deux ballons à fond rond à moitié remplis d'eau.

-La feuille verte. Beaucoup de ces plantes sont utilisées comme remèdes naturels et certaines peuvent renforcer ton système immunitaire temporairement, améliorant entre autres la tolérance à la douleur. Ça, c'est une feuille séchée. Les feuilles que l'on laisse sécher ont des vertus plus puissantes et augmentent les effets des médicaments. Regarde bien.

Il plongea la feuille fraîche dans l'un des ballons, dont l'eau était bouillante. Après un certain temps, l'eau prit une légère couleur verte. Il prit ensuite la feuille séchée et à peine était-elle en contact avec l'eau qu'elle se dissout et donna au liquide une couleur verdâtre, plus fade et intense que l'eau avec la feuille fraîche.

-Ouah !

-Voilà. Le remède que je viens de faire sera plus puissant et agira plus rapidement.

-L'autre est quand même efficace ?

-Oui, mais il peut être plus lent et ses effets s'estompent rapidement il sera plus pour les blessures légères.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ? J'ai dû me défendre contre un léopard et il m'a un peu écorché le bras.

-Ok.

Il prit une pipette et s'approcha de la blessure.

-Heureusement que cette veste était solide.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

-Ça picote un peu.

-Dans ce cas, tu constateras mieux les effets.

Il versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne sentait déjà plus rien. Elle loua l'efficacité du médicament alors qu'Eli nettoyait la plaie. Il lui montra l'élaboration des remèdes à partir des autres plantes et lui présenta les seringues dans lesquelles il mettait les préparations. Le cours fini, elle était toute contente de ses nouvelles connaissances.

-C'était vraiment super intéressant !

-Content que ça t'ait plu. La plupart des soldats sont ennuyés par cette partie de l'apprentissage.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment bon à savoir, pourtant ! Et dans les situations d'extrême urgence, comment on fait ?

-Tu peux cueillir les feuilles et confectionner une seringue à la va-vite, ou même les manger, mais généralement, y'a des effets secondaires et ce n'est pas toujours efficace.

-D'accord !

-Tu as fait du bon boulot, aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer au palais.

-Entendu. Merci, chef, aujourd'hui, j'ai…

Ils furent interrompus par une explosion. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et aperçurent une grosse fumée à un kilomètre de là.

-Oh merde…Jay !

-Il y est ?!

Eli courut vers l'arsenal et mit quelques protections en expliquant à la jeune femme qu'il était parti en patrouille dans l'un des villages avec des recrues il y a peu. Il ordonna à Aliya de rester là, mais face à la ténacité de son élève, il céda et lui donna un sac remplit de seringues curatives et un AK47 avant de filer en jeep vers le lieu du drame. Quand ils arrivèrent, le Sentier d'Or venait de battre en retraite, laissant derrière lui une scène qu'Aliya n'aurait jamais voulu voir : des maisons en feu et en ruine, des cris, des pleurs…des morts. Elle resta figée un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Eli lui tapa l'épaule.

-J'vais retrouver Jay ! Toi, va chercher les autres soldats et administre leur des soins !

-Ah…tenez au cas où !

Elle lui donna deux seringues avant de le voir s'enfoncer dans la fumée. Tremblante, elle chercha ses collègues, espérant les voir en vie. Elle en trouva, puis les soigna. Plus tard, elle tomba sur Khiran. Il était un peu sonné, s'aidant d'un mur pour marcher. Il faillit tomber, mais Aliya le retint et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre.

-Ne force pas trop !

-…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, princesse kukri ?

-C'est pas le moment de me provoquer !

Elle lui planta la seringue dans le bras.

-Putain, ça fait mal !

-Désolée…oh, et puis, arrête de faire ta chochotte ! Ça devrait agir vite. Rejoins les autres dès que tu pourras te lever !

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

-Hey…

-Quoi ?

-…Merci.

-Ah…c'est normal !

Elle lui sourit et repartit. Quelques temps plus tard, toutes les recrues étaient soignées. Aliya fut soulagée de devoir n'en déplorer aucun. Regardant autour d'elle, elle eu un tilt : elle était dans le village où Sanjay habitait. Le cœur battant, elle courut dans le village pour retrouver son ami. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de soigner les blessés qu'elle voyait, comme il lui restait des seringues. Finalement, elle aperçu son ami au loin, assis sur des ruines.

-Sanjay !

Il sursauta et se retourna. Son visage était égratigné et remplit de larmes.

-A…Aliya…

Elle se figea soudainement, et vit les corps de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux choqués.

-C'est…c'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû être assez fort pour les protéger !

Sans un mot, elle se précipita sur le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Lui s'y enfouit et déversa son désespoir. Aliya leva la tête et regardait les cadavres. Celui de la petite Urja lui fendait encore plus le cœur. Quand elle le pouvait, elle allait les voir. La petite enfant l'appelait « tata Liya » et sautait dans ses bras, à sa vue. L'image devenant insupportable, elle tourna la tête et caressa celle de son jeune ami. Les deux mercenaires vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Aliya…il faut que tu rentres au palais.

-Attendez ! Je veux rester avec Sanjay!

Face à son désarroi, ils lui proposèrent de s'occuper de l'adolescent pour ce soir. Un peu à contre cœur, elle le quitta et rentra.

Elle chancela jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. La remémoration des horribles images finit par la faire pleurer. Sati la rejoint.

-…Aliya ?! Tu vas bien ?!

La jeune femme se retourna et regardait son amie d'un air grave. La vieille dame se précipita sur elle et l'allongea sur ses genoux avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Sati…je…je suis désolée…Urja…et Jyoti…elles sont…elles sont…

Sa voix se brisa et elle perdit ses mots. Sati comprit et joint ses larmes aux siennes. Après s'être calmée, Aliya se redressa et raconta cet atroce moment.

-C'était…vraiment affreux…jamais je n'avais vu autant de désolation…

-Je ne peux en douter…courage, ma chérie. Tout ira mieux demain. Allons, viens te détendre dans un bain.

Elle accepta. Après lui avoir lavé les cheveux, Sati la laissa seule.

La jeune femme plongea en apnée pour s'isoler un peu. Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle allait être confrontée à ce genre d'images un jour. Un moment, elle se surprit en train de tuer les auteurs du drame en les criblant de balles. Cette pensée la fit remonter à la surface.

-Une minute ! Bravo !

-Ah ! Min ! Sortez d'ici !

-Ça va aller, ma colombe ?

Il entreprit de lentement faire le tour de la baignoire géante, les mains derrière le dos. Aliya le suivait des yeux, consternée par le non-respect de sa pudeur.

-Cela a dû être dur pour toi, de voir ce carnage…Sati m'a dit pour ce qui était arrivé à son amie et sa famille. C'est vraiment malheureux, mais au moins, tu auras vu de quoi le Sentier d'Or était capable…et pourquoi il faut les neutraliser à tout prix.

Il se retrouva en face d'elle et s'accroupit.

-Si tu veux sauver Kyrat, tu dois éliminer les terroristes.

-Facile à dire…

-Tu peux le faire. Je le sais.

-Arrêtez de faire comme si vous saviez tout ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours tuer ?! C'est tellement…rahh, l'humain est tellement stupide, parfois ! On ne peut pas parler avec eux ?! Il faut arrêter de prendre la violence pour première solution !

-En temps de guerre, il n'y a plus de place pour le dialogue, malheureusement. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois te faire à l'idée de tuer.

Elle tourna la tête, contrariée. Pagan pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant son célèbre air malicieux.

-Tu sauras les décimer. Je vais te quitter, ma colombe. Permets-moi juste de te dire que…

Elle leva la tête vers lui, prête à tout entendre. Il prit une photo avec son portable.

-…ta poitrine est divinement belle. Me laisseras-tu la toucher un jour ?

Tout entendre…sauf ça. Baissant la tête, elle constata que l'eau ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle cria, cacha sa poitrine d'une main et utilisa l'autre pour éclabousser le dictateur, qui esquiva en éclatant de rire.


	15. Chapitre 8 - II - 3 - La traque de Djinn

Partie 3 – La traque de Djinn

Le lendemain, Aliya alla au camp pour voir Sanjay. Ce dernier se précipita sur elle quand il la vit. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Jay les interrompit et proposa de faire une réunion sur le drame de la veille.

L'attaque a débuté à 16h54 par une bombe humaine qui explosa près de l'un des véhicules de la patrouille. S'en suivit des échanges de tirs effrénés dans tout le village, n'épargnant pas les villageois. Le Sentier d'Or n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir hésité à envoyer des grenades partout pour prendre leurs adversaires au dépourvu. Sanjay serra les poings à ce moment. Aliya tempéra sa colère en couvrant d'un d'eux. Jay finit son speech en félicitant les recrues pour leurs performances, et Aliya pour son aide.

-Donc…le suspect numéro 1 est un salopard connu sous le nom de Djinn. Il est l'auteur des dernières récidives. C'est un excité de la gâchette qui n'hésite pas à enlever des enfants pour les transformer en bombes humaines. On y a eu droit 5 fois en 3 mois, la dernière hier. Ce fils de pute arrive pourtant toujours à s'en tirer…les missions du ran sont mises en suspend jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ce connard et qu'on lui offre une sieste au cimetière.

Sanjay se leva, fixant le portrait du suspect avec des yeux remplis de haine.

-C'est…c'est cet enfoiré qui a tué ma famille…je veux le tuer avec vous.

-Ne sois pas stupide, gamin, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Mais, je…

La réunion prit fin. Aliya était restée avec Sanjay et les deux mercenaires. Eli était indigné.

-Faire des bombes humaines et ne pas avoir de scrupule à tuer le peuple qu'il est censé « sauver »…c'est pour Satan qu'il travaille, ce gars !

-C'est clair…et dire qu'on n'arrive pas à le chopper, ça me soule…

-Ils se sont enfuis avec des véhicule à grandes roues…les traces n'ont rien donné ?

-Ces malins brûlent leurs véhicules avant de s'enfuir à pied…

-Ah, merde…

-…Je pense pouvoir vous aider...en fait…cet homme s'appelle Yatish et c'est…mon oncle.

-T'es sérieux, là ?

-Oui. Il vouait un culte à Mohan, alors il a rejoint le Sentier d'Or, mais à sa mort, il est devenu fou et jura de tous vous tuer et offrir votre sang à son « Dieu ».

Jay leva un sourcil. Eli était consterné.

-Putain…ça y va, les chevilles.

-Je sais où est sa maison. Vous pourriez y trouver quelque chose ?

-Eh bien…t'as vraiment envie de le voir mort, toi.

-Il a tué les deux femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde, je ne peux pas rester là à pleurer.

-…Laissons-le nous aider.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Aliya, ce n'est peut-être pas…

-S'il vous plaît, chefs. Au moins pour la maison…

-Bon…entendu. On ira plus tard. Aliya…

-N'y pensez même pas, je viens !

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça…qu'est ce que tu en penses, Jay ?

-…Mouais, ok, mais il faut que tu ailles prévenir Min.

-J'y vais de suite ! Merci, chefs ! A tout à l'heure, Sanjay !

-Oui.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent démarrer et partir.

-…Quand est-ce qu'elle a appris à déraper, comme ça ?

-Me demande pas, tu sais bien qu'elle est pleine de ressources…bien…Sanjay, viens me montrer où se trouve la maison de ton oncle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Les deux mercenaires firent le point avec Sanjay, puis ils se préparèrent pour partir.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya était allée voir le dictateur pour lui exposer la situation.

-Hm…est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de t'investir à ce point dans cette histoire ?

-Acceptez, je vous en prie ! J'y tiens vraiment !

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser y aller.

Aliya fut confuse : la neutralisation d'un dangereux terroriste ne lui suffisait pas ? Ah…non…il voulait autre chose…

-Bon…si on l'arrête, je…euh…je passerai une journée entière avec vous…alors, acceptez…s'il vous plaît.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, le regard plein de malice.

-Une journée…rien qu'avec…toi…Pagan.

Il afficha lentement un sourire qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme. Il se leva et prit le menton de sa colombe dans sa main.

-Une journée…et une nuit.

-Que…

-Je ne te ferai rien. Je te le promets.

-Vraiment ?

-Ma douce, un roi n'a qu'une parole.

-Oui, sauf celle d'un dictateur…comment être sûre que vous ne me ferez rien ?

-Parce-que c'est toi.

Son sourire s'attendrit. Il embrassa le front de la jeune femme en la conjurant d'être prudente. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de partir, il l'arrêta.

-Quel sot je fais, j'ai omis de te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit un Smartphone blanc avec un paon sur la coque.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Allume-le.

Elle s'exécuta et vit la photo qu'il avait prise d'elle dans son bain.

-…Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

Elle voulut le frapper au visage, mais le tyran arrêta sa main et fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

-Elle ne te plaît pas ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup, pourtant. Ah ! Faisons un selfie ensemble !

Il prit le Smartphone et prit une photo avec sa colombe –un peu à son dépourvu - puis il la mit en fond d'écran.

-Magnifique ! Et comme ça, tu penseras à moi !

-…Je vous hais.

-Ça me va aussi dans tous les cas, je suis dans tes pensées.

Elle repartit. Effectivement, quelle que soit la nature de ses sentiments envers le tyran, il y aura toujours un lien avec lui. Une partie d'elle était inquiète, mais une autre semblait se complaire de la situation… Elle rejoint les hommes et ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la maison de leur ennemi. L'intérieur était dans un désordre inimaginable. Après que les mercenaires aient vérifié, il n'y avait pas de dangers. Ils fouillèrent la maison, espérant trouver des indices sur l'endroit où Djinn se terrait. Ils tombèrent sur un journal. Dedans étaient détaillés les plans de Djinn et ses infamies, qui incluaient des bombes humaines, meurtres créatifs et récits explicites des abus sexuels des enfants capturés.

-Ce gars est un grand malade…

-J'te jure. Il est temps qu'il se prenne une balle dans la gueule !

-Hé, chefs, regardez !

Aliya leur montra une carte avec des points noirs et rouges dessus, ainsi qu'une espèce de devinette.

-« L'oiseau rouge chanter tu entendras, l'empreinte de l'éléphant tu admireras… »

-« …La rivière tu embrasseras, et l'esprit saint tu côtoieras… »…c'est quoi, ces conneries ?

-C'est sûrement l'endroit où il se cache, mais d'où est ce qu'il faut partir ?

-…De l'arbre rouge.

-L'arbre rouge, tu dis ? Celui qui ressemble à un saule pleureur ?

-C'est ça. Djinn m'avait expliqué que cet arbre était un portail potentiel pour se rendre à Shangri-La. Il l'a toujours pris comme point de repère.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, les points noirs représentent les voitures qui ont été brûlées et abandonnées. Elles sont toutes sur la même route. Bien joué, petit.

-De rien, je suis content de pouvoir vous aider. Je connais aussi l'endroit où l'éléphant a laissé sa trace. Par conte, après, je ne pourrais pas vous être utile…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu nous as déjà bien avancé.

Eli mit sa main sur la tête de l'adolescent, qui sourit. Ils retournèrent au camp avec leurs nouvelles informations. Jay décida d'attaquer sa base deux jours plus tard, où l'eau de la rivière était à son niveau le plus bas, ce qui évitera de devoir nager.


	16. Chapitre 8 - II - 4 - Au revoir, Sanjay

Partie 4 – Au revoir, « petit frère »

Les mercenaires décidèrent de prendre une cinquantaine de soldats. Aliya était stressée. Va-t-elle devoir tuer ? Jay lui demanda de ne pas s'affoler pour « si peu ».

Comme prévu, le niveau de la rivière avait baissé. Les soldats n'eurent donc pas de mal à retrouver et entrer dans la grotte. Le comité d'accueil ne tarda pas à les saluer. Aliya privilégiait la sécurité de son ami et se contentait de jeter des grenades pour faire sortir les ennemis de leur cachette. Jay se mit à couvert près d'eux.

-Aliya ! Tu vois les escaliers là-bas ? Vas-y avec Sanjay et tente de localiser Djinn ! On vous rejoint dès que possible ! Je vous couvre go !

-Ok !

Elle piqua un sprint avec Sanjay, puis ils montèrent les escaliers.

-C'était tendu…tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

-J'en suis sûre.

-Merci de m'avoir couvert…

-De rien, c'est normal.

-Aliya, je…je voudrais te dire que…

-Sanjay ! Mon cher neveu ! Viens donc dans mes bras !

Les deux furent surpris. Aliya ressenti un flot d'effroi en regardant Djinn, qui avait tout pour faire peur : de grands yeux perçants et clairs, un nez un peu crochu aux narines relevées et un sourire de psychopathe.

-Toi…j'vais te buter ! Tu as tué maman et Urja ! Espèce de salaud !

Il sortit un revolver de son pantalon. Aliya lâcha un soupir de surprise.

-Sanjay…quand as-tu…

-Désolé…je l'ai pris dans l'arsenal, quand tu me l'as montré.

-Oh, mon neveu, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça…ne voyais-tu donc pas que ta mère vous emportait dans la faiblesse ? Ceux qui ne soutiennent pas le Sentier d'Or ne méritent pas de vivre…mais toi…tu as toujours eu cette rage de vaincre ! Joins-toi à moi, et nous purifierons la terre où ta mère et ta sœur reposent !

-Connard !

Il tira vers son oncle, mais ne réussit pas à le toucher. Ce dernier dégaina son magnum et tira trois fois dans le ventre de son neveu, en le traitant de traître.

Aliya, choquée, regardait son ami tomber pendant que Djinn partit en marchant tranquillement.

-Sanjay, non !

Elle courut vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-Mon dieu, Sanjay, je…je suis tellement désolée ! Je…

-Ne t'excuse pas…tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

Elle commença à pleurer se dénigrant de ne pas avoir su le protéger, ni d'avoir pu arrêter Djinn. Sanjay se tordait de douleur. Aliya ne savait pas quoi faire, et maudit son impuissance.

-Aliya, je…je voulais te remercier…pour tout ce que tu nous as apporté, à ma mère, ma sœur et moi…haha…surtout moi…tu es…la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu…je…je t'aime, grande sœur.

Il toucha son visage, sa main ensanglantée. Elle posa sa main par-dessus.

-…Embrasse Jyoti et Urja pour moi.

-Haha…pas de problèmes...

Il lui sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la vie le quitter. Un torrent de larmes se déversa sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui serrait la tête de Sanjay contre elle. Elle lui embrassa le front et le reposa délicatement sur le sol avant de se relever, les points serrés.

-Repose en paix…petit frère…je vais te venger.

Le regard remplit de haine, elle se lança à la poursuite de l'assassin. Deux soldats étaient postés devant une grande cabane. Elle les assomma et, avec la carte magnétique qu'elle trouva près de l'un d'eux, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Ranjan, comment ça se passe, dehors ? J'ai envoyé une autre troupe de soldats ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-Alors, je dois me dépêcher de vous tuer.

Il se tourna surpris, et vit Aliya s'approchant lentement de lui, son MP5 à la main.

-Oh, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure…oh, ma jolie, tu ne vas quand même pas tirer sur moi, quand même.

-Fermez-là ! Espèce d'ordure ! Quel genre d'homme assassine sa famille de sang froid, comme vous l'avez fait ?! Je…je vais vous tuer !

-Cela serait une erreur. Je suis plus proche de toi que tu ne le pense.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne veux-tu pas voir Kyrat devenir libre ? Allions-nous ! Et purifions Kyrat ensemble !

L'infamie du personnage lui donnait encore plus l'envie de tirer. Alors qu'elle hésitait tout de même à appuyer sur la gâchette, il lui lança un vase. Elle l'évita, et Djinn en profita pour tirer sur son arme, ce qui lui fit la lâcher. Il continua à tirer sur elle, et elle évita les balles en se cachant derrière les meubles. Quand son magnum fut à sec, il sortit un vieux kukri et attaqua directement la jeune femme, la coupant à la taille. Malgré sa nouvelle blessure, elle esquivait ses autres tentatives de coupure. Il la poussa violemment sur le mur, la retenant par son cou.

-Ha ! Qui veux-tu tuer ? Tu es faible ! Tu es aussi inutile que Jyoti ! Elle a mal éduqué ses enfants ! Résultat, ils n'ont pas voulu s'investir dans la noble quête du Sentier d'Or ! Ils n'étaient que des vers rampants et ignobles ! Et tu vas les rejoindre !

Il s'apprêtait à la transpercer avec son kukri.

A ce moment, Aliya ferma les yeux eut comme un flash. Elle vit défiler les visages de tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à apprécier depuis son arrivée : Sanjay, Urja, Jyoti…Jay, Eli, Sati…et Pagan, dont elle entendait sa voix, lui disant de le faire pour Kyrat.

Prise d'un élan de courage, elle ouvrit les yeux, poussa un cri et donna un coup de tête à son adversaire. Il la lâcha, un peu sonné. Aliya enchaîna avec une série de coups de poings si rapides que Djinn n'y put rien. Elle fit une pause, sautillant sur elle-même. Il essaya de la couper de nouveau, mais elle esquiva. Puis, alors que l'un de ses mouvements la plaça derrière son ennemi, elle saisit son kukri et le lui planta dans l'une de ses épaules.

-Ça, c'est pour Jyoti !

Criant de douleur, il se retourna en tentant de la toucher, mais elle fit un pas de côté et le poignarda dans l'autre épaule.

-Ça, c'est pour Urja !

Elle le désarma et le coinça contre le mur.

-Et ça…c'est pour Sanjay…

Elle lui enfonça le kukri dans le ventre. Il hurla de douleur, mais son cri fut arrêté par un deuxième coup…puis un troisième. Aliya retira lentement le kukri du corps de son ennemi et le laissa tomber. Elle resta un moment immobile, regardant le cadavre se vider de son sang. Puis elle saisit ce dernier par son manteau avant de le traîner jusqu'à un balcon surplombant le champ de bataille de l'entrée. Elle prit le corps et le jeta dans le vide. D'un coup, les tirs cessèrent et tous les regards furent bloqués sur lui. La jeune femme prit son MP5 et commença le carnage, profitant de la surprise générale. Ses tirs, d'abord un peu hasardeux, finirent rapidement par avoir raison des ennemis. Elle échangea les tirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de descendre les escaliers. Quand elle fut à la dernière marche, elle eut achevé les soldats armés positionnés en hauteur. Voyant que des ennemis allaient essayer de la tuer au kukri, elle les maîtrisa au corps à corps avant de les finir en les poignardant. Entendant la dernière troupe arriver, elle échangea d'arme, la rechargea et tira sans retenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus personne debout. Elle rechargea de nouveau, et rangea son MP5 après s'être assurée d'avoir fini le ménage.

Eli s'avança vers elle.

-Aliya…

Elle se retourna lentement. Même Jay était interloqué par ce qu'il voyait : la jeune femme était tâchée de sang. Mais le plus choquant était son regard, qui semblait avoir été envahi par les ténèbres. Après un moment de silence, ils regagnèrent un peu en luminosité. Jay s'avança vers elle, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Va chercher Sanjay. On t'attend.

Elle leva ses yeux mouillés vers son chef, et partit rejoindre le corps son ami en courant. Il était plus froid. Elle le porta jusqu'au véhicule.

En conduisant, Eli jetait des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur : il voyait une Aliya dans un état second, ne cessant de caresser les cheveux de son ami en le couvrant d'un regard triste et tendre à la fois.

Arrivée au camp, elle tint à préparer le corps elle-même et à l'enterrer près de sa famille.

-Au revoir, petit frère…je t'aime.

Jay la raccompagna au palais. Sati courut vers eux et se figea à la vue du regard de la jeune femme.

-…Bonsoir, Sati…est ce que je peux aller prendre un bain ?

-Ah…oui, bien sûr…il t'attend.

-Merci. Dis à Min que je ne dînerai pas avec lui ce soir, s'il te plaît.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur. Jay s'approcha de Sati.

-Il faut qu'elle reste seule un moment.

-Jay…je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Elle a passé le cap ultime.

Il lui raconta brièvement. Pagan arriva vers eux et le mercenaire en profita pour lui expliquer la situation. Il acquiesça.

Aliya, dans son bain, fixait l'eau. Elle regarda ses mains : elle l'avait fait. Tous ses principes volèrent en éclats au moment où Sanjay mourut dans ses bras. Elle se rappela de Taram, dont le sang lui avait aussi tâché les mains. La réalité l'avait frappée : à Kyrat, on devient autre, et quel que soit le chemin prit, il y aura du sang. Elle l'avait enfin compris : elle n'avait pas fini de voir le liquide couler.

Mais ce qui l'ébranla encore plus, c'était qu'elle avait aimé voir le sang gicler…parce-que ce sang était celui d'assassins sans scrupules, surtout celui de Djinn. Elle se remémora les sombres paroles du tyran…et il avait raison : elle avait vu la beauté dans le sang de celui qui l'a fait souffrir. Et elle avait aimé.

Elle ressentit une nouvelle force émanant d'elle. Cette force illimitée qui lui permettra d'accomplir tout ce qu'elle désirera.

A ce moment, la Colombe était devenue Aigle.


	17. Chapitre 9 - Douceur

Chapitre 9 – Douceur

Aliya se leva très tôt. Elle s'habilla et se rendit à la clairière qu'elle avait trouvée auparavant. La vue de l'endroit l'apaisa. Elle enleva son débardeur et s'assit sous la chute d'eau.

Elle se mit à penser aux évènements de la veille, mais porta une attention toute particulière à sa nouvelle force. Cela lui faisait peur…ce nouveau pouvoir n'allait-t-il pas finir par lui faire perdre la raison ? Car Dieu seul sait comment, elle avait réussi à garder toute sa tête jusqu'ici…

Ayant retrouvé une certaine sérénité après avoir miraculeusement relativisé, elle laissa le soleil la sécher quelques temps avant de partir au village de Sanjay. Il y avait le marché, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, et les ruines gâchaient le paysage. Elle remarqua une famille tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur maison, mais visiblement en difficultés, Aliya vint les aider. Reconnaissant, ils lui offrirent un panier de mangues, qu'elle décida de déguster avec eux.

Elle passa les quatre journées suivantes dans le village, et rentrait chaque soir le cœur un peu plus léger. Entre déblayages et discussions, son moral remontait un peu et elle constatait que les villageois retrouvaient doucement le sourire. Le dernier jour, elle transforma la maison de Sanjay en mémorial. Le soir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis les drames, alors elle décida d'aller à la rencontre du dictateur pour lui présenter des excuses. Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre, un peu hésitante, et entra après avoir eu l'autorisation.

-Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure…

-Oh, ma colombe ! Comme c'est aimable à toi de venir me voir !

-…Vous ne m'engueulez pas ?

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien…je suis partie toute la journée pendant quatre jours…

-J'ai peut-être l'air insensible, mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais besoin de te retrouver seule avec tes pensées et te remettre de tes émotions.

-Min…c'est sérieux, ça ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle leva un sourcil et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-…Pagan…tu n'étais vraiment pas inquiet ?

-…Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je me rongeais les sangs ! J'avais tellement peur pour toi, ma colombe !

-Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

-Peur que ce soit trop pour toi et que tu te suicides ! Ou pire, peur que tu partes et que tu ne m'abandonne ! Rien que de penser à cette éventualité me fend le cœur !

-Je ne sais pas si l'un est vraiment pire que l'autre…

Elle soupira et s'avança près du dictateur, qui avait l'air désespéré.

-J'avais dit que je ne partirais pas. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance…c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

Il prit un air enfantin et sourit innocemment. Aliya était déroutée de la rapidité du changement d'humeur.

-Quel délice de t'entendre me tutoyer, puis-je te demander en quel honneur ?

-J'ai pas mal réfléchit pendant ces quatre jours…et je me suis dit que…ce serait bien si je me décidais à être plus familière avec…toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié que tu voulais retrouver le sourire…je me disais que tu tutoyer serait un bon point.

-Un excellent point, même.

Il la serra dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

-Eh bien, eh bien…tout cela me donne envie de t'embrasser…

Elle lâcha un sourire si jaune qu'il rit aux éclats.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, ma colombe !

-Je me demandais un truc : si…si tu aimes prendre les choses par la force…pourquoi, avec moi, tu es si patient ?

-Voyons, ma douce, je suis un gentleman, je ne brusque pas les femmes ! Et encore moins celle que j'apprécie.

Il lui caressa le visage et elle en rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

-Es-tu gênée ? Serais-tu, par le plus heureux des hasards, enfin tombée sous mon charme ?

Voyant qu'elle était trop gênée pour répondre, il sourit et lui proposa de se promener dans le jardin, ce qu'elle accepta. Arrivés devant, il lui proposa son bras. Elle enroula sa main dessus et ils commencèrent à discuter en marchant au milieu des fleurs. Aliya était surprise de l'aisance particulière avec laquelle elle parlait avec le tyran. La complicité qui en ressortait lui fit croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si plaisant de parler avec toi, comme ça…

-Tu me sous-estimes toujours, ma colombe. Je suis vexé.

-Désolée…

Il tourna la tête, pointant son nez vers le haut.

-Oh, arrête de faire ta diva…

Elle rit, mais quelque part, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment. Elle frictionna timidement sa main sur le bras du dictateur pour qu'il cesse de bouder.

-Allez, je suis désolée…

-Hm…va pour cette fois.

Son sourire la ravit. Il prit un air plus sérieux.

-Dis-moi, ma douce, souhaites-tu parler de ce qu'il s'est produit il y a quatre jours ?

-…C'était…étrange…vraiment flippant…mais tellement fascinant. D'un côté, je regardais le corps de Djinn se vider de son sang en me demandant si j'étais vraiment l'auteur de cette horreur…mais de l'autre, je me suis dit que plus rien n'allait m'arrêter. Je me sentais enfin réellement capable de protéger tous ceux que j'aimais.

-Qui apprécies-tu ?

-Kyrat. Ce pays m'a adoptée avec tant de chaleur…et puis, il y avait Sanjay et sa famille…il y a Jay, Eli, Sati…et…

-Et ?

-Et toi aussi.

-Je suis ému…tu m'aimes ? Les mots me manquent !

-…Ne t'excite pas ! Je…je t'aime juste bien !

-Bien sûr…

Il enfouit sa main dans sa mèche colorée en poussant sa tête en arrière.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Je le vaux tellement bien !

Aliya ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Je te répugnais tellement quand tu es arrivée. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait adoucir tes pensées à mon sujet ?

-Eh bien, à vrai dire…plus j'étais avec toi et plus…plus je me rendais compte que ton cœur n'était peut-être pas aussi noir que je le pensais. Aux premiers abords, tu es un dictateur dont la violence n'a d'égal que l'égocentrisme, mais…tu t'es révélé être un homme doux, drôle et même apaisant…quand je regarde tes yeux, je…

Elle tourna sa tête et plongea dans le regard du dictateur. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort et n'osa pas finir sa phrase, détournant les yeux.

-Je…étrangement, malgré tout ce que je sais, tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, je…j'arrive à voir…quelqu'un de bien.

D'une certaine manière, ses propres paroles la choquèrent : un dictateur, quelqu'un de bien ? Elle se rendit compte que son regard sur lui avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée.

-Ces mots, me touchent. Merci.

Pagan entreprit de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Aliya tourna sa tête et se noya à nouveau dans les yeux du tyran qui s'arrêta, surpris. Tous deux jetèrent furtivement des regards sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent enfin. La jeune femme eut comme un électrochoc au contact, qui gagna en puissance quand elle sentit la main de Pagan effleurer son visage. Quand ils se séparèrent, il baissa un peu la tête, rougissant.

-J'ai l'impression de rajeunir, subitement…tu viens de m'offrir un merveilleux cadeau.

Il l'amena à elle et embrassa sa tête avant de poser la sienne dessus. Les battements de son cœur et son parfum eurent raison de la jeune femme, qui se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Peu importe qui il était, l'âge qu'il avait…jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien aux côtés de quelqu'un. Il lui a donné beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait espérer : une vie palpitante, une force incommensurable, et tant de douceur…

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se sépara de lui.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-Que…non !

-Zut…

Il ricana avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux.

-Voudrais-tu dormir avec moi, ce soir, ma colombe ?

Elle rougit de gêne et détourna les yeux.

-Peut-être est-ce encore un peu tôt… ?

-Je suis désolée…tu dois être déçu…

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne te brusquerai pas. Je souhaite que tu ne fasses quelque chose que si tu ressens l'envie de le faire.

-Merci…je vais au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de…

-Mets tes qualités de gentleman de côté deux secondes et laisse-moi faire, pour une fois.

Il sourit. Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle osait à peine le regarder. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et entreprit de partir, mais le tyran la tira vers lui et la regarda avec un air si sérieux qu'elle en rougit de surprise.

-Puis-je me délecter de tes lèvres à nouveau avant que tu ne me quittes ?

Le regard de la jeune femme signant son approbation, il lui offrit son deuxième baiser. Lui souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour, il sourit et disparu dans sa chambre.

Dans son lit, Aliya sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle était dangereusement tombée sous le charme d'un dictateur dangereusement charmant, et dangereux tout court…mais le sentiment qu'elle ressentait était tellement bon…


	18. Chapitre Bonus -Mercenaires célibataires

Chapitre Bonus – Mercenaires célibataires

Un jour, alors que c'était son jour de repos, Aliya décida d'aller au camp pour essayer de discuter avec les mercenaires.

-Bonjour, chef Eli !

-Ah, Aliya, bonjour. C'est ton jour de repos et tu viens quand même ici ?

-Oui ! J'aime bien passer du temps avec vous !

-…T'es pas un peu maso sur les bords ?

-Mais non !

Jay arriva vers eux, l'air bien remonté.

-Bonjour, chef Jay ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ces nouvelles recrues commencent vraiment à me les casser ! Je les aurais bien massacrés !

-Ah…vous voulez qu'on fasse un combat ensemble ? Peut-être que ça vous calmerais…et puis, j'ai envie de bouger un peu.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Je n'ai plus peur de vous ! Ne vous retenez pas on arrêtera quand ça ira mieux.

Elle se mit en position, incitant son mentor à faire de même. Il soupira et engagea le combat devant Eli, qui s'étonnait encore des compétences de son élève quand il la voyait en action. Après quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent. Jay remercia la jeune femme pour l'avoir aidé à se calmer et s'assit, une bière à la main.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? C'est pas ton jour de repos, aujourd'hui ?

-J'avais envie de venir vous voir.

-Espèce de maso…

-Ah, non, ne me dîtes pas ça, vous aussi ! Je voulais discuter avec vous.

-Ah bon ? De quoi ?

-De tout et de rien…je voulais apprendre à vous connaître un peu.

-Aliya, tu nous prends pour des pipelettes ?

-Allez, chef, faîtes un effort !

-Hm…

-Allez, Jay en plus, on a un peu de temps. Faisons-lui plaisir.

-Mouais…

-Cool, merci ! Alors ! Comment se passe les amours d'un mercenaire ?

-Oh, mes deux…

-Bah quoi ?

-Il ne se passe rien du tout on n'est pas là pour ça.

-Je pense bien, mais un peu d'amour et de…hum…scènes charnelles, ça ne fait pas de mal, je pense…

-…Dit la pucelle qui ne saute pas le pas avec Min…

-Ohhh, il t'a tué !

-Hé ! On s'est embrassé, déjà laissez-moi un peu de temps !

-Quelle lenteur…

-Sa situation n'est pas si simple…va conjuguer le travail de mercenaire et relation amoureuse…

-Au moins, il y en a un qui me comprend !

-Moi, je trouve ça bien, que tu prennes ton temps…et puis, Min n'a pas l'air d'être frustré…

-C'est ce que tu crois. Une jeune femme comme Aliya ne court pas les rues…qui n'aimerait pas avoir pour femme une mercenaire balèze et au joli visage ?

-Oh, c'est gentil, chef, merci ! Mais assez parlé de moi ! Racontez-moi vos amours et comment vous êtes arrivés ici !

-Bon…moi, j'ai eu plusieurs femmes dans ma vie, mais ça n'a jamais été ma priorité. J'aimais trop les expériences extrêmes. Un jour, en apprenant qu'il se passait des trucs intéressants à Kyrat, j'ai tout quitté et j'ai pris le premier bus pour m'y rendre. Min m'a vu opérer et a tellement apprécié mes façons de faire qu'il m'a demandé d'intégrer son armée. Je faisais ce qui me plaisais et je gagnais de l'argent : je n'ai pas pu dire non.

-Je vois…donc depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici, votre vie amoureuse est inexistante ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-C'est quand même un peu triste, non ?

-T'inquiète, moi, ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien cette vie : tu fais des missions, tu butes les méchants, tu gagne des sous…c'est cool.

-D'accord. Et vous, chef Eli ?

-Moi…j'ai fui le Botswana pour éviter un mariage avec une grosse mégère. J'suis allé en Angleterre où j'ai pu faire mes études…j'ai eu une copine, mais je n'étais pas prêt à me caser, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'était non plus. Pour améliorer mes capacités en médecine, je me suis rendu ici comme tu le sais, j'adore les soins par les plantes. Malheureusement, j'suis arrivé en pleine bataille…alors j'ai dû me défendre et c'est là que…

Jay esquissa un sourire.

-C'est là où j'ai rencontré ce débutant.

-Ah oui ?!

-J'étais pas très fort avec les armes, alors, j'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main pour faire une bombe fumigène express. Jay a réussit à me retrouver un peu plus tard et m'a proposé de le rejoindre, tellement il était impressionné par ce que j'avais fait. Il était blessé, alors, j'ai pris quelques plantes pour le soigner. Il a admiré mon travail et a décidé de faire de moi son second. Je me suis amélioré dans tous les domaines que j'aimais et je me suis fait un ami.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Et maintenant ? L'amour vous manque ?

-Hm…des fois, je me dis que ça serait bien d'avoir une femme et des enfants, mais je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail…et puis, de toute façon, je ne peux pas en avoir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis stérile.

-Oh non…je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis fait à ça. Et toi ? Tu veux des enfants ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup, mais pour le moment, je veux continuer à m'améliorer.

-…Si je trouve un enfant qui a perdu ses parents, je vous le ramènerai !

-Haha ! Trop gentil.

-Et toi…pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il s'y passait ?

-A vrai dire, non. Je devais me rendre à Kalaiya, au Népal, pour aller voir mes parents, et je devais passer par Kyrat pour ça.

-Ah…j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop inquiets…tu es arrivée ici en Février, quand même…

-Oh, vous savez, ils ne risquent plus de ressentir quoi que ce soit…

-Ah, merde…excuse-moi je ne savais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Et alors…ça se passe, avec Min ?

-Hum…on va dire oui…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah…on s'entend étonnamment bien, malgré que ce soit un excentrique pervers…on s'est embrassé, aussi, comme je l'ai dit…et…voilà.

-Pervers ?

-Le soir où on était dans le village de Sanjay, il m'a prit en photo dans mon bain…ma poitrine était un peu hors de l'eau, alors il en a profité…il m'a même demandé s'il pouvait la toucher, un jour, en me lançant son célèbre regard sournois…

Les deux mercenaires pouffaient de rire, alors qu'Aliya rougissait de gêne.

-Il est trop fort, ce gars!

-C'est marrant, qu'il ose des choses comme ça…j'imagine qu'il se sent plus jeune depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et qu'il déconne plus. Il était bien différent avec Ishwari.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Bah, comme il était jeune et inexpérimenté en amour, il avait l'air plus gêné et hésitant. C'était assez impressionnant : voir un personnage super charismatique et puissant se transformer…presque en guimauve, j'dirais, c'est….marrant, mais bizarre. Fallait voir, on aurait dit un drogué. Ça restait beau à voir, mais la vie a fait que ça ne devait plus durer comme ça, et il s'est retrouvé seul…le pauvre, quand même ça m'emmerdait bien de le voir comme ça. Du peu que j'ai vu, avec toi, il se lâche plus comme s'il savait que toi, tu ne lui ferais pas subir à nouveau ce qu'il a déjà vécu…alors j'espère vraiment que ça va marcher entre vous parce-que ça me ferait chier de le voir à nouveau déprimé.

-Ohh…c'est mignon !

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour lui, Jay.

-Et pourtant…j'l'aime bien c'est un bon gars, mine de rien, j'trouve.

-Il te permet surtout de vider des chargeurs…

-Ouais, aussi.

Ils rirent tous. Voyant que l'heure défilait, Aliya les remercia pour cette conversation et les laissa s'occuper des recrues. La vision que Jay a donné sur Pagan la toucha. Il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer Ishwari de tout son être…elle se surprit un peu par se demander s'il l'aimerait ainsi un jour, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. On ne peut pas aimer deux fois de la même façon, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que son amour pour elle serait tout aussi intense…


	19. Chapitre 10 - Magnifique Monstre

Chapitre 10 – Magnifique Monstre

Le lendemain, Aliya décida de reprendre l'entraînement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se relâche, et la pilule du meurtre semble être définitivement passée. Jay et Eli lui confièrent des missions plus importantes et l'observèrent quand ils allaient au front avec elle. Elle hésitait de moins en moins à appuyer sur la gâchette, et ses performances étaient très satisfaisantes. Mais au bout de quelques temps, ils remarquèrent qu'elle devenait vraiment violente, surtout lors des assauts contre le Sentier d'Or. Aliya semblait aimer achever ses adversaires au kukri, quand l'occasion se présentait. Elle disait qu'elle obtenait plus de satisfaction quand elle opérait de cette façon. Elle optait surtout pour ce mode d'opération quand le champ de bataille était un village car c'était plus prudent pour les villageois : ils ne recevraient pas de balles perdues. Et elle ne voulait revoir ces tas de ruines et de morts innocents pour rien au monde.

Quand elle rentrait au palais, Sati avait parfois du mal à la reconnaître. Elle devenait sèche dans ses paroles et privilégiait les moments de solitude. La vieille dame regrettait ces moments de complicité féminine auxquels elle s'était attachée, et s'attristait de voir de moins en moins de sourire sur le visage de sa protégée. Pagan, bien qu'occupé à cause des récidives particulièrement fréquentes du Sentier d'Or, avait aussi remarqué le changement de sa colombe.

Un jour, alors que Sati allait dans la chambre d'Aliya pour y faire le ménage, elle y découvrit le tyran, assis dehors, en train de siffler. Elle vint près de lui.

-Pagan…est-ce que ça va ?

-Sati…crois-tu que j'ai fait une erreur en la faisant devenir un mercenaire ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait…alors pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

-Je ne sais pas…et cela m'inquiète, pour tout te dire.

-Je te comprends…ah, comme j'aimerais que nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau…

-…Pardon ?!

Il se tourna vers Sati, étonné.

-…Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non ! Quand cela s'est-il produit ?!

-Ah…eh bien, cela fait un mois, maintenant. Elle était venue s'excuser pour s'être absentée toute la journée hors du palais. Je l'ai invitée à nous promener dans le jardin, et après quelques confidences, nous nous sommes embrassés.

-Oh ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit non plus, petit coquin !

Il prit un air enfantin et plongea son visage dans ses mains en riant béatement. Sati ricana.

-Cela t'a fait recouvrir tes jeunes années, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu cette sensation…si je n'avais pas été aussi bien élevé, je t'assure que je lui aurais pris bien plus qu'un simple baiser…mais je me suis promis de ne pas la brusquer.

-J'admire ta sagesse !

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami, qui lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-…Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que l'on s'embrasse ?

-Non, mon chou dis-moi.

-Elle m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon !

-N'est-ce pas un peu désappointant de voir un homme tel que moi être si faible devant une femme ?

-Cela est étonnant au début, mais je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

-Vraiment ?

Elle caressa sa mèche.

-Tu es amoureux, Pagan. C'est normal que ton comportement change devant celle que tu aimes.

-Tout ceci me fait redevenir jeune homme…pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le bonheur….grâce à ma petite colombe mercenaire qui m'aide à purifier Kyrat. J'aimerais tant qu'elle devienne ma reine…mais elle est si bornée !

-Tu dois encore la laisser s'épanouir. Sois patient et quand elle sera prête, elle finira sans doute par devenir ton épouse…et puis, son entêtement ne fait-il pas partie de son charme ?

-…J'adore ça, je l'avoue.

Sati lâcha un rire discret. Elle décida de parler à Aliya, une fois qu'elle sera rentrée de mission.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie.

-Ah…bonsoir, Sati. Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela. Je te trouve…changée, depuis quelques temps.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Et ça m'inquiète.

La jeune femme s'avança et lui prit la main, affichant un faible sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Sérieusement, ce n'est rien. Je vais prendre un bain peux-tu m'aider ? Je me suis blessée tout à l'heure.

-Mon dieu !

-Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, ne t'en fais pas.

-Allons-y !

Sati retrouva le sourire : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dorloter sa protégée. Elle lui confia de nouveau ses inquiétudes pendant que la jeune femme se déshabillait, mais elle esquiva de nouveau.

-Bien…raconte-moi tes missions. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?

-Ça va. Quelque fois, je tombe sur des coriaces ou je m'en prends des belles, mais je m'en sors toujours.

-Dieu merci.

Aliya sortit une pince et enleva son bandage fait à la va-vite. Sati fut horrifiée de voir que la jeune femme avait reçu une balle dans le bras. Avec la pince, elle l'enleva d'un coup sec avant de planter une seringue curative à côté de la blessure.

-Mon dieu, c'est ça que tu appelles une petite blessure ?!

-Je me suis habituée, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne cesse de m'en faire pour toi, au contraire ! Aliya...fais-moi voir ton corps.

-Ce n'est pas joli à voir…

\- Je t'en prie, montre-le-moi.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle laissa tomber sa serviette, la tête baissée. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sati : le corps de la jeune femme était affublé de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles, et la dernière en date n'égayait pas la vue.

-Mon dieu…un corps si jeune et pourtant déjà si meurtri!

-Ce sont les risques du métier, dira-t-on.

-Ma chérie…

-C'est pour Kyrat que je me bats. Ces cicatrices sont comme une fierté pour moi, parce qu'elles sont la preuve que je fais tout pour protéger le peuple. Je protège mes mentors, mes collègues…et je vous protège, Pagan et toi. Ce sont des preuves du pouvoir que j'ai acquis jusqu'ici, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

Sati fut touchée par les paroles, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, caché dans les yeux de sa protégée. Cette dernière lui promit de tout lui dire plus tard, quand elles seront avec le tyran. Ce dernier proposa de digérer et de parler dans sa bibliothèque.

-Alors, ma colombe, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.

Aliya le regardait. Il était visiblement aussi inquiet que Sati. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna la tête, refusant finalement de parler. Mais face à l'insistance de ses interlocuteurs, elle céda.

-Je…en fait, je me suis rendue compte que…

-Que quoi, ma chérie ?

-En fait, je…je crois que…j'aime tuer.

Sati mit sa main devant sa bouche, surprise. Pagan resta stoïque.

-J'aime ça…voir les corps tomber après mon passage, leur mettre une balle dans la tête ou leur enfoncer mon kukri dans le ventre…j'adore ça…je…des fois, je me demande de quelle façon j'allais achever quelqu'un, quelle mort j'allais lui offrir…c'est fou…c'est tellement bon de voir ses ennemis mourir…mais c'est tellement effrayant, aussi! Je…j'ai l'impression de devenir…de devenir un monstre…j'ai peur…j'ai tellement peur…! D'un côté, je suis horrifiée par ce que je fais, mais de l'autre, je me réjouis de dédier chaque ennemi tué à Kyrat…je…je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Est-ce donc la raison pour laquelle tu t'isoles, ma douce ?

Elle baissa la tête. Le tyran sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est bien.

-Quoi ? Mais…en quoi devenir un monstre est-il bien ?!

-Parce-que ce monstre se dévoue corps et âme au pays qui l'a adopté. Tu t'es juré d'ouvrir le portail de la paix à tout un pays, et pour cela, tu es prête à devenir un monstre. Un monstre exemplaire…héroïque ! Et tellement mignon…

Il caressa la main de sa colombe et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil. Sati les rejoint et caressa la tête de la protégée. Les deux leur firent ensuite un câlin si fort qu'elle en rit.

-Merci.

Sati se leva et fit face au couple.

-Aliya, je t'en prie, n'oublie plus jamais que nous sommes là, si tu as un souci.

-Oui, Sati. Je te remercie.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez vous embrasser devant moi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Sati…

-Oh, allez, les jeunes ! Je veux voir cela de mes propres yeux !

Aliya se sentait très gênée. L'air taquin de Pagan ne l'aidait pas, mais ils finirent par exaucer le vœu de Sati, qui loua la beauté du moment avant de les laisser seuls.


	20. Chapitre 11 - Première nuit

Chapitre 11 – Première Nuit

-…Désolée, Pagan…

-Hm ?

-Je…je t'ai encore causé du souci…

-Tout s'est arrangé, à présent, donc je suis heureux…et je me réjouis de savoir que le goût de tes lèvres n'a pas changé.

-…Toujours le mot pour embarrasser…

-Mais c'est la vérité !

La jeune femme lâcha un rire avant de se lever et explorer la bibliothèque. Lisant les titres des livres, elle confia au dictateur qu'elle était impressionnée par sa collection. Un moment, elle s'étonna en voyant le titre de l'un d'eux. Elle le sortit : c'était un livre blanc et violet, un peu jauni par le temps.

-Oh, c'est mignon !

-Quoi donc ?

Elle se tourna et lui montra sa trouvaille.

-« Bébé est arrivé ! Comment devenir un bon papa ».

Le tyran lâcha un rire gêné et rejoint sa colombe. Il prit le livre dans ses mains et le feuilleta, le regard attendri.

-Cela remonte à si longtemps…

-Je ne savais pas que les dictateurs pouvaient prendre le temps d'élever leurs enfants…je les pensais tellement occupés.

-C'est pourtant ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

-…Je suis désolée.

-Non, ce n'est rien, ma colombe, ne t'en fais pas.

-Est-ce que…si tu en avais l'occasion…tu deviendrais père à nouveau ?

-Je ne pourrais pas ?

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, arborant l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Je pensais qu'on allait procréer ensemble.

-Hé ?!

-Tu ne veux pas faire de bébés avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop gênée. Il ricana et reposa le livre en place.

-Je t'avoue que je souhaiterais vraiment redevenir papa, mais…j'aurais peur.

-Peur ?

-De souffrir à nouveau.

-Ah…oui…je comprends.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment. Aliya regardait le livre qu'elle avait trouvé.

-…Si un jour, j'ai des enfants, je crois que je deviendrais un monstre bien plus terrifiant que celui que je suis aujourd'hui. J'aurais peur aussi, bien sûr, mais…peut-être un peu moins : grâce à mes aptitudes de mercenaire, je pourrai les protéger. Donner la vie est un rêve, pour moi, et je ne laisserai personne me le briser, si un jour, il se réalise…

-Un rêve ?

-L'état d'esprit qu'avait ma famille ne me plaisait pas… je me sentais toujours frustrée. Je me suis donc jurée qu'un jour, j'allais fonder la famille dans laquelle je me sentirai bien et dans laquelle je m'épanouirai vraiment…mais avec la vie que je mène aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de penser encore à ça…

-Quelles sublimes paroles…j'admire la beauté de ton rêve.

-Merci…ce n'est pas un peu trop puéril?

-Absolument pas. Je le trouve magnifique. Ça veut dire que tu veux bien faire des bébés avec moi, alors ?

-Je la sentais venir, celle-là…

-Au fait…corrige-moi, si je me trompe : ne m'avais-tu pas promis que tu allais passer une journée et une nuit avec moi ? J'attends toujours, tu sais.

-Euh…ah, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

-Comment pourrai-je oublier une telle occasion d'être avec la dame de mes pensées ?

Elle rougit. Il se mit derrière elle, posant délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule et embrassa son cou avant de chuchoter dans son oreille.

-Veux-tu dormir avec moi, ce soir?

-…D'accord.

-Excellent…j'ai hâte de m'endormir à tes côtés.

Il fit voyager sa main d'épaule en épaule, la fit glisser dans celle de sa colombe et l'amena dans sa chambre. Elle, ne parlait pas et avait l'impression que son corps était à 40°C…

Il lui montra son lit et vantait son confort. Il s'installa ensuite dedans, tout frétillant.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi…excité ?

-Je qualifierai plus cela comme de la nervosité…je n'ai pas dormi avec une femme depuis très longtemps.

-Je vois…

-Viens près de moi.

Elle se glissa lentement sous les draps et se mit face à lui. Pagan arborait un grand sourire. Il lui fit penser à un enfant qui avait réussit à squatter le lit de sa mère…

-…Je te préviens, si…

-Je sais, ma colombe, si je tente quelque chose, tu me tueras.

-Effectivement.

-As-tu déjà pensé à la façon dont tu me tuerais ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Si je fais ceci, ça ira ?

Il caressa le visage de sa colombe.

-…Oui, ça, ça va, encore…je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit de déplacé, c'est tout.

Il prit son coude pour appui et arbora un air faussement outré.

-Mon dieu, moi, tenter ce genre de choses ? Je suis plus raffinée que cela, quand même !

-C'est ça…qui m'a prise en photo la poitrine à l'air dans mon bain ?

-Navré…mais elle était tellement belle… !

-…Pervers…

Elle se mit sur le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune femme se sentait rougir.

-Tu es vraiment sublime…

-Merci.

-Me trouves-tu beau aussi ?

-Euh…disons que t'as la classe…

-Puis-je prendre cela pour un oui ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit et lui donna un petit baiser.

-Ma chère Aliya…veux-tu devenir l'un de mes lieutenants ?

Cette proposition la surprit. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre.

-Serai-je à la hauteur ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi forte que tu le penses.

-Doutes-tu encore de toi après tout ce que tu as fait ?

Après un moment de réflexion, elle accepta. Pagan l'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus intensément, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il lui sourit tendrement, la blottit contre lui, et tous deux s'endormirent dans cette position.


	21. Chapitre 12 -Recueillementpetite Reine

Chapitre 12 – Recueillement Reine d'un jour

Réveillée, Aliya se réveilla tôt après un doux rêve. Elle jeta un œil à sa droite : Pagan était encore profondément endormi. Attendrie, elle le contemplait : quelle innocence…pour quelqu'un réputé froid et violent.

Le tyran s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard…et fut déçu de ne pas voir sa colombe près de lui. Elle entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ah, bon timing. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, ma colombe. Je pensais que tu m'avais déjà abandonné…j'aurais aimé me réveiller près de toi.

-Je me suis levé tôt, et j'ai eu envie de…de faire ça.

Pendant qu'il se redressait, elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une petite assiette. Pagan s'émerveilla.

-Ne serait-ce pas ton fameux gâteau ? Quelle délicate attention ! Tu viens d'égayer ma journée !

Il fit d'abord mine de le manger proprement, mais il abandonna bien sa cuillère et le mangea à la main.

-Tu t'en es mis partout.

Pagan prit une mine un peu gênée, répondant qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Aliya prit un air sérieux.

-Je…je souhaiterais te demander une faveur…

-Bien sûr, ma douce, que veux-tu ?

-Est-ce que je peux me rendre à Kalaiya, aujourd'hui ? Je…c'est l'anniversaire de…de la mort de mes parents.

Le tyran leva un doigt, demandant à sa colombe d'attendre qu'il finisse de savourer sa dernière bouchée.

-Bien sûr. Je t'accompagnerai.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te déranger…

-Que racontes-tu là, ma précieuse, cela ne me gêne pas du tout. Je souhaite rencontrer mes futurs beaux parents.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit que je t'épouserai…

-Ah, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu y penses ?

-Ne te fais pas d'idées…

-Hm hm.

-Tu dis vouloir les rencontrer, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront en mesure de te dire quelque chose…

-Alors, cela voudra dire que j'ai leur bénédiction.

Aliya sourit, puis alla se préparer, laissant le tyran faire de même. Ils mirent trois quart-d'heure en hélicoptère. A la vue de sa maison, le cœur d'Aliya se serra. Après un moment, elle entra et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers un meuble. Elle en ouvrit les portes et toucha les urnes du bout des doigts avant de saluer ses parents et s'excuser de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Le dictateur s'approcha et contempla la photo qui surplombait les urnes.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient s'ils me voyaient telle que je suis maintenant ?

-Hm…certainement ce que tout parent dirait : que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, qu'ils sont fiers de toi et du fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Fiers du fait que je tue des gens ?

-La noble cause de ces actes les auraient rendus fiers. La tâche que tu t'es assignée est très difficile.

-Mais je suis quand même devenue un monstre…

Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit ses mains et lui sourit.

-Tout parent souhaite que son enfant se sente bien. Le fait que tu te sentes enfin vivre n'est-il pas suffisant ? Le monstre que tu es devenu est un serviteur de la paix, et cela est tout à ton honneur.

-…Mais je prends des vies…je ne suis pas plutôt devenue détestable ?

-Absolument pas. Tu prends des centaines de vies pour apporter la paix à un millier d'autres tu n'as pas à ta blâmer.

Il amena les mains de sa colombe à sa bouche pour les embrasser.

-Même moi, Pagan Min, me prosterne devant tant de dévotion. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, et c'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que tu deviennes la reine de Kyrat…Ma reine.

Son regard intense et ses paroles la firent rougir. Il haussa les épaules.

-Si tu es vraiment inquiète, tu pourras leur parler quand tu les rejoindras. Un jour que je souhaite extrêmement lointain.

-Oh, c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Mais bien sûr, quelle question !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as faite mercenaire au lieu de me garder au palais ?

-A Kyrat, il faut être fort je voulais que tu saches te défendre.

-Je vois…

-Tu ne cesses de dépasser toutes mes espérances…tu es vraiment parfaite.

-Personne ne l'est.

-Sauf toi.

-Quel beau parleur…tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes !

-Effectivement. Je me suis réellement attaché à toi, ma colombe.

L'air taquin d'Aliya s'effaça peu à peu face au visage sérieux de son interlocuteur. A ce moment, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Voyant que le coup de fil allait être long, il dit à sa précieuse de prendre son temps et qu'il l'attendra dans l'hélicoptère pour qu'elle puisse se recueillir pleinement. La jeune femme se retourna alors et fixa la photo de ses parents, Eric et Sevati.

Ils s'étaient connus lors d'un échange étudiant. Sevati accoucha d'Aliya alors qu'ils étaient séparés, ce qui avait relancé leur amour alors que leur couple battait de l'aile. Mais les conflits et le fait qu'elle soit née hors mariage faisant trop pression sur le couple, ils n'avaient de cesse de se disputer. Dès qu'elle put le faire, Aliya partit en France chez son oncle pour faire ses études. Malheureusement, elle apprit leur mort moins d'un an plus tard, et elle n'avait pas pu assister à leur incinération. D'après les informations qu'elle a eut, ils ont été tués par une bombe suite à un conflit.

Un moment, elle remarqua un creux derrière la photo. Elle enleva une punaise et découvrit une boîte. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit lentement et découvrit trois lettres et un collier avec son initiale pour pendentif. Elle lut la première lettre.

« _A notre chère fille,_

_Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, cela voudra dire que nous ne sommes plus de ce monde. Comme tu as dû avoir grandi ! Tu dois être devenue si belle…quelle tristesse de ne pas pouvoir voir ça de nous-mêmes._

_Nous savons que nous t'avons causé beaucoup de torts…et nous t'en demandons pardon. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, sois sûre que nous t'aimions, et que l'on aurait vraiment voulu t'offrir une meilleure vie, plus chaleureuse._

_Tant de choses à te dire, mais si peu de temps..._

_Notre seul souhait est que tu trouves ta place dans ce monde, et que tu t'y sentes bien. Nous savons que tu feras de grandes choses dans ta vie._

_De là haut, nous veillerons à jamais sur toi._

_Eric et Sevati, tes parents qui t'aiment. »_

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Reprenant ses esprits, elle entreprit de lire les deux autres lettres, chacune écrite par un parent. Son père la somma de ne jamais oublier les bons souvenirs, d'en créer d'autres et de devenir ce qu'elle souhaitait être. Sa mère lui demanda de trouver un bon mari et d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait, quoi que cela fût.

Après toutes ces paroles, elle se dit – quand même avec un peu de mal – que le monstre qu'elle était devenue n'était peut-être pas aussi détestable qu'elle le pensait. Elle mit le collier et le regarda intensément avant de se promener dans la maison. Puis, elle referma le meuble et rejoignit le tyran.

-Ah ! Tu as fini ?

-Oui, on peut y aller.

Ils décollèrent. Aliya fixa la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir, puis elle s'assit correctement.

-Quel beau collier que tu as là.

-Merci. Je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte cachée derrière la photo. Il y avait trois lettres aussi.

-Trois lettres ?

-Oui : deux écrites par un parent et une par les deux.

-Je vois. Puis-je te demander ce qu'ils ont écrit ?

-Ce que tout parent dirait…

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Ah, la science infuse !

-Arrête d'être prétentieux.

-Je ne suis pas prétentieux, je dis simplement la vérité.

-Mon dieu, mais d'où vient toute cette arrogance ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est une extraordinaire confiance en soi. Cela ne fait-il pas partie de mon charme ?

-Ahh, non, pas du tout !

-Oh, dommage…qu'est ce qui fait mon charme, alors ?

Aliya sentait cette question venir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Hm…je ne sais pas…

-Oh, ma colombe, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. J'aime quand tu parles de moi.

Elle lâcha un rire un peu consterné. Après quelques secondes, elle lui dit le fond de sa pensée : elle lui dit ce qu'elle appréciait en lui, mais avoua sa préférence pour ses yeux, possédant quelque chose d'irrésistible. Lui, la regardait avec attention pendant tout ce temps. Il s'approcha d'elle sournoisement et lui vola un baiser. Surprise, elle détourna les yeux, les joues toute rouges.

-Euh…hum…merci de m'avoir laissé aller voir mes parents.

-C'est normal, ma précieuse. Puis-je te demander quelque chose, moi aussi ?

-Quoi ?

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-…Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-…Je ne ressens pas l'envie de me marier…pour l'instant…

-Dans ce cas, quand tu changeras d'avis, tu me le diras.

Elle rit. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils déjeunèrent. Ensuite, Aliya dit à Pagan qu'elle fera ce qu'il voudra pour le reste de la journée, comme il lui avait dédié la matinée.

Après un temps de réflexion, il lui demanda de s'habiller comme une reine, et de faire comme s'ils étaient mariés. Bien qu'un peu réticente au début, elle finit par le faire.

Quand elle revint habillée comme il le voulait, il fut ébloui devant sa beauté. Très gênée au début, elle finit par se prendre au jeu, trouvant étrangement la situation plus agréable qu'elle le pensait.

Ils se promenèrent, refirent le monde en discutant pendant des heures, tout cela dans une atmosphère particulière qui donna des ailes aux deux époux d'un jour.

Les yeux du tyran étaient particulièrement brillants. Il n'arrêtait pas de la complimenter, et soutenait son souhait de faire d'elle sa femme, ce qui avait le don de la gêner. Ils finirent par continuer de discuter sur le balcon du dictateur en admirant la lune ensemble.

-Cette journée a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on passe sa journée avec une reine mercenaire aussi majestueuse!

-Hm…heureuse que cette journée t'ais plu à ce point.

-Tourne-toi, que je te regarde encore.

Il recula d'un pas pendant qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Partant du bas, ses yeux montèrent lentement avant de rester sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui rougit un peu. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Pendant qu'il descendait ses baisers vers son cou, il abaissa la fermeture de sa robe pour dévoiler ses épaules avant de les parcourir avec ses lèvres et ses mains. La jeune femme leva la tête, frissonnant sous les attouchements de son mari d'un jour. Contrôler sa respiration devenant difficile, elle mit ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser lentement, mais ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Il couvrit les mains de sa colombe et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Je…Puis-je à nouveau dormir avec toi, ce soir?

-Comment pourrai-je dire non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Elle-même fut étonnée d'avoir senti sa bouche bouger toute seule pour lui poser cette question. Mais tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de s'endormir dans le cadre magique qu'il lui avait offert pendant cette journée. Elle se baigna en vitesse et revêtit une robe de nuit avant de le rejoindre. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui. Le regardant timidement, elle n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Merci pour cette journée, ma précieuse. J'ai réellement apprécié.

Il s'endormit doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, puis sa reine le suivit, la tête pleine d'étoiles.


	22. Chapitre 13 - Pas commode, la Yuma

Chapitre 13 – Pas commode, la « belle-sœur »

Deux mois passèrent. La jeune lieutenant commençait à prendre les devants pendant les missions et se révéla être un bon commandant, si ce n'était qu'elle restait parfois un peu bourrine…

Son attrait pour le meurtre était toujours présent, mais le chagrin commençait à découler de ces actes les vies qu'elle enlevait étaient celles de nombreux pères et de frères…

Elle se mit en tête qu'un jour, elle réussira à arrêter les effusions de sang en trouvant des accords, et espérait rencontrer les dirigeants du Sentier d'Or au plus vite. Même si cette idée semblait stupide, surtout au point où elle en était, ce rêve de pacifisme ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit…

Yuma apprécia guère la montée en grade de la jeune femme, et ne tarda pas à en faire part à son frère, mais ce dernier resta sur son choix, soulignant les progrès et le mérite de sa colombe. Très remontée, elle finit par aller voir la principale intéressée.

-Dis donc, la gringalette…

-Ah…euh…bonjour…

-Comment Pagan a-t-il pensé une seule seconde que tu étais digne d'être un lieutenant ?!

Aliya ne sut quoi répondre. Elle tenta tout de même de dire quelque chose, mais perdit ses moyens alors que Yuma s'approchait d'elle d'un pas vif.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es une espionne, toi aussi ?

-…Mais non ! Qu'est ce que…

La sœur du tyran sortit son kukri et attaqua la jeune femme. Déconcertée, elle avait du mal à se défendre et finit violemment projetée dans le mur et tomba à genoux. Yuma s'approcha d'elle, le regard aussi froid que la glace.

-Que de déceptions ! Tu ne te défends même pas correctement !

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous…et risquer de vous blesser!

-Ha ! Parce-que tu crois que tu aurais une chance de m'effleurer ? Essayons ! Si tu parviens à m'infliger un seul dégât, quel qu'il soit, alors peut-être que je te reconsidérerai…mais avant ça, pimentons un peu les choses…

Elle lui souffla une poudre sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aliya commença à voir flou et sentit ses sens s'affaiblir.

-J'espère que ça te plaît. Maintenant, jouons et voyons si tu es vraiment digne.

Aliya se sentit démunie sous les coups de son adversaire, qui se délectait de lui infliger des coupures.

-Tu es ici pour jouer avec le cœur de mon frère, toi aussi ?

-Non…

-Tu veux le tuer ?

-Non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous de telles choses ?!

Elle coinça Aliya sur le mur et la barda d'injures et coups dans le ventre.

-Tu le rends faible ! Encore plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Sors de sa vie ! Tu n'es rien pour lui, juste un divertissement comme un autre ! Alors pars d'ici et laisse-le redevenir comme avant!

Elle jeta ensuite la jeune femme sur le sol. La pauvre reprenait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je…je ne peux pas…sortir de sa vie…je n'ai plus cette possibilité.

Yuma leva un sourcil et prit Aliya par le cou pour la relever et la foudroyer du regard. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette dernière.

-Je ne le fais pas souffrir…je le fais sourire. Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas le voir comme ça ?

-Je veux qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était.

-Et s'il n'a plus envie de redevenir cette personne ?

Yuma serra sa main à l'entente de ses mots, lui répétant qu'elle doive sortir de la vie du tyran. Aliya poussa des gémissements de douleur, mais tint à continuer de parler.

-Je ne peux pas…je me suis attachée à lui, et je sais que…qu'il tient à moi aussi…

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-C'est la vérité ! Je le sens ! Oui…oui, je l'avoue, au début j'ai pensé à le tuer. Il avait liquidé mon ami devant moi et avait délibérément pris le contrôle de ma vie…je croyais qu'elle s'était arrêtée…mais, en fait, c'est à ce moment qu'elle a vraiment commencé…

La sœur du tyran fronça les sourcils et desserra son emprise, attendant qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-J'ai appris qui j'étais vraiment grâce à lui…il m'a donné tellement de choses en si peu de temps…alors je veux pouvoir le protéger et continuer à le faire sourire…je ne peux pas sortir de sa vie…parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est trop ancré à la mienne…malgré tout ce que je sais, ce que je vois, ce que j'entends, je…

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Je suis tombée…

-Non !

Elle serra ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme, qui criait de douleur.

-Il a toujours été un modèle pour moi ! Il était si parfait, si puissant ! Mais il a fallu qu'il rencontre cette femme ! Elle l'a complètement brisé ! Il est devenu tellement pathétique quand elle est partie ! Il a souffert de tout ça, et maintenant, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de batifoler avec toi pour se sentir moins vide ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire plus d'erreurs ! Il doit redevenir comme avant et diriger son pays avec sa maestria d'antan !

Elle la jeta de nouveau au sol. La jeune lieutenant, toute tremblante, suffoquait. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle sortit une seringue de sa poche et se la planta dans le bras. A peine avait-elle finit que Yuma la retourna violemment sur le dos avec son pied.

-Je ne peux pas…le laisser dans sa faiblesse.

Alors que Yuma se préparait à la poignarder, la jeune femme roula sur le côté et se leva d'un bond. Elle sortit son kukri et se prépara à riposter.

-…Quoi que vous pensiez de la situation…je ne peux rien y faire…mais laissez-moi au moins vous prouver que je sais me défendre.

-Tu as déjà essayé, et tu n'as fait que me confirmer ta faiblesse.

-Donnez-moi une autre chance.

-Très bien. Si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir.

Yuma courut vers son adversaire et entama une symphonie avec les lames des kukris. La jeune femme commença à pleinement retrouver ses capacités, et n'hésitait plus à attaquer la sœur du tyran. Après quelques minutes, cette dernière lui donna une gifle si forte qu'elle se retourna, mais la jeune lieutenant utilisa l'élan du retour pour enfin lui entailler sa joue. Yuma recula de quelques pas, choquée. Aliya en profita pour l'attaquer de front et mit tellement de force dans ses coups qu'à son grand étonnement, elle réussit à faire tomber son adversaire. Elle tomba à genoux sur la vaincue, la menaçant avec son kukri.

-…Que vous le voulez ou non, j'aime votre frère…parfois, moi-même, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui…mais je l'ai fait et, au final, j'aime ressentir ça. Alors…

Yuma ricana furtivement, fixant la jeune femme, qui la laissa se relever avant de la voir tourner les talons. Aliya la suivit d'un pas prudent et finit dans un grand bureau.

-Finalement, tu as l'air de te débrouiller…tu es déjà moins faible que l'autre.

-L'autre ? Ah…oui…

-Tu disais être tombée amoureuse malgré ce que tu avais entendu…

-Oui…Jay et Sati m'ont raconté ce qu'il avait fait quand il est arrivé à Kyrat.

-Hm…et est-ce que Pagan t'a parlé de son passé ?

-Non.

-C'était pourtant la plus belle partie de sa vie…ah…on aurait dit un Dieu…un être invincible qui ne cessait de gagner en pouvoir…il était tellement différent j'étais tellement fière d'être sa sœur…bien qu'on n'ait pas le même sang…

-Pas le même sang ?

Entraînée par la nostalgie, Yuma lui raconta les années qu'elle avait passées aux côtés du dictateur. Des années magiques, selon elle…mais qui donnèrent des frissons à la jeune femme…

Elle savait que Pagan n'était pas complètement net, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son arrivée, elle avait quelque part un peu de mal – et d'appréhension – à imaginer sa personnalité d'antan…

Aliya voulut défendre le Pagan d'aujourd'hui. Yuma l'écoutait, mais ne semblait pas plus faire attention à ses paroles. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva s'assit devant son bureau.

-J'ai en moi un sentiment que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre…

La jeune lieutenant baissa la tête, déçue de voir que Yuma ne change pas d'avis sur la situation.

-Néanmoins, il a eut raison sur un point…je me suis bien amusée avec toi, tout à l'heure. Si tu me montre que tu peux être plus puissante que ça, peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petites choses…

-Vraiment ?

-Tu as l'air d'avoir un truc en toi…je vais attendre de voir si c'est vraiment intéressant. Tu peux disposer.

-D'accord. Merci…chef.

Yuma eut un sourire en coin, et regarda Aliya repartir avec un sourire plus grand.


	23. Chapitre 14 - Le prix de la paix

Chapitre 14 – Le prix de la paix

Deux jours plus tard, Aliya fut convoquée par Jay pour une nouvelle mission d'assassinat.

-Notre cible est l'une des têtes pensantes du Sentier d'Or.

-Oh, on en a trouvé un ?

-Oui. Yuma m'a dit que ce tu devrais t'en charger seule, mais je préfère venir avec toi.

-Yuma a vraiment dit ça ?

-Ouais. Elle voulait voir si tu étais capable de buter quelqu'un d'aussi important.

-Je vois…je pense que je peux le faire, ne vous embêtez pas.

-Prenons des précautions : ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Hm…d'accord. Merci, chef.

-Tu m'appelles toujours comme ça ? Tu es un lieutenant, maintenant, appelle-moi Jay.

-Je n'oserais pas ! Vous restez mon mentor quoi qu'il arrive !

Le mercenaire sourit, puis proposa de se préparer. Pendant qu'elle se rendait là où il fallait, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Suivre le chemin du pacifisme maintenant semblait très risqué, mais elle décida de suivre la voie de sa raison torturée. Elle n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser les ennemis, mais alors que d'autres soldats approchaient, elle dit à Jay de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle irait tuer la cible. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une salle de réunion et tomba sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui se préparait à dégainer à sa vue.

-Non, attendez ! Je…je ne veux pas vous tuer !

-C'est ça !

-Non ! S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi…regardez, je…je pose mon arme…posez la votre aussi. Je veux vraiment parler et arrêter ça.

L'homme la regardait, étonné, puis il posa lentement son arme sur la table.

-Je te connais…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Tu es la fameuse tueuse de panthère devenue une redoutable mercenaire, maintenant lieutenant, mais aussi la potentielle future reine de Kyrat…Aliya Kundravati.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait eu toutes ces informations…même le peuple ne savait pas qu'elle était montée à ce grade...quand elle lui demanda comment il savait tout ça, il lui répondit simplement que les nouvelles se propageaient vite.

-Permets-moi d'ailleurs de te féliciter pour cet exceptionnel parcours.

-Euh…merci…mais je suis surtout là pour tenter de trouver un accord et arrêter cette guerre…tant de gens sont tombés pour cette cause il faut arrêter le massacre tout de suite.

-Tant que Pagan Min sera vivant, nous continuerons de nous battre. Il nous a trahis et utilisés pour monter sur le trône.

-Mais ce conflit dure depuis si longtemps…

-Tu ne connais rien de notre souffrance ne parle pas de cela comme ça.

-Je vous comprends. Je vais régulièrement à la rencontre du peuple et eux-mêmes me disent qu'ils en ont assez…s'il-vous-plaît, acceptez ma demande de cessez-le-feu.

-Et pourquoi me plierai-je à l'oppression de Pagan ? Je ne peux pas rester de marbre devant ce qu'il a fait de notre pays !

-Je me chargerai de tout ça ! Il ne vous fera rien si vous arrêtez tout !

-Tu sembles tellement sûre de toi…

-Je…je saurai le convaincre…

-Ça, je ne pense pas…Pagan veut nous voir mourir jusqu'au dernier. Il nous tient responsables de ce qu'il a vécu, et nous voulons le punir de ce qu'il fait de Kyrat…je suis quand même consterné de voir tant d'ignorance ne sais-tu donc pas ce qu'il a fait ?

-Si…mais, je…

-Il t'a charmée et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est ça ? Comment avez-vous réussi à éprouver de l'amour pour cet homme infâme ? Nous étions tellement choqués de savoir qu'Ishwari avait eu un enfant avec lui ! Mohan a bien fait de réparer cette erreur ! Nous avons nos raisons de nous battre contre lui…nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous arrêter.

-Mais…ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de bons côtés…

-…Tu es du genre à vouloir voir du bon en tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Malheureusement, ici, tu ne feras qu'être déçue…

Il appuya sur un bouton. Soudain, tous les accès se bloquèrent. Des soldats défoncèrent la porte et pointèrent leurs armes sur la jeune femme.

-Tu veux la paix ? Tu veux libérer Kyrat ? Alors, paie ces souhaits de ta vie ! Ou il mourra…

L'un des gardes amena Jay, inconscient, et le jeta à terre. Aliya courut vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Cet endroit est truffé de bombes. Si tu refuses de coopérer, tu mourras sous les décombres de ce complexe…mais si tu acceptes d'être notre prisonnière…alors Kyrat sera libre et nous arrêterons.

Aliya pensa à tout un tas de choses si rapidement qu'elle sentait la panique arriver. Mais après quelques secondes, le cœur et les poings serrés, elle capitula, à la seule condition qu'ils épargnent Jay. Le quarantenaire souligna sa bonté et accepta, puis ordonna à ses soldats de sortir pour préparer l'escorte. La jeune femme prit le soin de relever son mentor pour qu'il soit adossé au mur, puis le prit dans ses bras. Faisant mine de lui parler, elle tapota aussi quelque chose sur son portable. L'homme parlait pendant ce temps avec un autre membre au téléphone, puis raccrocha. Aliya eut à peine le temps de cacher son portable dans la veste du mercenaire qu'on lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner dehors. Arrivés dans un hangar, on l'assomma.

Pendant ce temps, Pagan lisait tranquillement dans sa bibliothèque. Il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le saisit et s'étonna de voir le nom de sa colombe. Quand il afficha le message, il se leva d'un bond, un frisson d'effroi lui parcourant tout le corps. Il tenta de la contacter, puis il essaya avec Jay, pour finir par appeler Eli et lui ordonner de se rendre à l'endroit de la mission avec tous les soldats disponibles. Il réafficha le message de sa bien-aimée, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de tous vous libérer de la guerre. Je t'aime ».

Aliya se réveilla dans une pièce assez luxueuse. Ses poignets étaient chacun attachés à une chaîne. Elle se débattit pour essayer de se libérer, mais rien à faire. L'homme avec lequel elle avait conversé plus tôt entra dans la pièce.

-Ah, tu es enfin revenue à toi.

-…Pourquoi vous m'avez attachée ?!

-Il paraît que tu ne tiens pas en place, alors j'ai préféré…prendre mes précautions.

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ces mots et ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur ressemblance avec ceux du tyran, quand il avait décidé de lui faire mettre un bracelet électronique.

-Tu sais, tu ne nous a vraiment pas facilité la tâche…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es arrivée pile au moment où on allait se débarrasser de Min discrètement…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-…Ils sont bons, les raviolis au crabe, hein ?

-…Non…Pranjal…il serait…

-Voyant que tu devenais forte et que tu te rapprochais de Min, il a suggéré que tu pourrais être utile…maintenant que tu n'es plus à ses côtés, il va souffrir de nouveau, et on pourra enfin le finir !

-Vous oubliez qu'il a des mercenaires qui n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer !

-Ha ! Tu parles de ton cher « mentor » ? Il va bientôt exploser !

-Mais…vous m'avez dit que…non…

Il alluma une télévision qui diffusait la vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance donnant sur le complexe. Aliya reconnut la jeep d'Eli et des larmes vinrent à ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bâtiment explosa et elle éclata en sanglots jusqu'à suffoquer.

-Après toutes les années que nous avons passées à nous battre contre Min, croyais-tu vraiment que TU pouvais tout arrêter juste en parlant? Je ne pensais pas qu'un mercenaire – ou plutôt devrai-je dire, une femme – pouvais être aussi naïve ! Maintenant, j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour renverser Pagan…et enfin, je pourrais…

-Non, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre…pitié…pour Kyrat…

Il s'approcha d'elle et releva son visage avec sa main.

-Oh, ma princesse, ne pleure pas…si tu veux, je peux te consoler…

Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais face à la réticence de la jeune femme, il usa de la force et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de commencer à explorer son corps avec ses grandes mains. Aliya se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide…encore une fois…elle aurait tant voulu arrêter les effusions de sangs…mais elle constata que ce ne sera vraiment jamais possible. Elle essaya de repousser le quarantenaire, mais elle fut forcée à se laisser faire, l'homme ayant placé son propre kukri sous sa gorge…ses attouchement durèrent un moment qui semblait être une éternité pour la jeune femme…

-Ganesh, arrête ton cinéma on doit se réunir tout de suite.

-Roh putain, Iravat, ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'aimerais m'amuser encore un peu…

-Pas question.

Contrarié, il arrêta et plongea son regard vers la jeune femme.

-Dommage que je doive arrêter là…je t'aurais bien déflorée…Pagan est vraiment malade, pour te laisser vierge…mais bon, j'aurais tout le temps de faire ça plus tard, hein…ma colombe.

Aliya lui lança un regard noir. Ganesh ricana et partit avec son confrère après lui avoir planté une seringue anesthésiante dans le cou.


	24. Chapitre 15 - Désespoir

Chapitre 15 – Désespoir

A Kyrat, beaucoup de choses sont réduits à néant. La paix devient guerre, les paroles deviennent balles, aussi bien que le chemin de la raison devient celui de la mort…et Aliya craignait que son choix soit bel et bien mortel, cette fois.

Si elle avait suivi les principes Kyratis, elle aurait peut-être réussit à arrêter Taram. Si elle avait suivi les principes Kyratis, Sanjay serait toujours là. Si elle avait suivi les principes Kyratis, elle ne serait pas là à pleurer. Elle rentrerait plutôt au palais le sourire aux lèvres, annonçant à Pagan et Sati qu'elle avait brillamment réussit sa mission.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Elle accroissait chaque seconde la gravité de son erreur et finit par se dire que Yuma avait raison en disant qu'elle ne méritait pas son grade. Elle devait rester cette machine à tuer sans cœur qu'elle avait réussit à devenir.

Toute pensée fut interrompue par le souvenir de l'explosion du complexe. A ce moment, ses larmes se transformèrent en torrent et elle se traita de tous les noms, criant toute sa douleur et sa bêtise.

Pendant ce temps, les chefs du Sentier d'Or discutaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ganesh ?! Cette fille est certainement la clé de notre victoire, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de la violenter ?!

-Oh, ça va, Darpan, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout… bon alors ? Comment on le tue ?

-Pranjal a normalement reçu le poison.

-Parfait…laissons-le bien déprimer…Pranjal ira le voir et lui annoncera avec peine que les mercenaires ont trouvé le corps sans vie de sa chérie près des décombres du complexe…et là, il lui donnera je-ne-sais-quoi avec le poison dedans ! Mais j'y pense…ça serait plus drôle si on le tuait devant les yeux de celle qu'il aime, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ces fantaisies pour une fois qu'on a une telle occasion de le renverser…

-Kuval a raison, Ganesh, on le tue comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle…c'était pourtant une bonne idée ! Et sinon…vous avez décidé de celui qui s'assiéra sur le trône ?

-On a pensé à Kuval ou toi. Je serai le conseiller royal et Iravat le lieutenant en chef. Par contre, il ne faut pas négliger Yuma, DePleur et Noore…

-Bah…ici, on partage ! Il y aura assez de poison pour tout le monde !

Ils continuèrent à s'extasier pendant quelques heures, peaufinant chaque étape de leur plan et établissant la future monarchie.

-Hé…cette Aliya est une sacrée belle prise…et si on l'offrait au futur roi ?

-Hm…c'est vrai qu'elle est belle…et en plus, elle est bien entraînée…mais le mieux dans tous les cas est qu'elle reste pure pour le futur roi, alors ne penses plus à la toucher.

-Pfff…entendu…je peux quand même la voir une dernière fois ?

-Si tu y tiens…pas longtemps.

Il se dirigea de ce pas vers la pièce où se trouvait la jeune femme. Cette dernière était en train de regarder la forêt en pleurant silencieusement.

-Quelle beauté…

\- ?!

-Comment vas-tu, ma colombe ?

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

-Quoi, ce surnom est réservé à Pagan ? Il aurait pu trouver autre chose…

-…J'aime ce surnom…sortez d'ici…

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un plateau. Quand il en souleva la cloche, elle vit les raviolis au crabe. Elle lui lança un regard noir et tourna la tête. Ganesh rit et reposa le plateau.

-Tu es vraiment bornée ! J'imagine que Pagan appréciait ce trait de ton caractère…mais il faudra être plus docile à l'avenir…puisque nous avons décidé que tu épouseras celui qui s'assiéra sur le trône.

-Quoi ?! De quel droit…

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas la femme outrée…Pagan t'a fait le même coup et finalement tu as fini dans ses bras…

-Il ne m'a jamais vraiment forcée à l'épouser.

-Et il a été stupide ! Moi, je te passerai la bague au doigt le plus vite possible !

-…c'est vous qui serez roi ?

-J'ai un concurrent, mais je pense avoir toutes les chances de gagner il est trop faible.

-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous…

Il prit le menton de la jeune femme et prit un air provocateur.

-Je tuerai Pagan, tu deviendras ma femme et nous gouvernerons ensemble.

Elle prit un air faussement innocent.

-Ne faites pas l'erreur de me détacher…parce qu'à la seconde où mes mains seront libres, je vous jure que je vous ferai regretter le jour où vous êtes venu au monde.

Bien que le regard de la prisonnière effraya Ganesh, il garda sa fierté et ricana avant de partir sans un mot.

Aliya était extrêmement inquiète au sujet de Pagan et Sati…quel était leur état ? Elle craqua de nouveau en se mitraillant de reproches.

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Euh…Madame Kundravati ?

Elle tourna la tête et croisa les yeux verts d'une adolescente d'environ quatorze ans.

-Je ne suis pas mariée…

-Ah…excusez-moi…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Sevati et je…

A l'entente du prénom, les yeux d'Aliya s'agrandirent. Sevati prit peur.

-Désolée ! Je suis désolée, je…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Vous…vous aviez l'air fâchée, alors je…

-Non…c'est juste que tu portes le même nom que ma mère.

-Ah…d'accord…désolée.

-Arrête de t'excuser.

-Désolée…

La jeune fille mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Aliya esquissa un sourire.

-Dîtes, mademoiselle…

-Mademoiselle, ça fait un peu trop pompeux, je trouve…appelle-moi Aliya.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-S'ils apprennent que je me permets d'être familière avec vous, ils me puniraient…

-Quelle bande de…bon…pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé me voir ?

-Eh bien…Maître Darpan a dit que je devrai m'occuper de vous. Il dit que vous êtes une princesse. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

-Si je veux quelque chose…

Elle baissa la tête et sentit les larmes monter. Sevati ne savait pas quoi faire, et était triste de la voir ainsi. Elle s'avança lentement vers la prisonnière et posa sa main sur son épaule après un moment d'hésitation.

Plus tard, la jeune fille l'aida à se baigner et s'habiller pour la nuit, puis la laissa dans son lit après lui avoir administré un somnifère. Aliya se mit en boule, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes en attendant de s'endormir.

Pendant une semaine, elle refusa de manger correctement. Sevati se sentait démunie devant la jeune femme qui commençait à maigrir à vue d'œil. Le jour suivant, Ganesh vint la voir. Son regard mesquin ne rassurait pas la jeune femme. Il se contenta d'allumer une radio qui diffusait une information importante. Aliya eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle commençait à trembler, puis à prendre sa tête dans ses mains en suffoquant.

« Le roi est mort ! Kyrat est libre, grâce au Sentier d'Or ! »

-Maintenant qu'il est mort, tu as vraiment tout perdu…ma pauvre colombe…que pouvais-tu faire d'autre ? Tu n'es pas une héroïne, juste une stupide femme qui a cru qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de bien...alors qu'elle a les mains sales.

Prise dans un élan de colère, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et tenta de frapper le quarantenaire, mais ne put à cause de ses chaînes. Il afficha un sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle.

-Kyrat est libre. Je m'occuperai d'elle comme il me tarde de m'occuper de toi…nos enfants seront magnifiques.

Il partit en riant. Aliya se laissa tomber au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à pleurer. Elle resta juste sur le sol, se répétant qu'elle avait tout perdu.


	25. Désolée nn'

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée de manquer à ma parole et de ne pas publier comme je l'ai dit, mais je vous avoue que ça me sort de l'esprit, tellement je suis concentrée sur Wattpad...je tenterai d'y penser plus souvent!


	26. Chapitre 16 - Une nouvelle amie

Chapitre 16 – Une nouvelle Amie

Quelques nuits plus tard, Aliya fut réveillée par des cris. Rassemblant ses forces pour tenter de reconnaître les voix, elle réalisa avec horreur que c'étaient celles de Sevati et Ganesh. Ne comprenant que trop ce qu'il se passait, un flot d'effroi l'envahit. La jeune fille vint la voir au matin. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher correctement. Quand elle croisa son regard, l'adolescente baissa la tête.

-Vous…vous avez entendu, c'est ça ?

-Comment peut-il te faire une chose pareille ?!

-Je…je suis habituée…

-Je ne te crois pas. Sevati…

-Je vous en prie, n'en parlez pas ! N'en parlez plus…

La jeune fille tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Aliya ne pouvait que la regarder pleurer, ne pouvant pas la rejoindre. Quand Sevati se calma et leva la tête, Aliya lui sourit faiblement, mais eut des vertiges ensuite et tomba. La jeune fille accourut pour l'aider.

-Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, mangez quelque chose !

-Je ne veux pas…j'ai tout perdu…

-Ne dîtes pas ça…

-J'ai tout perdu : Jay, Eli, Sati…Pagan…je vais être mariée à un homme que je détesterai toute ma vie…regardant Kyrat se retrouver entre les mains d'un démon…

-…Pagan Min n'était pas un démon ?

-Au début, oui…mais…j'ai appris à le connaître et…il…

-…Est-ce que c'était l'homme de votre vie ?

Aliya tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle versa une petite larme.

-Oui. Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil…mais…nous nous entraidions pour devenir meilleur et…le lien qu'on avait tissé était si puissant que…que moi-même je m'en étonnais.

-C'est tellement beau, ce que vous dîtes…j'aimerais bien ressentir la même chose pour quelqu'un, un jour…

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Parce que je suis coincée ici…

-…Que dirais-tu de m'aider à m'échapper ? Je pourrais te sortir d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils me tueraient !

-Pas si je les en empêche.

-Mais vous êtes si faible…reprenez d'abord quelques forces !

-Et ensuite ?

-Je…je vais y réfléchir…mais mangez d'abord, je vous en prie.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Aliya trouva enfin un aliment à manger.

-Apporte-moi des branches d'Aloé-Véra.

-De l'Aloé-Véra ? C'est tout ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Va me les chercher…je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sevati s'exécuta. Aliya commença à extraire les produits de la plante en expliquant leurs vertus. La jeune fille l'écouta avec attention, puis arbora un grand sourire.

-C'est vraiment fascinant !

-Contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose.

-Mais vous êtes sûre de pouvoir survivre seulement avec cette plante ?

-Ça ira.

-Hm…

Sevati resta sceptique un moment, puis prit une plante dans sa main.

-Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

-J'ai eu un excellent professeur…dommage qu'il ne puisse plus rien m'enseigner aujourd'hui…c'était un grand mercenaire, mais aussi un très grand médecin.

-Médecin ? J'ai toujours voulu devenir médecin.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je voulais soigner les enfants qui travaillent ici…

-Mon dieu, des enfants travaillent ici ?!

-Oui…ils sont dans l'est de ce complexe et ils remontent des armes pour les soldats…

-Je vois…si tu veux…je peux t'enseigner ce que mon mentor m'a appris.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien…juste une petite servante…

-Tout le monde a droit de s'instruire ne te rabaisse pas comme ça.

-Mais je…

La jeune fille resta pensive un moment, puis elle regarda la prisonnière, gênée.

-Je ne peux pas…mes parents m'ont vendu à Ganesh…je ne peux pas faire autre chose que les tâches qu'il me donne.

-…Il n'est pas censé savoir ce que tu fais entre ces murs.

Aliya pouvait discerner l'envie dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle sourit en lui répétant qu'elle sera là si elle souhaite apprendre plus. Sevati acquiesça et repartit pour la laisser se reposer.

Pendant la nuit, elle entendit de nouveau les cris de la jeune fille. Elle eut alors comme un déclic : elle avait perdu des personnes chères à ses yeux, mais il lui restait quand Kyrat…ce pays qui l'a accueilli et qui l'apprécie…pour lui, elle décida de se reprendre. Laisser Kyrat entre les mains du Sentier d'Or – dans celles de Ganesh – serait une grave erreur.

Le lendemain, Sevati vint la voir les larmes aux yeux. L'adolescente courut se blottir contre elle, manquant de tomber et criant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Voir cette enfant dans cet état enragea la prisonnière.

-Sevati…

-Oui ?

-Aide-moi à me libérer.

-Je…

-Donne-moi deux jours pour recouvrer un peu de mes forces. Ensuite, tu me détacheras et je…je pourrais te sauver.

Elle sentit la tête de la jeune fille bouger, signant son accord. Elle repartit ensuite pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Sevati lui confia qu'elle savait où se trouvaient ses affaires. Cette dernière lui demanda d'essayer de les reprendre, ce que l'adolescente accepta de faire.

Aliya se gavait de plantes. Eli lui avait déjà dit de ne pas trop abuser des mélanges, mais la jeune femme prit le risque, car elle devait être sur pieds le plus vite possible. Deux jours plus tard, elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais se sachant fragile, elle pria pour que tout se passe bien…


	27. Chapitre 17 - Le briseur de rêve

Chapitre 17 – Le briseur de rêve

Le lendemain, Sevati se leva tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ganesh pour tenter de récupérer les affaires d'Aliya, mais alors qu'elle ouvrit lentement la porte, un gémissement d'étonnement la fit sursauter.

-Que fais-tu là, Sevati ?

-Maître Darpan…je…je voulais…je voulais demander à maître Ganesh si…si je devais préparer la prisonnière tout de suite…

-Ganesh est dans la salle de réunion avec Kuval, en ce moment je vais les rejoindre. Mais je pense que tu peux prendre cette initiative.

-D'accord…

Elle attendit qu'il parte pour entrer dans la chambre. Il y avait ses vêtements et son sac, mais elle ne put mettre la main sur toutes ses armes…elle saisit quand même ce qu'elle avait trouvé et courut dans la chambre d'Aliya.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas où sont votre MP5 et votre kukri…j'ai juste trouvé votre pistolet…

-Merci, Sevati. Il les garde sûrement avec lui…il faudra que je les lui reprenne.

A ce moment, elles entendirent des cris de dispute, puis de douleur. Quand Sevati ouvrit la porte, elle vit Darpan courir au loin. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, puis tomba à genoux, choquée : Ganesh venait d'égorger Kuval.

-Que…qu'est ce que…

Quand il se retourna, son regard glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Il marcha vers elle et la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite poupée, je ne te ferai rien…viens…allons chercher ma future reine et asseyons-nous sur le trône ensemble. Mais avant ça…ça te dis, une petite douceur ?

Bien qu'elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, Ganesh la porta et la jeta sur la table avant de commencer à la toucher. Sevati le suppliait d'arrêter. Soudain, Ganesh fut tiré en arrière et tomba. Quand il se releva, Aliya lui donna un coup de pied et le plaqua au mur, mais avant de commencer à l'enchaîner, des explosions se firent entendre. Ganesh prit peur et poussa la jeune femme pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A la vue de l'extérieur, il commença à paniquer. Puis, il jeta un regard enragé à la jeune lieutenant avant de la saisir par le cou

-Toi ! Comment t'as fait ?!

-Quoi ?

-Te fous pas de moi ! Comment t'as fait ?!

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu n'es même pas encore mariée à moi et tu me trahis déjà…je vais te punir…

Sur ces mots, il lui planta son kukri dans son bas-ventre puis la laissa tomber, sous les cris de Sevati. Cette dernière accourut et aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Aliya saisit son kukri et se le retira, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Désolée, Sevati…je…

-Ne dîtes rien !

Aliya se passa du gel d'Aloé-Vera sur sa plaie. Puis elle se planta une seringue à quelques centimètres en demandant à l'adolescente de s'écarter. D'un coup, elle se leva et fonça sur Ganesh, encore paniqué. A peine eut-il le temps de prendre le MP5 que la jeune femme prit sa tête pour l'écraser contre le mur en criant. Elle enchaîna par une série de coups de poings dans le ventre pour finir avec un coup tel qu'il perdit connaissance. Essoufflée, elle se planta une autre seringue dans le bras et rangea ses armes en place avant de demander à Sevati de la conduire sur-le-champ là où étaient les enfants. La jeune fille acquiesça et elles se rendirent à l'endroit en question, éliminant des ennemis au passage. Aliya agrandit ses yeux à la vue de la scène : une centaine d'enfants entre 5 et 13 ans trimaient sous les coups de fouets d'une quinzaine gardiens. Ivre de colère, elle ordonna à Sevati d'essayer de les faire sortir pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage, puis se planta encore deux seringues pour tenir le temps des échanges de tirs. La jeune fille, pendant ce temps, dit aux enfants de courir vers une sorte de tunnel pour les mettre en sécurité.

Quand elle eut fini de tuer les gardiens, elle remarqua qu'un petit garçon était resté caché sous un bureau. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main en souriant, reprenant son souffle. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un lui coinça le cou avec le bras et balança ses armes à feu par terre.

-Argh !

-Tu es vraiment coriace, pour une femme !

Elle donna un coup de tête à la personne, qui la lâcha. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Iravat, blessé au bras droit. Elle se prépara à se battre, mais il sourit, ne bougeant pas. Il sortit un lance-grenade. Aliya prit l'enfant et sprinta vers la sortie. L'explosion les projeta et la jeune lieutenant fit roula sur une vingtaine de mètres en protégeant le petit garçon. Iravat, qui s'était protégé, avança lentement vers elle. Sevati, qui était revenue, courut vers elle.

-Mademoiselle !

-Sevati…prends l'enfant…

-Mais…

-Ça ira pour moi…ne t'en fais pas. Je vais…sauver Kyrat. Eloigne-toi…je ne sais pas ce que ce mélange peut donner…

-Faites attention…

-Vas-y.

Elle se planta une seringue, où elle avait mélangé pas mal de plantes de toutes les couleurs. Soudain, elle commença à voir flou. Iravat la saisit par le cou.

-Tu as causé pas mal de problèmes. Je vais te régler ton compte tout de…

D'un coup, Aliya utilisa le bras tendu d'Iravat pour tournoyer sur elle et lui donner un puissant coup de pied qui projeta l'homme sur plusieurs mètres. Quand il se releva pour regarder la jeune femme, il remarqua ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration bruyante. Elle bloqua son regard sur son adversaire, puis afficha lentement un sourire inquiétant. Puis elle s'avança vers sa victime, qui tenta de l'attaquer. Aliya para ses coups en ricanant, puis commença à riposter avec des coups de poings, dont un dans le cou, ce qui fit l'homme cracher du sang. Elle finit par s'amuser à le griffer et le frapper, louant la beauté du sang de son ennemi. Iravat réussit à la faire tomber, mais alors qu'il sauta sur la jeune femme pour la poignarder, elle le repoussa avec ses deux pieds, se releva et lui donna un grand coup de kukri qui lui entailla le ventre en diagonale. Elle continua à le couper dans tous les sens, toujours en ricanant, avant de le saisir par le poignet et lui donner un coup dans l'articulation du bras, puis remua son kukri jusqu'à arriver à le lui couper. Iravat poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. La jeune femme souriait en regardant sa victime.

-Tu es…un monstre…

Son sourire s'agrandit, pour le plus grand malheur de sa victime. Elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage et se mit sur lui avant de commencer à le poignarder frénétiquement. Elle le finit en enfonçant son arme dans sa tête.

Aliya se releva, puis recommença à voir flou : les effets de sa mixture commençaient à s'estomper et ses pupilles redevenaient normales. Elle commença à marcher, mais perdit l'équilibre en toussant, menaçant de vomir et se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se regarda et fut horrifiée de voir qu'elle était tâchée par autant de sang. La vue du corps d'Iravat la fit cracher un peu. Quand elle eut finit, elle sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais tenta de résister. Soudain, quelqu'un la retourna violemment et se positionna sur elle.

-Tu as tout foutu en l'air je vais te tuer ! Et je m'assiérai sur le trône ! Il est à moi !

Aliya sentait ses forces l'abandonner et s'évanouit, ayant trop forcé auparavant. Un homme s'avança un magnum à la main vers Ganesh, qui fut horrifié et recula en conséquence. L'homme tira trois fois dans son épaule et rangea son arme avant de s'accroupir près de la jeune femme, la prendre dans ses bras et caresser son visage.

-Je te retrouve enfin…ma précieuse colombe.

Yuma s'approcha de lui.

-On l'envoie liquider une personne, et elle arrive carrément à défoncer les têtes pensantes Sentier d'Or et démanteler un trafic d'enfants…cette fille a vraiment quelque chose…

Pagan se leva, sa colombe dans ses bras, puis tourna la tête vers Ganesh.

-…Voilà longtemps que je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau, ma chère soeur. Que dirais-tu de ce nouveau jouet ?

La lieutenant en chef eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu es trop gentil…

-Tu le feras bien souffrir, pour moi. Je t'aurais aidé volontiers, mais…

-Ça va, j'ai compris.

Il porta sa colombe vers son hélicoptère et rentra au palais. A peine arrivé, la jeune femme fut prise en charge. Plus tard, le chirurgien annonça son verdict.

-Tout s'est bien passé. Elle est maintenant hors de danger. Par contre, il faudra vraiment qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne bouge pas…on a vu qu'elle était en malnutrition depuis au moins une semaine et demie, et l'abus de seringues s'est révélé assez dangereux…on a dû éliminer toute trace des médicaments…

-Comment cela se fait ?

-Les mélanges et prises répétés de substances pareilles peuvent donner des effets secondaires plus ou moins alarmants…d'après ce que m'a raconté le chef Yuma, elle avait les mêmes symptômes que quelqu'un qui a prit du « Bath Salt », qui est une drogue transformant un individu en espèce de zombie cannibale…

-Mon dieu !

-Une dernière chose…le kukri qui l'a poignardé au bas-ventre a beaucoup abîmé son système génital…et les séquelles sont telles qu'elle…elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant un jour. On peut encore espérer une guérison qui fera que l'une de ses trompes soit en état de fonctionner, mais…je ne suis malheureusement sûr de rien…


	28. Chapitre 18 - Doux réveil

Chapitre 18 – Doux réveil

Aliya se réveilla lentement, mais se leva d'un bon quand elle reconnut le décor : elle était bel et bien dans sa chambre, au palais. Sa stupeur s'agrandit quand elle vit le tyran endormi à côté d'elle. Elle lui toucha le visage, persuadée de rêver. Il se réveilla.

-…Ah ! Tu reviens enfin à toi, ma colombe ?

-Ce…c'est vraiment toi ?

-Mais enfin, ma douce, bien sûr, que c'est moi, le seul et l'unique Pagan Min…quoique si tu me prends pour Dieu, cela me convient aussi, bien entendu.

Elle rit un moment, puis pleura avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort !

-Qui donc ? Moi ? Quelle absurdité ! Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ?

-Ganesh avait…il m'avait fait écouter un message qui passait à la radio…

-Ahhh, tu l'as entendu…non, en fait, il a empoisonné mon double…comment s'appelait-il, déjà…Andrew ? D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'en trouve un autre…

Voyant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas, il sourit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, n'y penses plus. Tu es actuellement bel et bien agrippée à mon merveilleux corps.

-Mais…et Sati ? Où est-elle est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et…je n'ose pas parler des chefs Jay et Eli…et puis…

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et enleva ses mains autour de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Petit esprit tourmenté…ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Aliya se sentait perdue…et encore plus quand elle vit apparaître ses mentors et son amie quelques minutes plus tard.

-Que…comment…

D'un coup, elle sortit de son lit pour courir vers eux. La douleur qu'elle ressentait manqua de la faire tomber, mais Eli la rattrapa.

-Hé, doucement n'en fais pas trop. Content de te…

Elle sauta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Puis, elle se blottit contre Sati. Alors qu'elle arriva à Jay, il l'arrêta.

-Tu es vraiment un lieutenant stupide ! J'ai failli brûler à cause de toi !

-Chef…je…

Il l'entoura d'un bras et la rapprocha de lui.

-Ne fais plus jamais ce genre de connerie…

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle mit ses bras autour de lui.

-Je m'en vais voir Yuma un instant. Réjouissez-vous donc de vos retrouvailles pendant ce temps.

Aliya allait lui demander de rester, mais Jay l'arrêta.

-Laisse-le y aller…

-Mais…

-Il y va pour une bonne raison…

-Chef Eli… ?

-Il a demandé à Yuma de s'occuper de Ganesh, mais je crois qu'il ne résiste plus à l'envie de se venger.

-Il n'est pas obligé de faire ça…

-Tu es devenue quelqu'un de très important pour lui, ma chérie…si tu l'avais vu, pendant ton absence…j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait tuer tous ceux qu'il voyait. Cet homme t'a fait du mal, et il ne supporte pas cette idée.

-Hm…

Sati l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit. Soudain, la jeune femme eut un tilt.

-Ah ! Où est Sevati ? Et les enfants ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Ils sont retournés auprès de leurs parents.

Aliya sourit, soulagée d'entendre la nouvelle. Un garde toqua à la porte.

-Chef, une jeune fille disant s'appeler Sevati demande à vous voir…elle dit que vous l'avez sauvée.

-Faîtes-la entrer !

Il laissa entrer la jeune fille, qui se précipita sur elle.

-Oh, mademoiselle, vous êtes vivante ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, le temps qu'elle se calme. Puis lui releva la tête.

-Tu as retrouvé tes parents ?

-Oui…

-…Ça ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas rester avec eux !

-Mais il faut que tu y ailles…

-Non, s'il-vous-plaît, partout ailleurs, mais pas là !

Aliya se rappela de la rancœur qu'avait l'adolescente à l'égard de ses parents. Elle se souvint d'un autre détail et leva la tête vers l'un de ses mentors.

-Chef Eli…est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper d'elle, pendant un moment?

-Quoi ?

-Je vous en demande peut-être trop, mais je pense que vous êtes la personne avec laquelle elle doit rester. Elle a un très beau rêve et…

-Ah…mais il n'est pas exceptionnel, non plus.

-Il est très admirable. Elle veut devenir médecin et…j'avais pensé que vous pourriez la former pour qu'elle vous aide au camp.

Eli leva un sourcil, se demandant si elle ne l'avait pas pris pour une baby-sitter. Mais en regardant la jeune fille, intimidée, mais le suppliant quelque part du regard, il finit par céder.

-…Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…il faudra juste espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas sauter des tentes comme tu l'as fait.

-Hé ! Ça avait glissé de mes mains !

Les deux mercenaires pouffèrent de rire. Plus tard, ils partirent avec Sevati.

-Oh, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenue parmi nous j'avais tellement peur pour toi !

-Moi aussi…quand ils ont annoncé la mort de Pagan à la radio, je n'ai pas osé imaginer ce qu'ils t'auraient fait…j'ai aussi vu le complexe exploser je pensais qu'Eli et Jay étaient dedans…je pensais vraiment avoir tout perdu…qu'il ne me restait que Kyrat à sauver du joug du Sentier d'Or…

-Allons, n'en parle plus. C'est fini, maintenant…je vais t'apporter ton dîner, t'aider pour le bain, et tu vas dormir !

-Je peux descendre dans la salle à manger, Sati, ne t'en…

-Tatata ! Tu restes ici ! Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger !

Aliya souffla, puis acquiesça avec le sourire.

Pendant son bain, Sati lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle n'était pas là : la survie des mercenaires, les recherches, la trahison de Pranjal et l'état de Pagan.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et sentit des douleurs dans tout le corps. Elle se redressa un peu, gémissant. Le dictateur entra quelques temps plus tard et s'assit près d'elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, ma précieuse !

-Bonjour…quel entrain...

-C'est parce-que tu es revenue près de moi ! Ton absence m'a vraiment chagriné, tu sais !

-Pagan…

-Je t'assure ! J'avais l'impression de devenir fou !

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne pour le faire arrêter de parler.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Il baissa la tête, puis il enferma la main de sa colombe entre les siennes.

-Le chirurgien qui t'a opéré nous a dit que tu n'allais peut-être pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants…le kukri qui t'a poignardé a…

-Je sais…je l'ai senti…c'est sûrement ma punition pour avoir été aussi imprudente…

-Ma colombe…

-Ne t'en fais pas…le plus important est que Kyrat puisse couler des jours plus paisibles et que rien ne soit arrivé aux gens que j'aime…c'est bien mon travail, non ? Sérieusement, ça va aller, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi…d'accord ?

Il soupira, puis posa un baiser sur sa main avant de prendre une mine agacée.

-Je suis bien embêté, à présent…

-Pourquoi ?

-Les raviolis au crabe de Pranjal étaient divins ! Qui pourra m'en faire d'aussi bons ?!

-Haha…au fait…comment vous avez su que Pranjal était un traître ?

-Son comportement est devenu…étrange, depuis ta disparition…en parlant avec lui, j'ai compris qu'il cachait quelque chose. C'est un très mauvais comédien…ahh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas torturé quelqu'un moi-même…

-Tu l'as torturé ?!

-Un terroriste avait osé me faire tomber amoureux de sa cuisine j'étais si contrarié, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Il fallait bien que je me détende un peu…je déteste salir mes chaussures…

-Ben voyons…

-Je les ai faites faire par un célèbre cordonnier français! Elles étaient chères, les saletés, mais j'y tiens beaucoup ! Et ma veste ! Ma merveilleuse veste brillant au soleil ! Il y avait aussi du sang dessus! J'ai dû en donner, des putains de billets, au pressing ! J'adore le sang, mais c'est putain de chiant à enlever !

Aliya haussa les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge.

-…Tu dis des gros mots, toi ?

-Hum…navré, quand je m'emporte, ces mots abjects sortent tous seuls…diantre, il faut que je me reprenne !

Elle rit en silence.

-…C'est bizarre…tu caches bien ton jeu !

-Je suis passé maître dans l'art du charme, très chère.

-Je vois. Tu peux être naturel avec moi laisse tes sentiments s'exprimer. Evite quand même de trop me faire rire : ça me fait mal.

-Oh, moi qui voulais justement te divertir avec mes merveilleuses histoires drôles !

-…Toutes les histoires que tu racontes parlent de toi…

-Parce-que je suis merveilleux !

Elle commença à sourire, et le tyran finit par la faire entrer dans un fou-rire.

-Arrête ! J'ai mal, quand je ris !

Il la regarda d'un air attendri, attendant qu'elle se calme, puis lui sourit. Aliya discerna une larme menaçant de tomber du coin de son œil.

-Je suis…tellement heureux que tu me sois revenue…j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir…qu'une fois de plus, celle que j'aimais m'avait laissé seul dans ma tristesse…

-Pagan…

-Sais-tu ce qui me fais le plus de mal, dans cette histoire ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est que si tu ne serais pas revenue vivante, la seule déclaration que tu m'aurais faite ne se réduiraient qu'à des mots sur un vulgaire portable…crois-tu que…tu pourrais…

Pendant l'énonciation de son désir, il avançait lentement son visage vers celui de sa colombe, qui rougissait, en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-…me le dire de vive voix, là, tout de suite ?

-Euh…

Le tyran attendait patiemment, battant des cils.

-Ce n'est pas si simple…

-Bien sûr, que ça l'est. Regarde.

Il se redressa et prit les mains de sa bien-aimée dans les siennes en la regardant intensément.

-Je t'aime, Aliya.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, puis Pagan pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

-Tu vois ? Il n'y a rien de très difficile. A ton tour !

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots tels quels sortir de sa bouche. Il croisa ses jambes et posa sa tête au creux de ses mains attendant sa réplique. Trop gênée, elle lâcha un timide « je t'aime ».

-Ah, excuse-moi, ma douce, je n'ai pas entendu, pourrais-tu parler plus fort ?

Elle serra les dents face au ton qu'avait employé le dictateur. Rassemblant tout son courage – et se demandant pourquoi elle devait en rassembler autant – elle fixa le tyran.

-Je t'aime, Pagan.

-Oh, je suis ému c'est tellement beau ! Dis-le encore une fois !

-Que…arrête, c'est gênant !

-En quoi deux personnes qui s'avouent leur amour est-il gênant ? N'est-ce pas plutôt magnifique ?

-Si, mais ça reste gênant !

-Tu es trop mignonne !

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser avant de partir et la laisser se remettre de ses émotions.


	29. Chapitre 19 - Petite pause

Chapitre 19 – Petite pause

Le tyran, inquiet pour sa colombe, lui demanda de se reposer pendant un mois entier. Cette dernière, trouvant le temps trop long, lui répondit qu'elle reprendra ses activités dès qu'elle irait mieux.

-Je t'en prie, ma douce, sois raisonnable et prends le temps de guérir complètement…

-Ne t'en fais pas je guéris vite !

-Je ne parlais pas principalement de cela…

Aliya l'observa, puis se rappela des séquelles de sa blessure. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Depuis le temps, tu aurais dû te rendre compte que ces mots provoquent l'effet contraire que celui demandé.

-…Rappelle-moi ce que le médecin a dit.

-Tes chances d'avoir un enfant un jour sont extrêmement faibles.

-Effectivement. Donc il n'a pas dit que c'était impossible.

-Je…

-Dans tous les cas, je ne souhaite pas avoir d'enfants maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez forte…

-Je…

-Même si les têtes pensantes du Sentier d'Or ont été neutralisées, il ne faut surtout pas que je me relâche ! Je dois continuer à bouger et m'améliorer ! Et je dois aussi me rattraper par rapport à mon imprudence !

-Ma douce…

-Et si ça ne te plais pas, Pagan, tu devras faire avec ! En tant que lieutenant, je DOIS être capable vous protéger, Kyrat et toi, et ce du mieux que je peux ! Ne pense même pas à m'arrêter, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Et puis…

A force de crier, une douleur au ventre commença à la tirailler et elle arrêta. Pagan la regardait stoïque. Mais à mesure qu'il commençait à sourire, elle s'inquiéta.

-…Doux Jésus…

-Qu…quoi ?

-Tu es tellement mignonne, quand tu t'énerves…

-Hé ?

-Ça m'excite…

-Quoi ?!

Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours ce sourire suspect aux lèvres. Elle, reculait jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, commençant à appréhender ce qu'il fera. Mais le tyran ne fit que s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main.

-Je suis toujours aussi admiratif devant tant de détermination…mais pour le moment, tu es blessée, ma douce. Je souhaite simplement que tu prennes le temps de guérir correctement. Alors cesse de faire ta tête de mule…bien que j'aime beaucoup quand tu la fais, mais…pour l'instant, repose-toi. Penses-tu faire ça pour moi ?

-…D'accord…

-Mets plus d'enthousiasme.

Elle força un sourire et répéta. Ce n'était absolument pas convaincant, mais le tyran acquiesça en riant.

-…Mais je ne me reposerai qu'une semaine.

-Deux semaines.

-Une.

-Deux.

-Une !

-Deux.

-Pagan !

-Deux semaines. Et si tu es sage…peut-être te prendrai-je comme garde du corps pendant mon voyage au Mexique ?

-Au Mexique ? Qu'est ce que tu vas y faire?

-J'ai convenu d'un rendez-vous là-bas avec l'un de mes associés principaux. Il y a un…léger différend et je ne voulais pas régler cela à distance.

-Hm…ok…je resterai là pendant deux semaines, alors…mais pas un jour de plus !

-Oui, ma douce.

Elle fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes, mais releva la tête, sentant le regard du dictateur sur elle. Un regard qu'elle connaît bien. Elle leva un sourcil, se préparant à entendre une bêtise.

-Ma colombe…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Pourquoi emploies-tu ce ton ? Je n'ai encore rien dit…

-Je me prépare à écouter ce que tu as à me dire. Chose qui, de toute évidence, sera…

-Enerves-toi encore.

-…Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît, c'est tellement sexy…

La jeune femme sentit tout son visage virer au rouge. Elle voulut frapper le tyran, mais face à son air rieur, elle poussa un gémissement de frustration et tourna la tête.

L'idée de ne rien faire pendant deux semaines ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Elle essayait parfois de sortir de sa chambre, mais elle se faisait toujours pincer. Voyant la mine inquiète du tyran, elle décida de faire un effort…

Bien que les douleurs disparurent en moins d'une semaine, Aliya tenta de profiter du reste de son sursis pour réfléchir un peu…et s'étonna enfin de la façon avec laquelle elle abordait le sujet des enfants avec le tyran…des fois, elle se demandait si son esprit n'avait pas décidé tout seul que ce dernier serait le père de sa progéniture…

Elle se surprit à l'imaginer se plier en quatre pour être un « bon papa ». Elle en sourit, puis toucha son ventre, espérant quelque part qu'elle pourra bien donner la vie un jour.

La veille de la fin de sa convalescence, alors qu'elle lisait un livre, Pagan lui rendit visite.

-Bonsoir, ma précieuse.

-Bonsoir. Pagan. Tiens, tu as mis un peignoir blanc…tout va bien ?

-Ma chère, il m'arrive de mettre autre chose que du rose.

-C'est quand même assez rare…du moins à chaque fois que je te vois, tu as toujours quelque chose de rose sur toi.

-Les vrais hommes portent du rose.

Elle lâcha un rire, puis pencha un peu sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en blond platine ?

-Pour faire plus jeune. Et je ne veux voir AUCUN cheveu blanc sur ma magnifique tête !

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Tu vas peut-être bientôt avoir quaran…

-Ne le dis pas !

-D'accord, d'accord…et d'ailleurs…quand es-tu né ?

-Que de questions, ce soir, ma douce souhaites-tu enfin mieux connaître ma merveilleuse personne ?

-…On va dire ça comme ça…

-Tu es trop mignonne. Le plus beau jour de l'année est le 17 Novembre.

-Oh, mais ce n'est dans pas si longtemps…

-Vas-tu me faire un cadeau ?

-Euh…

-Il y en a un qui me plairait beaucoup…

-Quoi ? Que je m'énerve et que je te saute dessus ?

-Ah, non, vois-tu, je pensais à quelque chose de plus chaste : je voulais que tu acceptes ma demande en mariage, mais…ta proposition me plaît tout autant…je dirais même que je l'aime beaucoup.

Aliya frappa son visage et rougit. Pagan la regardait d'un air taquin.

-…Coquine…

-…Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

-Comment pourrais-je ? Mon dieu, rien que de t'imaginer nue devant moi me…

-Arrête ça !

Il éclata de rire pendant que sa colombe se calmait. Il tenta de reprendre une mine sérieuse.

-Et toi, ma douce ? Quel est ce jour béni où tu as reçu la vie ?

-Quel poète…

-Oui, je sais.

\- Je suis née le 21 Mars.

Son visage changea instantanément. Il se leva subitement, une main passant dans sa mèche.

-…Mon dieu, mais c'est déjà passé ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça…

-Oh non, tu as vingt-quatre ans, et nous n'avons pas fêté ça ! Il faut absolument remédier à ça !

-Non, Pagan, je…

-Je vais organiser une fête dans tout Kyrat et te commander un énorme gâteau tout rose!

-Pagan…

-Et je ferai organiser un splendide spectacle en ton honneur ! Et ensuite, je…

Il reçut un oreiller derrière la tête.

-Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait plus de six mois qu'il est passé…

-Mais je…

-Je ne veux rien, Pagan…être ici est devenu comme un cadeau quotidien, si je puis dire…

Voyant la mine déconfite du tyran – qui tenait à son gâteau rose – elle l'invita à s'asseoir de nouveau. Il s'exécuta, mais garda son visage triste.

-Comme je m'en veux !

-Ce n'est pas important, ne te tracasse pas avec ça.

-Mais, ma colombe…

-Pagan…

Le ton faussement ferme le fit sourire. Tout naturellement, il se mit sur sa colombe, l'entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête au beau milieu de sa poitrine. Elle resta choquée un moment, assimilant ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle essaya de le détacher d'elle, mais il la tenait trop fermement et ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Toute rouge, elle rit nerveusement, déconcertée. Le tyran bougea sa tête pour davantage l'enfouir dans sa poitrine. Aliya gémit de surprise et tenta de tempérer sa colère.

-Hm…ils sont tellement confortables…puis-je dormir sur toi ?

-…Pas question !

-Oh, je t'en prie, ma colombe, je m'y sens tellement bien…

-Je m'en fous ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de là, je te tue !

-Ça me va qui n'a pas rêvé de mourir entre deux magnifiques seins doux et moelleux…

-Pagan !

Il ricana. Elle poussa sa tête en arrière en soufflant bruyamment, agacée.

-Ton cœur bat trop vite, ma douce calme-toi un peu, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir…

-…Il se fout de ma gueule, ce gars !

Elle rit nerveusement, se retenant de ne pas le frapper. Mais au moment où un coup allait partir, il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux, arborant un beau sourire. Sa colère s'effaça pour laisser place à la timidité. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis le roi le plus heureux du monde.

-Fm…

Son sourire s'agrandit, puis il retourna en place.

-Dis donc, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais rester là.

-Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?

-Non, mais…

-Excellent ! Bonne nuit !

-Quoi ?!

Elle avait beau essayer, il refusait de bouger, alors elle céda.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, puis caressa sa mèche, ce qui fit le tyran sourire. Finalement, elle s'attendrit face à la situation et s'endormit.


	30. Chapitre 20 - On s'y remet!

Chapitre 20 – On s'y remet !

Au matin, Sati s'étonna de l'absence du tyran dans sa chambre. Poussée par une intuition, elle se rendit dans celle de sa protégée et s'attendrit à la vue des deux endormis. Elle s'assit pour contempler la belle image, attendant que l'un des deux se réveille.

-Ah…bonjour, Sati.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester assise ici vous êtes tellement mignons !

-Oh…il n'a pas voulu de détacher de moi de toute la nuit…

-Hihihi, quel coquin!

Elles se mirent à le regarder dormir. Aliya observa ensuite Sati, dont le sourire traduisait son bonheur de voir Pagan aussi heureux. Elle la remercia de lui avoir redonné le sourire, puis elles papotèrent. Le tyran se réveilla de ce fait.

-Dites donc, mesdames, j'étais en train de dormir sur le meilleur oreiller du monde, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

Il tourna la tête en souriant. Aliya lui tapota le dos.

-…Lève-toi, tu as assez profité, je pense.

-Non, je suis encore fatigué…

-Pagan, cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse Aliya tranquille.

-Non…

La jeune femme sursauta : le tyran, boudeur, se mit à « jouer » avec l'un des seins de sa colombe. Révoltée, elle rassembla ses forces pour le retourner, se positionnant ainsi sur lui.

-D'où est-ce que tu te permets de me toucher comme ça ?!

-Navré…je n'ai pas pu résister…

Elle voulut le frapper, mais face à son sourire désarmant, elle gémit de frustration et partit s'habiller.

-Toi alors, tu ne manques pas une occasion de l'importuner !

-C'est plus fort que moi, elle est tellement adorable !

-Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur une fille comme elle et que vous ayez une telle relation. Elle est merveilleuse !

-Oui…mais elle ne veut toujours pas m'épouser…

-Oh, ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas. Quelle impatience, tout de même, pourquoi souhaites-tu qu'elle t'épouse au plus vite ?

-Parce-que je veux montrer au monde à quel point la femme que j'aime est parfaite.

Alors que Sati riait, Aliya revint.

-Où vas-tu, ma douce ?

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines que je me repose, alors maintenant, il est temps de reprendre du service !

-Ma chérie…tu es sûre ?

-Oh que oui, Sati ! Et puis, je dois me remettre en forme pour accompagner Pagan au Mexique.

-Ohh, je fonds devant ton désir de me protéger !

-Tu as fait en sorte que je devienne mercenaire pour ça.

-N'en fais pas trop.

-Mais oui…

Elle enlaça Sati, puis donna une pichenette sur le front du dictateur.

-Ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait ce matin !

Avant de le laisser répondre quoi que ce soit, elle l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Et ça…c'est parce-que je t'aime quand même…à ce soir !

Elle partit aussitôt. Sati et Pagan se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un grand sourire.

Aliya se rendit au camp en quad. Quand elle arriva, les soldats se ruèrent sur elle et lui communiquèrent leur joie de la revoir enfin. Plus tard, Jay s'avança vers elle et leva sa main pour qu'elle tape dedans.

-Je suis revenue. Remettez-moi en forme !

-C'est prévu, mais ne te surmène pas.

-Oui, oui. Ah, je peux aller voir Chef Eli et Sevati avant ?

-Ouais, bien sûr. Ils sont au labo.

Elle y courut. Quand elle arriva, ils venaient de finir une expérience.

-Bonjour !

-Mademoiselle !

Sevati sauta dans ses bras. La jeune fille était rayonnante, et Aliya en fut ravie.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !

Moi aussi, Sevati. Appelle-moi Aliya, tu es libre, maintenant.

-D'accord !

-Alors, Chef Eli est un bon prof ?

-Oh oui il sait tellement de choses !

Eli regardait les deux pipelettes en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il demanda à Sevati d'aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve, ce qu'elle alla faire de ce pas.

-Alors…comment tu vas ?

-Bien ! Je suis contente de pouvoir revenir ici et de vous revoir. Rester au lit, c'est bien, mais…

-Aliya…

-Ah…oui, chef, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Voyant toujours de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du mercenaire, elle essaya de lui donner son sourire le plus rassurant.

-Je ne veux pas y penser, pour le moment. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à Pagan, mes chances ne sont pas non plus inexistantes…et je veux attendre d'être encore plus forte.

-Tu l'es déjà beaucoup, tu sais. C'est Min qui doit être déçu…il doit attendre ce moment avec tellement d'impatience.

Elle rougit et lui parla des évènements de la veille et du matin. Il en ricana. Il finit par lui demander si elle l'aimait. Rougissante, elle hocha la tête. Il sourit et lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant qu'il était content pour elle. Sevati revint avec les ingrédients demandés. Aliya les salua et commença l'entraînement. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'être dépensée depuis des mois ! Un peu fatiguée, elle s'assit sur un banc pour souffler un peu.

-'lut, mamzelle kukri.

-…J'ai un nom, Khiran.

-Ouais…Aliya…ça te dis de te fighter avec moi, pour le fun ?

-Ah ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de me jeter à terre ?

-Nan.

-Depuis quand tu m'aimes bien ?

-J'sais pas…t'es devenue un modèle, pour moi, et j'admire vraiment ce que tu fais.

-Merci. Allons se fighter, alors !

Elle se leva et, après s'être mis en position, ils commencèrent à se battre, offrant un combat saisissant aux spectateurs environnants. Eli et Sevati rejoignirent Jay et les soldats pour les regarder aussi. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se tapèrent dans la main et se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Sevati apporta de l'eau à la jeune femme.

-Merci, Sevati.

-De rien. Tu te bats vraiment bien !

-Merci. J'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Khiran se défend bien aussi.

-Oui, il s'est vraiment amélioré, depuis.

-…Il est mignon…

Aliya manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau. Voyant la jeune fille rougissant, un large sourire envahit son visage.

-Ahh, trop bien ! Tu lui as parlé ?

-Juste un peu…c'est la première personne que j'ai soigné…il est gentil…

-Oh, c'est trop mignon !

-Dis, Aliya, tu crois que je serais assez bien pour lui ?

-Tues trop bien pour lui, même !

-Vraiment ?

-Ohh, oui ! Et je suis sûre qu'il succombera vite à ton charme avec quelques battements de cils !

L'adolescente rit timidement. Après l'avoir enlacée et salué tout le monde, elle rentra au palais. Pendant deux semaines, elle retourna à sa routine habituelle. Elle s'amusait tellement que c'était déjà la veille du départ pour le Mexique.

-Alors, ma colombe, prête pour demain ?

-Oui…enfin, dès que j'aurai fini de faire mon sac.

Le tyran observa le bagage.

-Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas partir avec si peu de choses!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Il t'en faut plus ! Tiens, des robes, par exemple ! Il fait vraiment chaud, là-bas !

-Je ne porte pas de robes, en général.

-Alors des jupes !

-Encore moins.

-Des talons ?

-Pas pratique.

-…Des bijoux ?

-Non.

-N'aimes-tu vraiment pas t'habiller de façon féminine ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais…comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer là-bas, je ne veux pas m'encombrer. On ne part pas en vacances tu y vas pour les affaires, ne l'oublie pas !

-Je ne veux pas exclure les moments de détente.

-Tu y penseras après !

-Tu es dure, ma colombe…

-Je ne suis pas dure, je veux seulement que tu t'investisses plus dans ce voyage. Après tout, il en va de ton business, mais aussi du bien-être de ton peuple. Cette affaire est très importante pour ça, bien que je n'aime pas trop l'objet du déplacement…

-…Des paroles dignes d'une reine pure et dévouée…

-Pagan, sois sérieux, s'il te plaît !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…

-Si tu ne prends pas cette affaire plus au sérieux, je ne te parlerai plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive là-bas.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-On parie ?

Elle fit un signe qui scella ses lèvres et continua à faire son sac. Faisant d'abord le fier, le dictateur se retrouva bien vite à lui demander de parler de nouveau. D'un coup, il arracha le vêtement que sa colombe tenait et attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour la pousser sur le lit.

-Tu t'obstines à me tenir tête ? Soit ! J'en conclus que tu ne diras rien non plus si je te prends tout de suite.

Elle leva un sourcil et le retourna, arborant un sourire narquois.

-Je ne peux que constater l'étendue de ta force actuelle…j'avais pourtant pensé que tu te serais laissée faire…cela est tellement dommage, j'aimerais réellement que tu te donnes à moi…

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire. Il baissa les yeux un moment avant de les replonger dans ceux de sa bien-aimée.

-Est-ce que je te conviens vraiment, ma colombe ? Suis-je digne de l'amour que tu me portes ? Suis-je vraiment habilité à te convoiter ? Tu sais, jadis, j'étais un véritable symbole de puissance et tout me souriait…mais quand Ishwari est arrivée dans ma vie, je…notre amour m'a comme affaibli…et cette faiblesse m'a fait faire tant de choses horribles après son départ…alors suis-je réellement quelqu'un de bien pour toi, qui ne cesse de gagner en puissance et dont le cœur est plein de bonté ?

-Hm…ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'as pas un passé de saint…mais…d'une certaine façon, tu as rendu ma vie meilleure en me donnant ce qu'il me manquait, alors j'estime que tu peux…me « convoiter »... Si ta force d'antan te manque, il te suffit de tout faire pour la retrouver…je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé pour ça…je voulais tellement m'assurer que tu retrouves le sourire…

Elle mit sa main sur la poitrine du dictateur, la fixant avec un léger sourire.

-L'amour que tu as ressenti pour Ishwari n'avait rien « d'affaiblissant »…c'est juste que tu n'as pas su tirer profit de ce sentiment, vu que tu ne pouvais pas le contrôler…en tous cas, c'est ce que je pense. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'aurais apprécié te voir comme tu étais avant…bon…toute cette « puissance » m'aurait peut-être attirée, mais je n'aurais pas aimé voir le temps…où tu semblais ne pas avoir de cœur. En fait, je remercie Ishwari d'être entré dans ta vie parce-que ça m'a permis de t'apprécier et finalement tomber amoureuse à mon tour. Voilà je sais que ce que je dis fait cliché et égoïste, mais, c'est vraiment ce que je pense.

-Tu aimes les hommes doux…

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas censé l'être.

-Ça fait pourtant partie de ta nature, non ?

-Hm…peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que mon peuple pense.

-Si tu veux que ton peuple t'aime comme il se doit, c'est à toi de lui montrer que tu es là pour lui et que tu veux le rendre heureux.

-Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je sois craint ?

-Pour un tyran, oui, mais…tu es censé être un roi.

-Je deviendrai encore plus doux.

-Cette douceur va t'apporter une nouvelle force…bien plus saine, d'ailleurs.

-Je vois. Et tu ferais une reine formidable. Epouse-moi.

-Pagan…

-Je te demanderai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

-Vas-y, mets-moi la pression, je ne dirais rien…

-C'est de ta faute si je veux t'épouser; tu n'avais pas qu'à être aussi charmante…

-Oh, l'autre ! Personne ne t'a demandé d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, hein !

Il rit en lui répondant qu'il n'a pas su lui résister. Elle rougit et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et répondait aux baisers de sa colombe avec tendresse.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-Ça dépend.

-Pourras-tu me faire l'honneur de redevenir ma « reine d'un jour » quand on rentrera de ce voyage? Je souhaite revivre ce merveilleux moment.

-Hm…d'accord.

Il sourit, et la jeune femme évoqua son impatience de faire sa première mission hors du Kyrat.


	31. Chapitre 21 - Bienvenue au Mexique!

Chapitre 21 – Bienvenue au Mexique !

A peine descendue du jet privé qu'Aliya sentit la chaleur s'abattre sur elle. On était en Octobre, mais il faisait vraiment chaud ! Pagan descendit à son tour et regardait sa colombe s'extasier.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est super beau ! Oh, regardez-moi toutes ces fleurs !

Elle voulut courir vers elles, mais regardant le tyran souriant malicieusement, elle se racla la gorge.

-« On ne part pas en vacances tu y vas pour les affaires, ne l'oublie pas ! ». Sont-ce bien les mots que tu as prononcés hier ?

Elle grogna en le fusillant du regard. Lui, pouffait de rire, mais reprit son sérieux à la vue d'un jeune homme marchant vers eux.

-Votre Altesse, quelle joie de vous revoir ici. Veuillez me suivre, votre véhicule vous attend.

-Merci, Julio.

-Où est M. Jay ?

-Il n'est pas venu cette fois, je mets ma vie entre les mains de cette jeune femme. Ne te laisse pas amadouer par son joli visage, elle est redoutable.

-Je vois. Bienvenue à vous aussi, Mademoiselle… ?

-Aliya.

-C'est un très joli prénom. Comme vous l'avez entendu, moi, c'est Julio. Julio Venegas. Par ici, je vous prie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une limousine et s'y installèrent. Aliya ne pouvait détacher son regard du paysage. Les villages étaient très colorés et semblaient particulièrement vivants. Elle se dit que ce serait bien que Kyrat vive dans un environnement pareil…voir des gens sourirent sincèrement et être très heureux de vivre. Elle revint à ses esprits quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Un homme vêtu de rouge attendait le tyran en haut des marches du palais.

-Ah ! Mon cher ami, je te souhaite la bienvenue ! As-tu fait un bon voyage ?

-Oui, je te remercie. Comme je suis heureux d'avoir une occasion de te voir. Voici Aliya, mon garde du corps.

L'homme prit la main de cette dernière pour y déposer un baiser.

-Quelle ravissante mercenaire ravi de te rencontrer !

-Euh…merci.

-Votre suite vous attend ! Allez donc vous reposer un peu avant de dîner. Je mets Julio à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas !

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre. La grande suite pour le dictateur, et une autre pièce plus petite pour la lieutenant. Aliya fouilla les pièces avec minutie pendant que Pagan louait la beauté du décor. Quand il se dirigea vers le balcon, elle courut vers lui en le sommant de l'attendre.

-Ne sois pas si stressée.

-J'ai ta vie entre mes mains, je dois restée concentrée !

-Je sais…admire au moins la vue avec moi.

Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers le paysage. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Aliya baissa la tête.

-…Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

-Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop. J'ai pleine confiance en toi.

-Hm…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Crois en toi, et fis-toi à ton instinct.

-…D'accord.

Il sourit. A ce moment, Aliya se sentit étrange…Le tyran se tourna vers elle, un peu inquiet. La jeune femme tremblait un peu, et prétendit devoir envoyer un message à ses amis mercenaires et Sati. Elle alla s'asseoir dans sa chambre. Depuis l'histoire avec le Sentier d'Or, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle…mais en ce temps de mission importante, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Entendant une conversation étrange, elle stoppa le tyran et mit sa main devant sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir. Les personnes avaient l'air de parler d'un objet qui émet un grand bruit sourd…mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Elle poussa lentement la porte et laissa entrer le dictateur.

-Pardonne notre retard, mon ami.

-Ce n'est rien ! Venez donc vous asseoir !

-Comme c'est étrange, tu mets toujours un point d'honneur à dîner à sept heures tapantes…tu as changé tes habitudes ?

-J'ai été affairé plus longtemps que prévu, aujourd'hui.

Aliya n'aimait pas son sourire. Elle le trouvait…mesquin. Le tyran acquiesça, mais elle pouvait lire une once d'étonnement dans ses yeux…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle ?

-Hein ? Oh, désolée…c'est juste que je ne connais pas votre nom.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je me nomme Diego Velasquez.

-D'accord.

-Dis-moi, Pagan, est-ce bien raisonnable d'avoir emmené cette belle jeune femme avec toi ? Et toute seule, en plus !

-Ne la sous estime pas, mon cher, c'est un lieutenant.

-Vraiment ? Elle a pourtant l'air…

Aliya poussa son t-shirt et laissa Diego voir la cicatrice de la panthère pour pouvoir lui clouer le bec, ce qui marcha. A la fin du dîner, il leur dit qu'ils allaient faire demain une visite dans une des usines de transformation des pavots. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Le dictateur enleva sa veste et s'assit près de sa colombe, qui était en pleine réflexion.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-…Je ne sens pas du tout ce Diego.

-Vraiment ?

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, on toqua à la porte. Une servante donna un paquet à la jeune femme. Quand elle l'ouvrit, ils découvrirent une magnifique cape en soie rose avec des paons blancs dessus. Le tyran s'extasia.

-Elle est superbe ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, elle est vraiment très jolie…quelle délicate attention…ah, y'a un mot…tu ne dois la porter que dans deux jours, lors d'une fête en ton honneur…hé, tu m'écoutes ? Ne la mets pas ! Je dois l'examiner avant !

-Hm…mais je veux voir ce que ça donne sur…

-Non…donne-la-moi.

Il lui donna le vêtement en boudant et partit prendre son bain. Elle le rangea, se disant qu'elle la regardera plus tard. Un peu inquiète, elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour le surveiller de plus près. Quand elle entra, Pagan s'étonna.

-Tu veux te venger pour l'autre fois ? Que tu es rancunière, ma colombe…

-Mais non…je suis venue uniquement parce-que je veux assurer ta protection jusqu'au bout.

-Tu es trop mignonne. Viens te baigner avec moi.

-Que…pas question !

-Oh, s'il te plaît…

-J'ai dit non !

Il souffla en mettant ses coudes sur le rebord. Aliya s'assit et se mit à jouer avec son portable.

-As-tu laissé notre selfie en fond d'écran ?

-Oui…

-Le regardes-tu souvent ?

-Hm…

-Parfois, je t'appelle, mais tu ne réponds pas.

-C'est parce-que je suis en pleine mission, gros malin…la première fois qu'il a sonné, j'étais en train d'infiltrer un camp ennemi…

-Ah oui, je me rappelle…tu avais voulu m'étrangler, ce soir-là, c'était tellement drôle !

-J'ai failli me faire tuer !

-Mais tu t'en es sortie.

Elle se redressa un peu et jeta des regards furtifs dans la pièce. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour contempler la mer.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

-On ira après que tout soit réglé.

-Hm…

-Peux-tu me donner mon peignoir, s'il te plaît ?

Elle chercha le vêtement, puis le saisit. Mais quand elle se retourna, il était déjà devant elle. Par réflexe, elle poussa un petit cri et lui jeta le vêtement au visage avant de cacher ses yeux. Le tyran se contenta de rire.

-N'as-tu jamais vu un homme nu ?

-Non ! Espèce de sale exhibitionniste ! Oh, je…argh !

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Lui, la suivit des yeux en ricanant.

L'image qu'elle avait en tête n'arrivait pas à s'effacer…comment il fait pour entretenir son corps ? Il a beau approcher la quarantaine, son physique ne faisait pas du tout son âge ! Allez garder votre professionnalisme avec ça ! Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais son cerveau se retourna de nouveau à sa vue. Elle tourna les talons pour aller se calmer sous la douche. Quelques temps plus tard, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le tyran alla la rejoindre et s'assit près d'elle.

-Ma col…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici…

-Hum…tu as raison…

Elle jeta un œil vers lui : il semblait inquiet. Elle se redressa et soupira.

-Pagan…restons « professionnels » ici, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent la vraie nature de notre relation et qu'ils s'en servent contre nous…je sais que j'ai des capacités, et j'ai confiance en elles, mais je veux vraiment prendre cette mission au sérieux et tout faire pour te protéger…et là, ça ne m'aide pas. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire mon travail comme il faut…et me prouver que je ne suis pas lieutenant pour rien.

Le dictateur détourna les yeux quelques secondes, mais il lui sourit ensuite.

-Je comprends…dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'embrasser avant de dormir.

Elle hocha la tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle et enleva la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Il les caressa et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme profita aussi de ce moment, réalisant que ça allait certainement lui manquer. Après un doux sourire, il la quitta. Demain, Aliya allait devoir rentrer dans la peau du garde du corps qu'elle devait être, et ce même si son sentiment étrange s'intensifiait…


	32. Chapitre 22 - Un trop simple problème

Chapitre 22 – Un problème un peu trop simple…

Le lendemain, Aliya se leva tôt et se prépara rapidement. Elle prit un fauteuil et le mit près du lit du tyran pour attendre son réveil. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle se surprit d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres et s'imaginer dans ses bras. Quand il se réveilla, ils se saluèrent normalement, puis rejoignirent Diego plus tard devant le palais.

-Bonjour ! Comment s'est passé votre première nuit ici ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Merveilleux ! Allons-y !

Ils prirent la voiture pour aller à l'usine. Aliya n'appréciait pas trop ce qu'elle voyait, et était dérangée par les odeurs particulièrement fortes qui émanaient de partout. Quand ils sortirent, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avec soulagement.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas habituée à la fumée…

-Absolument pas, effectivement…comment vous faites ?

-Après des années de métiers, cela ne m'atteint plus.

-Je vois…

-Bien ! Allons à présent dans mon bureau pour régler notre problème.

Arrivés au bureau, Julio fut remplacé par un soldat, qui arriva alors que les autres s'installaient. Il regarda Aliya de haut en bas.

-Vous êtes la garde du corps ?

-Oui. Un problème ?

-Ah, non.

Elle vit un sourire moqueur alors qu'il se retournait. Diego lui parla en espagnol il semblait le réprimander, mais les ricanements d'ensuite finirent par agacer la jeune femme.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas commencer tout de suite ?

-Veuillez m'excuser. Mon garde est juste surpris de voir que…

-Que je suis une femme…Alors quoi, parce-que je n'ai pas de virilité, je ne peux pas protéger ?

-Je vous en prie, ne…

La jeune lieutenant saisit une pomme, la lança en l'air en la fixant, puis l'écrasa dans sa main d'un coup, sous les yeux ébahis des deux hispaniques.

-…Voilà ce que je peux faire avec une pomme. Je vous laisse imaginer la version avec votre tête…et réviser votre jugement…

Pagan lui tapota le bras en ricanant.

-Pardonne-la, mon ami, elle est parfois susceptible.

-Ce n'est rien, elle a eu raison de montrer qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère…pauvre pomme !

Les deux hauts-placés commencèrent alors à discuter. Après quelques négociations, ils se mirent rapidement d'accord. Diego se montra particulièrement conciliant, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se lever et se serrer la main après qu'ils aient signé un papier, confirmant la fin du problème. La jeune femme trouva ça trop simple, mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur ça.

Pour remercier son ami, Diego demanda à Julio de les déposer à sa plage privée. Arrivés sur les lieux, la jeune femme emplit ses poumons de l'air iodé. Le dictateur enleva ses chaussures et invita son lieutenant à faire de même. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle enleva ses rangers, et, au contact de l'eau, elle frétilla.

-Marche un peu avec moi.

-…Juste un peu, alors.

Ils se promenèrent les pieds dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aliya fut envahie de nouveau par son sentiment quand elle vit le tyran lui sourire tendrement. Elle lui sourit aussi, mais se tourna pour aller sous le grand abri pour s'asseoir, prétextant un mal de crâne. Le dictateur la suivit, inquiet, mais se rappelant de ce que sa colombe lui avait demandé, il se contenta de s'asseoir et contempler la mer.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y aura une fête en mon honneur.

-Hm…je ne suis pas aussi enjouée.

-Alors reste sur tes gardes et continues d'être un bon lieutenant.

-C'est bien mon intention.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Je suis impatient pour cette fête, mais j'ai surtout hâte rentrer…

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que que tu me manques.

-Pagan…

-Oui, je sais, notre relation est strictement professionnelle ici, mais…

-…Tu me manque aussi, si tu veux tout savoir…

Il tourna sa tête, surpris, mais elle évita son regard. Il sourit, puis s'allongea pour dormir un peu.

Aliya l'observait, et eut du mal à s'empêcher de lui effleurer le visage. Elle tenta de s'aérer l'esprit en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait arriver demain…elle pensa tout de suite à un festival de tentatives de meurtres. Vue la relation entre Diego et Pagan, ça semblait difficile à croire, mais son instinct lui dit de se méfier, et les petites réactions du dictateur renforçaient cette idée. Elle prévu alors de préparer des seringues quand elle regagnera sa chambre.

A peine ces pensées disparurent qu'elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le tyran.

Cela la travaillait un peu depuis un moment, mais ça s'était amplifié après l'histoire avec le Sentier d'Or. A l'annonce de la fausse mort du dictateur, elle croyait avoir tout perdu, mais elle avait surtout vu avec horreur l'image de la famille qu'elle voulait construire avec Pagan se désintégrer…car bien que ses missions lui prennent pas mal de son temps, fonder une famille était toujours ce dont elle avait envie au fond d'elle. Elle toucha son ventre, priant pour qu'elle arrive à tomber enceinte un jour.

Oui, tomber enceinte…elle pensait alors aussi passer à « l'étape supérieure » avec Pagan.

Peut-être s'était-elle trop retenue jusqu'à présent, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'il lui souriait ou l'embrassait, elle avait l'impression de fondre…et de redevenir la jeune femme intimidée qu'elle était avant…peut-être la chaleur lui tapait un peu trop sur la tête, et que du coup, ça la travaillait encore plus, mais finalement, les hormones devaient bien jouer aussi…

Julio vint les chercher le soir. Ils dînèrent, puis retournèrent dans la chambre. Aliya resta un long moment sur le balcon, après s'être occupée de ses seringues.

-Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

-Il commence à peine à arriver.

Il se posa à côté d'elle.

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A beaucoup de choses…

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup depuis ton arrivée ici…

-Oui, je sais…mais ce n'est rien de grave.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Encore cette mine inquiète…Aliya lui sourit en promettant de lui parler de tout ça quand ils rentreraient. Rassuré, il la somma d'aller dormir pour être en forme pendant la fête, ce qu'elle alla faire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mots de mwa 3

Heyy^^. Bien, bien…voilà un chapitre un ti peu court, mais comme on dit c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Et ui, eh ui, ça travaille, dans la tête de notre jeune lieutenant…faut bien que ses envies évoluent un jour ! ^w^

Les dessins sont ici : gallery/54706149/Aliya-s-Ascension

Merci de continuer à lire ma fic ! Je vous aime beaucoup XD :D


	33. Chapitre 23 - La fête

Chapitre 23 – La Fête

Au matin, Aliya se réveilla peu avant le dictateur. Quand ce dernier alla se préparer, elle saisit la cape et commença à l'examiner. Bien qu'elle avait l'air tout à fait normal, elle trouva la doublure un peu étrange…

Sentant quelque chose d'étrange au niveau des épaulettes, elle prit son kukri et en cisela délicatement le tissu intérieur. Le tyran revint et vit son lieutenant sortir des petites capsules jaune pâle du vêtement et les sentir après avoir pris une seringue affûteuse de sens.

-Putain…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je le savais…la cape est empoisonnée.

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde…le liquide qui est à l'intérieur de ces capsules est un poison connu sous le nom de « caresse de vipère »…il brûle la peau et les odeurs inhalées stoppent les facultés motrices, offrant finalement une mort par asphyxie…les capsules dans lesquelles il est contenu est faite avec une matière qui se désintègre sous une forte chaleur avec celles-ci, 30 minutes dehors et tu serais mort.

-Mon dieu…j'imagine donc que tu vas la jeter…j'aurais tellement voulu la garder…

-Ne t'en fais pas, le tissu n'est pas imprégné. J'ai juste à enlever toutes les capsules.

-Tu es la meilleure !

-Tu diras ça quand on sera rentrés en un seul morceau.

-Je sens que cette fête va être particulièrement amusante !

Il afficha une mine réjouie et s'assit sur le lit, attendant que sa colombe neutralise le danger. A croire qu'il était presque prêt à mourir, tant qu'il portait cette cape…

Elle retira les capsules, puis donna la cape à Pagan, qui la mit, tout frétillant. Elle sourit, puis regagna sa chambre pour charger ses armes. Le tyran la rejoint et admira la rapidité avec laquelle elle opérait.

-Hm…deux skorpions customisés, un desert eagle, un lance-grenade et ton kukri…tu crois que ce sera assez ?

-Je voulais prendre mon MP5, mais il avait un problème…mais je saurai gérer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. Aliya sourit.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas tous les buter, mais n'en fais pas trop »…c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait…enfin presque.

-Ah ?

Il sourit tendrement, puis elle secoua la tête, trouvant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle rangea ses armes en place, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui. En le regardant, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. Elle prit un peigne et lui arrangea les petits épis de sa mèche avant de lui sourire.

-Là, c'est mieux !

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis l'invita à descendre, affirmant que s'il continuait à la regarder sourire, il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Julio les attendait devant le palais et les invita à monter dans la voiture, disant que Diego les attendait au début du parcours pour le défilé. Pendant le trajet, Aliya discerna une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme…elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais il refusa en souriant. Le dictateur avait aussi sentit son état. Il croisa les jambes.

-…Ce n'est pas Diego que nous allons rejoindre, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu…euh…qu'est ce que VOUS racontez ?

-…Il a raison, Mlle Aliya…

-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Dis-nous ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît, Julio. Je suis inquiet pour mon ami.

Après un moment, il avoua qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la situation…la seule chose dont il est sûr est qu'il est obligé de jurer fidélité à ce faux Diego et ne pas tenter de le contrer s'il ne veux pas que le vrai ne soit tué. Il expliqua aussi qu'il comptait sur l'aide de Jay pour l'aider à élucider l'affaire. Aliya leva un sourcil et soupira.

-Je suis désolé…je suis surpris que ce soit vous qui êtes venue ici avec le roi Min…

-Bon dieu, tous des machos…

-Désolé…

-Pag…hum…M. Min ne m'a pas choisie pour être son garde du corps pour pouvoir charmer les ennemis, vous savez... Je suis l'élève du chef Jay, je saurai vous aider.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu aurais dû la voir écraser cette pomme avec sa main, hier…

-Je vois…dans ce cas, je m'en remets à vous.

Arrivés à destination, Aliya donna son desert eagle et une seringue de soins à Julio au cas-où la situation dégénèrerait : en effet, ce dernier a vu son arme se faire retirer par le faux Diego une semaine auparavant…

Ce dernier arriva vers eux, serra la main de Pagan en le complimentant de sa belle tenue, puis l'invita à monter prendre place sur l'un des chars.

-Bien ! Le trajet durera environs vingt-cinq minutes. Quand nous arriverons sur la place, je souhaiterais que tu nous honores d'un discours.

-Me voilà pris au dépourvu, mon cher, que vais-je donc dire ?

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus !

Ils commencèrent à avancer. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale, la foule les acclama, et eux les saluèrent.

-Mon ami, j'ai comme l'impression que la population semble un peu inquiète…

-Ah…ceci est certainement lié à…Rosalita, la cloche de la place. Depuis une semaine, elle est cassée. La vie des gens ici est réglée autour des heures où sonne cette cloche.

-Une semaine ? Cela me surprend que tu n'ais pas encore demandé à la faire réparer, tu aimes pourtant le son de Rosalita autant que ton peuple.

-Il est vrai, mais j'ai tellement été affairé par les préparatifs de cette fête que je n'ai pas pris en compte le reste. Ta venue m'importait bien plus.

-Je vois…après tout, je suis ton grand ami.

-Absolument.

Aliya eut l'impression de voir Diego serrer les dents…du peu qu'elle avait observé depuis à peine deux jours, elle avait bien compris que cet hispanique était un imposteur…trouvant cette histoire de cloche louche, elle demanda discrètement à Julio de monter en haut du clocher dès qu'il le pourra. Ils arrivèrent à la place, puis ils descendirent du char pour se diriger sous une grande tonnelle. Etrangement, Diego fit partir Julio après lui avoir parlé et un autre soldat prit le relais. Pagan se pomponna pendant quelques secondes avant de parler, Aliya à sa droite. Son discours se résuma à son bonheur d'être ici, sa fierté d'être ami avec Diego et quelques vantardises. Pendant ce temps, Diego semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

Quand il finit son discours, la foule applaudit et laissa place à des danseurs. Il se rassit près de son ami.

-Comment étais-je ?

-Parfait…comme toujours !

-Oh, merci bien !

-N'as-tu pas chaud avec cette cape ? J'aurais dû choisir une autre matière…

-Oh, non, elle me plaît comme elle est ! Si jamais un jour, je me marie, peut-être la mettrai-je ?

Aliya tressaillit à l'entente de cette réplique…et imagina la situation malgré elle…

Diego parla avec son garde en espagnol. Aliya le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Un problème, mademoiselle ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous compariez ma tête à une pomme !

-Non, non, je souhaite juste que vous parliez en français en présence de M. Min, par respect pour lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser, très chère, je lui demandais juste si la suite de la fête était prête.

-Hm…

A la fin du spectacle, Diego proposa d'aller à une autre place, mais à la surprise de tous, la cloche sonna. Diego était mortifié, et Pagan souriait.

-Ah ! Un bon samaritain l'a réparé ! Quelle joie d'entendre cette chère Rosalita sonner de nouveau…mais j'y pense…son nom ne serait pas plutôt Graziella ? En effet, corrige-moi si je me trompe, Rosalita est la cloche qui sonne à l'autre bout de la région, à côté du pénitencier…je suis assez déçu de voir que tu négliges ce précieux cadeau offert à ta naissance…

Le mexicain serra les dents, mais ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il balbutia quelque chose en espagnol. Le garde à ses côtés prit son arme pour tirer, mais Aliya dégaina l'un de ses skorpions et tira sur lui avant de saisir Pagan par le bras et le mettre à couvert. En quelques minutes, elle vint à bout de la dizaine de soldats qui étaient là. Elle remarqua ensuite que des renforts arrivaient. Diego ayant réussit à s'enfuir, elle somma au dictateur d'aller au clocher pour s'y cacher. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle se dépêcha de monter tout en haut avec le tyran, et retrouva Julio et le vrai Diego, inconscient et dont les chaînes étant scellées par un cadenas à code.

-Mon dieu…est-ce qu'il est…

-Non…on lui fait certainement prendre régulièrement une dose de morphine, j'ai trouvé un tas de seringues dans ce coffre.

La jeune femme saisit une seringue curative et la planta dans le bras de Diego.

-Cette seringue est ma plus puissante, elle devrait le faire se réveiller sous peu…je vais aller me débarrasser des renforts…

-Ma colombe…

-Pagan, je…

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le tyran pointer un lance-roquettes du doigt, caché derrière un vieux meuble. Elle alla le prendre, étonnée qu'il y ait une telle arme ici.

-Je ne peux pas l'utiliser d'ici, ils repèreraient notre position…

-Ma…

-Laisse-moi faire. Je reviendrai dès que j'en aurais fini avec eux.

Elle sourit au dictateur et partit, sa nouvelle arme à la main. Elle revint discrètement vers la place, et usa de ses capacités de yamakasi pour monter sur l'un des toits environnants. Elle nota que les soldats s'étaient déployés jusqu'à la plage qu'il y avait derrière la tonnelle. Elle lança une grenade dans l'eau, ce qui attira l'attention de presque tous les ennemis. Puis, visant bien, elle tira une roquette…et sourit, appréciant le feu d'artifice. Le reste des soldats se précipitèrent vers la source de la roquette. Elle descendit du toit et commença son combat contre les ennemis restants avec ses skorpions.

Pagan observa la scène du clocher avec des jumelles qu'il avait trouvé dans la pièce, rêveur.

-Oh, je suis si ému de la voir enfin sur le terrain!

-C'est la première fois que vous la voyez comme ça ?

-Oui ! Quelle maestria ! Elle est si belle, en action ! Oh, j'aimerais tant la voir de plus près ! Putain, ces jumelles sont mal réglées ! Regardez-moi ces fesses rebondies!

Julio sourit, puis sursauta à l'entente de son employeur qui toussa.

-…Julio ?

-Monsieur ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Ça va…

Le tyran vint s'accroupir près de son ami.

-Ravi de te retrouver, mon ami.

-Pagan ?

Il lui sourit, puis lui exposa la situation.

-Tu as eu affaire à Ricardo…mon frère jumeau.

-Ton frère jumeau ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de lui ?

-Parce que j'en avais honte…et qu'il déshonorait la famille…il était en prison, mais il a réussit je-ne-sais-comment à s'échapper, il y a une semaine…

-Je vois…

Le portable du tyran sonna. Il le prit et sourit à la vue du nom de sa bien-aimée.

-Pagan, j'ai sécurisé la zone…

-Oui, j'ai vu. Tu es magnifique sur le terrain.

-…Comment tu as fait pour…

-J'ai trouvé des jumelles.

-Je vois…Je vais partir à la recherche du faux Diego. Comment va M. Velasquez ?

-Il est réveillé. Le faux Diego se nomme Ricardo.

-D'accord. Restez où vous êtes. Je reviendrai dès que j'en aurai fini avec ce Ricardo.

-Hm…fais attention.

-Mais oui…

-Aurais-tu une idée du code?

-J'y ai pensé : essaye la date d'aujourd'hui. J'ai supposé que Ricardo avait prévu de prendre le pouvoir sur cette affaire de drogue après ta mort par empoisonnement.

-Je vois. Tu es la meilleure.

-Bon…j'y vais.

-D'accord.

-Pagan…

-Hm ?

-…Je t'aime.

-Moi qui pensais que nous devions rester « professionnels ».

-Oui, mais il faut croire qu'on n'y arrive pas…et puis…j'avais envie de te le dire.

-Tu es trop mignonne…Reviens-moi vite.

-Oui.

Ils raccrochèrent. Aliya courut vers une moto et s'assura qu'elle puisse la démarrer. Quand elle réussit, elle rechargea ses skorpions et fonça dans les rues à la recherche d'indices pouvant la mener à Ricardo.


	34. Chapitre 24 - L'Aigle vole

Chapitre 24 – L'Aigle vole

Pagan essaya le code que lui avait suggéré sa colombe…et c'était le bon. Il libéra enfin son ami, qui le remercia.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya commença son infiltration après s'être assurée que son portable soit sur silencieux. Quelques éliminations discrètes plus tard, elle remarqua une petite pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle y entra et vit un tas d'armes et munitions en tous genres. Elle en profita pour se réapprovisionner pour ses skorpions. Elle continua ses recherches. A mesure qu'elle montait à l'étage, elle entendit une voix familière : Ricardo était en train de faire les cent pas, un garde à côté de lui.

-Ce plan était pourtant parfait ! Il faut que je les tue tous…Julio, Diego, Pagan, et même cette Aliya…c'est sûrement elle qui a enlevé les capsules de poison…elle est douée…mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je les tuerai tous, et je prendrai le contrôle du marché d'opium ! Préparez des hélicoptères et bombardez la ville et le clocher ! Je veux être sûr qu'ils soient tous morts !

Aliya se retint de pousser un gémissement…au moment où elle voulut entrer dans la pièce, un des gardes avait crié pour signaler des cadavres dans le palais. Alerté, Ricardo somma à son garde d'aller voir. La jeune femme entreprit d'aller se cacher, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec deux soldats. N'ayant pas le choix, elle saisit ses skorpions et tira sur eux. Cette action déclencha une alarme, à son plus grand agacement. Pendant qu'elle courait pour chercher un abri, elle entendit Ricardo dire qu'il allait sur le toit pour fuir en hélicoptère. Elle voulut le suivre, mais les soldats lui barrèrent la route et lui prirent trop de temps…ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et elle commençait à avoir un peu de mal. Soudain, elle entendit des tirs bruyants. Quand elle jeta un regard, elle vit Julio apparaître et tuer les ennemis avec le desert eagle qu'elle lui avait confié. Quand il eut fini, elle le rejoint.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Le roi Min m'a demandé de venir vous aider. Je les ai fait descendre dans le sous-sol du clocher en leur demandant d'attendre que je revienne les chercher.

-Merci…pour ça et pour être venu.

-Je ne fais pas qu'office de chauffeur pour M. Velasquez, vous savez.

-Je vois ça ! Ecoutez, il faut absolument qu'on protège la ville de Ricardo ! Il a demandé à ses soldats de la bombarder en espérant que ça nous tue !

-Quoi ?!

-Allons dans la réserve d'armes ! J'ai vu des lance-roquettes ! Je dois en reprendre un j'ai laissé l'autre sur le toit où j'étais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle en question, mais furent freinés par d'autres soldats sur le chemin. Ensemble, ils engagèrent le combat. Un moment, Aliya fut attrapée par l'un des ennemis. Julio tournoya sur lui-même et asséna deux puissants coups de pied dans la tête de l'assaillant. Aliya en profita pour se dégager et lui enfoncer son kukri dans le ventre. Deux ennemis à forte corpulence se ruèrent ensuite sur eux. Julio se baissa pour laisser sa co-équipière rouler sur son dos et s'occuper de l'un pendant qu'il s'affairait avec l'autre. Après les avoir bien amochés, Aliya releva son ennemi pour le mitrailler de bas en haut et Julio tira une balle dans la tête de son adversaire. Ils se retournèrent et se sourirent, traduisant leur plaisir de s'être battus ensemble. Mais le temps étant compté, ils foncèrent dans la salle pour prendre les armes et se précipitèrent dehors. Le carnage venait à peine de commencer. De là où ils étaient, ils réussirent à éliminer trois hélicoptères. Le dernier étant trop loin, ils prirent leur véhicule respectif et foncèrent vers la place. La colère et l'inquiétude d'Aliya grandissait à mesure qu'elle voyait les maisons en feu et les gens affolés. Elle dérapa sur la place, mais à peine commençait-elle à viser que l'hélicoptère entreprit de la mitrailler. Julio arriva et tira une roquette sur l'hélicoptère qui explosa. Apercevant Pagan et Diego sortir du clocher, les deux protecteurs coururent vers eux. A peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés qu'un hélicoptère rouge surgit et essaya de les tuer à la mitrailleuse. Julio fut blessé au bras, mais il tenta tout de même de tirer sa dernière roquette. Cette dernière neutralisa la mitrailleuse et l'hélicoptère fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir.

Aliya, en protégeant le tyran, reçut une balle qui arracha un peu de la chair de son épaule. Il se tourna et lui fit remarquer. Elle se piqua avec une seringue. Après lui avoir sourit, elle alla voir la blessure de son collègue. Il lui dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, mais elle l'aida quand même en lui enlevant la balle logée et en faisant un bandage express. Puis elle se leva et observa la situation.

-…Je vais le buter…

Remarquant un grappin tombé près du clocher, elle le saisit et courut vers la moto pour démarrer en vitesse et se diriger vers la falaise. Pagan, Diego et Julio se réunirent, la regardant s'éloigner.

-Elle est vraiment très forte vous avez là un excellent lieutenant, Majesté.

-Elle est bien la seule à en douter.

Julio se piqua avec la seringue et s'étonna de la vitesse avec laquelle la douleur de la blessure s'estompait.

-Sois prudente, ma précieuse…

Aliya fonça dans la forêt qui la séparait de la falaise. Elle força un peu la moto, qui n'était manifestement pas faite pour ce genre de sol. Quand elle sortit au milieu des arbres, l'hélicoptère commençait à s'éloigner. Elle accéléra comme elle le put et sauta. Calculant le bon moment, elle prit la moto pour appui, sauta et lança le grappin, qui s'accrocha à la barre d'atterrissage de l'appareil. Alors qu'elle grimpait, un soldat ouvrit la porte coulissante et tenta de la tuer, mais elle put en venir à bout en le mitraillant avec l'un de ses skorpions, bien que l'ennemi ait réussit à la toucher légèrement au bras. Avec un peu de difficultés, elle finit par monter à bord, mais Ricardo la frappa. Elle faillit tomber, mais se retint avec la barre près de la porte et riposta. Il essaya de prendre une arme, mais elle l'en empêcha en le projetant vers le cockpit avec un coup de pied. Le choc avec le tableau de commandes dérégla l'hélicoptère, qui commença à tanguer. Aliya tomba par-dessus bord, mais réussit à attraper la barre. Son bras blessé commença un peu à s'engourdir, alors elle essaya de se soigner, mais la seringue tomba dans la mer. Elle essaya de remonter à bord, mais Ricardo la frappa de nouveau et pointa un pistolet sur elle.

-Ha ! Tu t'es bien battue, mais ton histoire s'arrête ici, ma jolie ! Tu vas tranquillement aller te faire tuer par les requins et me laisser préparer un autre plan pour prendre la tête de cet empire de la drogue ! Un plan bien plus explosif qu'il me tarde d'appliquer !

Il voulut tirer sur la jeune femme, mais il perdit l'équilibre. Cette dernière eut un tilt. Elle monta sur la barre, puis se balança en arrière. Elle saisit rapidement son lance-grenade et tira dans l'hélicoptère, qui explosa, avant de se retourner et se préparer à plonger dans l'eau. Elle remonta difficilement à la surface, mais alors qu'elle voulut prendre une seringue, elle dût replonger pour éviter les débris de l'appareil.

Elle aperçut une ombre rôder près d'elle…tentant de voir ce que c'était, elle réalisa que c'était un requin. A mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il venait de se régaler avec le soldat qu'elle a tué plus tôt, et qu'il avait visiblement encore faim. Il la chargea et était à un cheveu de la croquer, mais elle le coupa au kukri. Il s'éloigna, mais revint vite à la charge. Elle s'agrippa à lui malgré la douleur de son bras et le poignarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Elle remonta vite à la surface, son souffle commençant à lui manquer. Un jet ski dérapa près d'elle et elle vit Julio lui tendre la main. Soulagée, elle monta derrière lui et ils se dirigèrent vers la plage.

Arrivés sur la terre ferme, la population qui s'y trouvait l'acclama. Elle regarda le tyran, qui arborait un sourire fier. Diego la serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne saurai vous exprimer toute ma gratitude ! Vous nous avez tous sauvés ! Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire, Mademoiselle !

-Pas de quoi. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, grâce à Julio et vous !

Diego s'exprima ensuite à toute la foule et lui demanda de préparer une autre fête pour son ami et son lieutenant pour le lendemain. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme alla voir le dictateur.

-Tu es vraiment divine, sur le terrain !

-Merci…est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr, que je vais bien ! Ma colombe est un aigle dont la magnificence n'a d'égal que son extraordinaire force !

-N'exagère pas, je ne suis pas…

Il ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras. Bien qu'étant resté silencieux pendant l'étreinte, la jeune femme avait bien ressenti la charge d'émotions qui en découlait. Il se sépara d'elle à la vue de Julio qui les rejoint.

-Majesté, Mademoiselle Aliya, venez. Nous rentrons au palais.

-Mais, il n'est pas un peu…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, Mademoiselle. A ma demande, il a été nettoyé. Il n'y a presque plus de traces du combat que nous avons mené.

-D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au palais. Diego retrouva son personnel avec plaisir avant de leur demander de préparer un festin pour ses invités. Ces derniers étaient dans la chambre. La jeune lieutenant s'y fit soigner. Quand le médecin partit, elle se retrouva avec Diego et le tyran.

-Encore une fois, merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.

-De rien.

-Dîtes-moi ce qui pourrait vous faire plaisir pour vous remercier comme il le faut.

-Je ne veux rien. Voir que j'ai levé la menace sur un peuple aussi jovial me suffit amplement. Faîtes juste en sorte que la ville redevienne celle qu'elle état avant les bombardements le plus vite possible.

-Voilà de très sages paroles. Bien ! Je vais m'assurer que l'on puisse manger à l'heure !

Il partit en riant.

-J'avais raison…

-Hm ?

-Cette fête était absolument grandiose !

-Parle pour toi!

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Bah, elle était quand même bien chargée pour moi : j'ai utilisé des lance-roquettes super lourds, j'ai sauté d'une falaise en moto, j'ai failli me faire écraser par des débris d'hélicoptère et je me suis battue contre un requin…

-Un requin, dis-tu ? Quel miracle qu'il ne t'a pas déchiquetée !

-Oui, j'ai eu de la chance…hé…où est ta cape ?

-Hm…je crois que je l'ai oublié dans le clocher…

-Mais tu l'aimais tellement ! Il faut aller la…

-N'y pense plus.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui effleura le visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'une magnifique cape rose avec un majestueux paon blanc dessiné dessus et m'allant à ravir à côté du fait que ma colombe soit vivante et près de moi à me sourire?

-Haha…Pagan…

-…Oui, bon, d'accord, je suis déçu de l'avoir perdue…mais je préfère quand même que tu sois à mes côtés.

Aliya rit, puis le regarda : il avait un grand sourire et ses yeux s'étaient arqués comme elle l'aimait.

-Comme je suis heureux de t'avoir vu opérer !

-Haha, je ne t'ai pas fait peur ?

-Absolument pas, au contraire, tu m'as fait rêver ! Oh, je dois te le dire…

-Quoi ?

-Tes fesses sont extraordinairement mises en valeur avec ce pantalon!

-Quoi ?! Tu m'as reluqué alors que j'étais en train de me battre?!

-Navré, ma colombe…tu es tellement sexy…

Aliya rougit furieusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était en train de risquer sa vie et il n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de la mater…ceci dit, elle ne se sentait pas aussi énervée qu'elle le pensait…

-…Pagan, tu es incroyable…

-Je sais.

Il lâcha un rire discret. Ils allèrent ensuite se préparer pour le dîner. Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient sur le balcon, Julio vint à leur rencontre.

-Majesté, Mademoiselle Aliya, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

-Ah, fort bien ! Allons-y.

-…Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, à vous deux ?

-Quoi ?

-Etes-vous…en couple ?

-Euh…

-Effectivement.

\- !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ferai rien. Plus qu'un partenaire commercial, le roi Min est un grand ami de mon employeur, et je le respecte beaucoup.

-Je te remercie. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Elle l'est vous êtes très chanceux.

-Ça va, les mecs, je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Regarde bien, Julio, là, elle va s'énerver…

-Pagan !

-Tu as vu ? N'est-t-elle pas adorable ?

Julio rit alors qu'Aliya jurait le tyran, qui ricanait. Tous avait tant bien que mal repris une mine sérieuse alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle à manger. Diego les accueillit et les invita à s'asseoir. Le dîner fut imprégné de bonne humeur. Avant de dormir, le tyran serra sa colombe dans ses bras en la félicitant de nouveau. Elle répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir, puis le quitta, quelque part le cœur un peu lourd.


	35. Chapitre 25 - L'Aigle se repose

Chapitre 25 – L'aigle se repose

Aliya avait envie de faire la grasse matinée – si elle pouvait le dire ainsi – mais le tyran, réveillé de bonne heure, préféra la taquiner en tirant sa couverture. Irritée au bout d'un moment, elle se leva brusquement.

-Mais arrête!

-Ah ! Tu te lèves enfin ! Bonjour, ma…

Elle se recoucha aussi sec en se couvrant la tête. Le dictateur fit la moue, puis se remémora un souvenir.

-Cela me rappelle le lendemain de ton combat contre cette panthère noire…pas mal de choses ont changé depuis…en ce temps, tu étais une simple jeune femme désemparée et inexpérimentée…mais maintenant, tu es un lieutenant aussi courageux que puissant…comme le temps passe !

Elle le leva pour le regarder. Il lui sourit.

-Quelle beauté.

-Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai une tête de folle.

-Je trouve qu'elle te va bien, moi.

-Est-ce que je peux vraiment prendre ça comme un compliment ?

-Bien sûr ! Je t'aime comme tu es.

Elle rougit l'entente de ces mots et lui dit la même chose. Lui disant que Diego les attendait, elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller le rejoindre, lui et Julio.

-Ah, mes deux invités ! Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, parce-que je vous ai prévu une journée des plus chargées ! Défilés, spectacles, festins et virée sur la plage sont au programme !

La jeune femme était toute excitée, mais elle tenta de rester un minimum concentrée…

Ils firent le tour de la ville, avec quelques arrêts pour voir des spectacles de danse traditionnelle. Aliya était enchantée par ce qu'elle voyait, et se dit qu'elle les aurait bien rejoints si elle connaissait les pas de danse. Vers midi et demie, ils allèrent sur la plage et se dirigèrent vers une grande table pour déjeuner, accompagnés d'un orchestre. Des gens étaient posés autour d'eux et pique-niquaient sur le sable. La jeune femme les regardaient : la région était dirigée par un magnat de la drogue, mais, étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas si affectés.

-Que regardez-vous, Mademoiselle ?

-Ah, Julio…on peut se tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je regardais juste tous ces gens…et je me réjouis de les voir de bonne humeur, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Je vois. Tu sais, M. Velasquez et le roi Min ont plus ou moins opéré de la même façon pour devenir un « haut-placé ». Mais il semble qu'ici, la vie soit plus paisible…je suis venu au Kyrat une seule fois : les paysages étaient magnifiques, mais les gens se sentaient comme…insécurisés…ils n'étaient pas vraiment fixés en ce qui concernait l'avenir de leur pays…

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais…je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les rassurer.

-Vas-tu à leur rencontre ?

-Oui…quand je le peux, je vais au marché avec Sati, ou je passe rendre visite à quelques villages. Ils n'aiment ni Pagan, ni le Sentier d'Or…

-Penses-tu qu'ils t'apprécient ?

-Je crois que oui…même s'ils savent plus ou moins dans quel « camp » je me trouve, ils m'accueillent toujours avec le sourire et parfois, ils m'invitent même à goûter leurs plats ou leur dernières récoltes.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que tu es un choix qui les attire beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils voient que tu es impliquée pour leur cause à eux, et non pas pour les deux autres camps. Tu sembles désintéressée par le pouvoir ou autre chose, et je pense que c'est ça qu'ils aiment en toi.

-Ouah…j'admire ton sens de l'observation…tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Et puis…

-Papa !

Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune garçon courir dans les bras de Julio. Il se baissa pour le prendre, arborant une mine enjouée.

-Esteban ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te séparer de ta mère comme ça?

L'enfant cacha son visage et Julio se tourna vers sa collègue alors qu'une belle femme s'avançait vers eux.

-Aliya, je te présente Esteban…et ma femme, Olivia.

La jeune lieutenant les regarda avec surprise.

-Merci d'avoir su protéger mon mari de l'attaque d'hier, je vous dois tellement !

-Ah…de rien, madame, c'est normal.

Diego se leva et alla saluer la famille de son garde du corps, toujours sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme. Olivia prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras, lui disant qu'ils devaient le laisser travailler.

-…Tu es marié ?

-Eh oui.

-Ouah…mais, comment tu fais, avec ton travail ?

-C'est un peu difficile, par moment, mais je peux quand même jouir d'un temps libre tel que je peux passer des moments avec eux. M. Velasquez est assez conciliant sur ce point.

-Eh bien…félicitations, tu as une très belle famille !

-Je te remercie. Je présume que tu n'as pas encore cette chance.

-Non…il y a encore tellement de choses à faire au Kyrat…je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de penser à ce genre de choses en ce moment…pourtant, je…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suis aussi passé par ces pensées, mais il n'y a rien de tel que rentrer, voir son fils sauter dans ses bras pour nous couvrir de câlin et embrasser sa femme…je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ton objectif, mais songe aussi à ton bonheur.

-Je vois…merci pour tes conseils, Julio. J'y penserai dès que Kyrat sera apaisé.

Ils se sourirent, puis regardèrent les deux hauts placés rirent entre eux. Aliya toucha son ventre inconsciemment, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Aliya…ça ne va pas ? As-tu mal au ventre ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu es en train de le toucher…

-Ah…non, c'est juste que…

Elle baissa la tête. Inquiet, le jeune homme insista pour qu'elle lui confie son mal-être. Elle lui exposa sa situation. Il la regarda d'un air désolé, mais fit tout pour tenter de la tranquilliser. Finissant par sourire, il fut rassuré et l'invita à regarder la fin du spectacle. Quand ils se tournèrent, les danseurs entamaient leurs derniers pas de danse.

A la demande de Diego, d'autres danseurs firent leur apparition, et l'orchestre joua des chansons de salsa. Aliya les regardait avec envie.

-Tu veux les rejoindre, ma colombe ?

-Ah…je peux ?

-Aujourd'hui, tu es aussi considérée comme une invitée, alors si tu veux aller t'amuser, vas-y.

-Il a raison, mademoiselle, allez-y ! Julio, va donc danser avec elle !

-Avec plaisir.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna au milieu de la scène. Emportée par le son joyeux, elle finit par se lâcher et danser avec entrain avec son collègue. Plus la musique jouait, plus les gens s'arrêtaient pour regarder les deux mercenaires leur offrir un beau spectacle.

-Elle est même douée en danse ! Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cette jeune femme, mais elle a l'air d'être une véritable perle rare !

-Dieu me l'a envoyé. Et il a très bien fait son choix.

-Je vois.

-Tu sais…après le départ d'Ishwari, je pensais que je n'arriverai plus jamais à aimer…mais Aliya m'a prouvé le contraire. Ce que je ressens pour elle est tellement intense qu'il m'est devenu très difficile de rester là, juste à lui sourire et me limiter à l'embrasser. Même si nous avons seize ans de différence même si parfois, je me dis que je ne la mérite pas…c'est elle que je désire. Je l'aime tellement, mon ami…

-Comme c'est adorable…tu es vraiment un grand romantique, dis donc.

-Oui, je sais.

-Mais la patience est une vertu.

-Devant une telle beauté, je t'avoue commencer à la perdre…

-Hahaha !

Aliya et Julio finirent leur danse. Tout le monde applaudit. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment bien, et profita à fond de la fête et de la baignade collective qui suivit jusqu'au soir. Epuisée, elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour dormir et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Autant la fête d'hier n'était pas si mal, autant j'ai vraiment aimé celle-ci !

-J'en suis heureux. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais danser tu aurais été encore plus belle avec une robe !

-Haha, sur le coup, je préférais avoir mes skorpions au cas-où…

-Sais-tu danser autre chose ?

-Oui. Quand j'étais à l'université, j'ai pu apprendre plusieurs danses. Un moment, on a étudié la danse Bollywood, c'était vraiment génial.

-Me feras-tu une démonstration ?

-Hm, pourquoi pas ? Mais là, il faudra que je m'entraîne un peu avant.

-Tant que je te vois danser à la fin, fais comme tu veux.

-D'accord. Je pourrais même danser pour ton anniversaire.

-Tu ferais ça ? Oh, je veux une danse rien que pour moi !

-Ce ne serait pas mieux si je dansais pour toi pendant le dîner ? Comme ça, Sati pourrait voir aussi.

-Bon, d'accord…

-Je te ferai ensuite un spectacle personnel, ça te vas ?

-Excellent !

Le voir aussi enjoué la ravit.

-Les gens semblaient si heureux, aujourd'hui…est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour, les Kyratis auront cette joie de vivre ?

-Ma colombe…

-J'aimerais tellement qu'ils se sentent bien…qu'ils ne se soucient plus du fait qu'ils puissent voir leurs villages être des champs de bataille…ce peuple mérite d'être heureux comme n'importe quel autre !

Le tyran s'assit près de sa bien-aimée et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Pagan…est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Dis-moi.

-S'il te plaît…demande au reste du Sentier d'Or d'arrêter leurs récidives et…fais rénover les villages. Ils en ont besoin…reconstruis les écoles, fais refaire les clochers...

Le dictateur la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-…Fais nettoyer les routes et les fleuves, facilite les transports entre les villages, ne fais plus passer le pays pour une machine à drogue…je t'en prie, Pagan…rends leur vie meilleure…je te le demande en tant que « ta colombe ». S'ils voient que tu peux faire de bonnes choses pour eux, ils changeront leur avis sur toi et…ils te le rendront bien, j'en suis sûre. Ils ne me font que trop bien ressentir leur tristesse et…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me ronge. Grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut dire que la guerre connaît une trêve, mais…

Réalisant qu'elle était en train de pleurer, elle arrêta et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

-…Oui.

-Puis-je te demander une chose en retour ?

-Quoi ?

-Soutiens-moi dans tout ce processus.

-Bien sûr.

Elle se blottit contre lui et resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, ma colombe. Nous partirons demain matin.

-D'accord.

Il partit se coucher, laissant sa précieuse faire de même…


	36. Chapitre 26 - Retour au Kyrat

Chapitre 26 – Retour au Kyrat

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Diego enlaça son ami et la lieutenant chaleureusement, puis donna une boîte et un sac à cette dernière avant de les regarder monter dans le jet. Quand ils furent dans les airs, elle ouvrit la boîte. Le tyran s'émerveilla.

-Elle est encore plus belle que l'autre !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux la porter ?

-Je le ferai quand on rentrera. Et je te ferai faire une cape assortie.

La jeune femme sourit, puis ouvrit le sac : il était rempli d'argent. Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber un mot. Elle le lut.

_« Chère Mademoiselle Aliya,_

_Bien que je sois plus que ravi que vous ayez apprécié ma fête, j'ai tenu à vous offrir cet autre cadeau. Sauver mon pays n'a pas de prix, mais je souhaitais quand même vous récompenser financièrement. Je vous en prie, dépensez-le comme il vous plaira. Il y a ici l'équivalent d'un milliard de roupies Kyratis. Convertissez-les et faîtes-vous plaisir ! J'ai hâte d'avoir une occasion de vous rencontrer de nouveau, mon ami et vous._

_Diego Velasquez »_

Elle regarda le tyran. Il lui sourit.

-…Tu savais qu'il allait me donner cet argent ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Pagan…

-Non, ma douce, je t'assure que je n'en savais rien.

-Hm…

Elle regarda l'argent, gênée. Il prit le mot et le lut à son tour.

-Quelle belle somme, tout de même, je me demande ce que tu vas faire avec ça.

-Je pourrai l'utiliser pour…

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est à moi que tu as demandé de refaire une beauté au Kyrat. C'est donc à moi de tout financer.

-Mais, Pagan, je…

-Non, ma colombe…je veux que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie avec cet argent.

-…J'ai envie de t'aider à rénover le pays, Pagan…je veux faire ça avec toi. Tu m'as demandé de te soutenir je peux le faire de cette façon aussi, maintenant.

Il la regarda, puis baissa la tête pour cacher un petit rire.

-Que tu es têtue, ma précieuse…

-Je sais.

Elle posa le sac par terre après l'avoir fermé. Replongeant son regard dans celui du tyran, elle croisa ses mains.

-Pagan…est-ce que je t'ai contrarié en te demandant ça ?

-Je savais que tu allais me faire cette requête un jour.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Cela va être long.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudra pas traîner quand nous rentrerons.

Elle saisit une feuille et un stylo pour commencer à répertorier tout ce qu'il faudra faire.

-Alors…les villages, les clochers et les écoles : à rénover…les routes et les rivières : à nettoyer…les usines à opium…

Elle regarda le tyran. Consciente que c'était son business principal, elle lui proposa de faire un coin spécial pour ça, pour pouvoir redonner aux autres établissements leur produit de fabrication d'origine. Concentrée, elle planifia ensuite toutes les étapes du programme de rénovation avec un grand sérieux. Le tyran la regardait en souriant sa tête posée sur son poing.

-Bon…comme c'est la rénovation d'un pays, ce serait bien que tout le monde participe, y compris ton armée : ça pourrait instaurer de la confiance entre elle et les habitants. Il faudrait que tu diffuses un message à la télé ou la radio…ou alors, je ferai le tour du pays pour les prévenir des travaux…Les armes pourraient aussi être source de conflit…on peut leur prendre le temps de la rénovation, mais ils pourraient être attaqués par des animaux…non, en fait, le mieux, c'est qu'une partie s'occupe des travaux pendant que l'autre surveille les environs…oui, c'est bien, ça ! Concernant les véhicules…ce serait bien de créer un endroit où l'on pourra les réparer ou les démonter et utiliser les pièces pour faire autre chose…

-Tu es vraiment inspirée.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé à ces travaux pendant les moments où j'avais du mal à dormir.

-Je vois. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ?

-Je ne sais pas, parfois, le sommeil ne vient pas…

-A l'avenir, je pourrai t'aider à t'endormir, si tu le souhaites. Mes bras seront ravis de t'aider à rejoindre le pays des rêves quand tu veux !

-Quand je veux ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, ma douce !

-Hm…laisse-moi vérifier ça.

Elle leva l'appui qui les séparait et se posa sur lui, puis prit sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. D'abord surpris, le dictateur posa un baiser sur sa tête.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les travaux…et j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de tension entre toi et le peuple.

-Hm…

-Je ferais tout pour ça…Bon ! J'espère que tu es allé aux toilettes avant, parce que je ne compte pas bouger avant un moment !

Il rit. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il mettait son autre main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle dormit pendant quatre bonnes heures. Quand elle se réveilla, lui était encore assoupi. Elle lui caressa le visage et reprit sa feuille pour améliorer et peaufiner son programme. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé un plan qui la satisfasse vraiment, elle reposa la feuille et alla demander au pilote combien de temps il restait. Lui répondant qu'il y avait encore trois heures et demie de vol, elle se rassit et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien faire pendant ce temps, et surtout pendant que Pagan dormait…alors elle se mit à le contempler.

Ses traits semblaient plus détendus. Aliya sourit en se remémorant quelques moments passés avec lui. Mais elle pensa ensuite à sa requête : avait-il vraiment envie de l'honorer ? C'est le genre de chose qu'il aurait fait depuis longtemps...Cela commença à la turlupiner, et elle se demanda si elle ne lui avait pas trop demandé d'un coup. Un peu stressée, elle bougeait sa jambe en se posant des questions.

-…Que t'arrives-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Ah…je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée…

Il se redressa en baillant.

-Alors…mes bras sont efficaces ?

-Oui, ils sont magiques.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Ils se sourirent. Après avoir étudié son regard, il pencha la tête.

-Quelque chose te rend soucieuse, ma colombe…Ah, voilà qui me rappelle la promesse que tu m'as faite quelques jours plus tôt. Exprime-toi, je suis tout ouïe.

-Oui…bon, d'abord, une première chose : est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir honorer ma requête ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ? Je me demandais si je ne t'en avais pas trop demandé…

-Il est vrai qu'il faudra que je dise au revoir à un sacré pactole avec ça…mais je le fais parce que tu me l'as demandé. Tu es ma colombe adorée, et tes désirs sont des ordres.

Elle rougit, le faisant sourire. Puis il tourna un peu la tête, fixant le sol.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire, mais…tu as les mêmes idées qu'Ishwari. Le plan que tu as fait ressemble à celui qu'elle avait préparé, quand nous élaborions des projets pour Kyrat…Comprends qu'avec son départ, je n'ai plus eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit. En fait, je me sens heureux de pouvoir ré-envisager ce projet avec quelqu'un…je n'avais pas envie de le faire seul.

-Je vois. Ça me soulage de savoir que tu ne te forces pas.

-Ne te soucie plus de cela. Bien. Parle-moi de tes autres tourments.

-Eh bien…

Elle commença à virer au rouge. Le tyran attendit patiemment en la fixant.

-Je…euh…en fait, depuis cette histoire avec le Sentier d'Or, je…je ressens quelque chose de nouveau…

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Tu sais, quand j'étais là-bas…je n'arrêtais pas de…penser à toi et…je…

-Hm ?

-Je pensais que…je t'avais perdu, et que je ne pourrais plus te faire sourire, ni rien faire avec toi…je ne supportais pas ces idées…et depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments se sont comme décuplés…je…

Le tyran se tourna un peu, sa curiosité étant à son paroxysme.

-Pagan…je t'aime. Je t'aime et je te veux. Je ne veux pas te faire l'honneur de redevenir ta reine d'un jour, parce que…je veux devenir celle de tous les jours…Je veux porter ton nom. Je veux que tes bras m'enlacent tous les soirs et me réveiller entre eux. Je veux que tu prennes l'habitude de m'embrasser quand je reviens le soir. Je veux passer plus de journées avec toi parce que j'adore ces moments précieux et je veux porter des robes pour te faire plaisir. Je veux tout ça…et tellement plus…

Elle tenta de garder assez de courage pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Le dictateur était figé, n'osant pas dire un mot. Aliya attendait qu'il réagisse. Un moment, il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Ma colombe…est-ce que…ai-je bien entendu…

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Il afficha lentement un grand sourire et précipita sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, soupirant de bonheur. Se séparant de lui, elle remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux. Souriant tendrement, elle essuya celle qui avait coulé sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils atterrirent, puis prirent l'hélicoptère pour revenir au palais. Sati les attendait avec Jay. Quand elle vit sa protégée, elle sauta dans ses bras.

-Aliya ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

-Hum…je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier, Sati…

-Ohh, ne fais pas ton jaloux !

Elle l'enlaça à son tour alors que la jeune lieutenant alla voir son mentor.

-Bonsoir, Chef ! Contente de vous revoir !

-Moi aussi. Alors, comment tu t'en es sortie, là-bas ?

-Bien ! C'était vraiment une superbe aventure ! J'ai hâte de vous raconter !

Il sourit. Pagan vint le voir.

-Je te félicite, Jay ! L'entraînement que tu as fait subir à ma colombe est tout à fait remarquable ! J'ai été bien heureux de voir que tu l'avais rendue forte à ce point !

-J'en suis content. Mais tout le mérite lui revient.

-Ramenez donc Eli, et joignez-vous à nous ce soir. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

-Oh…très bien.

Il regarda Aliya, qui rougissait un peu, puis il partit.

La jeune femme posa ses bagages dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le sofa de son balcon. Sati vint la voir quelques temps plus tard.

-Alors, comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

-Je vais bien. C'était vraiment bien, là-bas !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Oh, j'ai hâte de vous entendre raconter ce voyage ! Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que Pagan a à nous dire ?

-Oui…mais c'est une surprise. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

-Je vois, je vois. Bien ! Il est tard, allons vite te préparer pour le dîner!

-D'accord, mais avant, je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui rapporta une boîte. Sati y découvrit des tissus de toutes les couleurs.

-Je me suis dit que tu saurais quoi en faire…j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi quand je les ai vus.

-Oh, ils sont magnifiques ! Il ne fallait pas !

-Je ne pouvais pas revenir ici sans t'avoir acheté un petit quelque chose.

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de l'inviter de nouveau à se préparer. Plus tard, le tyran et elle racontèrent leur séjour.

-Alors, qu'est ce que ça t'a fait d'utiliser un lance-roquette ?

-Ils étaient lourds, mais c'était trop cool !

-Sur le coup de la détection du poison, tu m'impressionnes. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci, Chef Eli !

-Et sinon, Pagan, qu'as-tu donc à nous dire ? Je m'impatiente, moi !

Pagan sourit et se leva.

-J'ai deux choses à vous annoncer. Voici la première : à la demande de ma colombe, je vais entamer un processus de rénovation du pays. La guerre n'est plus une grande menace, et en tant que roi, je me dois de veiller à ce que mon peuple se rétablisse après ce temps difficile. De ce fait, Jay, je souhaiterais que tu en fasses part à l'armée entière. Je veux que les soldats aident les ouvriers pour les travaux.

-Très bien.

-Quant à toi, Eli, je veux que tu te prépares à diriger les centres hospitaliers que je prévois de faire construire. Je n'ai de cesse d'entendre des éloges au sujet de l'excellence dont tu fais preuve dans ton domaine, et ma colombe tient à ce que tu prennes ce futur poste.

-Ouah…merci beaucoup.

-Je leur annoncerai la nouvelle demain à la première heure pour ensuite leur exposer le programme. Vous vous occuperez d'afficher la version écrite dans les villages.

-Compris.

-Ce sera tout pour la première nouvelle. Maintenant, la deuxième, celle que je préfère, personnellement.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme. Elle lui prit et se mis près de lui.

-J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que pour mon plus grand bonheur, ma précieuse colombe deviendra très bientôt Aliya Min ainsi que la reine du Kyrat !

Aliya avait les yeux plongés dans ceux du tyran, qui lui avait prit la main et la couvrait d'un regard tendre. Sati sauta sur eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est magnifique ! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux !

La jeune femme regardait les deux mercenaires, qui lui sourirent, lui montrant qu'ils étaient contents pour elle.

-Ah…j'oubliais.

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche intérieur. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui pendant qu'il l'ouvrait et vit une magnifique bague en or sertie de diamants, dont le plus gros était rose.

-…Quand est-ce que tu as…

-Je suis plein de surprises.

-…Elle est magnifique.

-Ma tendre colombe, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma reine ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui mit la bague. Elle la regarda intensément avant de sauter dans les bras de son futur mari et l'embrasser.

Il se retira ensuite dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour dormir. Pendant ce temps, Aliya raccompagna les mercenaires devant le palais.

-Eh bien… tu as enfin accepté sa demande! Je n'y croyais plus!

-Chef…

-J'te taquine. J'suis content pour vous deux.

-Moi aussi. Notre petite mercenaire en a fait, du chemin !

-Merci à vous deux.

Elle les serra dans ses bras avant de les regarder partir avec leur jeep et rentra. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sati, qui la félicita de nouveau. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Pagan, il était en train de s'extasier devant son miroir. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Elle me va comme un gant ! Ah ! Ma précieuse ! Regarde !

Il se tourna, lui montrant la cape que Diego lui avait offerte. Elle sourit.

-Tu as raison, je pense même qu'elle te va mieux que l'autre.

Il se retourna pour la porter et la faire tournoyer avant de l'embrasser. Elle rougit en souriant.

-Mon cher, cessez-donc de vous pavaner avec cette cape et venez vous coucher. J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée.

-Allez vous installer, très chère, j'arrive pour vous réchauffer tout de suite !

Sur des rires amusés, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent la tête pleine d'étoiles.

ELLE A DIT OUIIIIII ! HALELUIYA !

Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes! ^w^ Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est un grand nuage de douceur…mais il en faut bien, de temps en temps !

Pour l'acceptation de la demande, j'ai pensé à d'autres trucs :

-Pendant le combat au palais de Diego - Pagan y serait allé parce qu'il était inquiet. Aliya l'engueulerait et un tas de circonstances lui aurait fait lui dire « oui », mais c'état trop chiant laborieux à écrire…

-Cadeau d'anniversaire - d'après la chronologie de l'histoire, on est à J-30 de l'anniversaire de notre tyran préféré, alors Aliya aurait tout mis en œuvre pour lui faire savoir la réponse à sa demande ce jour-là…mais j'ai jugé que notre pauvre petit chou rose avait assez attendu…il aurait pu, pourtant, mais bon, j'ai préféré le récompenser pour toute cette patience !

Donc voilà… :3

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !


	37. Chapitre 27 - Préparation

Chapitre 27 – Préparation

Aliya se réveilla lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Quand sa vision se clarifia, elle aperçu le tyran en face d'elle, tout sourire.

-Bonjour, ma précieuse.

Elle sourit et lui répondit avant de se blottir.

-As-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui. Tu es vraiment très confortable.

-Je sais.

Elle leva sa tête et l'embrassa. Ce petit monde tout rose lui plaisait il fallait bien quelques moments tendres avec la vie qu'elle menait...

-Pagan…est-ce que tu es prêt à annoncer la nouvelle au peuple ?

-Non, mais je ferai comme si je l'étais.

-J'ai hâte que les travaux commencent. Tu imagines le résultat ? Ce sera tellement beau !

Pendant qu'elle décrivait sa vision, il la regardait tendrement. Remarquant une pointe d'inquiétude, elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, ma colombe.

-Arrête ça, je vois bien que quelque chose t'inquiète.

-…J'appréhende juste le déroulement des travaux.

-Hm…c'est vrai qu'au début, ce ne sera pas facile, mais je suis sûre que tout ira de mieux en mieux, tu verras.

Il sourit, rassurant sa colombe et l'invita à se préparer.

-Prends un bain avec moi.

-Euh…

-Tu ne veux pas ? Tu vas bientôt devenir ma femme, pourtant il faudra bien que tu te montres nue devant moi.

Sur ces mots, elle vira rouge pivoine en refusant catégoriquement. Il partit dans sa salle de bains en riant alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la sienne…en y repensant, il n'avait pas tort…

Elle se prépara et s'habilla normalement. Rejoignant le tyran, elle lui sourit en tentant de le rassurer, puis il alla prendre la parole. Un discours long mais précis sur le projet. Alors qu'il arrivait vers la fin, Aliya tressaillit.

-…Pour résumer : oubliez les différends. Entraidez-vous. Mais surtout, faîtes-le pour faire plaisir au lieutenant Kundravati. C'est elle qui m'a donné la force d'entamer ce projet qui, de base, me tenait à cœur. Débarrassez-vous de votre haine et votre rancœur, et travaillez ensemble, pour elle. Je ne vous le demande pas en tant que roi, mais en tant qu'homme dont le seul désir est de rendre celle que j'aime heureuse. Rendez-la heureuse. Si vous acceptez cette requête, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Il se releva après s'être prosterné, puis il descendit de l'estrade, la tête baissée. Quand il la leva, sa colombe était devant lui, le fixant. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras en le félicitant pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelques temps plus tard, Jay envoya des soldats dans les villages pour afficher le plan détaillé du projet.

En plein après-midi, alors qu'Aliya était partie au camp, Yuma alla voir son frère.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire de rénovation ?

-C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

-Tu le fais parce que tu veux le faire, ou c'est parce que ta « colombe » te l'a demandé avec ses yeux de biche ?!

-Yuma…

-Non, je ne veux même pas t'entendre ! Tu sais quoi ?! Je m'en fous ! Fais ce que tu veux, je…

Il plaqua fermement sa main sur la table, coupant sa sœur de tout élan.

-Oui, je le fais pour elle, mais aussi pour moi. J'en ai assez de me battre pour rien ! Je veux commencer ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps : m'occuper de ce pays ! Grâce à Aliya, je me reprends enfin en main et je me sens bien!

Yuma le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais et ma fille à cause de toute cette haine et cet égoïsme…je ne veux pas recommencer mes erreurs et perdre le bonheur à nouveau. Quoi que tu puisses faire, Yuma, tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi…mais ne blâme pas ma colombe. Tu as même intérêt à t'habituer à elle dès maintenant.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'elle va bientôt devenir ta reine nous allons nous marier.

Yuma n'en cru pas ses oreilles et n'arriva pas à sortir un son de sa bouche.

-S'il te plaît, Yuma…je t'aime comme un grand frère aime sa petite sœur, et je…

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ainsi. Tu m'as abandonnée quand Ishwari est arrivée. La loyauté que tu lui as vouée t'a fait négliger celle que tu me devais ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait à moi, ta « petite sœur » qui t'a aidé à t'asseoir sur le trône ?!

Il ne savait quoi dire, et baissa les yeux. Alors qu'elle le mitraillait de reproches, il s'avança vers elle. Puis sans un mot, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, petite sœur. Je sais que ces mots ne répareront rien, mais je te promets que je serai là, maintenant.

-…Tu mens…

-Non. Assieds-toi et écoute-moi. S'il te plaît.

Serrant les dents, elle s'affala sur le canapé, attendant que son frère s'exprime. Son visage se décrispa un peu à mesure qu'elle entendait ce qu'il avait à dire. A sa grande surprise, elle commença à penser que cette « colombe » n'était peut-être pas si néfaste qu'elle le pensait.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a proposé pour toi. Elle pensait que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Hm…

-Elle te respecte beaucoup, tu sais. Elle me dit souvent qu'elle aimerait être plus proche de toi.

Yuma réfléchit un moment.

-Tu as vraiment l'air de l'aimer…Moi qui pensais que tu serais incapable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre après ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Je le pensais aussi.

-Au moins, tu es moins exécrable à voir qu'à cette époque.

Il lâcha un rire discret, puis regarda de nouveau sa sœur.

-…Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. Où est ta « colombe » ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait au camp pour l'après-midi.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Yuma…merci.

-Hm…

Elle partit en direction du camp. Trouvant la jeune femme, elle s'en approcha.

-Hey…

-Ah…bonjour, Chef.

La jeune lieutenant se tourna vers elle, intimidée.

-J'ai à te parler.

-D'accord…

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu. Yuma s'adossa à une paroi et croisa les bras.

-Je viens de parler à Pagan. Tu vas lui faire perdre un paquet d'argent avec tout ça.

-Oui, je sais…je vais l'aider, même s'il ne veut pas.

-Comment ?

-Pour me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait au Mexique, M. Velasquez m'a donné un milliard de roupies Kyratis.

-Ouah…tu as dû faire pas mal de choses.

Elle lui raconta le séjour avec de plus en plus d'entrain, mais à la fin, elle se calma devant l'air impassible de son interlocuteur.

-Hum…en gros, voilà comment ça s'est passé.

-Je vois. Pas mal du tout.

-Ah…merci, Chef.

-…C'est quoi, ce sourire stupide ?

-Désolée, je…

-Peu importe…Pagan m'a parlé de ce que tu voulais faire.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, alors ?

-Je dois avouer que ça me plais bien. Ceci dit, ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas voulu te débarrasser des champs de pavots…

-J'ai conscience que c'est un produit important, ici…ça m'embête un peu, mais je ne peux pas faire ça disparaître…

-Je vois. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

Pendant un moment, aucune ne parla. Aliya se sentait mal à l'aise face à sa supérieure, qui la fixait.

-Chef…

-Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir te marier avec lui ?

-Hein ? Je…

-Vous avez quinze ans de différence, pourtant.

-Ce que je ressens pour lui et mon désir d'être à ses côtés sont si forts que ça me suffit. Un point positif est qu'il n'aura pas à s'embêter pour le cadeau de mariage…la rénovation du pays était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse me faire.

-Je vois. Bon, écoute-moi bien, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui restait immobile malgré sa peur.

-Malgré ce que j'ai pensé, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. La gringalette qui devient lieutenant, qui nous retire une belle épine du pied en s'occupant du Sentier d'Or et ses têtes pensantes et qui rend mon frère « heureux », ça fait beaucoup. Force est de constater que tu sais te servir de ta force. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais, mais je te déteste largement moins qu'Ishwari. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à réaliser que Pagan restera comme il est, mais il faut bien que je m'y fasse un jour la rancœur, c'est épuisant, à force. Tout ça pour dire que tu ne le rends pas plus faible, ce que j'apprécie. Alors…merci.

Aliya écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire quelques secondes plus tard.

-De rien, Chef.

-Par contre, ça veut dire que j'aurai peut-être moins de travail à cause de tout ça…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le monde regorge de prisonniers. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous « amuser » avec eux. M. DePleur pourra vous aider.

Yuma eut un sourire en coin, puis lui demanda de lui faire voir la bague que son frère lui avait offerte. Elle lui montra non sans fierté. La sœur du tyran s'en alla ensuite pour retourner à Durgesh, disant qu'elle viendrait dîner avec eux ce soir. Aliya retourna auprès de ses mentors.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Ah…elle souhaitait juste parler un peu.

-Allez, quoi, dis-nous !

Elle rit en les traitants de commères, puis leur raconta brièvement. Ils acquiescèrent, puis se concentrèrent sur la disposition des soldats pour les deux premières semaines de travaux. Quelques temps plus tard, elle revint au palais. Pagan l'attendait avec sa sœur. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle salua le dictateur, qui ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Yuma roula des yeux devant la scène. Face à la surprise de sa colombe, il pencha la tête.

-…Peut-être était-ce trop enjoué ?

-Ah…non, non, c'était très bien ! Mais…

Elle se pencha pour regarder Yuma, qui avait un sourcil levé. Pagan sourit.

-Allez, mesdemoiselles, rentrons ! Ma colombe, va donc te reposer un peu et te préparer pour ce soir.

-D'accord.

Elle partit.

-…Quel grand romantique…

-Toujours, ma sœur, toujours ! Tu as vu à quel point elle était gênée ? J'adore la voir comme ça !

-Je ne te savais pas sadique dans ce domaine-là.

-Il en faut bien, un peu…

Elle leva un sourcil alors que son frère souriait avec malice. Il lui proposa de rentrer et prendre un verre.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya rejoint Sati.

-Ah, ma chérie ! Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ?

-Bien, on a réussi à organiser les deux premières semaines de travaux. Je suis contente.

-Merveilleux !

-J'espère sincèrement que tout va bien se passer.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien avant et pendant que la jeune femme se préparait. Après le dîner, elle alla prendre l'air dans le jardin alors que Pagan parlait avec sa sœur. Elle tremblota un peu, puis entendit des pas s'avancer vers elle.

-Ah, tu es là. Que fais-tu ?

-Rien, je voulais juste regarder le ciel d'ici. Où est Chef Yuma ?

-Elle est partie.

Il lui proposa de rentrer. Alors qu'elle s'installait dans le lit, il se déshabilla…devant elle.

-…Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma chère, je ne suis pas en pyjama, moi.

-Tu pourrais au moins te déshabiller dans ta salle de bains !

-Mais je voulais simplement t'offrir un beau spectacle…

Il ricana. Aliya voulut lui envoyer quelque chose au visage, mais elle n'y arriva pas et ses mimiques firent rire le tyran.

-Je reviens, ma douce !

-Mouais…

Il partit, s'absentant pendant près de vingt minutes.

-…C'est fait exprès ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton peignoir mal attaché.

-Tu veux en voir plus ?

-Non.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'ouvrit. Elle cacha ses yeux.

-Pagan ! Arrête ça !

Il éclata de rire et s'habilla pour se coucher. Quand il arriva, elle se coucha dos à lui et éteignit sa lumière en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

-Oh, ma colombe, ne boude pas, je t'en prie…

Il se colla à elle et se mit à embrasser son cou. Elle se retourna.

-…Pourquoi tu fais toujours tout pour me gêner ?

-Parce que j'adore te voir dans cet état…c'est tellement mignon !

-Hm…

-Je ne te cache pas que c'est aussi excitant…

-Quoi ?!

-Bonne nuit, ma colombe, je t'aime !

Il la serra dans ses bras en riant. Plus tard, Aliya le regardait dormir. Elle avait hâte de commencer les travaux, et elle avait la ferme intention d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.


	38. Chapitre 28 - Les travaux - 1ère partie

Chapitre 28 – Les travaux – 1ère partie

Aliya se leva de bonne heure, toute excitée. Voyant que le tyran dormait encore, elle lui embrassa le front et se prépara avant de foncer au camp. Les soldats étaient prêts à se rendre dans les villages.

Quand elle arriva dans l'un d'eux, des villageois vinrent à elle pour lui demander si ces histoires de rénovation étaient bien réelles. Quand elle leur répondit que oui avec un peu d'étonnement, beaucoup se mirent à pleurer et à la remercier.

Les soldats s'assurèrent que tous les villageois avaient pris tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient garder et qu'ils s'étaient bien installés dans un camp provisoire non loin. Ils commencèrent ensuite la démolition des maisons partie la plus « drôle », car ils y allaient au lance grenade. Des pelleteuses vinrent ensuite tout déblayer et travailler la terre pour refaire les surfaces. Pendant la journée, Aliya passa de village en village pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Comme elle le pensait, il y avait pas mal de tensions entre les villageois et les soldats. Le village le plus dur à calmer fut Banapur. Le lendemain du début des travaux, il y eut une querelle de plus en plus violente entre des anciens membres du Sentier d'Or et des soldats. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur les lieux, ils commencèrent à se battre. Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers eux et tira en l'air avec son skorpion.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!

-Chef, nous sommes désolés, ils nous ont attaqués…

-On refuse qu'ils nous aident ! Nos maisons seront salies par le sang sur leur main !

L'un des soldats bleus voulut frapper un garde, mais Aliya l'arrêta.

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez un peu vos conneries !

L'homme tenta de frapper la jeune femme, qui évita le coup. Les gardes pointèrent leurs armes sur lui, mais elle les somma aussitôt de les rabaisser.

-Bien…on va faire comme les gamins…battez-vous contre moi : si je gagne, vous arrêtez tout de suite vos histoires. Si vous gagnez, les soldats partiront.

-Mais, chef…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tiens-moi mon skorpion et écarte-toi…bon, alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Je vous attends !

-Tous les trois ?

-Bien sûr. Montrez-moi, un peu. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas une débutante.

D'abord confiants, ils furent rapidement déconcertés par la facilité avec laquelle elle les maîtrisa. Après quelques minutes de corps à corps, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par derrière. Alors qu'un autre allait la frapper, elle utilisa son torse pour point d'élan et fit un salto arrière. Retombant sur ses pieds, elle donna un coup de pied dans le dos de celui qui la tenait, qui tomba lamentablement sur son collègue. Le troisième, apeuré, tenta tout de même de la toucher, mais elle après avoir esquivé ses coups, elle l'enchaîna avec des coups de pieds en prenant tout de même le soin de se retenir, puis prit son bras et le balança sur les deux autres.

-Bon…il semble que j'ai gagné. Arrêtez vos histoires et travaillez ensemble.

-Pas question ! Jamais nous n'accepterons que nos ennemis nous aident ! Nous devons nous venger pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

-Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Vous ne voyez pas là un moyen d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Vous ne voulez vraiment que vous venger ?! Et le peuple alors ?!

-Le peuple nous suit !

-Ah oui ? Vous leur avez vraiment demandé leur avis ? Ils en ont assez de cette guerre ! Et vous restez accrochés à vos armes en pensant encore que tuer est la meilleure solution !

-Vous faîtes pareil ! Combien d'hommes sont tombés après votre passage ?! Vous avez les mains aussi sales que nous ! Vous avez tué des hommes qui luttaient pour le peuple !

-Ils ne luttaient pas pour le peuple. Ils luttaient pour assouvir le stupide désir de vengeance que le Sentier d'Or a nourrit pendant toutes ces années! Au final, vous n'avez que ça en tête, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tué vos collègues ! Vous avez perdu de vue toutes ces personnes innocentes qui comptaient sur vous ! …Croyez-vous qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas conscience du fait d'avoir interdit le bonheur à des gens ? D'avoir brisé des familles ? Je me repends chaque jour de toutes ces vies que j'ai prises et prie pour ne pas en prendre d'autres ! Aucun de nous tous – l'armée, le Sentier d'Or et moi - n'avons les mains propres, et je le sais ! Mais si vous voulez voir le sang disparaître…si vous voulez honorer les âmes de tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette « cause », arrêtez d'être aussi butés, ouvrez votre esprit et pardonnez. Je sais que ça va être extrêmement dur, mais…si vous voulez vivre heureux, pardonnez et faîtes la paix…je vous en prie.

-Facile à dire…

-Je sais ! Mais vous devez essayer ! Pour le bien du peuple que vous êtes censés protéger ! Mettez vos différends de côtés, arrêtez de faire vos fines bouches et acceptez cette aide ! Ce que Pagan est en train de faire au pays n'a-t-il pas toujours été ce que vous souhaitiez ?! N'êtes-vous pas contents de savoir que tous ces gens auront bientôt un endroit décent pour vivre ? Toi ! N'es-tu pas content de savoir que tu auras des fenêtres qui te protègeront des prédateurs et du froid ?

-…

-Et toi ! N'es-tu pas soulagé de voir ce purificateur d'eau qui ne demande qu'à vous faire boire quelque chose de sûr et potable ?

-Si mais…

Elle s'approcha du troisième homme et s'accroupit.

-Et toi…je t'ai vu demander à cette femme et cet enfant de se pousser en arrivant ici. Je suppose que c'est ta femme et ton fils.

-Je vous en prie, ne les tuez pas !

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je ferais ça ?

-Je viens de vous offenser…

-Ce n'est pas une raison assez valable pour tuer, en ce qui me concerne. Venez, approchez !

La femme et l'enfant s'avancèrent lentement, apeurés. L'homme se leva et rejoint sa famille, inquiet.

Aliya les observa et s'attendrit.

-Ah ! Vous êtes enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela fait neuf mois, aujourd'hui…

-Oh, c'est pour bientôt, alors ! Avez-vous trouvé des prénoms ?

Le couple se regarda, étonné.

-…Si c'est une fille, ce sera Ravina, et Navin si c'est un garçon.

-Oh, c'est très joli ! Et quel est le nom du futur grand frère ?

-…Ujesh.

Elle s'accroupit près du petit, arborant un sourire qui le rassura et le fit sortir sous les jupons de sa mère.

-Tu es content, Ujesh ? Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Ce n'est pas trop génial ?

Il hocha la tête, puis s'avança vers la jeune femme, qui le porta.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais l'accueillir dans une belle maison toute neuve ?

-…Oui.

-Est-ce que tu veux encore entendre tous ces coups de fusils et être inquiet pour ton papa quand il part de la maison ?

-Non...

-Est-ce que tu veux que le pays aille mieux ? Même si les soldats qui sont là ont l'air méchant, ils sont prêts à t'aider à avoir une vie meilleure. Tu veux bien accepter leur aide ?

Il hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le blottit contre lui et lui caressa la tête. Quand il se calma, elle embrassa son front et le redonna à son père.

-Il est prêt à accepter de l'aide pour le bien du futur bébé, mais aussi le vôtre. En tant que père souhaitant son bonheur, n'est-il pas tant de penser pareil et d'aller de l'avant ?

Le soldat bleu regarda longuement la jeune femme, et finit par acquiescer. Un autre fit pareil.

-Pfff…juste des paroles en l'air !

Aliya s'avança lentement vers lui, le regard menaçant. Le provocateur recula en conséquence, certainement à deux doigts de faire sur lui.

-Il faut croire que tu aimes bien chercher les ennuis, toi…Je peux être très patiente, mais si tu ne veux pas un coup de kukri dans la gueule, tu ferais mieux de remballer ta fierté et médite un peu sur ce que je viens de dire.

Elle se tourna vers les villageois.

-Courage à tous. A partir de maintenant, Pagan et moi feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous rendre sourire et sérénité. Il a changé, et veut vraiment prendre soin de vous. Il faut que j'y aille. S'il vous plaît, entendez-vous. Et toi, je t'ai à l'œil !

Elle commença à partir, mais elle entendit des hurlements se rapprochant.

-Oh merde…des loups ! Préparez-vous, ils ont l'air nombreux !

Elle somma à quelques soldats de mettre tous les villageois à l'abri et de donner des armes aux membres du Sentier d'Or.

-C'est le moment de voir si vous voulez vraiment les rendre heureux comme on veut le faire !

-Ha ! Vous ne…

-Hé, Bhishma, arrête tes conneries.

-Ekram, qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Tu…

-J'ai une famille à protéger ! Ils sont là pour nous aider, alors acceptons-les !

Bhishma se tut. La meute de loups arriva. Aliya prit les choses en main et dispersa les soldats à des points stratégiques. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, l'un des loups attaqua Ekram par derrière et lui mordit la jambe. Poussant un cri de douleur, il tomba. La lieutenant se retourna et tua l'animal avec son skorpion alors qu'il était à deux doigts de planter ses crocs dans le coup de l'homme. Elle courut vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ?!

Il se tordait de douleur. Elle observa la blessure : il l'avait bien amoché. Elle somma l'un des soldats de lui amener la trousse de secours dans l'un des véhicules, puis entreprit de le soigner. Alors qu'elle mettait le bandage final, il la remercia. Elle sourit, mais se retourna en discernant des cris venant de l'une des tentes.

-Oh non…Inayat ! Pitié, allez l'aider, elle va accoucher !

-Quoi ?!

Prise de panique, elle fonça dans la tente, et vit effectivement la femme venant de commencer le travail.

-Oh merde ! Apportez-moi des serviettes !

Elle se positionna entre les jambes d'Inayat en mettant une paire de gants qui était dans la trousse de secours.

-Bon ! Alors d'abord, vous allez…vous allez…respirer ! Oui, c'est ça ! Respirez, faîtes « le petit chien » !

Elle lui montra comment faire, et en profita pour tenter de se calmer.

-Ah, il arrive !

-Non !

Elle voulut appeler Eli, mais voyant qu'Inayat souffrait, et repensant à l'inquiétude de son mari, elle se tapa les joues et essaya de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait vu à la télé pour gérer au mieux.

-Bon ! Le col de l'utérus est heureusement assez ouvert…

Un peu hésitante, elle mit deux doigts dedans pour voir si la tête était bien en place.

-Il est prêt à sortir ! Dès que vous sentirez une contraction, vous pousserez !

A peine avait-elle finit de dire ça qu'Inayat poussa, surprenant la jeune femme. Elle cria pendant la contraction, puis se calma en respirant fort.

-Ne criez pas il paraît que ça ralentit le travail. Poussez plutôt des grognements !

-Des…grognements ?

-Oui ! Essayez !

Elle attendit une autre contraction et se remit à pousser en grognant, cette fois.

-Génial ! La tête est là ! Allez, encore un effort !

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris stridents envahirent la tente. Ekram entra, aidé d'un soldat et s'approcha d'Aliya, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Félicitations…Navin se porte super bien ! Enfin, je crois…tu veux couper le cordon ?

-Ce serait un honneur si vous le faisiez.

La jeune femme, touchée, hocha la tête et coupa le cordon avant de mettre le bébé sur sa mère. Elle regarda la famille fraîchement agrandie avec tendresse. Inayat leva sa tête et sourit à la jeune femme.

-Merci, lieutenant…merci infiniment.

Elle sourit en retour. Elle resta pendant un moment pour s'assurer que la maman et le bébé aillent bien. Puis, sentant son portable vibrer elle sortit de sa bulle.

-Je dois vraiment y aller. Prenez soin de vous. Sergent, demandez un médecin pour qu'il puisse assurer la surveillance du bébé. Dépecez aussi les loups. Parfois, la nuit est froide…ils ont besoin de couvertures.

-Oui, chef.

Elle sortit de la tente en ne les quittant pas des yeux. Dehors, elle enleva ses gants et sortit son portable. Six appels en absence de Pagan. Elle le rappela.

-Ma colombe ! Enfin ! Je m'inquiétais ! Où es-tu ?!

-Désolée, Pagan, je…ne t'en fais pas, je rentre tout de suite.

Ils raccrochèrent. Elle prit son quad et fonça le plus vite possible au palais et rentra près d'une heure plus tard. Arrivée, le tyran sauta sur elle.

-Tu arrives si tard, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce sang ?

-J'étais au camp de Banapur…je te raconterai, mais avant, laisse-moi juste me détendre dans un bain.

-Bien sûr…ne sois pas trop longue, je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle prit son bain et grignota quelque chose avant de le rejoindre. Il était avec Sati. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie ! Tu as dû être impressionnante !

-Haha, je devais plus avoir l'air stupide ! Je gère très bien des échanges de tirs, mais je panique face à un bébé qui va naître…C'était super. Donner la vie est tellement beau…c'est tellement magnifique…

Elle baissa la tête. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour tenter de l'empêcher de pleurer et Sati lui caressa le dos. Après s'être calmée, elle les remercia. Sati leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa.

-Quelle journée…

-Je le pense bien. Essaye de t'endormir au plus vite.

-…Ils étaient tellement beaux ensemble, Pagan…je veux répandre cette atmosphère de bonheur dans tout Kyrat.

-Je sais.

Il la blottit contre lui en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme en les lui caressant.

-Puisse Dieu t'accorder ton magnifique souhait un jour, mon amour…enfin…quand tu accepteras de t'offrir à moi…

Il lâcha un rire à l'entente de sa réplique et s'endormit à son tour.

Après cette journée, la jeune femme fut ravie de constater que les crêpages de chignons diminuaient au profit de gestes de solidarité.

Grâce au grand nombre de soldats et à l'implication des ouvriers, les travaux avançaient plutôt vite.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que la jeune femme s'occupait de la protection du campement provisoire de Tirtha, elle questionna l'une des villageoises, d'une soixantaine d'années.

-Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez hâte de retrouver votre village ?

-Certains sont fous de joie à l'idée de vivre dans une maison correcte, mais d'autres s'inquiètent de ne pas arriver à s'accommoder à la modernisation des maisons…

-Je vois. J'ai tout fait pour que l'esprit des villages reste le même…j'espère que ça vous plaira.

-Pagan Min a dit dans son discours que vous lui avez donné la force de commencer le projet, et qu'il l'avait déjà prévu…est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. Je sais pertinemment que vous le détestez, mais…j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait moins de haine envers lui s'il vous faisait ce cadeau.

-Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête en fixant le sol.

-J'aimerais tellement…que vos sentiments envers lui changent ne serait-ce qu'un peu…pour moi, un roi et son peuple doivent être liés, et leur relation doit être saine. Je sais que je vais passer pour une grande naïve, mais je suis persuadée que Kyrat pourra couler des jours plus heureux au moment où l'harmonie s'installera entre lui et tous les habitants.

-Cela ne me semble pas naïf. Ne vous rabaissez pas, je vous en prie. Au contraire, soyez fière de ce que vous avez réussi à lui faire nous donner. Personnellement, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai toujours mon fils à mes côtés. A son arrivée, Pagan a quand même brisé un peu nos vies…mais s'il souhaite se repentir en faisant cela pour nous, en ce qui me concerne, je pourrais tendre à lui pardonner…

-C'est vrai ? Je vous serais tellement reconnaissante, si vous faîtes ça !

-Vous semblez tellement soucieuse pour lui…

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

-Non, ce…ce n'est pas grave.

-Ah, regardez, les jeunes filles s'apprêtent à danser ! Elles adorent créer leur chorégraphies sur ce genre de musique.

Aliya les admira, puis eut un tilt.

-Vous croyez qu'elles peuvent m'aider ?

-Vous aider ?

-Oui. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Pagan, et je lui ai dit que je pouvais danser pour lui, mais avec les travaux, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour m'entraîner…

-Je vois…allez donc danser avec elles, je pense que ça leur fera très plaisir.

-Je vais leur demander.

Elle alla à leur rencontre. D'abord intimidées, elles finirent par se détendre et l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles. Aliya suivait les pas de plus en plus complexes, à la grande joie des jeunes filles, puis elles finirent par danser ensemble. Ravies, les adolescentes s'extasièrent autour de la lieutenant, qui rougissait. Puis elle leur demanda de lui prêter main forte pour l'anniversaire du tyran. Leur assurant sa protection, elles acceptèrent et discutèrent des préparatifs. La jeune femme leur dit qu'elle leur apportera des tenues. Enfin, elle leur demanda si elles connaissaient la danse du ventre. L'une d'entre elles lui montra ce qu'elle savait faire.

-Dîtes, pourquoi vous voulez danser ça ?

-Oh…juste comme ça. J'aime bien.

-C'est vrai, ça ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour l'homme que vous aimez ?

Les questions commencèrent à fuser. La jeune femme, gênée, tenta de les détourner.

-Allons, les filles, arrêtez d'embêter le lieutenant !

-Haha, désolée, Chandrani ! A plus tard, lieutenant !

Les jeunes filles partirent en riant pour continuer à danser.

-Désolée, ces petites commères sont parfois impossibles.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, elles rajoutent de la vie au village !

-C'est vrai…mais en y repensant…la danse du ventre est une danse assez osée, si je puis dire…à la vue de votre bague, cet homme est bel et bien l'élu de votre cœur.

Elle rougit, et la vielle dame comprit que le groupe d'adolescentes avaient vu juste. Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçu qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

-Lieutenant…

-Oui ?

-Je suis sûre que le roi aimera vos deux danses…surtout la deuxième !

-…Comment avez-vous…

-Seul Pagan Min a les moyens d'offrir une telle beauté. C'est tellement mignon…merci de lui avoir donné ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elles se sourirent et elle partit, heureuse d'avoir trouvé de l'aide pour offrir un beau spectacle à Pagan.


	39. Chapitre Bonus: Sati et le jeune roi

Chapitre Bonus – Sati et les débuts du roi

Pendant un jour de congé, Aliya alla se promener dans un village avec Sati pour faire quelques emplettes. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un petit magasin de tissus.

-Ouah, ils sont super beaux !

-C'est vrai. Veux-tu en prendre?

-Je ne saurais pas en faire quoi que ce soit…j'ai quelques bases en couture, mais je ne suis pas assez douée pour faire des vêtements…

-Je t'en ferai, si tu veux.

-Tu sais en faire ?

-Pagan se fâche souvent avec ses tailleurs vers qui crois-tu qu'il se tourne quand il déchire sa veste ? Hihihi, quand il vient me voir, il a toujours ce visage aussi contrarié que triste en me montrant sa bêtise.

-La scène est vraiment drôle à imaginer ! Ah, regarde celui-ci ! Ça ferait un superbe sari ou une belle robe, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je le vois déjà le résultat sur toi ! Je vais le prendre.

Elle prit le tissu et rentrèrent au palais après avoir fini leur promenade. Aliya regarda son amie réparer la veste du tyran, qu'il venait comme par hasard de lui laisser.

-Tu avais raison, sa tête n'avait pas de prix !

-Hihihi !

Elle observa ses mouvement modérés et précis avec admiration.

-Tu es vraiment douée.

-Merci, ma chérie.

-Tu sais…je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, mais…je te trouve vraiment très belle. Si je me souviens bien, Pagan m'a dit que tu avais soixante trois ans…on ne dirait pas !

-Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je fais ce que je peux pour conserver ma beauté !

-Est-ce que tu as des enfants ?

-J'ai eu un fils très tôt. Il est partit vivre au Canada en tant qu'ingénieur.

-Oh, vraiment ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Vikram. Nous nous envoyons des lettres régulièrement.

-Je vois. Il doit te manquer.

-Parfois, j'aimerais le voir, mais il me dit qu'il est très occupé. Et moi, j'ai du travail au palais.

-Dis…depuis combien de temps tu vis au palais avec Pagan ?

-Depuis toujours. J'étais déjà ici quand il s'est assis sur le trône.

-Ah bon ?

-Il s'est débarrassé du personnel qui ne voulait pas le servir. Je crois qu'il m'a gardé en vie parce-que j'ai accepté de recoudre sa veste et apprécié le résultat…Au début, il était hostile, mais au fur et à mesure, il a fait de moi sa domestique principale. Il m'avait aussi confié qu'il appréciait mon caractère : quelque fois, je n'hésitais pas à le remettre en place…je n'allais quand même pas laisser un jeunot me parler de la sorte ! De là, nous avons tissé des liens d'amitié.

Aliya rit, puis elle écouta son amie continuer son récit.

-Autant Pagan se révélait être un charmant jeune homme, autant sa sœur ne connaissait pas la bonté…il m'arrivait parfois de me dire que Yuma était la personne qui m'effrayait le plus…un jour le palais fut attaqué. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Jay…la façon dont il a protégé le palais était impressionnante ! Pagan en avait fait son garde du corps, mais plus tard, il se dit que ce serait un bon chef pour le camp d'entraînement. Quelques années plus tard, je voyais Eli pour la première fois alors que j'étais blessée après une bataille contre le Sentier d'Or…ces deux mercenaires sont mes petits chouchous, maintenant !

-C'est mignon ! …Dis, Sati…comment c'était…quand Ishwari était là?

-Je crois que c'est à ce moment que le palais vivait ses années les plus lumineuses…j'avais déjà remarqué que Pagan avait un côté doux, mais je l'ai réellement vu quand elle était au palais. Elle était venue avec son fils, Ajay, un véritable petit ange. Pagan les a tout de suite pris en charge. Il les considéra d'abord comme des invités d'honneur. Puis, au fil du temps, Pagan s'attacha à Ishwari pour finir par tomber amoureux d'elle. Il s'occupait d'Ajay comme s'il était son fils. Considérant que c'était un tyran mesquin, cela était étrange, mais c'était tellement beau à voir…J'ai eu quelques occasions de parler avec Ishwari. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec Pagan et Ajay…mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Elle semblait inquiète à propos de quelque chose. Parfois, quand je la voyais parler avec Pagan, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui demandait souvent d'essayer d'apaiser les tensions avec le Sentier d'Or, et semblait même aussi aller vers eux pour leur demander la même chose, mais malheureusement, le conflit continuait. Un jour, elle annonça sa grossesse. Pagan était fou de joie. Je me rappelle à quel point il était stressé à l'idée de devenir père, c'était trop mignon. Il me demandait souvent des conseils pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant Ishwari. Personne n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme que je voyais se documenter dans des livres était un dictateur…mais juste un futur jeune papa inexpérimenté et soucieux de bien faire.

-Ça devait être tellement adorable…

-Ça l'était. Ils s'étaient mit dans une bulle et passaient leurs journées à faire des projets pour leur famille et Kyrat. Quand Lakshmana est née, j'ai vu les larmes de Pagan pour la première fois. Il voulait soulager Ishwari en voulant appeler des nourrices, mais elle refusa, disant qu'elle souhaitait s'occuper d'elle comme elle s'était occupée d'Ajay. Il acquiesça et fit des efforts. Mon dieu, la première fois où il a voulu changer sa couche était une vraie catastrophe ! Il a cassé la boîte de talc, il a mit la couche à l'envers…et Lakshmana a fait pipi sur lui, exactement comme Ajay, quand il a essayé avec lui !

-Sérieusement ?!

-Oui, c'était tellement drôle ! Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il s'améliorait, pour son plus grand bonheur. J'étais heureuse d'être en première loge pour voir ce beau tableau…jusqu'à cette maudite semaine…

-…Celle où il a tout perdu ?

-Exactement…Pagan a découvert peu avant le premier anniversaire de sa fille qu'Ishwari était une espionne via une lettre que lui avait écrite son mari. Ce dernier la traitait de tous les noms et jura qu'il venait les tuer, Lakshmana et elle. Je ne sais comment il a fait, mais il a bel et bien réussi à tuer la pauvre petite…Ishwari prit ensuite la fuite avec Ajay, laissant Pagan dans le désespoir le plus total…

-Mon dieu…

-Quelques jours suivant l'incinération de Lakshmana et la construction de son tombeau, il osa retourner dans la chambre d'Ishwari et Ajay. Il y découvrit une lettre disant qu'elle était surtout partie pour le bien d'Ajay, car Kyrat faisait ressortir le plus mauvais côté des gens, et qu'elle l'aimait. Il tomba ensuite dans une profonde dépression et refusa de sortir du palais pendant près de dix ans.

-Dix ans ? Je ne savais pas que c'était pendant si longtemps. Oh mon dieu…

Sati soupira et regretta ces merveilleux moments.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je ne suis là que pour combler le vide qu'il ressent ? Est-ce que tu crois que je peux « rivaliser » avec Ishwari ? Je me sens tellement nulle après ce que tu viens de me raconter…

Aliya se sentait quelque peu perdue. Sati leva sa tête et caressa ses cheveux.

-Ses agissements à ton égard prouvent que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Jamais il ne se comporterait comme il le fait si tu n'étais qu'un divertissement pour lui il n'a jamais plaisanté avec les sentiments. Ne te soucie pas de la manière dont il a aimé Ishwari, parce qu'il ne t'aimera pas de la même façon. Il t'aime parce que tu es toi, et cela est encore mieux. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il a réussit à tourner la page et qu'il a osé rouvrir ses bras au bonheur grâce à toi. Je te suis aussi redevable pour ça.

-Sati…merci.

-Ceci dit, d'une certaine façon, vous vous ressemblez.

-Ah oui ?

-Elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités physiques que toi, mais elle était très intelligente. Elle aspirait à la paix et l'harmonie…mais surtout, elle rendait Pagan heureux…comme tu le fais, aujourd'hui.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce que…j'ai vraiment envie qu'il aille mieux et...

-Crois-moi, son esprit s'est apaisé depuis que tu es là.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Le dictateur entra dans la pièce.

-Sati, as-tu fini avec ma veste ?

-Je viens de terminer. Tiens.

Elle l'aida à la mettre et il alla se réjouir du résultat devant le miroir, sous les yeux amusés des deux femmes.

-C'est parfait ! Sati, tu es la meilleure !

-Merci bien !

Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua le tissu qu'elles avaient acheté plus tôt.

-Oh, j'adore le rose de ce tissu ! Que vas-tu faire avec cette merveille ?

-Je souhaitais faire un vêtement pour Aliya.

-Ah, très bien, fais donc une robe de mariée, avec.

-Quoi ?!

-Pagan…

-Je plaisante, mesdames ! Quoique…Bien, je vais vous laisser, je vais voir De Pleur. Continuez donc à converser à propos de ma merveilleuse personne !

-Qui a dit qu'on parlait de toi ?

-Le regard de braise avec lequel tu me dévores me le dit. Veux-tu que je tourne sur moi-même pour que tu puisses m'admirer plus ?

Sati pouffa de rire alors qu'Aliya s'approchait de lui.

-Ton arrogance est vraiment sans limites ! Je ne t'ai pas regardé avec un « regard de braise » !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, tes yeux se sont illuminés quand ils se sont posés sur moi.

-…C'est à cause de la lumière !

-Ne cherche pas d'excuses, ma colombe, après tout ce temps passé avec toi, je sais lire dans ton regard comme je suis sûr que tu lis dans le mien.

Elle rougit en croisant les bras. Il embrassa son front.

-…Coquine.

-Arrête ça !

-Non. Tu es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Elle tenta de le frapper, mais n'y arriva pas et poussa, comme toujours, son gémissement de frustration. Il partit en riant.

-Il est incroyable…

-N'est ce pas pour cela que tu es tombée amoureuse ?

Elle pensa un moment, puis sourit tendrement. Sati ricana et lui demanda de se déshabiller pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses mesures.

-Tu as une idée de vêtement ?

-Oui. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Sur ces mots, Aliya sourit et partit faire un tour en quad, laissant son amie se concentrer sur la confection du vêtement.


	40. Chapitre 28 - Les travaux - 2è partie

Chapitre 28 – Les travaux – 2ème partie

Aliya prit trois jours de repos espacés en secret pour s'entraîner à la danse du ventre dans sa clairière. Lors de son premier jour, après avoir choisit la chanson sur laquelle elle allait danser, elle commença à imaginer sa chorégraphie mais trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose...

Les autres jours de la semaine, elle continua d'aider les ouvriers à la tâche ou protéger les camps. Les querelles n'étaient quasiment plus un problème et la population confia se sentir plus rassurée, au grand bonheur de la lieutenant. Quand elle le dit à Pagan, il était aussi heureux qu'elle.

-Tu sais, parfois, j'aimerais aller dans les villages avec toi, mais, j'ai peur de les effrayer…ou de trop les éblouir…

-Quel prétentieux !

Il sourit et elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Et si tu venais avec moi, demain ? Je dois assurer la protection d'Utkarsh.

-Ma colombe, je ne sais pas…

-Il faudra bien que tu te confrontes à eux un jour. Tes petits messages d'encouragement, c'est bien, mais aller les voir, ce serait encore mieux

-J'en suis bien conscient, mais...

La jeune femme réfléchit, puis eut une idée. Une idée risquée, mais qui pourrait rapprocher un peu le tyran et ses sujets. La voyant ancrée dans ses pensées, il tenta de la déconcentrer.

-Pagan, arrête ça.

-Non…sauf si tu penses à moi.

La jeune femme souffla.

-Tu sais, ma colombe, il y a quelque chose que j'adorerais refaire…

-…Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Dormir sur toi.

-Nous dormons ensemble, ce n'est pas assez ?

-J'aime te voir t'endormir et te réveiller sur moi, mais je veux aussi me réveiller en sentant avec bonheur les battements de ton cœur !

-Oui…dis plutôt que tu veux encore fourrer ta tête dans ma poitrine.

-…Tu comprends trop vite, ce n'est pas drôle…

-Tu n'as pas été assez subtil, c'est tout. Ne change pas non plus de sujet. Va voir ton peuple.

-D'accord…

-…Tu viens de dire oui ? Non…promets-le-moi.

-Seulement si tu me laisses dormir sur toi.

Elle roula des yeux et acquiesça. Il se posa sur elle, tout content.

-Arrête un peu de bouger.

-Navré, ma douce…

-Tu ne m'as pas promis.

-Je te le promets.

-Mes yeux sont là, Pagan…

Il leva la tête et sourit, mais fit la moue devant le visage stoïque de sa bien aimée.

-Je te promets que je ferai le tour du pays demain pour aller voir le peuple.

-Bien…bon…tu peux y aller.

-Ahh, mes chers amis, comme vous m'avez manqués !

Il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine, gémissant de bonheur, sous le regard désespéré d'Aliya.

-Tu sais, ma colombe, je te trouve plus stricte, depuis quelques temps.

-Ah?

-Tu exerces l'autorité d'une reine sans même t'en rendre compte. C'est merveilleux ! Mais la manière dont tu t'autorises à me parler…quel affront de répondre à son futur mari de la sorte…

-Pagan…

-J'adore ça.

-…Espèce de maso…

-Non. Amoureux serait un meilleur terme.

-Si tu le dis…allez, arrête de dire des bêtises et dors.

-Oui, ma reine.

Il resta silencieux un petit moment…un silence trop étrange pour la jeune femme.

-…Je peux les…

-Nan.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Alors je…

-Nan.

Pour qu'il arrête, elle lui rappela que la patience était une vertu, et qu'il sera bientôt récompensé s'il était sage. Sur ces mots, il acquiesça et s'endormit enfin.

Comme promis, Pagan alla faire un tour avec Jay dans les villages. Il fut étonné de voir des villageois venir lui parler. Beaucoup louaient la gentillesse de son lieutenant et le bonheur que leur procure le cadeau qu'il leur offrait. A Tirtha, il vit les jeunes danseuses s'extasier devant leur costume neuf. Il tenta d'aller leur parler. Voyant la peur dans leurs yeux, il tenta de les rassurer en souriant.

-Allons, mesdemoiselles, n'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Vos costumes sont magnifiques. Puis-je vous demander où vous les avez trouvé ?

-Eh bien…c'est le lieutenant Kundravati qui nous les a offerts.

-Vraiment ? Quelle délicate attention ! Pouvez-vous danser pour moi ?

Les adolescentes se regardèrent, puis elles s'exécutèrent. A la fin de leur prestation, il applaudit.

-Vous êtes vraiment talentueuses !

-Merci, Majesté…dîtes…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi…pourquoi faîtes-vous cela pour nous ?

Le tyran fixa un moment le sol, pour relever la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu faire aboutir ce projet. Mlle Kundravati m'a poussé à passer à l'action, comme je l'ai dit.

-Merci…vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant, il faut bien que je fasse ce genre de choses pour mon peuple. Bien, je suis navré de couper notre charmante conversation, mais à présent, je dois me retirer. A bientôt, mesdemoiselles !

Après les avoir remerciées de nouveau, il partit et se dirigea - un peu stressé - à Banapur.

Quand il arriva, tous se figèrent, comme il le pensait. Il marcha entre les maisons et en visita quelques unes.

-Je vois que ça avance bien ! J'en suis très heureux !

-Majesté….que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Il faut bien que je m'inquiète de l'avancement des travaux ! Vous faîtes un merveilleux travail ! Continuez comme cela !

Il alla ensuite au campement. Bhishma semblait mécontent de le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je suis venu voir si vous vous portiez bien.

-Nous allons très bien, ne vous dérangez plus.

-Dis donc, toi…

-Laisse, Jay. Je comprends le ressentiment que vous avez envers moi. Si vous voulez cracher votre venin, je suis prêt. Jay ne vous fera rien tant que vous ne tenterez rien. Exprimez-vous.

D'abord surpris, il n'hésita pas à traiter le dictateur de tous les noms. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un l'arrêta.

-Bhishma ! Arrête !

-Argh…Ekram ! Lâche-moi !

Il retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de son collègue et partit.

-Eh bien…cet homme a la langue bien pendue !

-Je vous en prie, Majesté, pardonnez-le.

-Il fut un temps où je la lui aurais coupée avec plaisir…mais ce n'est plus le cas. Il a de la chance ! Ceci dit, j'ai conscience d'avoir mérité ces mots, et je vous remercie de limiter ma sentence à des paroles. Est-ce que tout se passe bien, ici ?

-Oui…où est le lieutenant Kundravati ?

-Il me semble qu'elle supervise les travaux d'un autre village à cet instant.

-Je vois.

-Vous semblez l'adorer.

-Nous lui seront éternellement reconnaissant. Elle a su nous raisonner, elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle a aidé ma femme à accoucher.

-Ah…c'est donc vous, le père du fameux Navin…Puis-je le voir ?

Après quelques secondes, il accepta et le conduit à la tente où était sa famille. A la vue des gens apeurés, il tenta de les rassurer en souriant.

-Majesté…je vous présente Inayat, Ujesh et Navin.

-Enchanté !

Il s'assit et contempla intensément le petit, disant qu'il était adorable. Ekram et sa femme l'observèrent et se regardèrent.

-Majesté…voulez-vous le tenir ?

-Vous…vous m'autoriseriez ?

Inayat hocha la tête. Il le prit délicatement, ému et étonné.

-Bien qu'elle fût très stressée, le lieutenant Kundravati a été une formidable sage-femme. Quand nous repensons à ce moment, nous rions toujours. Elle avait…le même regard que vous avez maintenant.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui…elle semblait…aussi heureuse que triste.

-…C'est parce qu'elle souhaite vivre ce que vous avez vécu. En effet, son plus grand rêve est de donner la vie et fonder une famille. Mais...on lui a infligé une blessure qui a considérablement réduit - voire annihilés - ses chances d'être mère un jour.

A l'entente de ces mots, tous les gens dans la tente s'horrifièrent.

-Mon dieu…qui a fait une chose pareille ?

-L'une des têtes pensantes du Sentier d'Or, alors qu'elle souhaitait trouver un terrain d'entente en parlant avec eux.

Sur ces mots, Ekram baissa la tête. Pagan sourit en caressant la tête du bébé.

-Quand elle est rentrée après vous avoir aidé, elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point ce qu'elle avait vu était beau. Elle est tellement fière d'avoir aidé à donner la vie…

-…Je me sens tellement mal pour elle…

-Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Si vous voulez lui faire plaisir, continuez à prendre soin de vous.

Il se remit à regarder le bébé. Un moment, il sourit, ce qui illumina le visage du tyran.

-Vous semblez quelque peu changé, Majesté.

-Ah ?

-Vous semblez plus…aimable, si je puis dire.

-Hm…C'est grâce à Mlle Kundravati, qui m'offre chaque jour son soutien infaillible. Je pourrais devenir une vraie pipelette et vous exposer tout le bien que cela me fait de l'avoir dans ma vie…mais je ne souhaite pas vous importuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rendit Navin à ses parents.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé le tenir…et de m'avoir écouté. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il se courba et monta dans son hélicoptère pour rentrer. Les villageois ne savaient que penser.

Il rentra au palais. Sati l'accueillit.

-Bonsoir, Pagan. Alors, cette journée ?

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle se passerait aussi bien…ma colombe semble avoir réussi à faire diminuer la haine que l'on me voue.

A sa demande, il lui raconta les détails. Sati sourit.

-…Je me souviens d'un jour où Aliya et moi discutions de la situation du pays…elle me disait qu'elle souhaitait essayer de rendre le sourire à tout le monde. Elle a dû passer pas mal d'épreuves, mais elle semble être sur le point de réaliser son souhait…c'est un véritable miracle !

Il hocha la tête en souriant, puis attendit sa colombe. Quand elle arriva, il l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant le dîner et dans le lit, il lui raconta.

-Finalement, c'était assez plaisant de parler avec eux.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'ais fait.

-Je songe même à y aller plus souvent.

-Cool !

Elle lui embrassa le front, toute souriante.


	41. Chapitre 29 - Le cadeau d'Aliya

Chapitre 29 – Le cadeau d'Aliya

Les travaux avançaient tellement bien qu'on jugea que les familles pourraient s'installer dans leurs maisons dans moins de vingt jours. Mais à ce moment, Aliya était stressée pour autre chose…Bien qu'elle avait bouclé la chorégraphie avec les danseuses à Tirtha, elle était loin d'avoir fini sa danse personnelle…

Lors de son deuxième jour de repos, assise près du ruisseau de sa clairière, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de rendre son cadeau encore plus beau. Un moment, elle aperçut deux oiseaux se poser sur un arbre. L'un était tout blanc, et l'autre était très coloré. Elle les observa.

L'oiseau blanc se posa dans son nid et l'autre partit quelque part. Quand il revint, il avait un ver dans le bec. Il le donna à l'autre oiseau, qui le prit. Etrangement, il laissa la moitié au coloré, qui put alors manger aussi. Enfin, ils se blottirent l'un l'autre, se faisant parfois des câlins.

-Raconter une histoire…notre histoire…

Elle se leva et recommença à danser. Elle imagina une mise en scène pour résumer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le dictateur. Heureuse et inspirée, les pas vinrent relativement vite. Elle inclut des pas de danse d'autres styles pour diversifier un peu. Avant de rentrer, elle passa au marché pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour faire la tenue.

Quand elle rentra, elle retrouva Pagan et Sati comme à l'accoutumée, mais sauta sur cette dernière quand elles furent seules dans la salle de bains.

-Sati, peux-tu m'aider ? Je…je veux danser pour Pagan, mais je n'ai pas de tenue…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas parlé de ça plus tôt ?

-Je t'avoue que ça m'est sorti de la tête…j'étais tellement concentrée sur la préparation…je reviens du marché j'ai acheté des tissus.

-Je vois…mais comment fais-tu pour t'entraîner ?

-J'ai pris trois jours de repos en secret et je vais à la clairière.

-Ohh…regardez-moi, cette petite chérie qui veut faire plaisir à son futur mari !

Sati prit le visage de sa protégée entre ses mains. Elle rougit.

-As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais porter ?

-Oui. Attends-moi là.

Elle partit chercher une feuille et lui montra un croquis de la tenue qu'elle avait imaginée. Sati la regarda avec un air malicieux.

-Oh…voilà une tenue vraiment très osée…

-…Tu crois que c'est trop ?

-Non ! Je la trouve très belle ! Je vais commencer dès demain matin, compte sur moi, ma chérie !

-Merci, Sati. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir.

-J'en suis sûre !

-J'ai une autre idée en tête, mais...

-Dis-moi tout.

Elle lui exposa ses pensées. Le premier plan étant jugé un peu trop ambitieux, elle parla du deuxième, qui ravit Sati. Elle lui confia qu'elle était en train de confectionner une tenue spéciale pour son anniversaire, en guise de cadeau. Quand elle la montra à Aliya après le dîner, elle fut charmée et pressée de le voir dedans. La vieille dame lui proposa de lui faire une tenue assortie, ce qu'elle accepta, à condition qu'elle ne se surmène pas trop. Sati vanta ses capacités et elles rirent ensemble.

Alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre, Pagan était sur son téléphone.

-Ah ! Ma douce…où étais-tu ?

-Avec Sati.

-Je vois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ton portable ?

-Je lis des tweets.

-…Tu as twitter, toi ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai beau approcher la quarantaine, je reste branché !

La jeune femme rit, puis bailla.

-Qui est-ce que tu suis ?

-Oh, si je t'exposais la liste, j'en aurais pour des heures ! Mais je t'avoue que j'adore les tweets de Kanye West ! Quel charmant garçon !

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui !

-D'accord. Bon…il est tard, il faut que tu dormes.

-Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini de lire.

-Pagan…

-S'il te plaît ?

-Bon, d'accord…

Elle ne chercha même pas à résister devant son air enfantin et se coucha en se mettant dos à lui…

-…Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en te laissant dormir sur moi…j'imagine que ce sera pour demain…

-Oh, mon dieu, voilà que la fatigue me frappe, tout d'un coup !

Elle sourit et se tourna, le laissant se mettre sur elle. Elle lui caressa sa mèche en attendant de s'endormir.

Aliya alla souvent vor Sati pour voir l'avancement de ses travaux et essayer de l'aider un peu. Elle utilisa son troisième jour de repos pour peaufiner son cadeau. Le soir, sur le chemin du retour, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, elle alla voir les différents villages. Leur hâte que les travaux se finissent se ressentait, car ils étaient impatients de commencer leur nouvelle vie, mais aussi parce qu'il commençait à faire froid la nuit…la jeune femme leur souhaita de savoir résister encore un peu…

Alors qu'elle était à Banapur, Inayat vint la voir avec Navin. Elle s'illumina.

-Bonjour ! Oh, salut, petit chou ! Toujours aussi mignon !

-Merci. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais très bien, merci.

-Je…Puis-je vous parler un moment ?

-Ah…bien sûr.

Elles se promenèrent un peu dans les environs.

-Vous savez, quand le roi Min est venu ici, il nous a confié que…que vous n'aviez pas de grandes chances avoir des enfants…

-Ah bon ?

-Il nous l'a dit quand je lui ai parlé du jour de l'accouchement…

-Je vois.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une grande peine pour vous…mais il m'a affirmé qu'il valait mieux que l'on ne s'inquiète pas et que l'on continue à sourire, si nous voulions vous faire plaisir.

-En effet. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort.

-Lieutenant…

Voyant qu'Inayat avait les larmes aux yeux, Aliya lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ne pleurez pas. Ça va aller.

La femme hocha la tête et sourit.

-Croyez-vous que ça lui fera plaisir ?

-Oui. Et puis, ça le fera sortir !

-Il est du genre casanier ?

-Oh, oui !

-Je vois.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Avant de rentrer au palais, elle resta un peu au camp avec Jay, Eli et Sevati.

-Alors, ça tient toujours ?

-Compte sur nous, Aliya.

-Merci, chefs.

-Et ta danse, alors, ça avance ?

-J'ai terminé de la préparer.

-Il a de la chance de pouvoir te voir danser deux fois dans la même journée ! J'ai hâte de voir le spectacle !

-Merci, Sevati. Et toi, alors ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça se passait avec Khiran.

-Ah…eh bien…

Elle rougit.

-Khiran s'arrange toujours pour que ce soit elle qui la soigne…et use tous les prétextes possibles pour lui parler.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui…je crois que tu avais raison, mes battements de cils l'ont apparemment charmé !

-Génial ! Je suis contente que tu te sentes bien ici.

-Oui, moi aussi. Eli est comme un papa pour moi.

L'adolescente regarda son mentor, qui lui sourit. Il était maintenant tant pour la lieutenant de rentrer. Avant de se coucher, elle alla sur le balcon.

-Que tu es belle sous la lumière de la lune.

-Merci. Ça te met en valeur aussi, tu sais.

-Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ça souligne mes rides…oh, ma colombe, je ne veux pas avoir quaran…je ne veux même pas le dire !

-Allez…c'est un très bel âge !

-Je me sens vieux.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Elle lui frictionna le dos, et il la regarda.

-Ma douce…

-Pagan, arrête de te sentir aussi triste. Tu auras quarante ans après-demain, et alors ? La vie continue ! Je trouve que tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu as…un grand palais, un peuple qui commence à t'aimer, et des personnes qui tiennent à toi, comme Chef Yuma ou Sati…et tu m'as aussi. Je trouve que tu portes très bien le peu de rides que tu as, et qu'elles te donnent encore plus de charme. Ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont tes pattes d'oie : elles te rendent encore plus beau ! Je t'aime comme tu es, Pagan.

-Tu es trop mignonne. Merci, ma précieuse.

Ils s'enlacèrent, puis se regardèrent tendrement. Aliya leva un sourcil face à la pointe de malice dans les yeux de son bien-aimé.

-…Tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas user un peu du botox ?

-Hahaha ! Pas question ! Reste comme tu es. Demain, les travaux finissent plus tôt. Est-ce que tu voudras faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui. Je veux parler de notre mariage !

-Hm…c'est vrai qu'on n'a toujours pas commencé…

-Je te préviens, je veux du rose partout !

Elle rit et lui proposa d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils se posèrent dans la bibliothèque.

-Regarde cette robe ! Elle t'irait tellement bien !

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est un peu trop…enfin…y'a beaucoup de froufrous…

-Tu en veux une plus simple ? Regarde celle-ci !

-Hm…c'est déjà un peu mieux. Et toi, que penses-tu de ce costume ?

-Mais enfin, ma colombe, il n'est pas rose !

-Mais si, regarde, y'en a un peu, là.

-Il n'y en a pas assez !

-Quelle diva ! Sati, s'il te plaît, résonne-le !

-Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Quelqu'un entra et s'étonna de la quantité de magazines sur la table basse.

-Ah ! Yuma ! Regarde cette belle robe !

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais en porter une ?

-Tu devrais ! Ça mettrait tes belles jambes en valeur !

-Chef…est ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Après avoir hésité, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, trouvant la scène assez comique. Elle regardait les futurs époux se chamailler à propos de la saveur du gâteau et du déroulement de la cérémonie. Après avoir usé de tous les arguments du monde, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Petite sœur, je t'en prie, départage-nous !

-Quoi ?!

-S'il vous plaît, Chef !

-…Comment définiriez-vous votre amour ?

Les deux se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

-Il est doux et harmonieux extrêmement profond.

-Bon…au moins un point où vous êtes d'accord. Un mariage simple serait le mieux pour vous. Je rajouterais juste la ballade en éléphant à laquelle Pagan tient.

-Je pense la même chose.

Les trois femmes le fixèrent en même temps. Il fit la moue.

-Bon, d'accord…

-Ne sois pas déçu, Pagan…

-Mais je voulais montrer au pays à quel point je t'aime en faisant une fête à la hauteur de mes sentiments…

-Quelle guimauve ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour ça. Les meilleures choses sont les plus simples.

Il baissa la tête. Elle la lui releva et mit sa main sur sa joue.

-Allez…ce sera simple, mais très beau ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas la tête.

-Hm…

-…Mon chéri ?

Sur ces mots, il leva ses yeux, fixant sa bien-aimée qui rougissait. Il la précipita dans ses bras.

-…Ahh, toute cette douceur m'écœure un peu ! Je vais aller m'amuser un peu avec mes prisonniers.

Elle se leva pour partir, mais s'arrêta un moment à la demande d'Aliya, qui la remercia. Après avoir hoché la tête, elle passa la porte.

Peu à peu, les futurs époux se mirent d'accord sur pas mal de choses…sauf les tenues. Le soir, dans leur lit, ils en parlaient encore.

-Ma douce, regarde cette robe-là.

-Elle est trop chargée. Ça n'ira pas avec la forme de mon corps. Tu vois, celle-ci est plus simple et ne rajoutera pas de volume. J'en ai assez comme ça…

-C'est vrai que tes courbes n'ont eu de cesse de se magnifier avec ton entraînement…et ces fesses…mon dieu…

-J'ai compris…

-Hm…tu crois que cette tenue m'ira ?

Elle prit le magazine pour l'observer et s'étonna.

-Elle est vraiment belle je n'aurais pas pensé que tu regarderais quelque chose d'aussi…minimaliste. Il n'y a même pas de rose !

-Moi non plus…mais je tente d'écouter les conseils de ma future épouse.

-C'est très bien ! C'est une très bonne base. Tu vois, moi, je rajouterais des bordures dorées et des petits rubis ici.

-Ah oui ?

-Ecouter mes conseils est sage de ta part, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu mettes ta personnalité de côté. Notre mariage doit nous ressembler.

Il sourit et acquiesça. Demain allait être une journée chargée, mais la jeune femme pria pour la rendre mémorable.


	42. Chapitre 30 - L'anniversaire de Pagan

Chapitre 30 – L'anniversaire de Pagan

Au matin, Pagan se réveilla plus tôt que sa colombe. Il se mit à l'observer : elle était sur le dos, une main perdue dans ses cheveux. Il lui caressa lentement le visage avant de l'embrasser. Peu à peu réveillée par le contact, elle y répondit. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Pagan !

-Merci, ma douce.

-Il faudra que tu affiches un grand sourire toute la journée ! Je ferai tout pour ça !

Elle se redressa et le prit dans ses bras avant de partir voir Sati. Le tyran s'étonna de ne pas trouver sa tenue habituelle…il alla donc voir son amie pour lui demander où elle les avait mit.

-En ce jour si spécial, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mettre ta chemise habituelle ! Joyeux anniversaire, mon chou !

Elle lui donna une boîte, et il y découvrit la tenue qu'elle lui avait confectionnée. Emu, il serra son amie dans ses bras et s'empressa de s'habiller.

-Elle me va parfaitement bien ! Sati, tu as vraiment des doigts de fée !

-Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise !

-Où est ma colombe ? Je veux qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense !

-Tu es vraiment très beau.

Il se retourna et vit sa bien-aimée habillée d'une tenue assortie à la sienne. Une tunique fendue arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, un jean slim et des talons. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'habiller normalement non plus, aujourd'hui ! Sati m'avait montré ta tenue, et m'a proposé de me faire cette tunique. Ça te plaît ?

-Si ça me plais ? Tu es sublime ! Mais avec ça, tu vas finir par me voler la vedette…

Sous leurs rires, Pagan sortit son portable et demanda à faire un selfie avec les deux femmes.

-Cela me donne envie de me promener !

-A la bonne heure ! Allons à ton hélicoptère !

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'appareil. Jay, Eli et Sevati venaient d'arriver.

-Prêt pour la balade, Majesté ?

-…Vous aviez prévu ça ?

-Bien sûr, mon chéri ! Allez, montons !

Ils montèrent tous dans l'hélicoptère, et se dirigèrent à Banapur. Quand ils descendirent, les villageois applaudirent. Voyant le tyran perdu, Aliya alla vers lui.

-Je leur ai demandé de t'accueillir pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Ce matin, on fera le tour du pays pour ça !

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Ekram s'approcha de lui.

-De la part de tous les villageois de Banapur, je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire.

Pagan balaya l'endroit du regard avant de revenir sur l'ancien soldat bleu, les yeux mouillés.

-Je ne vous cache pas que notre chemin vers le pardon sera long, mais c'est l'enseignement que Kyra nous a inculqués, et à présent, nous nous sentons enfin prêts à le mettre en pratique. Nous ferons des efforts, comme vous le faîte en rénovant le pays. Merci.

Inayat vint à lui et lui mit un collier de Nemophiles et d'Alysses, signifiant le pardon et la réconciliation.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans les autres villages, et Pagan reçut d'autres fleurs, traduisant une future paix officielle.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, ils rentrèrent et s'attablèrent tous autour du dictateur. Ce dernier s'étonnait de cette belle matinée et louait le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Quelques temps plus tard, Aliya et Jay partirent.

-Où vont-ils ?

-Une autre surprise t'attend !

-Vraiment ? Quand avez-vous préparé tout ça ?

-C'est Aliya qui a tout fait. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle était très affairée pour organiser ce jour. Elle nous a demandé à tous de vous accompagner aujourd'hui, et elle a insisté pour que l'on reste déjeuner avec vous. Pour elle, nous sommes tous des membres de sa famille, et elle dit que c'est grâce à vous. Joyeux anniversaire, sire.

-Merci, Eli. Je suis heureux d'entendre ça…Dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas brusquement changer de sujet, mais…est-ce que tu aurais un remède pour un lifting naturel ?

Eli lâcha un rire, mais lui avoua ne pas avoir encore essayé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent une musique. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent à la source. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Pagan reconnut les jeunes danseuses tourner autour de quelque chose avec des grands tissus. Au moment où il s'assit, elles les lâchèrent, le laissant voir Aliya se lever en souriant, puis commencer à bouger. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait donné des costumes aux jeunes filles et sourit en se disant que sa colombe l'étonnera toujours.

Pendant toute la danse, le tyran ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa précieuse, qui enchaînait les pas énergiques de sa chorégraphie. A la fin, Aliya fit un salto costal avant de taper la pose avec les adolescentes. Tous applaudirent. Le tyran se leva et s'approcha de sa colombe.

-C'était grandiose ! Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, ça me touche vraiment.

-J'y tenais beaucoup. Contente que ça t'ais plu.

Il se tourna vers les danseuses et les congratula aussi. Avant que Jay ne les redépose au village, il leur donna de l'argent et les remercia. Aliya alla se doucher avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le jardin. Yuma put se libérer de ses occupations et les rejoint, comme Aliya lui avait demandé. Pendant toute l'après-midi, ils discutèrent tous ensemble.

A la fin du dîner, Sati apporta un gâteau. Il rit et tint à faire un vœu avant de souffler sa bougie, comme un enfant. Puis ils trinquèrent en le mangeant.

-Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie ! Je me sens tellement heureux !

Il ne put empêcher une larme de tomber. A dix heures du soir, ils se séparèrent. Aliya et Pagan remercia tout le monde de nouveau. Plus tard, alors que le tyran était assis au fond du lit, il parlait à Aliya alors qu'elle se changeait dans sa salle de bain.

-Merci, ma précieuse ! Tu as vraiment fait de cette journée un pur moment de bonheur ! J'en ai presque oublié mon âge !

-Pagan…

-Oh, Kanye m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ! Fantastique ! Ah, ma douce, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

-Hm…que penses-tu de ça ?

Des bruits de petits grelots attirèrent l'attention du tyran, qui lâcha son portable à la vue de sa colombe, qui avait mit sa tenue secrète. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme mit son doigt sur sa bouche, lui demandant son silence jusqu'à la fin.

Elle mit la musique et commença à exécuter sa danse. Des pas lents, mais précis, faisant comprendre à son spectateur qu'elle racontait quelque chose de spécial.

Plus la musique jouait, plus ses gestes étaient lascifs. Elle prenait le soin de fixer le dictateur, dont les yeux étaient illuminés d'une lueur particulière. A la fin de la danse, elle lui montra le mudra du lotus s'ouvrant. Elle tournoya ensuite sur elle-même jusqu'à atteindre le bout du lit.

Elle s'avança vers le dictateur et se posa sur lui. Le regardant intensément, elle déboutonna son haut et fit lentement monter ses mains vers le visage de son roi avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Lui, enleva son haut et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils prirent le temps de s'explorer, se délectant de chaque centimètre de leur peau. Le tyran allongea sa précieuse et savoura les effets qu'avait son nouveau pouvoir sur elle. Son regard en disant long, il fusionna avec elle. Une fusion un peu douloureuse, mais plus tard occultée par la douceur de l'étreinte.

Aliya avait la tête vide et son corps brûlait sous le regard du tyran, qui était dans le même état. Fermant les yeux, elle se courba en tenant fermement la couverture de soie, puis en enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos de son amant. Tous deux chérissaient chaque seconde de ce moment, s'abandonnant entièrement à l'autre pour ne faire qu'un dans tous les sens du terme…

La jeune femme se réveilla tard dans la nuit, sur le torse de son bien-aimé, et la tête pleine d'étoiles. Elle avait un peu mal, mais elle appréciait cette douleur si particulière…Se rappelant des sensations de leur première nuit, elle rougit, puis se rendormit, heureuse. Cette journée a été parfaite.

Pour info :3 : le salto costal est une roue se faisant sans les mains.

Le mudra du lotus est l'une des positions qu'adoptent les mains, entre autres pour le yoga. Fermé, seuls les bouts des doigts et le contour des mains se touchent les paumes sont ainsi séparées. Quand on l'ouvre, seul le bout des pouces et des auriculaires se touchent, et les autres doigts sont écartés, créant un creux entre les mains. Ici, je pense que vous avez trouvé ce que représente la fleur…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène d'amour…J'adoooore ce genre de scènes, mais qu'est ce que c'est casse tête, sérieux ! Allez rester subtil pour décrire ÇA ! M'enfin, ça reste un challenge très intéressant !

Merci !


	43. Chapitre 31 - Tendre journée

Chapitre 31 – Tendre journée

Le tyran, dérangé par le soleil, se réveilla lentement. Sa précieuse était encore sur lui, dormant à poings fermés. Il caressa ses cheveux en souriant et dirigea son regard vers le plafond : il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Sa colombe se mit à bouger. Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre sur le côté. Quand elle croisa le regard du tyran, elle rougit en souriant. Elle l'embrassa avant de le saluer.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, maintenant. J'ai tout vu.

-Je sais…mais…

A la vue de sa gêne, il ricana en lui proposant de venir dans ses bras. Elle s'y logea, puis le regarda. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard, mais quand elle détourna les yeux, il agrandit son sourire avec malice.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

-Pagan…Ne te moque pas…

-Jamais, ma douce. Tu m'as vraiment offert un magnifique anniversaire. Ceci dit, jamais je n'aurais pensé que…tu serais allée aussi loin.

-Je…

Elle leva sa tête et rassembla son courage pour ne pas fuir, cette fois.

-Je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir…te montrer que je t'aime en t'offrant Ce cadeau et…enfin…

Il colla son front au sien et la remercia. Aliya tressaillit en sentant sa main remonter sa hanche et suivre la courbe de sa taille.

-Ma douce, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait, hier ? Tu t'es offerte à moi, tu m'appartiens donc corps et âme…

-Je sais.

-Ça veut donc dire que je pourrai te toucher là où je veux…

-Oui…

-Quand je veux ?

-Oui, enfin…pas tout le temps, quand même, hein…

Il commença à ricaner. Aliya le regarda, puis fit en sorte à ce qu'elle soit plus haute que lui. Avec son doigt, elle lui releva la tête.

-Je t'appartiens…mais n'oublie pas que tu es aussi à moi.

Il sourit à l'entente de ces mots, acquiesça et profita de la situation pour poser sa tête dans son endroit préféré. Elle lui caressa la tête.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te demander : est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Doux Jésus, ça veut dire que je…

-Non…ne t'en fais pas…c'est…la « douleur du bonheur »…si je puis dire.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Arrête de dire de telles choses, tu vas finir par me donner envie…

Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra, et quel fut son désespoir quand elle vit que le dictateur l'avait remarqué…devant son célèbre sourire, elle voulut reculer un peu, mais il la retint.

Ils restèrent au lit à blablater. Un moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Je vais entrer, mes chéris !

Aliya prit instinctivement la couverture pour se cacher, toute rouge. Sati entra toute guillerette, avec le déjeuner sur un plateau.

-Hoho…je vois que la nuit a été courte…petits coquins…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle était magique !

-…Pagan !

A la vue de sa protégée qui tenta de le frapper, la vieille dame rit.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! A plus tard, mes mignons !

Elle partit tranquillement en ayant pris le soin de faire un clin d'œil à Aliya, qui rougit.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, ma douce…

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-…Tu sais, je peux te proposer quelque chose de plus…

-…Non, merci.

-Oh, dommage. Tu devrais pourtant reprendre quelques forces. J'imagine que tu voudras aller superviser les travaux cet après-midi.

-Pagan…

-Je sais que tu veux y aller. Ces travaux te tiennent à cœur, je comprends que tu veuilles qu'ils se passent bien. Tu peux y aller, ma précieuse, je vais rester là et me remémorer ce merveilleux souvenir…

Après avoir fini de manger, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle saisit son portable et envoya un message à Jay. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, Pagan s'étonna de la voir se rasseoir près de lui, non habillée pour partir. Son portable vibra. Elle lut le message et sourit.

-Le Chef Jay vient de me confirmer que tout se passait bien. Je veux veiller au bon déroulement des travaux, mais depuis qu'on est rentrés du Mexique, je n'arrête pas…

-Ma colombe, ne te sens pas obligée…

-Je ne me force pas…Je veux rester ici avec toi. Après cette nuit, c'est la seule chose que je veux faire. Lieutenant ou pas, je suis ta fiancée, Pagan, et là…j'ai envie d'agir comme tel.

Il lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant le visage. Elle lui proposa de se préparer. Pour changer de l'hélicoptère, le dictateur demanda à ce qu'on les emmène voir des éléphants.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les pachydermes, les yeux d'Aliya s'illuminèrent. Bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension, elle s'en approcha et tenta de toucher l'un d'eux. L'éléphant la regarda pendant un moment, puis dirigea sa trompe vers sa main. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa l'animal et lui donna de la nourriture.

-Il est adorable ! Pagan, viens le voir !

Il s'approcha de l'éléphant. La jeune femme lui tendit une pomme et lui laissa sa place. Elle sourit malicieusement en le voyant hésiter à bouger. L'éléphant souffla sur sa mèche, comme pour lui montrer son impatience. Le dictateur arrangea ses cheveux et lui tendit le fruit, que le pachyderme prit…pour le relâcher sur sa tête.

-Aïe !

Aliya éclata de rire. Pagan, un peu gêné, ramassa la pomme et entreprit de la lui redonner, en frottant l'endroit de l'impact. L'animal la mangea et se mit à sentir le tyran, qui poussa sa trompe pour le faire arrêter. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Il vient de faire tomber une pomme sur ma tête ! Quel ingrat !

Aliya tenta en vain de retenir une autre crise. Le tyran lui tapa la fesse.

-Ne te moque pas, ma colombe !

-Désolée ! Mais c'était tellement drôle ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Sati…

D'abord désespéré, il finit par sourire.

-Veux-tu que je demande à le préparer pour que l'on se promène sur lui ?

-C'est possible ?

Il tourna sa tête vers l'un des bergers, qui se hâta de le préparer. Ils montèrent et commencèrent leur promenade. La jeune femme ne savait où donner de la tête et ne faisait que pointer des oiseaux ou des fleurs du doigt. Ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière. L'éléphant s'y désaltéra tranquillement.

-C'est génial !

-Heureux que ça te plaise.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

-Si. C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en Lui…

-Pagan, il voulait juste te faire une petite blague !

-Cette « blague » m'a coûté une bosse !

-Oh…le pauvre chéri…

Elle caressa sa séquelle en souriant.

-C'est de ta faute…

-Quoi ?!

-Il t'a trouvé plus mignonne que moi…

-Que…

-Il a raison, tu es trop mignonne.

Il la serra dans ses bras en lui embrassant le cou.

-…Je m'occuperai de ta bosse quand on rentrera.

-Merveilleux !

L'éléphant aspira de l'eau avec sa trompe pour se l'envoyer sur la tête, ce qui les éclaboussa un peu.

-Oh, putain ! Regarde l'état de mes chaussures, maintenant ! Tu vois, il ne m'aime pas !

Aliya rit encore et ils firent demi-tour pour rentrer. Pagan descendit et désespéra en regardant l'état de ses chaussures. Il aida sa colombe à descendre ensuite.

-C'était une super promenade !

-Hm…

Aliya le regarda en souriant. Le tyran sursauta quand l'éléphant lui mit sa trompe sur l'épaule. Il le repoussa lentement et soupira face à son insistance.

-On dirait qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner.

-Très bien. Qu'il cire mes chaussures, alors !

-Pagan…

Elle fit un coup de tête pour l'inciter à interagir avec l'animal. Il se retourna et le regarda, boudeur. Puis, après un moment, il caressa sa trompe.

-Que ma lumière t'inonde afin que tu deviennes un éléphant sage et respectueux envers ton roi.

Le pachyderme se mit à barrir, au grand étonnement du couple.

-Eh bien…il comprend vite !

Ils rentrèrent au palais. Le dictateur demanda aussitôt à ce qu'on s'occupe de ses pauvres chaussures. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque. Aliya fixait le tyran, qui se prépara à la voir pouffer de rire.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré de rire !

-Ma colombe…

Voyant son air boudeur, elle s'arrêta avec un peu de mal et toucha sa bosse.

-Oh, elle a rétréci. Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher un peu de glace.

Elle alla en chercher. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sati, et ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter l'histoire. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, retrouvant le tyran sur son portable, les jambes croisées.

Au moment où elle posa le petit sac sur sa tête, il frémit.

-Putain, c'est froid !

-Quel douillet !

-J'aimerais tant t'y voir !

-Il fut un temps où mon quotidien était de me prendre des coups et des balles partout sur le corps, alors ce n'est pas de la glace qui va me faire peur !

Il tourna la tête en pointant son nez vers le haut. Elle roula des yeux en souriant.

-Ne fais pas ta diva, je dois m'occuper de toi.

-Je suis vexé.

-« Oh, pardonnez-moi, mon amour»…

Il posa lentement son regard sur sa colombe.

-Tu m'as vexé…

-Je sais. Excuse-moi.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

-Oui.

-Donne-moi des surnoms comme je le fais.

-J'en ai tellement en tête ! Le flamand rose, la diva, Min-Min,…

Il leva un sourcil. Elle rit et se blottit contre lui.

-Min-Min…es-tu sérieuse…

-Je rigole, Pagan !

-Hm…

Elle saisit son bras et l'enroula autour d'elle.

-Merci pour cette balade en éléphant, « mon cœur », ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Il sourit et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Avant, je passais mes journées à remplir des missions et notre relation avançait doucement…depuis notre retour du Mexique, je suis fiancée avec toi et subitement plongée dans un nuage tout rose…en y repensant ça fait drôle…mais j'aime beaucoup. Ceci dit, je t'avoue que cette vie de mercenaire va me manquer.

-C'est sûr que tu n'auras plus grand-chose à faire, comme Kyrat sera en paix. Mais d'un autre côté, je me réjouis de savoir que je t'aurai rien que pour moi toute la journée.

-Haha, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer, à force ?

-Pas du tout ! Je me sens trop bien avec toi pour ça !

-Oh, c'est mignon.

-…Bon ! Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on essaye de faire des bébés ?

\- ?!

-J'aime ton rêve, et je veux te voir le réaliser.

-Il faut d'abord que je vois si j'ai encore une chance…je n'ai pas pris le temps de me pencher sur la question…

Elle soupira. Il frotta son bras en la pressant contre lui.

-…Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir réaliser mon rêve…

-Oui.

-…Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux me voir accoucher, si ça arrive ?

-Bien sûr. Je te donnerai ma main pour te soutenir.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que les accouchements naturels infligent une douleur supérieure à ce que l'humain peut à la base supporter ? Je te la broierai !

-Tu es forte, tu y arriveras. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'une main broyée à côté de ma future femme qui me donne une nouvelle famille à chérir ?

-Pagan…

-Je suis prêt pour ça. Je demande moi-même au peuple d'accepter le changement. Il est grand temps que je mette en pratique ce que je dis.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. La jeune femme était aussi heureuse qu'inquiète…


	44. Chapitre 32 - D'autres projets

Chapitre 32 – D'autres projets

Une semaine plus tard, les travaux pour les villages finirent enfin. Dès le matin, Pagan et Aliya en firent le tour pour officialiser la fin des rénovations. Les villageois s'installèrent avec bonheur et soulagement dans leurs nouvelles habitations, sous le regard bienveillant du couple. Beaucoup prirent le temps de les remercier. Le soir, Sati les accueillit et les invita à rentrer se reposer un peu.

-Oh mon dieu, je n'en peux plus !

-Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas si terrible, pourtant.

-Je vais vous préparer un bain !

-Excellente idée ! Ma colombe, prends-le avec moi.

-Euh…

-Ah, je me demande de quel argument tu vas user, maintenant…

Elle tourna la tête un moment, puis la releva en haussant les épaules.

-Aucun.

Sati et le tyran s'étonnèrent devant son sourire, puis ils la regardèrent partir en disant qu'elle avait hâte de se détendre dans l'eau.

-Eh bien, eh bien…et dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps, elle aurait catégoriquement refusé.

-Effectivement. Je ne me plaindrai pas.

-Petit coquin ! Ne joue pas trop les pervers, quand même !

Elle rit en voyant le faux sourire de son ami.

Dans la chambre, Pagan proposa à sa colombe d'entrer dans l'eau en premier, mais elle insista pour le faire y aller avant elle. Quand elle entra, le tyran l'attendait – comme elle le pensait – avec impatience.

-Pagan…

-Ouii ?

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça…

-Navré, ma douce, mais j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir n…

Elle l'arrêta en prenant une grande inspiration. Il sourit et se retourna le temps qu'elle entre dans l'eau. Quand elle s'installa, elle soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Sentant du mouvement près d'elle, elle les rouvrit et vit le dictateur s'approcher.

-…Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Rien du tout. Détends-toi, je veux juste être à côté de toi.

Ils se mirent à discuter pendant un bon moment. Pagan pencha sa tête, puis enleva la pince retenant les cheveux de sa colombe.

-Je les préfère comme ça.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Il leva son menton avec sa main pour lui voler un baiser, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa précieuse.

-Ce soir, le peuple pourra dormir tranquillement…la première étape est terminée.

-Oui, c'est super. Je suis tellement contente pour eux !

-Je veux fêter ça.

-Pa…

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse dormir tout de suite…

Elle se figea à l'entente de ces mots. Il sortit du bain, saisit son peignoir et sortit en ayant pris le soin de lui sourire.

Plus tard, elle sortit de l'eau et s'avança vers le lit à petits pas, en fixant le tyran tapotant sur son portable. Elle s'arrêta quand il posa son regard sur elle. Son sourire la déstabilisa. Elle se coucha lentement, en essayant cacher sa gêne. D'un coup, il la mit sur le dos et à la seconde où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle perdit tous ses moyens…

Avant qu'elle s'endorme, il susurra un doux « je t'aime » dans le creux de son oreille et la prit dans ses bras par derrière.

Le lendemain matin, le tyran annonça le commencement du nettoyage des routes et des eaux. Il commençait à faire froid la journée, mais il tenait quand même à entamer cette partie des travaux.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya était encore dans le lit, repensant à la nuit passée. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues enflammées, puis alla se doucher pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'habilla. Ne trouvant pas son haut, elle mit une serviette sur ses épaules et partit à sa recherche dans la chambre.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillée !

-Tu es…en forme, dis donc.

-Je me sens frais comme un gardon !

-Je vois…

-Il faut dire que…tu es une merveilleuse vitamine…

Elle qui avait réussit à se calmer, voilà qu'elle vira aussitôt rouge pivoine. Il fit voltiger la serviette qu'elle avait sur elle et la saisit. Elle se perdit dans son regard et se laissa emporter par son baiser. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle n'osait plus rien faire.

-Ah, au fait, c'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle leva la tête et vit le haut qu'elle voulait dans sa main.

-Ah…merci…Où est ce qu'il était ?

-Juste là.

Elle le mit, puis s'assit pour mettre ses rangers et attacher ses cheveux. Le dictateur la regardait en souriant. Elle se leva et mit sa veste.

-Quelle classe, ma douce.

-Merci.

-Je vais t'accompagner devant le palais.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Elle mit des lunettes et démarra le véhicule.

-Attends !

Il saisit son portable et prit une photo.

-Tu es trop mignonne ! Je vais la mettre sur twitter !

-Pagan…

Elle soupira en souriant et lui fit un signe de la tête. Quand il se retrouva à côté d'elle, elle lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Sois prudente, ma précieuse.

-T'inquiète pas. A ce soir.

Il recula et elle partit. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais.

-Ah, bonjour, Sati !

-Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as l'air bien heureux, ce matin !

-Le mot est faible !

Elle lui proposa de discuter un peu. Ils prirent le thé dans la bibliothèque. La vieille dame écouta son ami s'extasier.

-Parfois, je me demande si c'est un rêve…c'est trop beau ! Une véritable princesse tombe du ciel, me soulage de tous mes maux, sauve le pays et lui offre la paix…et quand je me dis qu'elle va devenir ma femme ! C'est merveilleux !

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! C'est vrai que tu as eu une chance incroyable !

-Quand je pense à tout ça, j'ai presque envie de pleurer de joie…

-Vraiment ? C'est mignon !

-Attention, j'ai dit « presque ».

-C'est ça ! Il ne manque qu'une seule chose à ce beau tableau.

-Laquelle ?

Sati lui sourit, et il comprit.

-Penses-tu que…nous y arriverons ?

-Pourquoi tout ce bonheur qui t'illumine depuis son arrivée s'arrêterait maintenant ? Dans tous les cas, je vous le souhaite. Je priais déjà pour vous, je vais devoir le faire deux fois plus, maintenant !

Le tyran sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Il enlaça son amie, puis décida de se promener en hélicoptère.

Il avait envie d'offrir quelque chose à sa colombe, mais il ne savait pas quoi...Des idées vinrent à son esprit, mais un argument venait toujours compromettre les choses…Vidé de toute inspiration, il décida de lui demander directement ce qu'elle voudrait.

-Je ne veux rien, Pagan.

-Mais…tu m'as tant donné, ma douce, je veux faire pareil…

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai donné ?

-Beaucoup de choses !

-Ah oui ? Combien elles ont coûté ?

-Rien, mais…

Devant sa mine triste, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je te promets que si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je te le dirais. Mais là, j'estime avoir tout ce qu'il me faut. Toi en premier.

Après quelques temps, il sourit.

-J'aime quand tu dis ce genre de choses…c'est trop…

-Mignon, oui, je sais…

-Tu es sûre que…

-Ah…si, en fait, je crois que j'ai une idée…

-Ah oui ?! Dis-moi ! Un nouveau quad ? Une nouvelle tenue ? Un petit chien !

La jeune femme soupira, posant son front sur le dessus de sa main.

-Quoi ? C'est mignon, un petit chien…

-Pagan…je veux que tu arrêtes de te casser la tête.

-Mais, ma colombe…

-Arrête, ou je me fâche !

Il la regarda, surpris, puis il observa son doigt menaçant pointé vers lui. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Oui…c'est ça…énerve-toi…

-Ne me tente pas !

-Enerve-toi…

Elle tenta encore de le frapper. Elle approcha lentement ses mains crispées autour de son visage faussement angélique, puis elle renonça, poussant son gémissement habituel. Elle se coucha dos à lui, essayant d'ignorer son ricanement.

-Tu n'y arrives jamais, c'est tellement drôle !

-…Oh, comme c'est étrange, j'entends une voix…

-Ah non, ma douce, je t'en prie, ne…

-Oh, je l'entends encore ! Je me demande à qui elle appartient…ah ! Mon dieu ! Quelque chose m'a touché !

-…J'ai compris…

-…Ah, Pagan, tu étais là ? Un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais disparu…

-Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu en train de te payer ma tête ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, voyons !

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Cette scène était très puérile, mais les deux se dirent que ce genre de moment n'avait pas de prix non plus. Ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain soir après le dîner, ils se posèrent sur le balcon.

-Alors, ma colombe, quel jour veux-tu te marier ?

-Ah…Je ne sais pas…tu as une idée ?

-Demain.

-Pagan…

-Je plaisante…ceci dit, j'ai hâte de mettre une alliance à ton doigt.

-Hm…moi aussi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras en louant sa « mignonnerie ». Elle resta dedans.

-Que dirais-tu du jour de Noël ?

-Kyrat fête ce jour-là ?

-Ce n'est pas un très grand jour pour eux, mais je crois qu'ils l'apprécient quand même.

-Se marier un 25 Décembre…ça ne fait pas cliché ?

-Peut-être, mais moi, j'y vois beaucoup d'avantages.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce jour sera officiellement férié, tout le monde pourra donc se reposer ! Et puis, quel beau cadeau que nous offrirons à nos possibles futurs enfants ! Ils verraient leurs parents entamer une nouvelle année d'amour en ce jour si spécial ! Enfin, ce sera une belle occasion pour toutes les familles Kyrati de se réunir et passer un bon moment !

-Ouah…je vois que tu avais préparé tes arguments…d'accord, va pour le jour de Noël, alors.

-Excellent ! J'annoncerai la nouvelle au peuple demain !

-D'accord. Et où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener pour la lune de miel ?

-Tu aimes la mer, alors, j'ai pensé à une île tropicale, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle…Tahiti ?

-Tahiti ? Génial !

-Nous pouvons même faire plusieurs îles dans le monde, si tu le souhaites.

-J'aimerais beaucoup…mais, tu as déjà tellement dépensé avec les travaux, et ce n'est pas fini…je t'avais dit que j'allais t'aider un peu, mais tu as réussi à ne pas me faire sortir un seul billet jusqu'à maintenant…

-Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire ?

-Pagan…

-Je suis le roi de Kyrat, je suis celui qui doit investir.

-…De toute façon, je serai bientôt reine, alors, je pourrai faire ce que je veux…et tu ne pourras rien me dire.

-Ma douce…

-Il n'y a pas de « ma douce » qui tienne ! La reine se doit de soutenir son roi ! Ce sera l'une de mes façons de faire !

-Tu es vraiment bornée !

-Je sais. Tu as dit que tu aimais ça, alors, ne te plains pas.

Il soupira en souriant.

-Très bien…Reine ou pas, je reste le plus puissant…

-Ha ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as quelque chose entre les jambes ? Je vais te montrer qu'une reine peut être forte !

Il la regarda avec un sourcil arqué. Elle, soutenait un œil fier. Il lui proposa d'aller se coucher.

-J'ai hâte de voir l'étendue de ta force « royale ».

-Tu serais bien surpris…je peux même te le montrer maintenant.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait déjà emprisonné un poignet dans chacune de ses mains.

-N'oublie jamais…que ta colombe est aussi un aigle…

Il sourit et laissa sa future reine gouverner…et se dit que ce n'était pas si mal…


	45. Chapitre 33 - Surmenage

Chapitre 33 – Surmenage

Comme prévu la veille, le dictateur annonça son mariage avec sa colombe. Alors qu'Aliya faisait une ronde dans les villages pour voir si tout allait bien, beaucoup l'arrêtaient pour lui demander si la nouvelle était vraie.

-Oui. Nous allons nous marier le 25 Décembre, comme il vous l'a dit.

-Cette nouvelle est assez…surprenante.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui…comment êtes-vous tombée amoureuse de lui ? Enfin…si je puis dire ainsi…ne répondez pas si cette question vous…

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai appris à le connaître et j'ai apprécié qui il était vraiment, au fond de lui.

-Je vois…

-Dans tous les cas, c'est l'homme avec lequel je veux être…je vais arrêter là, sinon, je crois que je prendrai toute la journée pour expliquer ce que je ressens !

-Cela veut donc dire que vous serez la reine de Kyrat…est-ce que cela vous fait peur ?

-Un peu, je l'avoue…mais, je ferai ce que je peux pour être une bonne souveraine.

-Après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je ne doute pas que vous ferez une excellente reine !

-Haha, merci beaucoup !

-Ah…puis-je poser une dernière question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que Kyrat va enfin connaître une paix durable ?

-Je ferai tout pour ça. Mais, ça s'annonce très bien.

Le villageois sourit, puis elle partit au camp.

-Bonjour, chef Jay !

-Salut, Aliya. Alors, ça va, aux villages ?

-Oui, ils se sont déjà habitués ! Je suis contente.

-Cool. Si tu veux savoir pour le nettoyage des routes, ça se passe bien aussi.

-Super. Je vais quand même aller voir un peu.

-Aliya ! Bonjour !

-Ah, Sevati, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Avec Eli, on travaille sur des nouvelles seringues !

La jeune femme regardait l'adolescente raconter les projets le sourire aux lèvres. Après un moment, elle partit vers les sites de nettoyage, et continua d'aider pendant les deux semaines suivantes.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait des sites du nord, les soldats avaient du mal à sortir un énorme camion noir de l'eau. La lieutenant leur avait proposé de poser des C4 dessus et remonter les débris, mais ayant du pétrole dans le véhicule, ils ne pouvaient pas opérer ainsi.

-Hm…je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil…

-Chef…ne plongez pas, l'eau est…

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se planta une seringue dans le bras et plongea, non sans avoir emprunté un masque. Le camion était coincé entre des rochers. Observant un peu, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait séparer la remorque de pétrole du camion. Elle tira sur les attaches et remonta à la surface.

-Ça devrait être bon. Appelez deux hélicoptères et attachez-leur des chaînes avec des grappins au bout.

-Compris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les machines arrivèrent. Avec l'aide de quelques soldats, elle accrocha les deux parties du camion et les fit remonter. Elle sortit de l'eau, toute grelottante.

-C'était pas une mince affaire !

-Merci, chef…

-Pas de quoi…atchoum !

-A vos souhaits…vous devriez rentrer…

Elle aurait bien refusé pour aller aider d'autres sites, mais elle finit par acquiescer. Ils mirent son quad dans l'un des hélicoptères et ils la conduisirent au palais. Sati la rejoint.

-Mon dieu, ma chérie, ce que tu es sale ! Et trempée ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je suis allée aider au nettoyage. Il y a eu un souci avec un gros camion noir et…atchoum !

-Peu importe, déshabille-toi vite !

La vieille dame se dépêcha de préparer le bain et de s'occuper d'elle. Prise d'une soudaine fatigue, la jeune femme se coucha dans le lit. Sati lui apporta du thé.

-Merci.

-C'est normal, ma chérie ! Tu fais tant d'efforts, mais il faut aussi que tu prennes le temps de te reposer…regardez-moi ces énormes cernes !

-Je sais, mais j'ai tellement envie que tout se finisse vite…

-Je comprends. Tu es très forte, mais fais attention, ton corps va finir par ne plus suivre. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade ! Le mariage est dans treize jours !

Elle hocha la tête et finit sa tasse avant de s'endormir. Plus tard, Pagan arriva et s'attendrit à la vue de sa précieuse…mais le lendemain, il fut réveillé par ses halètements. Elle était en sueur.

-Mon dieu…elle est brûlante ! Sati !

La vieille dame arriva et prit sa température.

-Oh mon dieu, elle a presque 40°C de fièvre !

-Mais…comment cela se fait ?!

-Hier, elle a voulu aider à remonter un camion coincé dans l'eau…

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle a plongé ?!

Sati hocha la tête.

-Tu la connais…elle veut veiller à ce que tout se passe bien…

Le regard inquiet, il caressa les cheveux de sa colombe en lui tenant la main.

-Pagan…

-Où diable avais-tu la tête quand tu as plongé dans une eau à 4°C ?!

-…Je suis désolée. Je voulais…

-Peu importe, ma précieuse…je vais parler un peu à ces incompétents…

-…Non…

-Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Ils ne sont pas foutus de sortir un camion de l'eau tous seuls ?!

-N'y vas pas…

Elle resserra sa main sur la sienne en lui souriant faiblement.

-…Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta dévotion te mettre dans un état pareil.

-Il a raison, ma chérie. Nous nous inquiétons autant pour toi que tu ne te préoccupes du pays.

Elle secoua la tête en s'excusant, les larmes aux yeux. Sati partit pour lui préparer un repas pendant que le tyran appelait Eli pour qu'il vienne la voir. Il lui affirma qu'elle était en surmenage et qu'elle avait frôlé la pneumonie. Puis il la sermonna un peu et repartit une demi-heure plus tard en lui recommandant de ne plus rien faire pendant au moins dix jours.

-…Tu n'as pas baissé d'un seul degré depuis tout à l'heure malgré les soins…

-Désolée…

-Il n'y a pas de « désolée » qui tienne, ma colombe, tu en fais trop. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes aider, mais je ne peux pas accepter de voir que tu es capable de tomber malade pour ça. Je ne veux plus que tu quittes le palais jusqu'au mariage.

-Mais je….

-Cette décision est sans appel.

Elle baissa les yeux, puis réalisa à quel point il était irrité et inquiet.

-Heureusement que l'on avait tout prévu pour le mariage…il ne te manque que ta robe à essayer, Sati m'a dit qu'elle était arrivée ce matin…je me demande juste si…

Il s'arrêta quand il la vit pleurer et s'excuser encore. Il essuya ses larmes.

-Le plus important est que tu ais compris. Ne t'excuse plus. Repose-toi.

-Pagan…je…

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête. Il embrassa son front avant de partir pour la laisser dans le calme.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle allait un peu mieux. Alors que Pagan était allé dans les villages, elle se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir sur le balcon. La fraîcheur la détendit un peu, calmant une bouffée de chaleur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda le ciel caché par des nuages.

-Ah, te voilà, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste sortie parce que j'avais un peu chaud.

-Je vois. Te sens-tu fatiguée ?

-Un peu, mais ça va.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'essayer ta robe ? Pagan ne rentrera pas avant un moment, je pense que tu as largement le temps de vérifier si elle est bien à ta taille !

Elle sourit et accepta. Elle rentra et Sati lui montra la robe.

-Elle est trop belle !

-Mets-la vite, que je vois à quel point tu es magnifique dedans !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Son amie eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es resplendissante ! Elle te va à merveille !

-Merci.

-Oh, j'ai tellement hâte !

-Moi aussi.

Les deux femmes discutèrent ensuite de la future coiffure et autres détails. Alors qu'elles entendirent l'hélicoptère de Pagan se poser, Aliya enleva vite sa robe avant de se jeter dans le lit. Elle lança un regard complice vers son amie, qui alla vaquer à ses occupations quand il entra dans la pièce. Au moment où il croisa le regard de sa colombe, il prit un air sérieux, puis leva un sourcil.

-…Quoi ?

-Toi…tu as fait quelque chose avant que j'arrive…

-Ah…ah bon ?

-Très chère, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi.

Il s'assit sur le lit en la fixant.

-Es-tu sortie du palais ?

-Non ! La seule chose que j'ai faite à l'extérieur, c'est prendre l'air sur le balcon parce que j'avais chaud.

-Hmmm…

-Je te le jure, Sati est témoin. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a demandé de rentrer pour…euh…

-Pour ?

-…Pour essayer la robe.

-Ah ? Alors, elle te va ?!

-Oui, très bien.

-Excellent ! Je suis impatient de te voir dedans ! Et de la voir, elle aussi…tu ne veux toujours pas me la montrer ?

-Non ! Si le futur marié voit la robe avant le jour J, ça porte malheur !

-Dommage…et sinon, comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va. Comment vont les villageois ?

-Ils te souhaitent tous de te rétablir le plus tôt possible.

Il la regarda en souriant. Elle sentit un éternuement arriver. Quand il sortit, elle le retint, ce qui lui fit faire un bruit étrange. Alors qu'elle saisit un mouchoir, il la regardait étonné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…C'était trop mignon !

-Ah, tu trouves ? Beaucoup de gens se foutent de moi quand j'éternue de cette façon…

-Ils sont stupides, c'était adorable.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai chaud…

-Déshabille-toi, alors.

-Et puis quoi, encore ?

-Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, ma douce…

-Etrange, ta suggestion, avec ce sourire…tu peux venir faire un tour dans le jardin avec moi ?

-N'est-ce pas mieux si tu retournes sur le balcon ?

-Non, j'ai envie de marcher.

Il acquiesça et l'emmena dehors. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement arrivée à l'extérieur. Il lui mit une écharpe autour du cou.

-Mais j'ai chaud…

-Mais il y a du vent.

-Pagan…

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Aliya, accepte sans rien dire !

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux. Il l'enlaça.

-Je suis inquiet. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme je le peux.

Elle hocha la tête, et il la remercia. Pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, c'est vraiment qu'elle lui a fichu une belle frayeur…

-Désolée…

-Si tu es vraiment désolée, cesse de me contredire.

-…D'accord.

-Bien. Allons-y.

Ils commencèrent à marcher au milieu des arbres.

-Pour un pays au milieu de l'Himalaya, il fait plutôt bon, je trouve.

-C'est un point que j'ai toujours aimé, ici.

-J'aime aussi le fait que la majorité des arbres gardent leurs feuilles. Quand j'étais petite, l'arbre dans mon jardin les perdait, et je me faisais toujours gronder parce que j'agrandissais mes écharpes pour les attacher autour de son tronc.

-Oh, c'est mignon.

-Un jour, j'ai essayé avec un drap…je l'ai bien senti passer…

-Tu devais être une véritable petite diablesse, dis donc.

-J'étais plutôt sage, au contraire…et toi ?

-Moi, j'étais un vrai petit prince pourri gâté. Mon père détestait ça, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Au moins, je faisais rire ma mère. Ah, je me rappelle la fois où j'avais acheté des manteaux de fourrure…il était devenu fou de rage en voyant que j'avais pioché dans son porte monnaie…

-Tu le volais ?

-Bien sûr. Ce radin de première refusait toujours de m'acheter des choses, ne les trouvant pas à son goût. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen…

-Je vois.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques temps. Aliya éternua et le tyran lui proposa de rentrer. Plus tard, ils s'étaient dans le lit.

-Te rends-tu compte ? Nous nous marions dans huit jours ! En espérant que ce mariage assagisse ton entêtement…

-…Et toi, ta vantardise.

Il rit et l'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi proche de moi, comme ça…tu va tomber malade aussi.

-Qu'importe.

Il resta comme il était malgré ses arguments, puis elle lui rappela qu'elle avait chaud. Il soupira, puis déboutonna sa robe de nuit.

-Voilà. Comme ça, tu auras moins chaud et moi, je m'endors dans un magnifique décor !

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et se préparer à dormir.


	46. Chapitre 34 - La famille d'Aliya

Quelques jours passèrent. Aliya allait bien mieux pour le plus grand bonheur de son futur mari et du peuple. Les derniers préparatifs du mariage s'entamèrent. Ils les supervisèrent ensemble.

-Diego et Julio arrivent dans deux jours. J'ai hâte de les revoir !

-Moi aussi. Quant à DePleur, il revient demain matin avec sa famille, pour la première fois. As-tu eu le temps de contacter…

-Alors, les jeunes, je vois que vous êtes concentrés !

-Sati ! Effectivement ! D'ailleurs que penses-tu de ça ?

Ils discutèrent ensemble. Puis, le couple alla se promener en hélicoptère l'après-midi.

-Tu sais, ma colombe, en dépit des apparences, je suis assez nerveux…

-Ah oui ?

-C'est tout de même la première fois que je vais me marier.

-C'est vrai. Je le suis aussi, tu sais. Mais ça va aller.

-Ma douce…cela vient un peu tard, mais…ne veux-tu pas inviter ta famille ? Je ne t'ai vu prendre contact avec eux à aucun moment…j'ai souvent voulu t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment aborder le sujet…

-Hm…Je t'avoue que quand je suis venue ici, j'étais en froid avec eux…il y a encore des conflits dus à l'héritage que m'ont laissé mes parents…cette histoire m'énerve.

-Je vois…mais es-tu prête à leur cacher un évènement aussi important ?

Elle le regarda longuement, puis baissa la tête. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais leur proposer de venir. SI j'en avais la possibilité, j'aurai tout fait pour faire venir ma mère…ne vis pas ce jour seule.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son visage souriant. Elle se blottit contre lui et lui dit qu'elle allait essayer de leur reparler…ce qu'elle fit quand elle rentra. Elle composa le numéro de son oncle paternel, chez qui elle a fait ses études. A chaque tonalité, son cœur accélérait.

-Allô ?

-…Tonton Alvin ?

-…Aliya ? Aliya, c'est bien toi ?! Mon dieu, comment tu vas ? Où es-tu ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pleure, et commença à sangloter. Ils discutèrent sans tension, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

-Tonton…je t'ai aussi appelé pour te demander si…si ça te dirais d'assister avec la famille à mon…mariage.

-…Tu vas te marier ? Avec qui ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais…Tu es resté dans la maison d'Eric ?

-Je suis à Kyrat.

-Kyrat…oui…c'est le pays dans l'Himalaya, c'est ça ? Il paraît que le pays traverse une mauvaise passe, en ce moment…

-Elle est finie, maintenant. Le pays est en paix.

-Ah bon ? Je suis soulagé. Mon dieu, Aliya, comme ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre…je croyais vraiment que tu ne voulais plus nous parler…ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à te recontacter…c'est d'ailleurs mon futur mari qui m'a dit de le faire.

-Ah oui ? Qui est cet heureux élu, au fait ?

-C'est…hum…le roi de Kyrat…

-Ki sa ?! (=Quoi ?!) Tu vas te marier avec le roi ?! Tu vas être reine, alors ?

-C'est ça…

-Ay bon diééé (=Oh mon dieuuu) ! Oh, je suis sur le cul, là ! Sérieusement ?!

-Haha, oui, tonton.

-Ouah…Ecoute, ma puce, on aimerait vraiment venir te voir, mais, tu sais bien que les finances en Décembre sont un peu limitées…et puis, nous n'avons rien à nous mettre…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je n'aurai aucun mal à régler ces problèmes !

-Ah, il peut m'entendre ? Bonjour, Monsieur…

-Pagan Min. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous veniez. Je souhaite qu'Aliya soit aussi entourée des personnes qu'elle aime en ce jour si important.

-Très bien. Comment feriez-vous pour nous faire venir ?

-Un jet privé sera à votre disposition dès demain ! Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire.

-Un jet privé ? Ouah…

-Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, vous savez.

-Eh bien, d'accord.

-Excellent ! Venez avec qui vous souhaitez, le jet possède seize places !

-Merci beaucoup…j'ose espérer que vous prenez soin de ma nièce…

-Tonton…

-Ah bah, il faut bien que je demande !

-…Ne t'en fais pas, il s'occupe très bien de moi.

-Bon…ben c'est bien, alors. Tu veux que je propose aussi à Céline de venir ?

-Hm…si tu veux…

-Je lui demanderai. Merci de m'avoir appelé, ma grande, ça me touche vraiment. Dans tous les cas, sois sûre que je viendrai te voir avec Jonathan et Clarisse et sa famille.

-D'accord. Merci, tonton. A très vite.

Ils raccrochèrent. Elle soupira.

-Il a l'air de l'avoir plutôt bien pris…Merci de m'avoir fait l'appeler, Pagan.

-De rien, ma douce. Ça me soulage de savoir que tu auras de la famille près de toi, même si tu dis que nous en formons déjà une ici.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Plus tard, Pagan envoya son jet en France avec de quoi acheter des tenues dedans.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont venir à Kyrat…qu'on va se revoir, après presque un an.

-Et pourtant ! Au fait…qui est Céline ? Tu n'avais pas l'air enjouée à l'idée qu'elle vienne…

-C'est ma tante…c'est elle qui nous pose le plus de problèmes avec cette histoire d'héritage.

-Je vois…

-C'est aussi une sacrée…comment dire…

-…Catin ?

-Ce mot est trop gentil pour elle. Elle change d'homme comme de perruque…

-Quelle mauvaise langue !

-C'est la vérité…je te parie qu'elle va essayer de draguer Eli, si elle ne vient pas avec son gars du moment…

-Tu crois ?

-Ohh, oui ! Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les hommes avec des dreadlocks. J'espère qu'il va la remballer, histoire que je rigole un peu !

Etonné par ses dires, le dictateur rit.

Le lendemain soir, Aliya était très tendue. Elle briefa un peu le tyran en attendant...

L'avion arriva enfin. Son oncle descendit le premier. Quand il aperçut sa nièce, il se figea, puis dévala le reste des escaliers. La jeune femme sauta dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Pagan. Elle enlaça ensuite Clarisse et sa famille, Jonathan…et Céline, qui était seule, à son grand étonnement.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Clarisse ! Bienvenue à Kyrat !

Le tyran s'avança vers eux.

-Bonsoir. Je suis Pagan Min, Roi de Kyrat ainsi que l'heureux futur mari d'Aliya.

Ils saluèrent le dictateur, qui leur proposa ensuite de se rendre au palais. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sati les accueillit. Jay et Eli arrivèrent pour les saluer aussi, Pagan les ayant demandés de se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Aliya courut vers le tyran pour lui demander d'être attentif à la réaction de Céline. Comme elle le pensait, elle était charmée par le mercenaire. Ils ricanèrent. Les hommes restèrent ensemble au bar alors que les femmes se rendirent dans la bibliothèque pour blablater.

-Eh bien ! Le palais est un peu sombre, mais tellement grand ! Depuis combien de temps tu vis là ?

-…Depuis que je suis arrivée, en fait.

-Ah bon ? Comment est ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Eh bien…alors que je m'étais arrêtée ici, pendant le trajet pour aller à Kalaiya, je…je me suis fait agresser, mais Pagan était dans le coin et il m'est venu en aide…il m'a proposé de rester un peu, et finalement, je ne suis jamais repartie.

-C'est mignon ! Et alors, vous, vous vous occupez d'elle ? Sati, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui. Aliya est comme ma fille, maintenant !

-Hé, Aliya…comment il s'appelle, le beau gosse locksé que j'ai vu, tout à l'heure ?

-Eli.

-Oh putain, je kiffe ce prénom, en plus ! Il a quel âge ?

-Trente-quatre ans. C'est le second de Jay, l'autre mercenaire. C'est entre autres un pro de la médecine.

-Il est vraiment pas mal !

Céline s'extasia devant les femmes. Aliya avait juste envie de lui dire de faire attention à sa perruque …A leur demande, elle leur montra la bague, et sautèrent au plafond à sa vue avant de la barder d'autres questions.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes prenaient un verre en attendant le dîner.

-Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un comme vous.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vous pensais plus…sobre dans vos tenues.

-J'ai toujours été excentrique. Vous savez, Aliya n'aimait pas ça, au début, mais elle a finit par m'apprécier tel que j'étais.

-Je vois. Et donc, le conflit qui empoisonnait le pays est bel et bien fini ?

-Oui. Je ne vous cache pas que votre nièce y est pour quelque chose…

-Ah ?

-Elle a su calmer le conflit avec des arguments extrêmement persuasifs. Aujourd'hui l'harmonie règne plus que jamais, en espérant que cela reste ainsi.

-Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle ferait de bonnes choses dans sa vie…mais de là à ce qu'elle apporte la paix dans un pays !

-Ma cousine est trop forte !

-Tu es bien Jonathan ?

-Oui. Quand je l'ai revu, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une autre personne…quand je pense qu'elle va devenir reine… ! Mais tout ça veut dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas en France…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Ben…elle devra diriger le pays avec vous, non ?

-Ma précieuse deviendra peut-être souveraine, mais elle sait qu'elle gardera toute sa liberté. Elle pourra venir vous voir quand bon lui semblera…et il va de soi que vous êtes les bienvenus aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Jamais je ne m'autoriserais à l'empêcher de renouer avec vous, surtout maintenant qu'elle vous a retrouvé.

-Merci, M. Min.

-Je t'en prie, mon garçon, appelle-moi Pagan !

-Ah, au fait, merci pour l'argent que vous nous avez laissé…

-Mais de rien ! Y avait-il assez ?

-Il y en avait même trop ! Voilà le reste.

-Je vous en prie, gardez-le.

-Mais…il y a au moins dix mille euros dans ma main…

-Qu'à cela ne tienne ! S'il vous permet de ne plus penser à vos fins de mois pendant quelques temps…

Alvin acquiesça, gêné. Pagan lui dit de considérer cet argent comme une espèce de dot. L'oncle d'Aliya partit ensuite chercher un cubi de rhum pour l'offrir au tyran, qui fut ravi. Il fit ensuite un sirop maison et lui prépara un punch.

-Cette boisson est merveilleuse !

-Content qu'elle vous plaise…je me demandais si c'était un bon « cadeau »…

-Cela me plaît beaucoup ! Merci ! Ah ! Le dîner est prêt ! Jay, tu peux aller chercher les femmes ?

-Oui.

Il alla les prévenir de ce pas. Céline les fit attendre un peu en se remaquillant et s'arrangea pour s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle cible.

Aliya était en face de son cousin. Ils s'amusèrent à raconter des souvenirs…puis, vers la fin du dîner, la conversation vira sur le couple.

-Alors ! Racontez-nous un peu votre vie ici !

-Avec Aliya, je ne m'ennuie jamais. Mais je me sens bien seul quand elle va aider mes mercenaires au camp…Elle adore s'entraîner avec eux et explorer Kyrat avec son quad. Elle peut être très dure, mais elle sait aussi montrer toute sa douceur quand elle mange avec moi, le soir, comme maintenant. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-C'est vrai que ça change de te voir habillée comme ça…toi qui aimais tes timberlands !

-Elles me manquent! Mais j'aime bien ces tenues-là aussi. Après tout, je vais devenir reine…il faudra bien que m'y habitue.

-Moi, j'trouve qu'une reine avec des timberlands, c'est classe !

-Jon'…

-Bah quoi, papa, c'est vrai !

-…Sinon, depuis quelques temps, le pays est en plein processus de rénovation. Pendant l'étape pour les villages, j'allais souvent les voir pour discuter avec eux. Les Kyratis sont vraiment très sympathiques, vous verrez !

-On serait ravis de les rencontrer ! Ah, Théo pleure…Marc, tu peux t'en occuper ?

Le mari de Clarisse alla chercher le petit et revint avec un biberon en main.

-Il est trop mignon.

-Merci. Est-ce que vous avez des projets d'enfants ?

-Ah…Oui, mais…

-…Nous attendons un peu. Nous souhaitons d'abord que le processus de rénovation soit presque terminé.

-Je vois.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un bon moment. Heureusement que Pagan était là pour répondre aux questions…Plus tard, alors que les invités partirent s'apprêter pour la nuit, Alvin demanda à parler avec sa nièce.

-…Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te revois enfin.

-Moi non plus…c'est tellement bien que vous ayez pu venir ! Tu sais…je ne vous ai jamais oubliés, c'est juste que…avec ces histoires d'héritage entre autres, je n'osais pas vous appeler…

-Nous non plus…on pensait que tu voulais vraiment être seule…mais je vois que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais avec ton futur mari…

-Hahaha…

-Ma grande…est-ce que c'est vraiment l'homme de ta vie ? Est-ce que tu es prête à devenir reine ? Est-ce que tu…

-J'ai pensé à tout ça, tonton. C'est bel et bien l'homme que j'ai choisi.

-Tu es sûre, hein ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé, je…depuis qu'Eric n'est plus là, j'ai essayé d'être comme un père pour toi…je tente juste de te veiller à ce que tu sois bien…

-Je sais…et je t'en remercie. Mais cette décision est toute réfléchie. Pagan m'a donné tout ce qu'il me manquait, et m'a fait découvrir qui j'étais vraiment…je l'aime, tonton.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux en la serrant dans ses bras, lui disant que ses parents la regarderont de là-haut pour ce grand moment. Elle le remercia et lui proposa d'aller se reposer, ce qu'il alla faire. Elle rejoint le tyran dans le lit.

-Quelle soirée… ! Un vrai interrogatoire !

-C'est normal, ils te perdent de vue et te revoient sur le point de te marier avec un roi particulièrement charmant et charismatique…ils ont tous dit que je faisais plus jeune ! J'adore ma belle-famille !

Elle ferma mes yeux. Il se blottit contre elle.

-Ah, au fait, t'ais-je dis que j'avais enfin trouvé un cadeau pour toi ?

-Quoi ? Pagan, je t'avais pourtant…

-Tu vas aimer celui-là. J'en suis persuadé. Mais tu ne le verras pas avant un moment !

-…C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Allez, quoi, dis-moi !

-Non si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise !

-Pagan…

-Non.

-…Mon cœur ?

-Bien tenté, petite sournoise…mais tu ne m'auras pas.

-Zut…

Elle fit la moue pendant un moment, puis, face à son sourire, elle accepta son silence et s'endormit.


	47. Chapter 35 - Journée en famille

Le lendemain, Aliya proposa à sa famille de leur faire visiter un peu le pays. Céline était déçue de ne pas voir son beau mercenaire…la jeune femme la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait prévu de leur montrer le camp plus tard. Elle les emmena voir le temple de Jalendu, puis elle leur montra quelques villages. Alvin était particulièrement étonné de la relation qu'avait sa nièce avec les gens. Elle leur montra un Freestyle de danse avec les adolescentes de Tirtha, puis elle les emmena à Banapur. Elle en profita pour aller voir la famille d'Ekram, accompagnée de Clarisse. La jeune femme fit les présentations, puis les femmes discutèrent un peu, avec les bébés dans leurs bras.

-Navin est trop chou !

-Merci. Théo est tout mignon aussi ! Vous savez qu'Aliya m'a aidé à le mettre au monde ?

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui. Elle s'est transformée en sage-femme et a très bien géré la situation !

-Punaise…décidément, Aliya, tu m'épates !

-Héhé…

Plus tard, elles se quittèrent. La famille se rejoint pour aller au camp, comme convenu.

-Bonjour…Jay !

-Salut, Aliya. Bonjour, tout le monde. Prêts pour la visite ?

Ils firent le tour. La jeune femme entendait Clarisse taquiner son mari en lui disant qu'elle voulait qu'il ait un corps comme ceux des soldats, et Céline cachait mal son impatience de revoir son beau locksé. Plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la réplique de village.

-C'est ici que je m'amuse à faire la yamakasi.

-Sérieux ?! Montre ! Je veux te voir faire ça !

-Haha, d'accord !

Elle proposa à Jay de faire le parcours avec elle. Ils s'y mirent, sous les yeux émerveillés de son cousin.

-Putain, t'es trop forte ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes !

-Avec plaisir !

Après cela, elle les emmena voir les stands de tir. Jonathan demanda à essayer de tirer. Bien que réticent au début, Alvin le laissa faire. Aliya lui prépara un 9mm, sous le regard étonné des autres. Jay sourit à la vue de son élève en train d'enseigner à son cousin.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais manier les armes…

-J'avais envie d'essayer, alors, ils m'ont autorisé à m'entraîner avec eux.

-Je vois…

-Ne t'en fais pas tonton. Allons voir le labo d'Eli.

Le visage de sa tante s'illumina. Ils s'y dirigèrent.

-Bonjour !

-Ah, Aliya, comment tu…

-Aliya !

Sevati sauta dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureuse, dis donc !

-Oui ! Avec Eli, on a trouvé un nouveau remède ! Regarde !

Elle s'avança vers une boîte et vit une lapine avec ses petits.

-Quand on est allé chercher des feuilles, on l'a trouvée mal en point…j'ai voulu essayer le mélange le plus prometteur sur elle, et voilà !

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas pu venir hier ? Bravo, c'est super ! J'suis fière de toi !

-Merci ! Eli m'a dit pareil !

La jeune femme présenta Sevati pendant que Céline s'avançait vers le mercenaire à pas de chat, toute guillerette. Lui semblait un peu gêné par ses manières, mais n'osait pas le lui dire…il finit par lancer des regards furtifs vers Aliya, qui avait un sourire en coin.

-Tatie Céline, attention, ou ka brinnin trop'… ((brinnin, à lire brainnain) =Tu bouges trop =pense à ta perruque, quoi :3)

Elle s'arrêta net, puis, gênée, elle lui dit au revoir, sous les rires étouffés des autres. Après quelques temps, ils rentrèrent et rejoignirent le tyran, qui était allé chercher Diego et Julio. Le mexicain lui offrit une très chaleureuse accolade.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, jeune fille !

-Moi aussi, M. Velasquez. Comment va le pays ?

-Très bien, grâce à toi !

Elle fit les présentations, et ils rentrèrent tous se poser dans un grand salon. Après quelques temps, Clarisse reçut un appel. Aliya reconnut la chanson et sourit. Elle attendit que sa cousine ait terminé sa conversation.

-Tu as toujours la même sonnerie !

-Bien sûr !

-Que de souvenirs !

-Tu te souviens encore de la chorée ?

-Un peu, que je m'en souviens !

-On va voir ça !

Les deux femmes se levèrent. Clarissa lança la musique, puis elles se mirent à danser avant de s'amuser à faire un battle. Pagan savait que sa future femme savait bouger, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait se déhancher à ce point…et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

-Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour où elles ont découvert cette chanson…elles nous ont bassinés avec pendant au moins deux semaines !

-Ah oui ?

-Aliya regardait tranquillement des vidéos sur internet avec sa cousine. Quand elles ont entendu la chanson, elles ont tout de suite commencé à danser ensemble…ensuite, elles l'ont téléchargé et elles ont enclenché le mode répétition sur le home cinéma…mon dieu…je croyais que la maison allait s'effondrer !

-Haha, je vois !

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir de les revoir danser ensemble, maintenant…

Ils discutèrent en regardant les deux femmes s'amuser. Alvin finit par lui demander pourquoi sa nièce savait manier les armes. Le tyran lui répondit simplement que c'est parce qu'elle le voulait. Un peu sceptique, il acquiesça et tenta de ne plus y penser en voyant son fils rejoindre les filles.

Aliya profita de la journée à fond, heureuse de pouvoir passer un aussi bon moment. Elle dansa pendant au moins deux heures, d'abord sur des musiques enjouées, puis plus calmes. Pagan rit en voyant les mises en scènes de certaines, et fut heureux de voir sa colombe raviver sa complicité avec ses cousins. Ils finirent par chanter leurs chansons préférées.

-Tu te souviens de celle-là ? Tu la mettais toujours quand tu rentrais des cours, le vendredi !

-Ah oui ! Mets-là !

Ils chantèrent encore de bon cœur.

-Dans quelle langue chantent-ils?

-C'est du créole.

-C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler cela…Que sont-ils en train de raconter ? Je suis perdu !

-Ça parle d'hommes qui veulent que leurs femmes les laissent profiter du week-end comme bon leur semble. Aliya n'est pas exactement dans le contexte de la chanson, mais ce n'est pas loin !

-Je vois.

Après leurs rires, tous s'attendrirent devant la tendre accolade des cousins. Le soir, ils dînèrent tranquillement et dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

La jeune femme se retrouva ensuite seule avec Clarisse et Céline dans son ancienne chambre.

-C'était trop bien !

-Oui ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me souvenir d'autant de chorées !

-Alors, la nièce, prête pour demain ?

-Oui, j'ai hâte, mais y'a aussi ce stress…

-Je me suis toujours dit que tu serais avec un homme plus vieux, mais je ne pensais pas non plus à quinze ans d'écarts…

-Et pourtant…

-Bon, je vais voir si Eli est toujours là.

-Eh ben…

-J'y peux rien, il est grave beau !

Elle partit de ce pas en sautillant.

-J'suis vraiment contente pour toi, Aliya.

-Merci. Comment tu le trouves ?

-Excentrique, mais super gentil ! Je crois que je comprends pourquoi t'as craqué pour lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Ses yeux ?

-Tu me connais trop bien ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça…

-Je m'en doute bien. Tu sais…je suis vraiment contente que tu nous as recontactés…sérieusement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me…

Sa voix se cassa. Aliya la prit dans ses bras, non sans larmes aux yeux. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment.

-Tu as choisi une chanson pour l'ouverture de bal ?

-On en avait pas prévu…et Pagan ne danse pas.

-Quoi ? Ohh, dommage ! J'aurais eu la chanson parfaite pour ça ! Ecoute !

A peine la chanson commencée, Aliya frémit.

-C'est bien de la kizomba ?

-Oui, mais il faut surtout que t'écoutes les paroles ! Enfin…celles en Anglais.

Aliya l'écouta et fut charmée.

-Ecoute celles-là aussi ! J'adore ce chanteur, il fait des super chansons !

-Je vois ça. C'est vrai qu'elles sont géniales !

Elles continuèrent à écouter des chansons, puis Aliya la quitta pour aller dans la chambre. Elle retrouva Pagan sur le lit, lisant des tweets.

-Ah, te voilà…quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien. Est-ce que je peux te faire écouter quelque chose ?

Intrigué, il se redressa. Elle lui fit écouter la chanson, puis lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

-C'est assez original. J'aime bien.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Pourquoi me fais-tu écouter cela ?

-Je…euh…Clarisse me l'a fait écouter tout à l'heure et…j'avais trouvé qu'elle aurait été bien, pour une ouverture de bal…

-Ah oui ? Mais nous n'en avions pas prévu, comme…

-Je sais…

-Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne danse pas.

-Je le sais, ça aussi…

En voyant sa déception mal cachée, il lui caressa le visage.

-Si tu tiens vraiment cette ouverture de bal, je peux toujours essayer…

-…Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr…par contre, il faut que tu me montres tout de suite, bien entendu.

-Merci, Pagan.

-De rien, ma douce…tant que tu ne me demandes pas de bouger comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure…

-Haha, c'était trop énergique pour toi ?

-Oui, je te l'avoue…bien que j'ai adoré te voir danser de la sorte…

Elle commença par lui montrer des vidéos pour qu'il se fasse une idée, puis, ils se levèrent et essayèrent.

-Hé, c'est pas mal…mais tu es un peu raide, n'hésite pas à plus bouger tes hanches.

-Je vois.

-Là, c'est mieux.

-Cette danse est assez…suggestive.

-Je sais. Ça rajoute un peu de magie. Regarde-moi, et laisse la musique te guider.

Après quelques temps, il finit par se détendre en écoutant les conseils de sa colombe. Emporté par la mélodie, il renversa sa colombe avant de la relever et l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ouah…

-Ah, tu m'as demandé de me laisser emporter.

-Oui…et c'est très bien ! Ça m'a juste…surprise.

-Ah oui ?

Il la pressa contre lui.

-Bouger mes hanches n'est pas si déplaisant, mais j'aimerais beaucoup les bouger dans d'autres circonstances…

Aliya écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

-…Je vais tout de même être patient et attendre de te dévorer sous la lune de Tahiti…après tout, nous devons bien dormir pour être en forme, demain !

Elle ne sut quoi dire, toute rouge…mais avait hâte d'être au lendemain…


	48. Chapitre 36 - Le mariage

Aliya se réveilla, la boule au ventre : ça y est, aujourd'hui, elle va se marier et devenir reine. Elle tourna la tête. Pagan n'était pas là il devait sûrement déjà être en train de se préparer. Alors qu'elle sortait du lit, Sati, Clarisse et Céline ouvrirent la porte avec entrain.

-C'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui !

Aliya sourit en voyant les femmes avec des bigoudis sur la tête. Sati lui prépara un bain aux huiles, puis lava ses cheveux pendant que Clarisse et Céline se faisaient un masque facial avant de se maquiller.

-Ah là là ! Ma cousine va se marier avec le roi, aujourd'hui ! Si on m'avait dit ça, un jour…je n'aurais pas cru !

-Et pourtant…

-Allez, décrispe-toi !

-Désolée…

Plus tard, elle sortit du bain et mit sa robe. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, sa tante était bouche-bée, et sa cousine fondit en larmes.

-Oh mon dieu…t'es juste magnifique !

-Merci, Clarisse.

-Ah ouais…tu l'as bien choisie, elle met vraiment tes formes en valeur !

-Merci…j'espère qu'elle plaira à Pagan…il ne l'a pas encore vue…

-Je suis sûre qu'il aimera !

La jeune femme s'assit ensuite pour laisser Sati la préparer alors que les deux autres allaient s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes mirent leur costard avant de rejoindre le futur marié, venant de finir de se préparer.

-Vous avez grave la classe, Pagan !

-Je te remercie, mon garçon !

-Je vois que vous êtes un peu plus simple, aujourd'hui. Cette tenue vous va vraiment bien.

-Merci, Alvin. C'est Aliya qui m'a suggéré de mettre ces petites touches brillantes.

-Ma nièce a toujours eu un bon sens de la mode.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Pagan tourna la tête pour se regarder, puis soupira de bonheur. Alvin s'approcha de lui.

-Pagan…

-Oui ?

-Dans quelques temps, vous allez devenir le mari de ma nièce. Quand son père est mort, je me suis juré de prendre soin d'elle comme il se devait…j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle garde le sourire et qu'elle se sente bien. Pendant presque un an, j'ai vraiment souffert de ne pas savoir où elle était et si elle allait bien…et avec ces stupides histoires, je pensais avec effroi qu'elle avait coupé les ponts…mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Grâce à vous, nous nous sommes réunis, et nous allons partager ce grand moment avec elle. Je vous avoue que…quand on a raccroché il y a quelques jours, j'étais extrêmement inquiet…et ces histoires d'armes et de mercenaires m'ont aussi fait peur…mais j'ai décidé de faire confiance à ma nièce, et de vous faire confiance. Dans quelques temps, elle sera votre femme. Alors continuez de la rendre heureuse comme vous semblez l'avoir fait depuis son arrivée ici…je vous en prie.

Il baissa ses yeux mouillés. Pagan mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-Soyez serein, Alvin, cela est et sera à jamais mon intention. Aliya est devenue ma nouvelle raison de vivre elle est un véritable trésor pour moi. Je peux vous jurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit éternellement heureuse.

Voyant l'oncle d'Aliya rassuré, le tyran les invita à prendre un verre, avouant son stress. Le sourire aux lèvres, son futur bel-oncle accepta. Quelques temps plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers le temple de Jalendu, là où ils avaient décidé de faire la cérémonie. En attendant sa future femme, le tyran discutait avec ses amis masculins.

-Et voilà ! J'ai terminé ! Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ?

-Ouah…merci, Sati…c'est superbe !

-Tu es vraiment divine : une vraie future reine !

Aliya baissa les yeux.

-Que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Je ne pensais pas que je serai aussi…stressée…

-C'est normal ! Allez, détends-toi. Aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie ! Souris !

Elle regarda son amie en souriant, puis la serra dans ses bras avant de partir à son tour au temple.

L'hélicoptère arriva. Sati descendit en premier. Elle se dirigea vers le dictateur et le serra dans ses bras avant de se mettre à côté de lui. Il l'avait choisi pour être son témoin, avec Yuma et De Pleur. Après quelques secondes, Clarisse et Céline s'avancèrent en parsemant le sol de pétales de roses. Puis une douce musique se mit en route et Aliya monta les marches. Pagan se retourna et son regard se bloqua sur sa colombe, qui lui sourit timidement. Son oncle s'avança vers elle et loua sa beauté. Elle le remercia et ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le dictateur, toujours aussi émerveillé. Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle serra son oncle dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers le tyran.

-…Pagan ?

-Oh…navré, je…tu es…vraiment sublime.

-Merci. Tu l'es aussi.

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face au prêtre, qui commença la cérémonie. Pendant qu'il parlait, le couple, qui se tenait la main, échangeait des regards, un sourire figé sur leurs lèvres. Le moment de l'échange des alliances étant arrivé, le prêtre s'avança vers eux avec les bagues. Pagan en prit une et se tourna vers sa colombe.

-Ma chère et tendre Aliya…ta présence à mes côtés m'a tout simplement sauvé. Tu es la lumière qui inonde ma vie et qui la remplit de douceur. Tu es la petite colombe que j'aimerai tendrement toute ma vie, et l'aigle que je soutiendrai sans fin avec fierté. Je t'aimerai à jamais, et serai toujours à tes côtés…dans tous les cas, il le faut, sinon, ton oncle va me tuer…

Tout le monde sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

-Acceptes-tu devenir mon épouse ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Il lui mit délicatement la bague à son doigt. Aliya prit l'autre bijou et prit la main du tyran.

-Pagan…te rappelles-tu de nos premiers jours ? En ce temps-là, je pensais que tu étais fou…jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un tel jour arriverait…et pourtant, aujourd'hui, nous voilà, sur le point de devenir mari et femme…Tu m'as tant donné, en si peu de temps. Grâce à toi, je me sens vraiment heureuse. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je ferai tout pour que tu le sois aussi. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon mari ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Elle lui mit la bague au doigt, une larme coulant sur son visage, puis le regarda : il était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Ne pleure pas, ma douce, ton mascara va couler.

-Le tien aussi !

Tout sourire, le prêtre annonça officiellement leur union et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités. Puis, Sati prit une boîte et l'ouvrit, montrant à tous un diadème orné de rubis. Pagan le prit et se retourna, regardant sa colombe avec bonheur et fierté.

-Aliya, es-tu prête à prendre le statut de reine et régner à mes côtés ?

-Oui.

-Es-tu prête à m'assister dans ma mission de maintien de la paix, et à exercer tes nouveaux pouvoirs dans la justice et l'humanité ?

-Je suis prête.

-Parfait. En vertu de pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, moi, Pagan Min, te nomme en ce merveilleux jour, Aliya Min, reine du Kyrat. Puisse notre lumière briller sur notre beau pays éternellement.

Elle se baissa un peu, et il posa le diadème sur sa tête. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le public, annoncée par le prêtre. Tout le monde se leva et fit une révérence. Pagan s'approcha d'elle.

-Reine Aliya.

Elle lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Aliya poussa un cri de surprise quand le tyran la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au rivage. La jeune femme fut émue de voir que des soldats avaient amené les villageois. Ils les saluèrent en criant de joie. Des ponts ayant été construits, ils montèrent sur un éléphant et entreprirent de faire le tour des îles environnantes pour se faire saluer par la population.

Pendant ce temps, deux hélicoptères arrivèrent pour ramener la famille au palais. Quand Sati monta, elle se figea à la vue d'un homme.

-Mon dieu…

-Surprise, maman. Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt…

Elle sauta dans les bras de son fils en pleurant.

-Pagan et Aliya m'ont contactés quelques jours plus tôt et m'ont demandés de venir. Ils ont dit que tout le monde devait être heureux, aujourd'hui, donc toi aussi.

Ils rentrèrent au palais et préparèrent la salle à manger…

-Je suis tellement heureuse !

-Moi aussi…enfin, tu es ma femme…que dis-je ? Ma reine !

-Haha, Pagan…

Il la serra dans ses bras. Le tour terminé, un hélicoptère revint pour les emmener au palais. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde les attendait dehors. Ils enchaînèrent les accolades et la séance photo commença. Quand elle finit, ils allèrent s'attabler. Tout le monde s'était mélangé et échangeaient dans la bonne humeur. Le couple les regardait, louant la beauté du moment. Yuma vint les voir.

-Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas mis de robe, chère sœur…

-Tu savais que j'allais préférer mettre ma tenue officielle…

-Haha, oui.

-…Félicitations à vous deux.

Pagan prit un air sérieux et se leva pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et la remercier. Aliya se leva et elle put faire de même, à sa grande surprise.

-Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, j'espère ?

-Au début, je voulais vous laisser, mais…j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle tourna les talons pour se rasseoir. Le couple sourit, puis se retrouva devant Sati, qui les enlaça de nouveau en les remerciant d'avoir appelé son fils. Plus tard, ils apportèrent le gâteau : une superbe pièce montée aux couleurs des vêtements des mariés. Ensemble, ils le coupèrent et servirent les invités.

Après avoir mangé et trinqué, ils s'assirent tranquillement. Clarisse vint voir sa cousine.

-Alors ? Vous avez décidé de danser ?

-On a essayé hier soir. Pagan se débrouillait bien, mais je ne pense pas que…

-Ne me sous-estime pas, ma douce.

-Ah ?

-Clarisse, ma chère belle-sœur, peux-tu mettre la chanson ? Je vais montrer à ma femme qu'elle n'a pas perdu son temps hier.

Aliya regarda son mari lui sourire, puis enleva sa cape et lui prit la main. La musique commença et elle se laissa guider par le tyran, qui se rappelait vraiment de tout ce qu'elle lui avait montré la veille.

-Eh ben, Pagan, je ne savais pas que tu savais danser !

-A vrai dire, Paul, je ne danse que depuis hier ! Ma colombe m'a appris cela avant de dormir.

-Je vois !

L'après-midi fut un mélange de rires et de danses entre cousins. Alvin vint voir le marié pendant ce temps.

-Ça va ?

-Hm ? Oui, merci. Je me demandais juste si c'était une bonne idée de partir à Tahiti demain…je vois ma douce sourire tous les jours, mais j'aime tellement celui qu'elle a à cet instant que j'ai envie de l'admirer plus longtemps.

-Je comprends. Je pense quand même que vous devriez partir demain.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous avoir fait venir ici est déjà un beau cadeau. Et il est vrai que les voir comme ça fait chaud au cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, ma nièce s'est mariée, donc elle doit partir avec son mari. Nous nous quitterons tôt, mais nous savons que nous nous reverrons aussi vite.

Le dictateur sourit. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser jusqu'à minuit passé. Puis ils allèrent rapidement se coucher.

-C'était juste magique !

-En effet.

-Merci d'avoir dansé avec moi, Pagan. J'ai vraiment apprécié.

-C'est normal, ma reine, je ne peux que céder à tes désirs…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa en le prenant dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle était heureuse. Il sourit, confiant qu'il partageait son sentiment. Ainsi, le couple royal s'endormit tranquillement, leurs bagues scintillant sous la lune…


	49. Chapitre 37 - 'la ora na!

-Je vous souhaite une très belle lune de miel !

-Merci, Alvin.

Les jeunes mariés serrèrent la famille dans leurs bras avant de voir le jet partir, puis ils montèrent ensuite dans le leur après avoir dit au revoir à tous.

-Bien, c'est parti pour une dizaine d'heures de vol.

-Attention, Tahiti, nous voilà !

Le dictateur la regarda en riant. La jeune femme, gênée, prit rapidement un air sérieux et se tint droite.

-Hum…je suis impatiente de débuter notre lune de miel dans le merveilleux cadre qu'offre Tahiti…

-Ma douce, tu viens de devenir reine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour autant te limiter.

-Que racontes-tu là, très cher, je me dois d'avoir un comportement exemplaire !

Ils se fixèrent, puis rirent ensemble.

-Quand même…ça me fait encore bizarre…

-Tu t'y habitueras vite.

Le tyran s'installa plus confortablement et prit son portable, qui avait vibré.

-Oh, quelle délicate attention ! Kanye vient de me féliciter pour le mariage !

La jeune femme sourit à la vue du dictateur qui s'extasiait puis bailla.

-Bien, je vais te laisser avec tes tweets et dormir un peu...je suis encore fatiguée.

-Très bien.

Il enleva la séparation des sièges et invita sa colombe à venir sur lui. Elle se blottit et ferma les yeux.

Les jeunes mariés arrivèrent enfin. Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

-Bienvenue à Tahiti, souverains de Kyrat. Je m'appelle Taonui. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre demeure nuptiale.

Ils les suivirent tranquillement. La jeune femme avait hâte de voir l'endroit où ils allaient passer leur lune de miel – lieu choisi par les soins de Pagan – et ne fut pas déçue quand elle vit la grande villa en bord de mer. Ils s'installèrent, aidés par quelques femmes de chambre. Un moment, alors que Pagan était en train de parler avec Taonui, l'une des domestiques s'étonna.

-Pardonnez-moi, reine Aliya…

-Hm ? Ah ! Vite ! Cachez-les dans la commode, en dessous de mes pantalons !

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez amené cela ?

-Reine ou pas, je reste un mercenaire et je me dois de protéger Pagan…même lors de notre lune de miel.

-Je vois.

-J'ai préféré les prendre…je m'en voudrais de ne pas être préparée si jamais il arrivait quelque chose…

La femme de chambre sourit à la vue de la jeune mariée gênée.

-Je m'appelle Avera. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle se changea et rejoint son mari à l'extérieur. Il venait de finir sa conversation.

-Ah…je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps…alors, cet endroit te plaît ?

-Oui, c'est superbe ! Merci !

Il sourit. Elle lui proposa d'aller se promener les pieds dans l'eau, ce qu'il accepta.

-Elle est super bonne !

-Tu peux aller te baigner, si tu veux.

-J'aimerais bien, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je veux y aller avec toi.

-Ma colombe…

-Ah, c'est notre lune de miel, alors on doit en profiter ensemble ! Tu n'aimes pas la mer ?

-Si. Je souhaitais juste prévenir tout le monde que nous étions bien arrivés.

-Mon dieu, c'est vrai, il faut les appeler !

-Je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ma douce.

-Hm…d'accord. Dis à tout le monde que je les embrasse, alors.

-Entendu. Vas dans l'eau, je te rejoindrai.

-Non, je veux t'attendre.

Il lui embrassa le front et partit en composant un premier numéro. Elle s'assit dans le sable et contemplait la vue…quel cadre idyllique…quelques temps plus tard, le tyran revint.

-…Tu vas te baigner tout habillé ?

-Je crois que finalement, je vais rester là, à te regarder.

-Oh non…pourquoi ?

-J'ai mal à la tête depuis que l'on est arrivés.

-Hm…ce doit être le changement de température. Viens, allons à l'ombre.

-Non, ma colombe, ne…

-Ne contrarie pas ta femme !

Sur ces mots, il sourit et acquiesça. Ils allèrent à l'ombre et Aliya s'assit près de lui.

-Est-ce que la douleur est forte ?

-Ça va aller. Va profiter de la mer, tu en as envie.

-Non. Si j'en profite, c'est avec toi. Je n'irai que si tu peux y aller aussi.

-Je…

-La reine a parlé ! On vient d'arriver, on aura tout le temps ! Reste là, je vais te donner de quoi apaiser ton mal de tête.

Elle partit. Pagan sourit et bloqua son regard sur la mer en l'attendant. Dans la cuisine, la jeune femme chercha un médicament. L'ayant trouvé, elle prit un verre d'eau et entreprit de rejoindre le tyran, mais elle aperçu le beau panier de fruits. Elle alla donner le médicament au dictateur et revint dans la pièce pour s'amuser un peu. Puis, son œuvre finie, elle se rassit près de son mari.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Goûte.

Il amena la paille à sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

-Hé ! Laisse-en un peu !

-Navré, ma douce. C'est excellent, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai fait un smoothie.

-Ah oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Donne m'en encore un peu.

-Que…tu as déjà bu la moitié du verre !

-S'il te plaît ?

Cette moue était toujours aussi efficace…Aliya lui donna son verre et alla s'en préparer un autre…

Ils passèrent la journée à bavarder avec les vagues en bruit de fond. Le soir, Pagan était sur le lit, et Aliya se changeait. Cherchant une nuisette dans la grande commode, elle aperçu une boîte. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit.

-Putain !

-…Un problème, ma précieuse ?

-…Non ! Ce…c'est rien ! Tout va bien !

Elle fixa ce qu'elle voyait, déconcertée.

-Elle n'a pas osé…

Dans la boîte se trouvait des dessous sexys et une petite carte.

« Parce que tout le monde sait ce que les jeunes mariés passent leur temps à faire pendant une lune de miel ! Profite bien, cousine ! Rends-le fou avec tes courbes ! D »

Aliya rit nerveusement…puis fixa la tenue…

-Pagan…tu es fatigué ?

-Hm…non. Je crois même que j'aurais du mal à m'endormir…il fait vraiment chaud. Et toi, ma douce ? Tu m'as l'air un peu…

-Non…ça va…c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud…la chaleur m'a peut-être un peu monté à la tête…

Alors que le dictateur voulut se lever pour aller la voir, elle sortit de la salle de bain, avec les dessous sur elle.

-Co…comment tu me trouves ?

-Absolument parfaite…

-C'est vrai ?

-Ohhh, oui…

Elle s'avança lentement, puis s'assit sur lui. Il admira la vue.

-…Toi qui voulais me dévorer sous la lune de Tahiti…elle est là.

-…Coquine…

Finalement, le tyran n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir…au matin, il se réveilla tranquillement. Sa colombe étant dos à lui, il se blottit derrière elle et la tapissa de baisers. Elle se réveilla ensuite et se retourna. Il lui sourit.

-J'étais tellement… « concentré » hier que j'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais vraiment sublime dans cette petite tenue…

-Ah…contente que ça t'ai plu…

-D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que tu ais amené de tels sous-vêtements…

-…C'est un cadeau de Clarisse…

-Je vois.

-Elle m'a laissé un mot assez…clair.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

La jeune femme alla chercher la carte, trop gênée pour le dire. Le tyran pouffa de rire.

-Excellent !

-…

-Elle a tout à fait raison…c'est bien la manière dont je veux que notre lune de miel se passe…

-Que…

-Je souhaiterais juste modifier quelque chose : tes courbes m'ont déjà fait perdre la raison…

-Pagan…arrête ça.

-Navré, j'aime tellement quand tu es dans cet état !

-…Est-ce que tu les aimes vraiment ?

-Quoi ? Tes courbes ? Doux Jésus, tu ne peux savoir à quel point je les vénère !

-Ah oui ?

-Tu veux une preuve ?

Elle rougit de plus belle, puis marcha d'un pas vif vers la salle de bains, sous le ricanement de son mari. Quand elle ressortit habillée, il prit une mine déçue.

-Moi qui pensais revoir une nouvelle tenue affriolante…

-Hé ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pervers…

-Comment ne pas l'être, quand on est face à une panthère comme toi…une magnifique panthère dont j'adore être la victime, d'ailleurs…

-…Arrête ça. Lève-toi et va t'habiller au lieu d'essayer de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase…le tyran prit son portable, la faisant lever un sourcil.

-Je ne veux pas m'habiller.

-Mais…

-Je ne daignerai me lever que si tu me promets de me montrer une belle tenue tous les soirs.

-Quoi ?! Tous les soirs ?!

-Oui.

Aliya resta un peu sonnée face au sous entendu de cette demande et au sourire qui allait avec…elle croisa les bras en le défiant du regard.

-Ah…le roi veut jouer…la reine va jouer aussi…Avera ? Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ?

Le tyran fronça les sourcils alors que la femme de ménage arriva.

-M'avez-vous appelé, reine Aliya ?

-Tout à fait. Peux-tu m'appeler Taonui pour qu'il m'emmène en ville ? Le roi ne veut malheureusement pas sortir aujourd'hui…mais il n'est pas question que je reste là ! Demande-lui également d'amener quelques collègues…en effet, je ne veux pas faire du tourisme seule…

-Très bien.

-Attention, je veux que mes accompagnateurs soient bien baraqués…

La femme de ménage acquiesça en se retenant de rire, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-…Tu n'oserais pas…

-On parie, mon cœur ?

Elle lui renvoya son sourire malicieux puis marcha pleine de fierté en prenant le soin de rouler des fesses. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle attendait la voiture, le tyran la rejoint. Il lui lança un air faussement hautain, et elle sourit.

-Pardonne-moi, mon amour, mais il fallait absoooolument que je sorte aujourd'hui…c'est très important.

-Ah oui ? Plus important que de me faire plaisir ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment puis-je t'offrir les beaux spectacles que tu désires si je n'ai rien à me mettre ? Clarisse ne m'a donné qu'une seule tenue…je n'allais quand même pas mettre la même tout le temps…je ne sais pas si j'aurai envie d'en mettre une tous les soirs, mais dans tous les cas, il faut que j'en achète !

Le tyran l'observa échanger son sourire fier en sourire tendre. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi…tu n'étais pas sérieuse, pour les accompagnateurs ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Une reine ne peut pas se promener seule, voyons !

-Hm hm…Et qu'en est-t-il pour une reine mercenaire ?

-Je suis censée être une jeune souveraine en pleine lune de miel : je ne dois sortir mes « serres » qu'en cas d'extrême d'urgence. Ah ! La voiture arrive ! J'ai hâte de voir mes beaux gosses !

-…Tu les as vraiment demandés ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Non.

Il haussa un sourcil devant le sourire ultra bright de sa colombe.

-Allez, souris ! Il fait beau, et on va faire du tourisme !

La voyant aussi enjoué, il rit en silence et s'installa dans la voiture avec elle.


	50. Chapitre 38 - Première journée chargée

Aliya tournait sa tête comme une girouette : il y avait tellement de choses à voir ! Pagan était toujours aussi calme et admiratif devant l'engouement de sa femme. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un magasin de lingerie, la jeune mariée se retourna.

-Ah, non, tu ne peux pas renter avec moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu vois ce que je prends, il n'y aura plus cet effet de surprise !

-Oh, je t'en prie, ma précieuse je te promets que je ne regarderai pas tes articles.

-Oui, bien sûr, prends-moi pour une naïve…

Il ricana, puis acquiesça, disant qu'il allait dans le magasin d'en face…

-N'oublie pas, ma chérie, je veux des tenues bien provocantes !

Sur ces mots, Aliya – et toutes les femmes dans le magasin – se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Que…Je vais te tuer !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Il arbora son plus grand sourire et se retourna en ricanant après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

-Il est incroyable…oh, tiens, c'est mignon, ça…

Elle prit quelques sous-vêtements pour les essayer. Elle s'étonna de se sentir si impliquée dans ses choix et de prendre des tenues osées…après tout, c'était pour son mari…

Son mari…parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment réaliser qu'elle s'était mariée deux jours plus tôt…d'abord jeune femme devenue un redoutable mercenaire, elle est aujourd'hui la reine du pays qu'elle a sauvé. Elle s'est mariée avec un homme qui a souvent manqué de lui faire perdre la raison ou même la vie…mais ces évènements, aussi fous soient-ils, lui plaisaient. Elle regarda tendrement sa bague, et se dit qu'elle fera tout pour faire de cette lune de miel un magnifique souvenir.

La réalité la rattrapa quand elle essaya sa première tenue…

« -Ce soir, mon cœur, je suis un bonbon tout rose. Tu veux me goûter ?

-Ohh, oui, viens là, que je te croque ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage tout rouge en riant jaune face à la scène…Pour réussir sa mission de « lune de miel parfaite », il faudra passer par ce genre de choses…Elle se demanda presque si établir la stratégie d'une mission de rang S n'était pas plus simple ! Elle choisit d'autres sous-vêtements en se répétant que c'était pour lui faire plaisir…

Elle paya ses articles, puis rejoint le tyran dans le magasin qu'il lui avait montré avant de l'afficher devant tout le monde. Il venait de sortir d'une des cabines d'essayage.

-Ah ! Ma colombe, tu arrives au bon moment ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hm…mouais…pas mal…

Elle serra les dents, la rancœur encore vive. Il pencha la tête en souriant.

-As-tu suivi mon conseil ?

-Oui…

-Les tenues sont assez…

-Oui, Pagan, elles sont comme tu les veux…

-Excellent !

Il se précipita sur elle et lu vola un baiser. L'irritation de la jeune femme devint gêne, et elle baissa la tête en conséquence.

-Que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Tu m'as foutu la honte devant une vingtaine de personnes…

-Ah, ça…voir des éclairs dans tes yeux était tellement effrayant !

-Pagan…

-Je sais, ma douce, pardonne-moi. Tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner…

Son regard tendre l'apaisa et elle finit par sourire, puis l'aida à se décider pour son article. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'emmena du côté des sous-vêtements.

-…Ne me dis pas que tu veux mon avis sur ça aussi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je me dois aussi de te faire plaisir de ce côté-là ! Quand bien même, vivement qu'on les enlève…

Elle frappa son front avec sa main, muette devant sa réplique.

-Tiens, que penses-tu de ça ?

Elle leva sa tête et vit le dictateur tenir…un string à paillettes rose fuchsia. D'abord bloquée, elle entra progressivement dans un fou-rire en entendant les commentaires du tyran. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter, jusqu'à la sortie du magasin.

-Oh, putain, j'ai mal au ventre ! Pagan, t'es trop fort !

-Oui, je sais…tu ne crois pas que j'aurais dû le prendre ?

-Pas questions !

Il rit en silence et lui proposa d'aller se rafraîchir, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un bar chic, avec vue sur la plage.

-Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tuée !

-Je vois ça. Content de te voir sourire de bon cœur à nouveau.

-…Tu as fait ça par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt ?

-J'aime te taquiner, mais je déteste quand tu es fâchée contre moi.

Elle sourit et lui prit les mains en lui confirmant qu'elle n'était plus en colère, ce qui le rassura. Ils commandèrent leur boisson, puis discutèrent tranquillement.

Un moment, une bande de loubards arriva et s'installa bruyamment. Ils avaient l'air de se vanter d'un récent casse…le personnel de l'établissement avait beau tenter de les calmer, ils n'en répondaient rien.

-Quels mal élevés !

-Veuillez nous excuser, souverains de Kyrat…voulez-vous que j'avertisse les autorités ?

Pagan regarda sa colombe, qui soupirait.

-Je ne sais pas si la police va arriver à les calmer…

-C'est aussi mon avis.

-Pff, c'est pas vrai…Moi qui pensais passer une première journée tranquille…

-Hé ! Salut, beauté !

La jeune femme serra les dents : l'un des membres du groupe marchait vers elle.

-Putain, qu'est ce que t'es bien roulée !

-…Ce sont mes poings qui vont te faire rouler dans le sable, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te croire tout seul avec tes potes…tu ne connais pas le respect ?

Le tyran sourit en voyant la mine abasourdie du loubard.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien…

-Qui c'est, celui-là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est avec ça que tu traînes ?

-A peine notre lune de miel commence que je dois me confronter à un problème de ce genre…ça commence mal ! Pourquoi il existe des abrutis pareils ?!

-Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, bien que te rejoigne sur le fait qu'il y a des choses dont on se passerait volontiers…mais sois gentille avec eux, ma douce.

-Hé, je suis toujours là ! Personne ne nargue le grand Keanu !

Aliya tressaillit à la vue de l'homme qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pagan. Ce dernier soupira, le repoussa gentiment et sortit une lime à ongle de sa poche.

-Moi qui voulais alléger votre sentence…ne venez pas pleurer parce que la reine de Kyrat vous a démembrés…

-Quoi ?

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, qui s'avança vers lui en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Otes tes sales pattes de mon mari, espèce de loubard d'opérettes !

-Parce que tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?! T'es qu'une femme !

-Aïe aïe aïe…trèèès mauvaise réponse, cher ami…

Le voyou tourna sa tête vers le dictateur en fronçant les sourcils, mais à peine reposa-t-il son regard sur la jeune femme qu'elle le prit par la chemise pour le renvoyer sur ses collègues avec un coup de pied.

-Oses encore le toucher et j'te jure que ça va te faire tout drôle d'avoir une main en moins.

-Attends, tu vas voir, toi !

-Vous, appelez la police : après ça, ils seront plus faciles à ramasser.

-Euh…Entendu, majesté.

-Pagan, mon chéri…je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-D'accord, mon ange amuse-toi bien.

Il sourit et continua de s'occuper de ses mains pendant que la jeune femme sortit de la terrasse avec le groupe.

Encore un « plusieurs contre un » qui eut vite fait de désillusionner ses adversaires…la jeune reine s'étonna d'arriver à se battre avec ses talons compensés et se réjouit de voir qu'ils décuplaient les dégâts. Quelques coups de pieds retournés et crochets plus tard, ils étaient presque tous à terre, tombés dans les pommes. Keanu était debout, essoufflé.

-Putain…mais t'es qui, toi ?!

-Aliya Min, reine de Kyrat.

-Depuis quand une reine se bat comme ça ?!

-Depuis qu'elle a choisi la voie de mercenaire en premier.

Elle courut vers son adversaire et sauta dessus. Elle coinça sa tête entre ses jambes et tournoya sur lui, finissant par le faire tomber sur le dos. Elle, retombée sur le genou, se releva et resta quelques secondes en position de combat par sécurité. Voyant qu'elle en était venue à bout, elle débarrassa ses mains du sable et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir et prendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

-Tu as été divine. Même pas une égratignure !

-Merci…même si j'aurais aimé que ça n'arrive pas…

-Allez, avoue-le…tu as adoré.

Elle observa le tyran, qui la fixait en souriant malicieusement. Elle finit par afficher un sourire en coin. Quelques secondes plus tard, la police arriva et s'excusa de l'évènement. La jeune reine souligna son plaisir d'avoir aidé, puis, pour se faire pardonner à son tour pour la dégradation, elle donna un peu d'argent au propriétaire et partit avec son mari. Sur le chemin du retour, elle aperçut un marché et demanda à y faire un tour.

-Regarde-moi tous ces fruits ! J'adore toutes ces odeurs !

-Ne sont-elles pas un peu fortes ?

-Je ne trouve pas. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en prends juste quelques uns et on pourra…ahh ! Des goyaves !

Le tyran rit en la voyant si excitée par de simples fruits. Il le lui fit remarquer dans la voiture.

-Je suis désolée…j'adore voir tous ces stands hauts en couleurs et sentir l'exotisme qui en émane…ça me rappelle le jour où je suis arrivée à Kyrat…j'étais presque dans le même état.

-Je vois.

-On m'a toujours dit que les meilleures choses étaient les plus simples…ce doit être pour ça que je m'extasie devant des fruits.

-Les meilleures choses sont les plus simples…

-Hm ?

-J'aime cette phrase.

Il la regarda tendrement, et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Au fait…qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ? Tu comptes faire une farandole de smoothies ?

-Oui, mais je vais surtout en faire de simples salades de fruits. J'ai envie de manger ça, en ce moment…

-Doux Jésus…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as envie de fruits…

-Oui…et alors ?

-Tu ne serais pas enceinte, dis-moi… ?

-Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! C'est juste une envie, comme ça ! Et puis, tu penses bien que je te l'aurais dit, si c'était le cas !

-Hm…quel dommage…

Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il frotta son bras avec sa main.

-…Quand on rentrera…je demanderai à Eli de voir si je…si j'ai une chance…

-En espérant que tu puisses garder espoir, ma colombe.

-Hm…

-En attendant…je ne me plaindrai d'aucune tentative de procréation…

La jeune femme gloussa en le traitant de pervers, ce qu'il prit comme un compliment. Quand ils rentrèrent, il lui proposa de se baigner dans l'eau. Toute contente, elle se mit en maillot dans la foulée, montrant son impatience, et plongea en premier.

-Génial !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi à l'aise dans l'eau...une vraie petite sirène…

-Et je ne te savais pas aussi flemmard…lève-toi et viens nager avec moi !

En effet, il avait fait mettre sa chaise longue dans l'eau, qui lui arrivant ainsi au milieu du ventre.

-Hm…je suis bien, là…

-Pagan…s'il te plaît, viens nager avec moi…juste cinq minutes ! Après, je te laisse tranquille ! Promis !

Voyant– et adorant – sa femme le supplier des yeux, il céda et vint à elle.

-Ah bah voilà, quand tu veux !

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Me proposer de faire quelques brasses ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Vois-tu, ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas nagé…

-Haha, tu as peur de couler ?

-Non de toute façon, je sais que tu me sauveras.

Elle rit, puis l'embrassa. Un moment, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son pied. Elle plongea et remonta une grosse étoile de mer. Le tyran, impressionné par la grosseur de l'étoile, lui demanda de la ramener sur la plage pour qu'il puisse prendre une photo. Elle s'exécuta et insista pour qu'il l'accompagne afin de la relâcher là où ils l'avaient trouvé. A la demande de la jeune femme, il la prit dans sa main et la lâcha tranquillement. Quand il remonta à la surface, sa colombe souriait. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'entendit ricaner et, quand il se sépara d'elle, elle sauta sur lui pour l'embrasser en le faisant couler. Quand ils remontèrent, il regarda sa femme, un sourcil arqué, mais son grand sourire le contamina.

Elle le laissa ensuite se poser de nouveau sur sa chaise longue pendant qu'elle alla nager un peu. Pagan la regardait aller et venir, parfois entourée de petits poissons colorés.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes plus.

-J'adore l'eau ! Tiens, regarde ce que je viens de trouver !

Elle lui tendit une énorme conque. Il se redressa et le prit, étonné de la taille du coquillage.

-Tu as de la chance, il est dans un super état et le rose à l'intérieur est magnifique!

-…Tu me l'offres ?

-Oui. Ça fera très joli sur ta table de chevet !

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de repartir. Lui sourit en observant le cadeau de sa sirène. Elle se dirigea vers une espèce de grotte. Elle admira la beauté de l'endroit et aperçut quelques porcelaines. Elle les prit avant de revenir à la plage. Taonui était près de Pagan et discutait avec lui.

-Ah, reine Aliya. Je vois que vous prenez plaisir à découvrir les fonds marins des environs.

-Oui, c'est magnifique !

-Tiens, qu'avez-vous dans la main ?

-Ah…j'ai ramassé une huitre…j'ai l'impression que c'est l'une des espèces qui font des perles.

-C'est exact. S'il vous plaît, donnez-la-moi, je vais l'ouvrir pour vous.

Elle lui donna le mollusque et il partit chercher un canif. Il revint et l'ouvrit devant le couple royal.

-Ouah, il y en a une ! Mais elle a une forme bizarre; on dirait…un haricot ?

-Effectivement…

-Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance la prochaine fois ?

-Oui, peut-être. Mais pas aujourd'hui je commence à fatiguer…

-Dit-elle après presque deux heures de plongée !

-Haha !

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous réserver une séance de plongée au plateau des tortues.

-Ah oui ? Oh, ce serait super !

-Très bien. Sire, cela vous convient-il également ?

-Tout ce qui plaira à ma précieuse me plaira aussi.

-Entendu. Je vais réserver de ce pas pour vous.

Il partit en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

-J'ai hâte de plonger là-bas ! Tu iras avec moi, hein ?

-Hum…bien sûr, bien sûr…

-Pagan…

Elle s'assit sur la chaise longue et lui prit les mains.

-S'il te plaît, je veux partager ce moment avec toi !

-Ma colombe…

-Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, mais je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi !

Il sourit en acquiesçant et lui proposa de sortir de l'eau. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sous l'abri.

-Tu es toute blanche.

-Je sais…c'est plus fort que moi, quand je vais dans l'eau, je ne veux plus en sortir…là, je sens la fatigue arriver à grand pas.

-…Je le savais…

-Hm ?

-Je n'aurai pas de spectacle ce soir…

-Tu ne pensais vraiment qu'à ça ?

-Bien sûr !

La jeune femme bougea sa tête en souriant.

-Quelle journée…j'ai adoré.

-Même ta petite altercation ?

-Oui. Ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas joué de mes poings…c'était bien ! Bien qu'une reine qui se bat, ce n'est pas très glamour…

-Mais c'est très sexy. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai adoré quand tu es partie dans ton fou rire.

-Ah oui mon dieu, je n'ose même pas t'imaginer avec un sous-vêtement pareil…

La remémoration de la scène la fit rire encore. Pagan prit son portable et fit un selfie avec sa femme avant de l'envoyer aux amis et sur twitter. Plus tard, ils admirèrent le coucher de soleil, un smoothie exotique à la main.

-Que voudras-tu faire demain, après la plongée ?

-Je ne sais pas…on demandera à Taonui de nous conseiller ! A moins que tu ais une idée en tête.

-Rester au lit avec toi.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça…

-Alors ?

-D'accord...mais on ne fera pas ça tous le temps!

-Oui, ma douce.

-Il nous reste sept jours, je veux faire le plus de choses possibles ! Je tiens vraiment à repartir la tête pleine de souvenirs. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : demain matin, je choisis une activité, et tu décideras pour l'après-midi. Le lendemain, on échange !

-Entendu.

Elle prit les bras de son mari et les enroula autour d'elle en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Il répondit et lui embrassa la tête.


	51. Chapitre 39 - Tourisme royal

Le lendemain, après une bonne grasse matinée, les jeunes mariés se rendirent au plateau des tortues, comme prévu. Le tyran apprécia sa balade aquatique avec sa colombe, au grand bonheur de cette dernière…Les tortues avaient l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier ! Mais il était moins à l'aise avec la raie géante…

Après le déjeuner, Aliya remplit sa part du marché en se posant avec lui. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, cette oisiveté lui plu et elle en profita pour récupérer de l'activité matinale.

-Tu sais, Pagan, la raie était inoffensive.

-Je n'ai pas supporté quand elle m'a effleuré ! Le contact m'a fortement déplu !

-Froussard…

Elle rit face à sa moue, mais il coupa son élan en allant bouder dans sa poitrine, habitude qu'il avait prise sans demander l'avis de sa femme.

Comme prévu, chacun décidait tour à tour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pagan aimait les moments calmes comme les visites de monuments alors qu'Aliya penchait pour les activités plus gourmandes en investissement, comme les cours de danses locales. Elle fut fière d'avoir su entraîner son mari dans un cours de cuisine…elle eut du mal à le photographier correctement, tellement elle riait de sa maladresse, et se délecta de louer sa mignonnerie. Bien sûr, pour se venger, le tyran exigea qu'elle utilise les beaux sous-vêtements qu'elle avait achetés…mais au final, ils s'amusaient vraiment.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se remémorèrent leur activité du jour avant de dormir. Aujourd'hui, c'était bain de mer matinal, tour de l'île en hélicoptère, séance au spa et, exceptionnellement, soirée chic sur un yacht. Alors qu'Aliya taquinait son mari parce qu'il était pompette, il se réfugia encore dans son endroit préféré. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ah, ils ont poussés.

-Il faudra que je me refasse une couleur, alors.

-Tu ne veux pas revenir à ta couleur naturelle ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas voir un seul cheveu blanc !

-J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu ressembles avec tes cheveux noirs…

-A un beau ténébreux qui fait tomber les femmes comme des pétales de roses.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Tu aurais dû voir la ribambelle de prétendantes qui me suivait à Hong Kong…

Elle leva un sourcil devant son air fier.

-Elles étaient toutes folles de moi et faisaient tout pour me faire plaisir…de vraies petites poupées sans âme…

-Je vois…

-Ce n'était vraiment pas intéressant…elles étaient toutes pareilles…

Aliya écoutait son récit, qui lui rappela un peu le Pagan que Yuma lui avait décrit. Mais il attendrit son histoire quand il raconta son arrivée à Kyrat, et semblait un peu gêné à mesure qu'il avançait.

-…Ishwari t'a fait voir un tout autre monde en arrivant dans ta vie, c'est ça ?

-Hm…

Il baissa les yeux un moment. Aliya allait dire quelque chose, mais il la coupa dans son élan.

-Ishwari a été une personne très importante dans ma vie…mais tu l'es encore plus, ma colombe, sois-en sûre. Même en sachant qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait, tu es restée avec moi…et tu m'as surtout fait retrouver le bonheur que j'ai perdu. Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi et pour le pays…je t'admire vraiment, tu sais…je t'aime…je t'en prie, ne te tourmente pas avec ce que je viens de te dire…

-Pagan…

-N'y pense plus…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin dans mon récit si je t'ai blessée, j'en suis vraiment désolé…

La jeune femme était troublée de voir le tyran se mettre dans un tel état et la virulence avec laquelle il se blâmait…il était vrai que les fois où il parlait d'Ishwari, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, voire inférieure…mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle lui caressa le visage, l'arrêtant dans son flot d'excuses, et lui sourit.

-Arrête de dire de telles choses et de te faire du mal…ça m'en fait aussi. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais…n'oublie jamais ça…

Il la regarda intensément, puis lui offrit un baiser de plus en plus prononcé. A ce moment, il se jura de ne plus jamais évoquer son troublant premier amour. Aujourd'hui, il avait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie. Une femme qu'il considérait comme sa déesse, qu'il aimait éperdument et pour qui il était prêt à tout.

Aliya était émoustillée de la fougue particulière avec laquelle le dictateur parcourait son corps et se courbait sous ses caresses. Elle crut perdre la raison ce soir-là, et ne sut à quel moment elle s'endormit, mais une chose était sûre : elle était heureuse et avait le sourire aux lèvres…

Le lendemain, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle rougit en repensant à la veille. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se mit à la recherche de son mari. Elle l'entendit parler sur la terrasse extérieure. Quand elle arriva derrière lui, il raccrocha. Elle lui dit bonjour en croisant ses bras autour de son cou. Lui, ferma les yeux en souriant et lui répondit en lui prenant la main.

-A qui tu parlais ?

-A Sati.

-Oh, tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle nous embrasse et m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup sans nous.

-Elle me manque aussi. On se reverra dans deux jours. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien lui ramener quelque chose.

-Tu as une idée ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et exposa ses pensées, mais elle voulait encore une fois lui acheter des tissus, car la vieille dame lui avait confié qu'elle adorait les motifs d'ici. Il acquiesça, puis baissa les yeux.

-Pagan, tu vas bien ?

-Hm ? Ah, oui…

Aliya posa sa main sur son visage et le fit la regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il sourit.

-Je pensais juste à hier soir…ma colombe, je suis…

-Si tu me parles à nouveau de ça, je te jure que je te jette dans l'eau. Je t'ai déjà parlé à ce sujet, alors n'y penses plus. Pense juste…à ce qu'il s'est passé après…

-…C'est sûr que c'est plus agréable…

Il lui lança un regard malicieux, et elle soupira en posant sa tête sur sa main.

-Si j'avais su que quelques verres de trop pouvaient te mettre dans un état pareil…je t'aurais fait boire plus souvent…bien que j'aime déjà ce que tu fais quand tu es sobre…

Il resta muet devant cette réplique et son clin d'œil. Elle rit et se leva en enlevant son peignoir, laissant le tyran voir qu'elle avait mit son maillot. Elle lui vola un baiser avant de courir vers la mer.

-Ahh…j'adore ma petite coquine…

Une heure plus tard, Aliya sortit de l'eau et proposa au tyran de rentrer, ayant l'impression qu'il allait pleuvoir un peu. Quelques temps plus tard, le ciel s'assombrit. La jeune femme, qui s'était changé, se demanda ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire en attendant. Regardant le tyran, elle comprit qu'il voulait flâner avec elle. Ils s'installèrent pour une fois sur le grand canapé et se mirent à discuter.

-Vivement que les travaux reprennent !

-En espérant que tu ne te rendras pas de nouveau malade.

-Mais oui…

-Aliya…

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, je ferai attention…punaise, à chaque fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, je sursaute…

-Ah oui ?

-On ne peut pas dire que tu m'appelles souvent comme ça…au moins, je sais que tu es vraiment sérieux quand je l'entends.

-C'est très bien ainsi. Tu es reine, maintenant, tu devras te limiter.

-N'oublie pas mon côté mercenaire au grand cœur…

-Bien sûr, ma douce, mais n'en fais pas trop.

-Oui, ma petite diva.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! « Diva » ne me va pas du tout, c'est évident !

Aliya pouffa de rire. Entendant son mari soupirer, elle renforça son étreinte.

-Oh, ne boude pas, « mon p'tit cœur d'amour » !

-Voilà, ça, c'est plus mignon !

-Mais c'est trop long ! Tu n'aimes toujours pas « Min-Min » ?

-Hors de questions que tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Hahaha !

-Et après, c'est moi que l'on blâme avec mes surnoms « nazes », comme tu me le disais si bien !

-Tu m'as contaminée…

Le tyran balança sa tête en arrière, vaincu.

-D'ailleurs…pourquoi tu me surnommes « ma colombe » ?

-Cet oiseau représente l'amour et la paix, et j'adore la blancheur de son plumage. J'ai tout de suite voulu te surnommer comme ça. Tu es simple, divinement belle, pure et libre. Mais surtout, tu apportes paix et amour dans le cœur des gens, le mien en premier. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu portes ce surnom à merveille.

-Ouah…merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

-De rien, ma colombe.

-Il faut que je trouve un beau surnom à mon tour, maintenant…comme tu me fais penser à un paon, je voulais t'appeler comme ça, mais ça fait trop bizarre…

-Un paon ?

-Oui. Comme tu aimes les choses voyantes. Et comme tu saisis toujours une occasion de te vanter…

-Je vois…

-Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas super…désolée…je vais bien finir t'en trouver un bien!

-Ne te force pas. J'aime quand ta douce voix prononce mon nom. Peut-être un jour finiras-tu par m'appeler « mon cœur » ou « mon amour », mais dans tous les cas, je ne me plaindrai de rien.

-D'accord.

Il sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

-Ce soir, je t'emmène dîner dans un restaurant que Taonui m'a fortement conseillé.

-Ah bon ?! Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

-Je lui ai demandé de venir nous chercher après le déjeuner.

-Ah…d'accord.

-Je vois que tu ne réalises toujours pas…quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, mais avoua ne pas savoir. Le tyran lui montra son portable.

-Ah ! On est déjà le 31 ?! Ça passe tellement vite ! Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?

-C'est un secret.

A ce moment, Avera leur servit le déjeuner, puis ils s'habillèrent pour sortir. Encore une fois, la jeune reine ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'elle choisira. A son grand étonnement, le tyran lui dit de choisir du bleu. Elle acquiesça et se trouva une belle robe dos nu longue. Elle choisit aussi des accessoires blancs. Puis ils se découvrirent enfin le soir.

-Pagan…tu es vraiment classe ! Ce bleu est superbe sur toi !

-Oh, merci bien, ma précieuse ! Il est vrai que je l'aime bien aussi !

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui effleurant le visage.

-Que dire à part qu'encore une fois, tu es magnifique ?

-Haha…

Il l'embrassa et l'invita à aller dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent dans un superbe restaurant.

-Ah, souverain de Kyrat, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement ! Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre place.

Le serveur les amena sur le toit-terrasse. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et admirèrent la vue.

-On voit un récif entier d'ici ! C'est vraiment superbe !

-Je savais que ça te plairais. Et ce n'est pas fini.

Il lui dit de regarder vers la plage. Des entraîneurs firent leur apparition et débutèrent un spectacle avec des dauphins. La jeune femme était émerveillée, et arborait un grand sourire. Le tyran se délectait plus de ça que du spectacle. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, passant un merveilleux moment. Quand ils eurent fini, Aliya prit les mains de son mari pour le remercier encore, mais il lui répondit de ne le remercier que plus tard. Son sourire l'intrigua, puis elle entendit des bruits de fusées. Quand elle tourna la tête, ses yeux pétillèrent face au feu d'artifice. Il lui dit d'aller à la rambarde pour être le plus près possible. Elle y alla lentement, obnubilée par les éclats de couleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoint en lui mettant sa veste sur ses épaules et en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

-Je te souhaite une merveilleuse année, ma précieuse.

-Bonne année à toi aussi…mon p'tit cœur d'amour.

Ils se sourirent, trinquèrent, et contemplèrent le spectacle.

-Alors, quelles sont tes résolutions ? Vas-tu enfin décider d'être moins têtue ?

-Seulement quand tu seras moins vantard.

-C'est de bonne guerre…mais plus sérieusement…je veux être un bon mari pour toi…je ne voudrais pas que ton oncle vienne me charcuter…

-Hahaha !

-Devenir un bon roi me semble pas mal non plus. Grâce à toi, il y a vraiment moins de tensions. J'espère vraiment que cette harmonie va durer.

-Je l'espère aussi. Quant à moi…je veux être une bonne femme, une bonne reine et…Plus qu'une résolution…j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire que je pourrai t'offrir ce dont tu n'as pas pu profiter pleinement il y a des années.

Il se tourna et plongea dans ses yeux, puis sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Le feu d'artifice dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quand il fut fini, ils rentrèrent et se couchèrent.

Ils profitèrent de leur dernière journée pour acheter des souvenirs, puis Aliya tint à nager une dernière fois. Le tyran la regarda encore de sa chaise longue. En fin de journée, alors que sa femme entamait son dernier aller-retour, Sati l'appela.

-Alors, comment se passe cette dernière journée ?

-Très bien. Ma précieuse joue une dernière fois les sirènes pendant que je la regarde de ma chaise longue. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

-Il y a encore quelques petites choses à peaufiner, mais tout sera fini dans l'après-midi ! Vivement que vous le voyiez, il est magnifique !

-J'espère bien, j'ai encore raqué pour ça !

-Je voudrais juste te poser cette question une dernière fois, mon chéri…

-…Tu peux l'enlever, Sati. J'en suis sûr. Je ne veux plus avoir de liens avec le passé. Même si quelque part, ça me fait quelque chose, je dois le faire. Pour elle.

-D'accord…Comme je suis heureuse d'entendre à nouveau cette force dans ta voix. Après tout ce temps, tu vas enfin mieux c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi.

-Merci, Sati.

-A demain, mon chéri. Profitez bien de votre dernier jour j'ai hâte de vous serrer dans mes bras !

-Nous aussi. A demain.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, en espérant que son cadeau plaira à sa femme. Cette dernière revint, mais ne s'arrêta pas à côté de lui.

-Pagan ! Viens vite !

Intrigué, il la rejoint et vit qu'elle était revenue avec un dauphin. Ils s'amusèrent avec lui pendant un moment, puis il partit en sautant, comme pour leur dire au revoir.

-Tu as vraiment un lien avec les animaux marins.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit. J'ai sûrement été une sirène dans une vie antérieure…

-Une magnifique sirène qui chantait avec ses amis à nageoires…c'est mignon…

-Oui…

En souriant, elle commença à chantonner. Puis, elle tourna autour du tyran. Elle lui prit la main pour le raccompagner à sa chaise longue en chantant une partie d'une chanson.

-Oh, c'était mignon !

-Merci. Je t'avoue que…je m'entraînais à chanter quand j'étais seule. Je voulais avoir une voix pas trop horrible pour les moments où je chanterais des berceuses.

Pagan s'attendrit face à ce petit secret, puis pencha la tête.

-Et…crois-tu que tu peux me chanter quelque chose en créole ? J'ai beaucoup aimé t'entendre avec tes cousins.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, puis lui chanta un extrait.

-Je trouve ça vraiment joli.

-Contente que ça te plaise.

Par curiosité, il lui demanda de traduire quelques phrases. S'en suivit d'un petit cours de créole qui le ravit.

-En espérant que je me sente moins perdu la prochaine fois que tu chanteras avec Clarisse et Jonathan.

-Hahaha !

-Merci d'apporter de l'exotisme à ma vie, ma douce. Ça me donne des couleurs !

Aliya sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle l'embrassa et lui proposa de rentrer. Ils passèrent une soirée toute simple, mais ils surent en profiter pleinement, entre autres avec la dernière tenue de la jeune reine…


	52. Chapitre 40 - Retour tragique

En quittant la maison, Aliya soupira. Pagan lui demanda si c'était la manifestation de sa tristesse de quitter un tel endroit, mais elle lui répondit que c'était plutôt un soupir traduisant le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le début du séjour.

-…Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu à utiliser tes skorpions…

-Oui, c'est ce que je…hé ?! Comment tu savais que je les avais pris ?!

-Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

-J'ai peur de la réponse, mais oui.

-Je les ai découverts en essayant de trouver l'endroit où tu cachais tes tenues secrètes.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Il ricana sous le regard désespéré de sa femme, qui lui reprocha son manque de patience.

-…Je voulais simplement être prête à te protéger. Reine ou pas, te garder en vie est et sera toujours ma mission.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

Le vol se passa très bien, et tous deux furent contents de retrouver leurs montagnes. Se préparant à retourner dans le froid, ils mirent leurs vestes.

Sati étant occupée pour les préparatifs de leur retour, Jay et Eli allèrent chercher le couple royal. La jeune femme alla voir l'un d'entre eux.

-Alors, Mme Min, ces vacances ?

-Géniales !

Elle parla un peu avec son mentor en se dirigeant vers l'hélicoptère. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers son mari qui parlait avec Eli, elle vit une étrange lumière sur sa tête.

-Pagan, attention !

Alors qu'il se retournait, elle sauta sur lui avant de crier de douleur à peine quelques millisecondes plus tard. Jay prit aussitôt son lance grenade et tira vers la source de la balle, faisant voltiger un homme. Il courut vers lui et Eli se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il l'examina : la balle avait transpercé son épaule gauche. Eli somma au pilote de l'hélico de les emmener au camp, après que Jay dit qu'il s'occupait du sniper. Arrivés, il s'occupa tout de suite d'elle avec Sevati comme assistante. Le danger écarté, il appela Pagan, qui marcha vers elle.

-Ma colombe, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va aller…tu n'as rien ?

-Non…

La jeune femme était triste de voir le visage du dictateur, qui mêlait colère et trouble. Elle se redressa et posa sa main sur celle de son mari.

\- A peine rentre-t-on que tu prends une balle pour moi…je te jure que celui qui t'a fait ça va le payer… je ne peux pas tolérer ça !

-Pagan…s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que…

Elle dirigea péniblement sa main vers son visage, puis l'effleura. Jay entra dans la salle.

-Aliya, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, chef, merci.

Il s'approcha de son lit et commença son rapport.

-On a demandé à DePleur de nous aider à faire parler le sniper. Avant de mourir, il a fini par nous dire que…que le Sentier d'Or venait de renaître et qu'il allait reprendre les armes.

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage du tyran se durcit et la jeune reine gémit de surprise.

-En attendant de nouvelles infos à ce sujet, des soldats ont été déployés dans tout le nord et votre garde sera renforcée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-…Dois-je en conclure que c'est leur manière de me remercier ?

-Non, Pagan…ne te précipite pas, je t'en prie.

Il regarda sa colombe, non sans cacher sa colère.

-Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça…

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu as failli te faire tuer par l'un d'entre eux ! Je vais aller les…

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça.

La jeune reine se leva en saisissant une écharpe pour son bras encore endormi. Elle marcha vers son mari, qui la suivait des yeux.

-L'harmonie avait enfin réussi à régner sur Kyrat…je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient pu faire ça…

Le dictateur la regarda, confus. Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son mentor.

-Chef…s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi le rapport de « l'interrogatoire ».

Il s'exécuta et elle le lut, observant parfois la photo rattachée. Malheureusement, elle ne releva rien de prometteur, l'ennemi n'ayant pas assez parlé.

-…Emmenez-moi à Banapur.

-Aliya, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu t'es pris une balle dans l'épaule y'a quelques heures pour l'heure, tu dois rentrer et te reposer.

Un peu frustrée, elle céda et monta dans l'hélico avec son mari et son mentor. Le tyran la regardait scruter la photo : sa frustration était grandissante.

-Quelle infamie je n'en reviens toujours pas…

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que nous croyons.

-Ma colombe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les défends…

-Pagan…ils ont changés. Ne l'as-tu pas vu dans leurs yeux quand tu es allé les voir ? S'ils avaient voulu te tuer, ils l'auraient fait quand ils voyaient que tu te rendais souvent dans les villages…tout ça était trop bien calculé. La position du sniper n'a pas été choisie au hasard il avait l'angle parfait pour réussir son coup…heureusement que c'était sans compter mon réflexe. Aie confiance en ton peuple celui qui a su avancer en révisant son jugement et en te pardonnant, celui qui est venu nous communiquer leur joie quand nous nous sommes mariés…Crois-moi, la personne qui a attenté à ta vie aujourd'hui n'en fait pas partie.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi est composé ce nouveau Sentier d'Or, mais il faudra vraiment être prudent…

La jeune reine regarda son mari, qui, après l'avoir longtemps observé, se rapprocha d'elle en prenant sa main.

-Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, mais…je te fais confiance…et j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison.

-Merci, Pagan.

-Bien…ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je refuse que cet évènement, aussi tragique soit-il, gâche la surprise que je t'ai préparé.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Il l'aida à descendre de l'hélicoptère et lui ordonna de ne pas tricher, même pas pour voir Sati, qui était plus qu'heureuse de les revoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui fit les ouvrir et ils s'illuminèrent face au palais qui s'était fait faire un lifting. L'intérieur lui plut encore plus : c'était plus clair, plus accueillant et plus vivant. Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon en dernier et s'assirent ensemble.

-C'est vraiment superbe ! Le palais a tellement changé !

-Je suis soulagé que ça te plaise.

La jeune reine, toute heureuse de ce nouveau décor, embrassa son mari et l'enlaça comme elle le put, sous les yeux attendris de Sati.

Plus tard, elle essaya leur nouveau lit et fut ravie.

-Il est trop génial !

-Ma douce, arrête de bouger autant, sinon tu vas…

-Aïe ! Oh, merde !

Pagan frappa sa main sur sa tête en regardant sa femme d'un air désespéré, mais inquiet : trop agitée, elle avait réussi à rouvrir la plaie avant. Il demanda à Sati de lui apporter de quoi refaire son pansement, qu'il entreprit de faire lui-même

-As-tu déjà oublié que tu es blessée ?

-A vrai dire, oui…ton cadeau m'as fait oublié ce détail!

Il sourit en appliquant l'antiseptique. La jeune femme, elle, resta stoïque.

-Ça ne te fait rien ?

-Rien du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Mon dieu, regardez-moi ce trou…

-Tant que ce trou n'est pas dans ta tête, ça me va. Je préfère voir mon corps déchiré par les balles que de voir une seule goutte de ton sang couler.

Il leva sa tête vers elle, touché par ses mots et son regard déterminé. Elle sourit. Il pressa sa main sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.

-Ma colombe…peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Quoi ?

-…Dépose les armes et arrête de te battre. Tu ne veux pas voir mon sang couler, mais te voir perdre le tien m'insupporte de plus en plus…et quand je pense que c'est à cause de moi…quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'ais proposé de devenir mercenaire…c'est comme si ton sang était sur mes mains aussi…

-…Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il la regarda. Elle avait toujours ce regard franc et imperturbable.

-Je pense que faire de moi un mercenaire est l'une des plus belles décisions que tu ais pu prendre pour moi. Grâce à ça, je me sens bien…heureuse de voir que je peux faire de grandes choses et que je suis capable de protéger. J'ai pas mal souffert, mon corps est affublé de cicatrices, et je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai failli perdre la vie…mais c'était pour le pays, et surtout pour toi. Je suis fière de ça. Je suis fière d'être une reine mercenaire. Je ne cesserai de me battre qu'au moment où je serai sûre que mon roi soit parfaitement en sécurité, et que notre pays aille bien. Je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'il puisse m'arriver malheur mais, plus que la voie que tu m'as ouverte, c'est le chemin que j'ai décidé de suivre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…parce-que je t'aime et que je veux que tu vives.

Il ne put empêcher des larmes venir à ses yeux. La jeune reine sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il finit son pansement, puis alla se préparer pour dormir pendant que la jeune femme se mit à sa place et l'attendit. Elle comprenait ce que le dictateur ressentait, mais ayant combiné ses mentalités de mercenaire et de femme amoureuse, elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à raisonner autrement. Quitte à mourir, elle aura sauvé la vie de celui qu'elle aimait profondément. Quelques temps plus tard, il revint et s'installa.

-Tu ne regardes pas tes tweets, ce soir ?

-Non.

-Peut-être que Kanye t'a envoyé un message…

Il la regarda sourire, puis il caressa son visage avant de prendre son portable. Quand il se prépara pour dormir, elle se mit plus haute que lui, fit en sorte à ce que sa tête soit près de sa poitrine, lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Deux semaines et demie plus tard, elle reçut la visite des deux mercenaires. L'un exposait ses nouvelles informations et l'autre s'étonna de l'avancement de la cicatrisation.

-Après toutes nos recherches et en faisant ce que tu nous as demandé, on a vu qu'effectivement, le sniper qui a essayé de vous tuer n'était pas un Kyrati, mais un ancien soldat d'élite de l'armée népalaise. Les villageois ne savaient rien de ce renouveau. Nos éclaireurs ont suivit pas mal de pistes après l'attaque de Banapur, et ils sont tombés sur un camp à demi caché dans les montagnes, à l'extrême sud du pays…peu sont revenus, mais d'après eux, il est clair qu'il n'y a pas que des anciens membres…ils sont aidés. Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas un, mais deux têtes : l'un est un peu plus âgé que toi, et l'autre est une jeune femme apparemment très douée bien qu'elle ne semble pas dépasser la vingtaine.

-…Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut les neutraliser au plus vite…je n'osais pas penser qu'ils pouvaient aller aussi loin…ils ont tous perdu la raison. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant, les travaux se passent bien le pays est en train de se remettre sur pieds…alors pourquoi ?

-Quelques uns n'arrivent pas à tourner la page, sans doute…

Aliya se mit à penser : s'ils étaient si dangereux, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit au top de sa forme pour contribuer efficacement à les arrêter…elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, même si ça ne plairait pas à Pagan…il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle releva la tête et fixa son mentor russe.

-Demain, je viendrai au camp pour m'entraîner.

-Aliya…je ne sais pas si…

-N'essayez pas de m'arrêter. Je n'aurai de répit qu'au moment où vous serez tous en sécurité.

-Ma colombe…

-On va y aller, on va tous les neutraliser, et on rentrera tous ensemble. En rampant, s'il le faut, mais on rentrera tous.

Les hommes la regardèrent afficher un sourire déterminé, tous inquiets au fond d'eux.

Pendant les jours suivants, elle s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, quand elle ne repoussait pas les attaques du Sentier d'Or. Elle constata l'amélioration dans leurs techniques de combat, mais ressentait aussi la haine avec laquelle ils attaquaient, lui donnant de plus en plus envie de les descendre. Tout le monde tentait parfois de la dissuader de participer à la mission, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Pagan tentait de faire bonne figure devant sa femme, mais il sentait un stress particulier monter en lui, et il était devenu difficile de l'ignorer à mesure que la date de l'assaut approchait. Un matin, il essaya encore de l'arrêter.

-Pas questions.

-Hm…dans ce cas, reste avec moi, aujourd'hui.

-Je savais que tu allais me demander ça.

-Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Comment je pourrais oublier le jour où l'on s'est rencontré ? Un jour controversé, mais quand même très important.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'habilla de façon féminine pour lui faire plaisir.

-Comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir porter autre chose qu'un treillis.

-Il ne fallait pas que je fasse les choses à moitié !

Ils passèrent donc la journée ensemble, oubliant un peu la période de crise. Puis ils se posèrent dans la bibliothèque.

-Pagan…

-Hm ?

-Arrête de rêvasser et souris un peu.

Il s'exécuta, mais n'était pas assez convaincant pour sa femme. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Quand tu reviendras de ta mission, je souhaite que tu fasses enfin ton diagnostique, que tu as encore oublié de faire.

-Ah…désolée…je te promets que je le ferai.

-Bien.

-…Est-ce que tu as des prénoms en tête ?

-Hm…j'aime bien Priyanka, pour une fille…mais pour un garçon…

-Qu'est ce que tu pense de Arjun ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom joli…

-J'aime beaucoup. Prince Arjun ou princesse Priyanka…ça sonne plutôt bien, je trouve.

-Moi aussi.

Elle toucha son ventre. Le tyran joint sa main à la sienne en lui embrassant la tête, puis elle bailla.

-Je te trouve particulièrement fatiguée, ces derniers temps.

-L'entraînement me draine toute mon énergie…quand je rentrerai, il faudra que tu prépares des bouchons d'oreilles je ronflerai sûrement dans ta tête.

Il lâcha un rire, et souhaita qu'elle revienne vivante.

-Je ferais tout pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, tu le sais bien.

-Je le sais, mais, tu comprends que quelque part, j'ai peur de te perdre.

-Pagan…

-Je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle le regarda et fut triste de voir son inquiétude.

-Je reviendrai.

Elle se blottit contre lui. L'assaut était prévu pour le lendemain…elle pria pour tenir sa promesse.


	53. Chapitre 41 - Le sacrifice de la reine

Chapitre 41 – Le sacrifice de la reine

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se leva tôt. Elle inspira profondément avant de tourner sa tête vers son mari. Il était dos à elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Quand elle en sortit, le tyran était là, juste devant la porte. Voyant son regard inquiet, elle lui sourit et lui caressa le visage.

-…N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis ?

-Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés alors que la menace plane sur vos vies. Je dois le faire, Pagan.

Plus tard, ils étaient devant le palais. Sati avait les larmes aux yeux, mais tentait de sourire quand même. La jeune reine la serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers le dictateur.

-J'y vais. Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

-Hm…

-Je t'aime, Pagan. Ne t'en fais pas pour…

Il la précipita dans ses bras en la serrant le plus fermement possible.

-Je t'en prie…reviens-moi vite…

Elle répondit à son étreinte avec la même intensité, puis se sépara lentement de lui. Il l'embrassa avant de la laisser partir, le cœur extrêmement lourd. La jeune femme monta ensuite dans l'hélicoptère, et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner.

-Aliya…tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

-Oui, chef. Et puis, je ne suis pas toute seule je sais que je peux compter sur vous. On y arrivera. Ensemble.

Le russe la regarda, admiratif devant la jeune souveraine, mais quand même très inquiet. Tous les soldats qui allaient se rendre au front se réunirent au camp. Yuma lui offrit son aide et ses hommes pour le combat. La jeune reine la remercia avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, nous allons bientôt plonger à nouveau dans le camp ennemi. Soyez extrêmement prudents : ils sont plus organisés, mieux équipés et bien plus dangereux que ce que vous avez vu auparavant. Sachez sauver votre peau, mais n'oubliez pas non plus de vous entraider : ce n'est qu'en travaillant ensemble que l'on pourra y arriver. Du peu que je sais, le nouveau Sentier d'Or n'a pas l'air d'avoir assimilé ça depuis la dernière bataille, alors utilisez ça à votre avantage. Nous devons sortir victorieux et rassurer le peuple ainsi que votre roi. Vous êtes le bouclier de notre beau pays, il compte sur vous. Qui que vous soyez – père, frère, fils – faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour rentrer vivant. Si par malheur, cela n'arrive pas, le pays vous honorera comme il se doit. Moi, Aliya Min, serai l'aigle qui vous guidera et vous soutiendra sans faille dans cette rude bataille. Quoi qu'il arrive, gagnez et revenez le poing levé ! Ensemble, pour Kyrat !

Quand elle eut fini son discours, tous les soldats levèrent leur poing en criant et en la louant. Elle tourna sa tête vers son mentor russe, qui somma à tous les soldats de se préparer à partir. Sa belle-sœur vint à elle.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ?

-J'en suis certaine. Je suivrai ma voie de reine mercenaire jusqu'au bout.

Yuma acquiesça et la regarda partir vers les hélicos, pensive.

A peine arrivèrent-ils que le Sentier d'Or les attaqua. Aliya fut impressionnée par tant de véhémence, mais ne faiblit pas dans sa détermination : elle devait les tuer, car ils étaient devenus trop dangereux. La bataille pour pouvoir entrer dura trente longues minutes. La jeune lieutenant fut fière à la vue de l'armée royale qui suivait ses conseils et les encouragea du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au signal de Yuma, des soldats utilisèrent leur lance-roquettes pour neutraliser les ennemis en hauteur pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait des troupes au sol. Après avoir détruit la porte, la sœur du tyran courut vers la jeune reine.

-Ça ira avec ton bras ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle se planta une seringue avant de continuer à faire avancer les troupes. Quand ils rentrèrent, elle poussa Khiran, qui était la cible d'un sniper, et tua ce dernier avec son M-79, faisant deux autres victimes en même temps. Quand ils se mirent à couvert, il la remercia, mais elle lui dit qu'il la remerciera s'ils rentrent vivants, et de faire plus attention parce que Sevati attendait son retour.

Le nettoyage de l'intérieur fut encore plus long que celui de l'entrée, mais malgré les pertes, ils y arrivaient progressivement. La jeune reine privilégia la protection des soldats et faisait le tour de l'endroit pour aider les groupes. Pendant ces échanges de tirs, elle subit pas mal de blessures, heureusement légères, mais dont les douleurs cumulées la freinait un peu. Un moment, elle aperçut une jeune fille coiffée d'une longue tresse noire. Elle tenta d'aller la rejoindre, mais la jeune fille lança des C4 avant de partir en courant.

-Oh merde…à couvert !

Les soldats entreprirent de sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les C4 explosèrent. A la surprise générale, d'autres bombes étaient sur les murs, ce qui entraîna la destruction d'une partie du bâtiment. Jay et Yuma évacuèrent les soldats en toute hâte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un énorme débris tomba.

-Chef ! Attention !

La jeune lieutenant lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos assez puissant pour le projeter en avant, et utilisa l'élan du coup pour faire un salto arrière. Alors qu'il se retournait pour voir où elle était, il la vit courir vers la porte où s'était enfuie la fille à la tresse avant que les débris ne bloquent complètement le passage.

Aliya prit un peu de temps pour se soigner, puis courut dans les couloirs pour retrouver la fille qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Elle fouilla les pièces sur lesquelles elles tombaient, espérant trouver quelque chose. Un moment, elle tomba sur un journal. En le feuilletant, elle tomba sur trois noms : Sabal, Amita et Darpan. Ce dernier prénom lui dit quelque chose…en réfléchissant, elle fit le lien avec son séjour au complexe. Il était le seul membre à avoir pu s'enfuir. Aliya serra les dents, puis reprit ses recherches. Elle arriva dans une salle ouverte sur un petit bout de montagne et donnant sur une grande chute d'eau. Elle avança un peu, puis se bloqua net. D'un coup, elle sortit l'un de ses skorpion et tira derrière elle. Sa cible évita les balles et tentait aussi de la tuer, alors elle alla se mettre à couvert derrière une table. Quand elle entendit son adversaire recharger, elle se leva et observa l'endroit. Elle repéra une ombre et tira vers elle, blessant son assaillant. En se rapprochant, elle reconnut Darpan et le saisit par le cou après l'avoir désarmé.

-Vous…pourquoi avez-vous voulu que le Sentier d'Or renaisse ?

Il ne répondit pas, tentant de se libérer de son emprise. Elle le jeta contre le mur et pointa son skorpion sur lui.

-Peu importe…vous êtes néfaste pour l'équilibre du pays…je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur en essayant de parler.

Elle s'apprêta à tirer quand elle entendit quelque chose claquer. Darpan jeta une bombe fumigène pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais la jeune femme réussit à tirer dans sa jambe avant de le perdre de vue. Alors qu'elle tentait de se réorienter ensuite, on la prit par les cheveux pour la projeter avec un violent coup de pied sur l'une des vitres. Sa tête se cogna contre la vitre, la fissurant et la faisant saigner. Avant de heurter le sol, elle subit un autre choc sur un meuble. Elle eut du mal à se relever. On la frappa pour la faire tomber de nouveau et on saisit à nouveau ses cheveux.

-Ouah…voyez qui nous avons là…la reine du Kyrat…quel honneur ! Vous êtes vraiment forte, dis donc, pour avoir réussi à venir jusqu'ici ! Dommage que vous allez bientôt mourir…

-Amita, arrête ça.

-Moi, au moins, je ne la tiens pas par les cheveux…

-Tu es beaucoup trop impétueuse ! Ce n'est pas le comportement digne d'un chef.

-Epargne-moi ton sermon…bon…qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On renvoie cette usurpatrice en enfer ?

-Essayez toujours !

Sabal renforça la pression sur ses cheveux, ce qui accrût sa douleur au crâne. Amita prit ensuite un malin plaisir à la frapper.

-Tu as mal ? Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui va t'arriver !

-Putain, c'est pas vrai !

Jay était très en colère face au passage bloqué. Après réflexion, il entreposa des mines et des C4 entre les débris tombés devant et fit tout péter avec une roquette. Yuma envoya ses soldats autour du bâtiment pour tenter de localiser Aliya et entreprit de suivre le mercenaire russe pour retrouver sa trace de l'intérieur…

-Putain…j'espère qu'elle n'a rien… ! Ne fais rien de stupide, cette fois…il faut que tu rentres avec nous…

Aliya avait vraiment mal à sa blessure à la tête…il fallait absolument qu'elle se soigne…elle tenta d'arrêter la jeune fille qui la frappait, et au moment où elle arriva à la saisir, Sabal la tira en arrière par réflexe, lui arrachant un autre cri de douleur. Amita recula, impressionnée par la force de la jeune reine.

-Eh bien…Pagan a vraiment fait de toi un puissant mercenaire…

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?! J'ai lu vos projets dans un journal vous êtes complètement fous ! Comment a-t-on pu choisir des gens aussi corrompus que vous ?! Croyez-vous vraiment que le peuple voudra vous suivre avec des idéaux pareils ?!

-Ces idéaux sont ceux que Mohan prônait de son vivant. Je suis là pour faire perpétrer sa mémoire et ses croyances.

-Bien qu'il serait temps d'oublier le passé…

-Amita, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Vous êtes pathétiques…c'est en se chamaillant comme des gosses que vous voulez aider le pays ? Entendez-vous un peu, avant d'espérer faire un truc bien !

-Ohh, la reine hausse le ton…

-Vous êtes des poisons pour Kyrat ! Pagan n'est peut-être pas un saint, mais il a accepté de changer pour le bien du pays ! Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ?! Vous réapparaissez comme des fleurs et voulez imposer votre minable vision personnelle à tout un peuple ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de chiens !

Amita la frappa de nouveau. La jeune reine utilisa le mouvement pour saisir son kukri et se libérer de son emprise, tranchant un peu la main de Sabal au passage. Elle saisit la tête de ce dernier et la jeta sur une table. Amita tenta de la frapper, mais Aliya la projeta d'un coup de pied, puis elle immobilisa Darpan en l'envoyant dans la vitre, qui se cassa, cette fois. Elle eut ainsi le temps de saisir sa seringue violette…

Elle appréhenda un peu la prise de cette seringue, car c'était un moyen plus rapide de retourner à l'horrible état dans lequel elle avait tué Iravat…mais au point où elle était, elle n'avait rien à perdre…et elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de partir en n'ayant pas tout essayé pour éradiquer la menace…

-Je ne vous laisserai jamais…compromettre le bonheur du peuple…quitte à ce que ce soit le dernier acte de ma vie…

-Pagan…

Sati n'osait pas lui demander comment il allait, car elle connaissait que trop bien la réponse. La jeune reine était maintenant partie depuis presque deux heures. Il était assis sur le balcon, sa bague accolée à sa bouche, et avait les yeux fermés. Sati s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main. Un moment, il ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement. Il saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif.

-Pagan, que fais-tu ?!

Elle courut vers lui et saisit son bras. Il se retourna.

-Je ne peux pas, Sati…je ne peux pas…rester là et attendre son retour. C'est insupportable. Je veux la voir, je veux savoir si elle va bien, je veux rentrer avec elle…je ne revivrai la douleur pour rien au monde !

Il lui embrassa le front et partit en appelant un hélicoptère malgré les supplications de son amie…

Aliya se planta la seringue dans le cou et commença à trembler. Sa vue se troubla un peu et elle eut du mal à discerner sa natte gisant sur le sol.

Puis, sa vision soudainement devenue perçante, elle se dirigea vers Amita, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son air fier. Sautant sur la lieutenant, elle engagea le combat pendant de longues minutes, mais finit par faiblir, déconcertée par les pupilles dilatées et le ricanement inquiétant de son adversaire. Aliya lui lança un vase dans le visage et profita de sa baisse de garde pour la saisir par le cou.

-Tu es une menace pour le pays…je n'ai pas fait disparaître le business corrompu de l'opium, mais il n'est pas question qu'il reste la seule ressource exploitable…comment peux-tu espérer un futur convenable en voulant envoyer des enfants au combat ou dans les champs de pavots plutôt qu'à l'école…

Aliya frappa violemment sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache du sang. Amita tenta de se défendre, et arriva à poignarder la lieutenant à la cuisse. La douleur l'enrageant encore plus, elle lui asséna un coup de poing tellement puissant qu'il broya la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étouffer, saisit sa tête et cassa son coup, la tuant instantanément. Sabal, horrifié par la scène, tenta à son tour de la neutraliser en prenant le skorpion qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle attendit quelques secondes derrière l'une des poutres, le temps que le chargeur se vide. Quand ce fut le cas, elle sortit en dégainant sa deuxième arme et tira dans chacun de ses membres, finissant par l'immobiliser à terre, près de Darpan.

-Tu aimes les sacrifices ? Kyra t'as dit que le changement ne se faisait pas sans faire couler du sang ? Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Que ton sang apaise ta déesse et fasse lever le voile sur ton fanatisme mal placé ! Marier des petites filles et en choisir une pour lui donner un poids aussi lourd qu'une réincarnation divine…est d'une horreur affligeante !

Sentant les effets de la seringue s'estomper peu à peu, elle se dépêcha de tirer quelques balles dans la tête de Sabal et fit quelques pas en avant, profitant de la brise pour s'apaiser un peu. Elle regarda à côté d'elle : Darpan ne bougeait pas. Elle s'avança encore un peu, admirant la chute d'eau avant de tomber à genoux et tousser. Les effets des seringues s'arrêtèrent, et elle commença à suffoquer, envahie par la douleur de toutes ses blessures.

-Je ne peux pas…te laisser vivre…je dois te tuer et trouver de nouveaux commandants…Sabal et Amita étaient jeunes, mais tellement prometteurs…tu vas le payer !

Elle se retourna et vit Darpan, qui s'était relevé, et sortit une grenade de sa poche. Aliya se releva avec mal et voulut saisir son skorpion, mais elle se bloqua en entendant le bruit des hélices qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retourna et reconnut l'hélicoptère de Pagan. Au même moment, Jay défonça la porte et courut vers l'extérieur avec Yuma.

La jeune reine n'arrivait pas à bouger, peinant même à rester debout. Mais elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour tuer Darpan d'une balle dans la tête. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait dégoupillé la grenade.

Elle explosa et Aliya fut projetée en arrière, tombant ainsi dans le vide sous les yeux horrifiés de son mentor, sa belle-sœur, et son mari…

La jeune femme tomba dans l'eau et s'échoua rapidement, tant le courant était fort. Pagan descendit de l'hélicoptère et courut vers sa femme gisant au sol et saignant de partout. Elle eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

-Ma colombe…

-Pagan…

Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour lui sourire et toucher son visage.

-On a réussi…Kyrat pourra enfin être heureux…mais…je vois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir ma promesse…

Il la conjura de ne pas dire ça, joignant ses larmes à celles de sa bien-aimée et pressant fermement sa main sur la sienne.

-Pagan…pardonne-moi…Le plus important est que tout le monde soit en sécurité…surtout toi…veille sur Kyrat…

-Ma colombe, non…

-Tout ira bien…

-Aliya, je t'en prie…ne me laisse pas…

-Je t'aime…

Elle ferma les yeux lentement, répétant ces mots à son mari qui semblait perdre la raison à mesure qu'il sentait les forces de sa femme l'abandonner. Dans un élan de désespoir, il saisit les trois seringues qu'il restait dans la poche de sa reine et les planta dans son corps. Voyant que rien ne se passait et que ses yeux ne se rouvraient pas, il la serra fermement dans ses bras en pleurant en silence…


	54. Chapitre 42 - La Reine Endormie

Pagan regardait sa bien-aimée, tenant fermement sa main. Eli lui parlait, des papiers à la main.

-Bien que votre venue sur le front ait été dangereuse, on peut dire qu'elle a été déterminante. Les seringues que vous lui avez administrées ont contribué à « stabiliser » son faible état. Heureusement que j'ai pu la prendre en charge rapidement…elle a eu un traumatisme crânien, certainement dû à un violent choc sur une vitre ou un meuble...

Il leva sa tête et observa la scène avec tristesse : le tyran avait posé sa tête sur la main de sa femme, retenant ses larmes. Il se dit qu'il allait le laisser et lui parler plus tard, rejoignant ainsi Jay, Yuma, et tous les ressortissants de la bataille, qui attendaient aussi son verdict.

-La reine est vivante…mais elle est dans un coma de stade 3…sa récupération va être difficile…elle a subi pas mal de dégâts.

Tout le monde baissa la tête ou exprimèrent leur frustration. Bien qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer la paix à Kyrat une bonne fois pour toutes, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à fêter quoi que ce soit, parce que leur reine n'était pas là. Ils prirent quand même le temps d'honorer sa requête en s'occupant de leurs collègues décédés.

Jay était particulièrement énervé. Il alla dans son bureau pour tenter de se calmer, mais il finit par faire voltiger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Eli entra.

-Jay…ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Elle me l'a dit…elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi ! J'ai trahi sa confiance en ayant failli à l'aider !

Il frappa violemment son poing sur son bureau.

-On est rentrés sans elle, putain…coma ou pas…elle…

Eli regardait son ami, puis il partit d'un pied ferme vers les soldats, qui se lamentaient encore.

-Arrêtez ça…arrêtez de vous comporter comme ça ! On est tous inquiets pour Aliya, mais nous voir dans cet état est la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulue ! Reprenez-vous, bordel ! Soyez contents d'être vivant comme elle le souhaitait, et continuez à avancer ! Pour votre reine ! Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, le roi a réussi à la faire revenir en vie ! Même si elle est dans le coma, elle respire encore et a une chance de s'en sortir, et c'est à ça que vous devez penser en priorité ! La reine n'est pas morte ! Priez pour elle et espérez lui une guérison efficace ! Je ferai tout pour ça, mais n'oubliez pas qu'en ce moment, c'est aussi de votre soutient dont elle a besoin !

Tous s'étonnèrent de voir le mercenaire aussi énervé tant c'était rare. Alors qu'il repartit dans la salle où elle était, les soldats se reprirent en suivant la voie positive que leur reine leur avait montrée avant de partir au combat.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il retrouva sans surprise le tyran, qui regardait sa bien-aimée en lui caressant ses cheveux devenus courts. Eli reprit le dossier de la jeune femme pour l'examiner de plus près.

-…Elle me disait…que ses cheveux étaient une fierté pour elle. Elle a toujours voulu les garder longs pour ressembler à sa mère. Cela m'attriste qu'elle ait été forcée à les couper…

-C'est une preuve qu'elle est prête à beaucoup de choses pour vous et le pays.

-Eli…quand crois-tu qu'elle se réveillera ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien avancer à ce sujet, majesté.

-…Je veux veiller sur elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester là jour et nuit, majesté. Je la soignerai et tenterai d'accélérer sa date de réveil en lui administrant les meilleurs soins possibles. Pendant ce temps, et même si je conçois que ce sera très dur, vous devrez veiller sur Kyrat…je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…avant de fermer les yeux…

-Alors il faut que vous honoriez sa requête.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Eli sourit.

-Vous pouvez le faire, majesté. Aliya vous a donné la force pour ça. Mais pour l'heure, elle doit garder ses forces pour elle. Elle est en train de se battre pour rouvrir les yeux. Soyez fort pour elle, d'ici là. Vous savez que vous avez son soutien, et elle sait qu'elle a le vôtre.

Pagan inspira profondément, puis se leva, remerciant le mercenaire pour ses paroles. Il embrassa sa reine sur le front, puis demanda à venir la voir tous les jours. Le mercenaire accepta, puis le regarda partir vers son hélicoptère.

Alors qu'il se remit à lire le dossier, Eli s'étonna par quelques chiffres…s'il ne se trompait pas, les conséquences de sa découverte se révèleraient graves si l'état de son élève ne s'améliorait pas…alors il décida de renforcer au maximum les soins.

Quand Pagan arriva au palais, Sati l'attendait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'attrista de le voir aussi déprimé.

Pendant deux bonnes semaines, le tyran refusa de se nourrir correctement et passa ses nuits incapable de dormir ou réveillé en sursaut par des cauchemars. Il allait voir sa femme deux fois par jour, le matin souvent accompagné de son amie.

Alors que Sati s'apprêtait à nettoyer la salle à manger, elle surprit le dictateur assis à son bar avec une bouteille presque vide. Elle courut vers lui et lui arracha son verre des mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Sati…s'il te plaît…

-Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'alcool et la dépression !

Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient vides et mouillés. Quand il essaya de se mettre debout, il tomba. Sati eut du mal à supporter ce qu'elle voyait, tant cela lui rappelait la période maudite d'autrefois. Elle voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il la saisit par la taille et laissa ses larmes couler.

-Putain, Sati, qu'est ce qu'elle me manque…qu'est ce qu'elle me manque !

La vieille dame soupira et lui caressa le visage, non sans joindre quelques larmes à celles de son ami.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait de sa visite quotidienne, Sati l'accompagna pour dîner, mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit.

-Pagan…je t'en prie, mange tu maigris à vue d'œil !

-Hm…

Elle le regardait en train de jouer avec ses raviolis au crabe.

-…Je me demande ce qu'aurait dit Aliya si elle te voyait comme ça…elle serait sans doute très en colère…mais que te dirait-t-elle, exactement ?

Le tyran leva sa tête, voyant son amie le fixer en souriant.

-…« Pagan, il faut que tu manges ! », « Arrête de faire genre t'es au régime, ce soir ! Ce sont des raviolis au crabe, tout le monde sait que tu adores ça !», « Je te préviens, si tu ne manges pas, je ne te parle plus ! »…

Sati gloussa, savourant les secondes où elle avait vu son ami esquisser un petit sourire.

-Sati…si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur…

-Nous avons tous peur, mais nous ne devons pas perdre espoir. Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as rapporté ce jour-là: Eli t'a dit qu'elle serait morte si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui administrer ces seringues. C'est un signe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillera. Courage, mon chéri !

Il hocha la tête. Même s'il a su après qu'elle ne s'était pas éteinte dans ses bras ce jour-là, le choc était encore vif dans son esprit. Mais il se dit qu'il allait tout faire pour être un bon roi en attendant son réveil.

-Merci d'être là, Sati.

-C'est normal, mon chéri.

Dès le lendemain, il alla superviser les travaux et se rendit dans les villages pour donner des nouvelles de la reine, qui restèrent quasiment les mêmes pendant un bon mois. Voir le peuple à ses côtés et joignant leurs pensées positives pour sa femme lui fit vraiment plaisir.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il arrivait à retenir les éventuelles larmes qu'il sentait venir pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il s'assit près d'elle, en lui prenant la main, comme toujours, et commençait ses récits comme une pipelette, le plus souvent concernant les travaux.

« Aujourd'hui, ton centre automobile a été ouvert…et il est déjà plein de pièces détachées ! Des habitants se découvrent une nouvelle passion, d'autres ont plaisir à trouver une nouvelle utilité à ce qu'ils ont trouvé…j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses voir ça… »

« Une école a ouvert ses portes. Les enfants étaient tellement contents dans la cour de récréation ! Mais leurs visages boudeurs quand ils sont rentrés dans la salle de classe étaient vraiment hilarants ! Mon moment préféré de la journée est quand ils ont chanté une petite chanson pour toi…j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et ils m'ont tous fait un câlin pour me réconforter… »

« L'usine de thé a été remise en marche, faisant la joie de tous ceux qui y travaillaient…je dois t'avouer que je reprends enfin plaisir à boire du thé…Earl Grey, ça va cinq minutes…j'ai hâte de te le faire goûter… »

« Tous les champs de pavots ont été transférés pas loin de Shanath…mais une petite partie a été perdue à cause d'une bande d'imbéciles qui ont mit le feu au camion. J'aurais bien voulu les tuer, mais Yuma l'avait déjà fait avant que j'arrive…enfin, elle les a emmené à Durgesh, donc bon, on peut déjà dire qu'ils sont morts… »

« Tu sais, ma colombe…tu me manques affreusement…ne pas t'entendre rire et ne pas pouvoir te taquiner pour que tu essayes de me frapper me rend malade…je t'en prie, mon amour, réveille-toi vite…nous avons tous besoin de toi…moi le premier. »

Un jour, quand il arriva au camp avec Sati, il tomba sur Jay.

-Ah, bonjour, majesté…vous êtes venu particulièrement tôt, aujourd'hui.

-Hm…

-…Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ce matin ?

Le mercenaire regarda le tyran, qui hocha la tête et partit vers la chambre. Sati vint à lui.

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Aliya, aujourd'hui…il est vraiment dépité…

-J'imagine bien…

-Allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Eli était en train de faire quelques prélèvements après avoir étudié l'activité cérébrale de son élève.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui : elle est officiellement descendue au stade deux, donc ses chances de se réveiller ont augmentées. Son stimulus est aussi plus actif : maintenant, quand on la touche ou lui inflige une petite douleur, elle réagit un peu. Majesté, pincez-la légèrement.

Il s'exécuta lentement, puis sursauta quand elle bougea un peu son bras quelques secondes plus tard. Tous étaient contents de voir plus de lumière dans ses yeux. Il lui prit la main en lui caressant les cheveux, priant pour qu'elle se réveille au plus vite.

Il sentit un mouvement sur sa main. Les doigts de la jeune reine se plièrent légèrement sur les siens. Il eut les larmes aux yeux à cette vue.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma précieuse…c'est la deuxième fois que je ne peux pas fêter ça le jour même avec toi…j'aimerais tant que tu ouvres les yeux…

A la demande du tyran, ils trinquèrent en son honneur le soir, avec Yuma et DePleur.

Les jours passaient, et Eli constatait les progrès relativement rapides d'Aliya. Son stimulus reprenait tranquillement une activité normale, pour sa plus grande joie…mais il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vu à quelqu'un…

-Jay…t'as une minute ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il le rejoigne et lui tendit une enveloppe. Intrigué, Jay sortit ce qu'il y avait dedans et faillit laisser tomber les feuilles.

-Putain, t'es sérieux, là ?!

-J'ai passé quatre heures dessus…ça m'étonnerait d'avoir mal vu.

-J'y crois pas…putain, mais comment ça se fait ?!

-Je ne peux pas te répondre…mais c'est bel et bien ce qu'il se passe…

-Oh putain…tu vas le dire à Min ?

-T'es fou, je ne peux pas faire ça…pas maintenant…ça le briserait sinon…


	55. Chapitre 43 - La Colombe se réveille

Quelques jours plus tard, Eli constata que les activités cérébrales d'Aliya étaient redevenues normales. Alors qu'il était en train d'étudier des papiers, le tyran entra, ce qui le surprit.

-Bonjour, Eli…ça ne va pas ?

-Bonjour, majesté ! Si, si, tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas…

Pagan le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mais le mercenaire le rassura.

-D'après les résultats, si tout se passe bien, elle pourrait se réveiller avant la fin du mois.

-Vraiment ? Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Espérons que tu as raison…son absence commence vraiment à me tuer…

-Courage, majesté. Si jamais elle se réveille, vous serez le premier prévenu.

-Merci, Eli.

Il s'assit comme d'habitude et lui caressa la tête en s'étonnant.

-Tiens…je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point ses cheveux avaient repoussés…ils sont presque au niveau de ses épaules…et tellement doux…

-Effectivement…ce doit être dû aux compléments alimentaires que je lui donne…

-Je vois…dis-moi, que se passera-t-il à son réveil ?

-Eh bien, quand son état sera jugé « exploitable », il faudra que je lui fasse faire une série de tests pour m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas de séquelles ou troubles trop persistants. Elle devra aussi entamer des séances de rééducation, comme elle n'a pas été active depuis un bon moment…

Pagan écouta le mercenaire lui expliquer la situation actuelle et les théories associées. Quand il finit, il plissa les yeux en souriant.

-…Parfois, quand je t'entends parler, j'ai l'impression que tu parles un chinois que je ne comprends pas…

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un rire.

-Ah…majesté, regardez !

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme et fut émerveillé de voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ça, c'est surprenant…je n'avais encore jamais vu un patient sourire pendant un coma…

-Crois-tu que c'est parce qu'elle nous a entendu rire ?

-Peut-être…

-Ah, j'allais oublier ! Pourrais-tu regarder si elle a une chance d'avoir un enfant ? Elle oublie tout le temps de te demander…

-Ah…bien sûr. Je peux même vous le dire tout de suite, j'ai fait des radios…

-Excellent !

Après quelques vérifications, il revint le voir.

-Ses trompes sont dans un état satisfaisant.

-Merveilleux !

Après quelques temps, le tyran s'en alla, disant qu'il devait faire le tour des villages pour donner des nouvelles. Quand il leur dit qu'elle avait sourit, tout le monde s'excita, espérant vivement avoir la bonne nouvelle qu'ils attendaient depuis un bon moment, maintenant. Sati regretta de ne pas avoir pu assister à ce signe.

-La voir sourire était tellement beau, mais…cela aurait été mieux avec les yeux ouverts…

-Je pense bien.

-Eli m'a dit qu'elle pouvait ne pas nous reconnaître en se réveillant…

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment terrifiant ! As-tu vu tout le temps que j'ai mis pour la séduire ? Tu imagines si je devais tout recommencer ?! Oh, l'horreur !

Sati rit à l'entente de cette réplique, mais espéra qu'Aliya puisse les reconnaître…

Le soir, après avoir dîné, il s'était installé dans le lit pour lire ses tweets et s'amusait à imaginer ce que sa femme dirait si elle lisait les énormités qu'il recevait. Le sommeil ne venant pas, il alla sur le balcon et soupira en s'appuyant sur la balustrade. Il regarda la lune, se remémorant le soir où elle l'avait encouragé à avancer et quand elle l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Quelques temps plus tard, il se rassit sur le lit et contempla la conque qu'elle lui avait offerte à Tahiti. Le sourire qu'elle avait à ce moment était particulièrement magnifique à voir…il se coucha et continua ses rêveries.

Un matin, il se réveilla par les vibrations de son portable. Il le prit nonchalamment.

-Allô…

-Majesté…

-Eli…que se…

-Elle est réveillée…Aliya vient de se réveiller !

Le tyran sortit aussitôt du coltard et sauta du lit pour s'habiller en un éclair. Il croisa Sati et lui annonça la nouvelle. Heureuse, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, qui se hâta d'aller au camp. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se précipita sur sa bien-aimée. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Aliya…

-…Pagan…

Sa voix et son sourire étaient très faibles, mais ils étaient tous réjouis de la retrouver. Il prit sa main en sanglotant.

-Elle arrive sûrement à parler parce que je lui ai administré un traitement spécial…mais sa guérison totale ne sera peut-être pas aussi rapide.

Sati s'approcha de sa protégée.

-Oh mon dieu…tu te réveilles enfin…je suis si soulagée… !

-Sati…

Elle tenta de lever sa main, que la vieille dame saisit et tenu fermement. Jay, Eli et Sevati les regardaient tendrement. Le mercenaire russe tourna la tête vers son collègue. Ce dernier tourna la tête, pensant que ce n'était pas encore le moment de dire quoi que ce soit.

Déclarant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'il devait faire quelques premiers tests, Eli demanda à Pagan et Sati de revenir le soir. Après les avoir effectués, il alla parler à son élève.

-D'après les résultats, ton état est très satisfaisant. Mais tu devras rester ici quelques temps, car il faudra entamer une séance de rééducation pour les petits troubles cognitifs que tu présentes, et tu devras te réhabituer à marcher. Je ne pense pas que ce sera très long.

-Merci, chef…

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pas trop…tout est si flou…je me vois juste tomber et…je vois aussi Pagan, mais…

-Ne te force pas. Repose-toi. Je dois partir un moment. Sevati s'occupera de toi pendant ce temps.

-D'accord…

Il lui sourit tendrement et laissa ses élèves ensemble.

-Aliya…ça va aller ?

-Ça va…et toi, Sevati… ?

-Mieux, depuis que tu es réveillée…Si tu savais comme j'avais peur…au début, tes pulsations cardiaques étaient très instables et j'avais peur que ton cœur arrête de battre…je suis souvent restée avec Eli les nuits où ça n'allait pas très bien…

-…Merci.

Le sourire de la jeune reine fit pleurer l'adolescente.

Pendant ce temps, Pagan alla directement dans les villages pour annoncer la nouvelle. Le peuple sauta de joie et fit sonner les cloches réparées en son honneur. Alors qu'il attendait avec impatience le soir pour retourner la voir, Yuma et DePleur lui rendirent visite, déclarant qu'ils voulaient l'accompagner. Ils burent un verre en attendant.

-Quelle chance qu'elle n'ait pas succombé. Elle est vraiment coriace.

-C'est normal, c'est la reine de Kyrat ! J'suis vraiment content qu'elle se soit réveillée ! Et j'suis aussi content pour toi, Pagan ! Te voir dans cet état m'attristait vraiment.

-Merci, DePleur.

Le sourire soulagé du tyran rassura les deux gouverneurs. Plus tard, ils se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre d'Aliya. Elle était un poil plus réactive et arrivait un peu à rire. Une heure plus tard, ils laissèrent le couple royal seul.

-Oh, ma précieuse, comme tu m'as manqué…

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa lentement le visage, moment qu'il chérit en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux mois et trois semaines.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Ouah…

-Le pays entier était inquiet pour toi…ils me disaient tous qu'ils priaient pour toi et m'ont offert un grand soutien.

-Ah oui ?

Il hocha la tête en lui décrivant ses journées avec eux. Elle lui confia qu'elle était heureuse d'entendre que le roi et le peuple avaient une meilleure relation. La sentant fatiguée, il l'embrassa et la quitta, affirmant sa hâte qu'elle rentre avec lui.

Deux bonnes semaines passèrent, et Aliya reprit pas mal de forces…mais elle se sentait un peu lourde et la première séance de marche fut assez pénible pour elle. Alors qu'elle se recouchait sur le lit, aidée par son mari, Jay sourit.

-Ah là là…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, chef ?

-Je savais que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié, mais je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais les bouchées doubles pour ça…

-Jay…qu'est ce que c'est que cette approche toute naze…

-Bah quoi, ça illustre bien ce qu'il se passe…

Le couple royal se regarda, puis interrogèrent les mercenaires du regard.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils sont bel et bien là et ils ont réussi à rester malgré les évènements…je ne voulais pas le dire tant que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, et on a attendu de constater que tu te rétablissais correctement.

Il s'approcha du couple, qui se demandait de quoi il parlait.

-Aliya…tu es enceinte de trois mois. Et deux, parce que…ce sont des jumeaux…

-…Que…quoi ?! Mais…que…comment…je…

-Oui, je sais…c'est quoi, ce délire…c'est ce que je me suis demandé quand j'ai fait ton premier diagnostique, mais c'est la vérité.

-Je trouvais mon ventre un peu rond, mais…jamais je…oh mon dieu, je…

Elle regarda son mari, aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Après un moment d'assimilation, le tyran se jeta sur sa femme en joignant quelques larmes de joie aux siennes.

-…Eli…est ce que nous…nous pouvons…

-Les voir ? Bien sûr, attendez que je prépare l'équipement.

Il alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire une échographie. Au moment où il posa la sonde, les yeux du couple se bloquèrent devant les deux jeunes fœtus.

-Ils vont bien et se développent correctement. Par contre, leur position ne me permet pas de voir leur genre…

La jeune reine n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes, et se questionnait encore sur la véracité de cette nouvelle. Elle eut encore plus de mal à s'arrêter quand il les fit entendre les battements de leurs cœurs.

-Le jour où vous m'avez trouvé un peu stressé en venant voir Aliya, j'étais justement en train d'étudier l'état des fœtus…j'avais prié pour que vous ne me demandiez pas de vous montrer la radio de son appareil génital. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus…

-Je comprends, Eli…pendant tout ce temps, tu veillais sur ma colombe, mais aussi sur eux…merci…

-Vous les avez aussi sauvés par votre geste, ce jour-là. C'est surtout grâce à vous si vous pouvez les voir maintenant.

Le roi sourit, puis embrassa le front de sa femme.

-Bien…je pense que tu peux rentrer au palais, aujourd'hui…peut-être que faire ta rééducation là-bas te fera plus de bien ?

-D'accord.

Elle regarda son mari, plus qu'heureux d'entendre cette autre bonne nouvelle. Sur le chemin vers l'hélicoptère, tous les soldats se réjouirent de voir leur reine, qui prit la parole avant de partir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir de vous revoir. Eli m'a affirmé que vous aviez tous une pensée permanente à mon égard, et je vous en remercie. Je vais bien, maintenant. Je vais bien, et je…

Elle tourna la tête vers le tyran, qui la rejoint en souriant.

-Votre reine va bien et elle attend un heureux évènement. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux depuis maintenant trois mois.

A l'entente de ces mots, ils leur communiquèrent leur joie et les louèrent, puis les regardèrent partir. A leur arrivée, Aliya était contente de revoir le palais et de repasser dans les pièces. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, elle commença à fatiguer. Son mari la porta alors jusqu'à leur lit.

-Merci, Pagan.

-C'est affreux, comme tu es légère…

-Ah bah ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dans quelques mois, je serai tellement lourde que je te casserai les bras…

Il rit et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, se blottit contre elle et mit sa main sur son ventre.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…j'attends des jumeaux…c'est juste…

-…Merveilleux.

-Mon dieu…je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas réveillée…

-Ah, là, je me serais mit une balle dans la tête…

-Pagan…

-Jamais je n'aurais supporté d'être veuf ! En plus, ce mot est tellement moche…

Elle ricana en lui caressant les cheveux.

-…Mais heureusement, ça n'est pas arrivé.

-Pagan…Eli m'avait dit que…que je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas administré les seringues…tu m'as sauvé la vie…merci.

Il se leva et la regarda intensément. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Si. Il le fallait. Merci, Pagan.

Il l'embrassa longuement, puis se remit comme il était plus tôt.

-Je me disais que tu pourrais faire tes séances de marche en allant voir les changements apportés au pays pendant ton « absence ».

-C'est une super idée ! J'espère juste que je ne vais pas me fatiguer trop vite…

-Tout ira bien. Ce que tu vas voir te rendras tellement heureuse que tu en oublieras ton problème…et puis, je serai là pour te porter.

-Tu fatigueras à force.

-Mais non.

-Pagan, tu n'es pas Superman, et je ne pèse pas trois kilos…

-Je ne suis pas Superman, mais je suis un super mari qui saura venir en aide à sa super femme avec toute la super classe qu'il possède !

-Toujours aussi vantard ! On verra si tu continues à faire le malin quand tu ne sentiras plus tes supers bras…

Ils rirent ensemble. Pagan était aux anges et chérit chaque seconde de ce moment qu'il attendait impatiemment de revivre. Sa femme était à nouveau à ses côtés, et il se délectait déjà de voir son ventre s'arrondir pour son plus grand plaisir…


	56. Chapitre 44 - Les Joies de la Grossesse

…Heureux de voir le ventre de sa femme grossir…mais épuisé par ses envies typiques de femme enceinte.

-Pagan…

-Hm…oui ?

-J'ai faim…

Le tyran prit ses coudes pour appui et croisa les yeux de sa colombe, qui le regardait avec un air de petit cocker.

-Laisse-moi deviner…une salade de fruits ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il soupira en souriant et s'exécuta, allant ainsi chercher l'un des bols qu'il avait demandé à préparer pour faire face aux fringales de sa femme. Quand il revint, elle s'était redressée et avait allumé la lumière. Il lui donna ce qu'elle avait demandé, puis se rassit près d'elle en la regardant sourire béatement après sa première bouchée.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont bons ?

-Délicieux. Tu en veux ?

-Non, ma douce je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger à trois heures du matin.

-…Désolée…mon dieu, nous avons appris ma grossesse depuis à peine un mois, et je me suis déjà transformée en morphale…

-Pas tant que ça tu te limites à ne manger que des fruits…ce n'est pas comme si tu te ruais sur du chocolat ou des raviolis au crabe…

-Hm…

Elle vida son bol en peu de temps, louant la saveur de sa petite collation toutes les deux bouchées.

-C'était trop bon !

-Bien.

-Merci de me supporter, Pagan t'es un amour.

-Oui, je sais.

Elle commença à ricaner. Le tyran lui en demanda la raison, la voyant fixer ses mains.

-Tu te rappelles la première fois que je t'ai demandé une salade de fruits ?

-…Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler…

-Oh, allez…tu étais trop mignon avec tes petits pansements !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi…

-Je ne me moque pas, au contraire…tu as voulu couper les fruits toi-même, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce geste.

-C'est ça…

-C'est vrai…pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Ma colombe…

Il se tourna vers elle en culpabilisant : elle avait les larmes aux yeux. L'hypersensibilité soudaine de sa femme le déstabilisait. Lui qui s'était habitué à la lionne qu'il avait épousé, le voilà aux prises avec un véritable petit agneau…quand bien même, cette situation le faisait parfois jubiler. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ma précieuse, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états pour ça…

-Désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Je suis désolée…

Il soupira en lui caressant les cheveux et la somma de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla, un peu fatigué. Sa colombe, elle, dormait comme un bébé. Il prit une bonne douche qui le remit un peu d'aplomb, puis il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

-Bonjour, mon chéri !

-Bonjour, Sati.

-A te voir, elle t'a encore demandé un bol de fruits. Quelle heure, cette fois ?

-Trois heures…C'est fou, la vitesse avec laquelle elle les mange…il faut déjà retourner en acheter !

-Hihi !

-Sati, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'elle ce matin ? Je dois aller voir Eli.

-Bien sûr!

-Merci.

Il embrassa son amie sur le front avant de partir. Eli lui parla des résultats des tests qu'il avait faits quelques jours plus tôt sur Aliya.

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, à une petite chose près…

-Laquelle ?

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle est plus émotive depuis son réveil…

-Ah bah ça…

-Ceci est bien un trouble neuropsychiatrique elle sera sujette à cette hypersensibilité pendant un petit moment…mais sa grossesse a comme qui dirait « intensifié » les choses. Il faudra vraiment être très délicats dans nos paroles, parce que dieu seul sait ce qu'une reine mercenaire pourrait faire pendant une réaction excessive…

-Où là…

-Soyez près d'elle et rassurez-là dès que vous voyez qu'elle flanche: ce genre de trouble amène parfois le patient à dégrader son regard sur lui-même…et comme elle va prendre du poids par rapport à la grossesse…

-Eh bien…je pensais que ça allait être plus facile…

-Je suis sûr que le grand roi Pagan Min saura gérer la situation.

-…Toujours le mot pour me faire plaisir, mon ami continue ainsi !

Le mercenaire sourit, puis discuta encore un peu avec le dictateur avant qu'il ne reparte au palais.

Quand il arriva, il croisa sa colombe, qui contemplait les premières fleurs dans le jardin avec Sati.

-Ah ! Pagan !

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et le tyran fut surprit quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, mon p'tit cœur d'amour où tu étais, ce matin ?

-Je…je suis juste allé voir Eli.

-Ah ! Il va bien ?

-Oui il te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, c'est gentil! Ah, il faut que tu voies les bourgeons de roses, ils sont trop beaux !

Elle se hâta de retourner vers l'objet de son admiration.

-Sati…

-Oui ?

-…Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'appeler « mon p'tit cœur d'amour » ?

-Effectivement. Comme c'est surprenant d'entendre une telle chose sortir de sa bouche !

-Alors, Pagan, tu viens ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il rejoint sa femme et observa les fleurs. Quand il croisa son regard, elle lui offrit un sourire si adorable qu'il en sentit ses joues rosir un peu. Il le lui rendit, puis lui proposa de se promener pour voir s'il y avait d'autres fleurs à contempler. Toute contente, elle marchait presque en sautillant. Le tyran lui demanda gentiment de se calmer un peu, de peur qu'elle finisse par s'épuiser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, une reine mercenaire ne s'épuise jamais !

-Ma colombe…

-Ne contrarie pas ta femme !

Se rappelant les paroles d'Eli, il n'insista pas, mais prétendit une envie de rentrer s'asseoir pour tenter de la faire se reposer un peu. Mais arrivés dans la bibliothèque, elle préféra faire le tour des étagères pour regarder les livres. Il désespéra.

-Je t'en prie, ma douce, viens t'asseoir un peu.

-Je n'ai pas envie…je ne peux pas rester inactive !

-Mais tu l'es depuis ce matin…

-Et je veux continuer !

Devant son air boudeur, il leva un sourcil.

-Si tu ne viens pas poser tes magnifiques fesses ici tout de suite, je n'irai pas te chercher des fruits si tu m'en demandes cette nuit…

-Quoi ? Non !

S'en suivit une joute oculaire de quelques longues secondes. La jeune reine capitula et vint s'asseoir en pestant. Elle lança un regard grognon vers son mari, qui semblait savourer sa petite victoire.

-Tu n'es pas gentil…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues pour rien.

-Mais je ne faisais que marcher !

-Aliya...

Sachant que l'entente de son prénom lui faisait toujours quelque chose, il sourit en la voyant figée. Mais à son grand désespoir, des larmes vinrent - encore - à ses yeux.

-Désolée…

-Non, ma douce, ne pleure pas !

-Mais je dois être tellement insupportable ! Pardon c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime trop bouger !

Il l'amena dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête pour la calmer.

-Je suis désolée…

-Arrête de t'excuser…Tu veux une salade de fruits ?

Elle leva la tête et le fixa avec des yeux si brillants qu'il en rit et lui demanda de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il allait la chercher.

-…Trop bon…

-Content de voir que tu te régales…ces fruits étaient putain de chers…quoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu ris?

-Parce que…tu es un « mari-poule ».

-Un « mari-poule » ?

-Oui. C'est trop mignon ! Un dictateur « mari-poule »…Oh, mais qu'est ce que je dis, tu n'es plus un tyran, maintenant…

-Hm…voilà qui m'enlève du charme…

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr. Etre craint, c'est plus sexy.

-Mais être aimé rend plus désirable.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense. C'est plus excitant de découvrir un côté très coquin en un roi. Quand tu penses à ça pour un tyran, je trouve que ça fait un peu…prévisible, dans le sens où un tyran, c'est méchant, donc on se dit qu'il va « forcément » aimer le sexe…c'est super sexy, hein, mais…cliché…Mais quand tu imagines un grand roi sage et généreux, et que tu apprends qu'il adoooore les parties de jambes en l'air…oh mon dieu…moi, ça m'émoustillerait de suite !

Le tyran mit sa main devant sa bouche en se tenant les joues pour se retenir de rire. La spontanéité de ses paroles et la gestuelle avec laquelle elle les avait accompagnées étaient justes magiques. Il la laissa piailler et évoquer quelques fantasmes, un sourire figé à ses lèvres.

-Enfin…tout ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas sexy…tu l'es, vraiment dès que tu me regardes avec ton air malicieux, j'suis en transe ça, c'est clair…mais…ce récent statut « officiel » de roi te donnes un truc en plus…j'aime beaucoup…oh, merde, qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire ? …Pagan, ne rigole pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dire ça ?!

Le dictateur étaient en effet plié de rire, sous le regard désespéré de sa femme.

-Mon dieu…ma précieuse, tu vas finir par me tuer !

-Pagan…

Il se calma après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Elle se blottit en souriant.

-Au fait…dois-je ne conclure que…tu as envie ?

La sentant hocher la tête, il lui proposa d'en discuter. La jeune reine avait envie de retrouver son mari après ces mois de coma et de convalescence. D'abord un peu inquiet, il finit par accepter suite aux paroles de sa bien-aimée…et remercia le ciel d'avoir fait le bon choix le soir…

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et le remercier, toute souriante. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de s'endormir, encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Alors, quels sont vos pronostics ?

-Je suis sûr que ce sont deux filles.

-Moi, je pense qu'il y a une fille et un garçon.

Eli bougea la sonde pour observer, puis tourna la tête vers Sevati pour qu'elle leur annonce le résultat.

-Le gagnant est…Aliya ! Une fille et un garçon !

-Génial !

Le couple royal montrait son bonheur en souriant béatement. Eli et Sevati les observait en souriant.

-Bien…à partir de maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu minimises tes déplacements et que tu fasses le moins d'efforts possibles. Une activité trop riche peut entraîner une naissance prématurée, et les risques sont plus importants pour des jumeaux. Mais comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester assise à ne rien faire, je t'ai préparé un programme pour prévenir d'éventuelles douleurs et te préparer à l'accouchement.

-Super ! Merci, Eli !

-De rien, Aliya. Ah, salut Jay.

-Salut. Alors, la future maman, c'est quoi ?

-Une fille et un garçon !

-J'en étais sûr. Félicitations, t'as eu le « choix du roi ».

-Oui !

Quelques temps plus tard, Pagan s'occupa de faire commander l'équipement qu'Eli avait conseillé à sa femme.

-J'ai hâte de faire ce programme !

-Ma colombe…

-Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas en faire trop…mais si c'est un moyen de faciliter l'accouchement, alors je le ferai !

-Hm…

Un moment, elle sursauta, puis sourit. Elle saisit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre. Il s'attendrit après avoir senti un petit coup.

-…Ils sont bien actifs, dis donc.

-Qui a donné ce coup-là, à ton avis ?

-Je suis sûr que c'est Priyanka. Nos allons bientôt avoir deux lionnes à la maison…heureusement que mon fils sera avec moi…

-Oh, ça va, je ne suis pas non plus…

Elle se tut quand elle le vit arquer un sourcil. Elle roula des yeux en soupirant.

-…Bon, d'accord…Dis, tu feras le programme avec moi pour me soutenir ?

Un peu perplexe, il prit le dossier que sa bien-aimée lui tendait, puis leva lentement sa tête vers elle.

-Moi…l'illustre roi Pagan Min…faire ça…

-Bah…oui ?

-Sérieusement ?

Le rire étouffé de sa femme lui donnant une réponse claire, il lui redonna les papiers en souriant.

-Je te regarderai faire tes exercices en mangeant une salade de fruits…

-Non mais quel sadique !

-Ah, au moins, je serai avec toi.

-C'est ça !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis le tyran plissa un peu les yeux.

-…Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ?

-…Tu ne veux pas faire les exercices avec moi parce-que tu me trouves grosse et que tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, ma colombe ! C'est juste que…comment dire…

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, il vit ses yeux se mouiller. Il lui caressa le visage.

-Je suis grosse…

-Non…tu es merveilleuse.

-…C'est vrai ?

-Tu es particulièrement rayonnante depuis que tu es enceinte...encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà.

Le voyant hocher la tête après lui avoir demandé s'il était sincère, elle finit par sourire. Sati vint les chercher pour déjeuner, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?

-Je…je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Ma précieuse, est-ce une référence par rapport à notre conversation ?

-Un peu…mais je pensais aussi à autre chose.

-Dis-nous tout.

-…Vous croyez que…je vais être à la hauteur ?

-Bien sûr ! Regarde comme tu sais materner Pagan aussi bien que moi !

-Sati…qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

-Oups…

La jeune femme gloussa alors que son mari bouda un moment.

-Hum…plus sérieusement, qu'est ce qui te tracasse, exactement ?

-J'ai toujours voulu être mère, mais…saurai-je assumer correctement mon rôle avec deux enfants d'un coup ? Saurai-je leur montrer le bon exemple ? J'ai vraiment peur de mal faire…

-…Tout ira bien.

Elle leva sa tête vers son mari, qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je me posais aussi toutes ces questions…malgré ce qu'il se passait à cette époque, Lakshmana était heureuse parce qu'elle vivait dans une atmosphère chaleureuse…et c'est l'esprit que tu as su faire renaître dans le palais. Nos enfants seront heureux d'avoir une mère aussi formidable que toi.

-Et quelle ne sera pas leur fierté d'être la progéniture de la puissante reine mercenaire que tu es !

Elle alterna son regard sur ses deux interlocuteurs, puis sourit.

-Tiens, c'est drôle, la faim est venue d'un coup…

Elle commença alors à savourer son plat, sous le rire silencieux de son amie et son mari.

Dans le lit, alors que Pagan s'était endormi près d'elle, elle fixa le plafond. Simple jeune femme, puis mercenaire. Lieutenant respecté, puis reine…et maintenant, bientôt maman. Elle caressa son ventre et avait hâte de voir leur petite frimousse…

Quelques jours plus tard, ils inaugurèrent le premier centre hospitalier, puis nommèrent Eli chef, comme prévu. Ce dernier eut tout de suite beaucoup de travail, car le peuple semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'un vrai médecin…mais avec Sevati comme assistante, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir pleinement exercer pleinement la profession qu'il aimait tant.

Petit bonus : Quand Aliya s'énerve

Un soir, alors que le couple royal était dans leur chambre, Pagan lisait ses tweets alors qu'Aliya faisait ses exercices du soir.

-Oh, Kanye vient de poster une photo avec Kim ! Ils forment vraiment un couple fashion !

-Ah bon ?

-Je vais la commenter ! Cette robe va tellement bien à Kimmy !

Aliya stoppa son activité pour aller voir la photo.

-…Effectivement, c'est joli…elle est super sexy…

-Tu as vu ça ? La couleur de la robe lui va parfaitement au teint !

-C'est vrai…regardez-moi cette poitrine…

-C'est superbe ! Le décolleté plongeant est parfait !

-Et ces fesses…

La robe les rend toutes rondelettes ! …Ma colombe, qu'est ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta net quand elle donna un coup de poing dans le banc au bout du lit, le cassant.

-…Ah, alors pendant que je deviens énorme parce que je porte tes enfants, tu mates d'autres femmes ?

-…Non ! Je ne faisais que commenter sa robe et…oh putain…non, ma colombe, pose ce morceau de bois par terre…s'il te plaît…

Voyant sa femme s'approcher lentement de lui, tapant le bout de bois dans sa main, il sauta du lit et tenta de la calmer.

-S'il te plaît, ma colombe, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah oui ?! Et son super décolleté plongeant ?! Et ses fesses rondes ?! Bah oui, c'est tellement mieux que ta femme enceinte, hein ?!

-C'était juste…

Elle essaya de le frapper avec son « arme », mais il l'évita. Ils firent le tour de la chambre comme ça – non sans épargner quelques meubles au passage – jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à le coincer contre un mur.

-Je t'en prie, ma précieuse…calme-toi…

-Mais tu…tu étais tellement excité en regardant cette photo…elle est belle et je suis…je…

-Non…ce n'est pas…

-…Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?

-Que…

Il crut qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais elle « tapa » juste son morceau de bois sur le mur et courut dans la salle de bains en pleurant.

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, pensant sincèrement qu'il était en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Après un petit moment, il marcha lentement vers la porte de la salle de bains et toqua tellement faiblement que le bruit était à peine audible.

-Ma colombe…

-Laisse la grosse seule et vas te rincer l'œil sur tes putains de photos…

-S'il te plaît…

-Non !

Il resta devant la porte, lui demandant parfois s'il pouvait entrer, mais elle refusait toujours, le menaçant de lui balancer son morceau de bois dans la tronche si elle le voyait. Mais l'entendre pleurer et dire qu'il avait perdu son intérêt pour elle et qu'il ne l'aimait plus n'étant plus supportable, il finit par ouvrir la porte et courut vers elle. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il saisit son bout de bois et le jeta avant de prendre son visage et l'embrasser.

-Aliya, je t'en prie je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessée…je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

-Est-ce que tu t'es écouté parler ?!

-Ça ne voulait rien dire, ma colombe, je commentais juste comme ça…

-Pagan…

-Je t'en prie, n'y pense plus, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…Et ne dis plus jamais que je ne t'aime plus.

-Mais je…

-Aliya…je t'aime à en mourir, et tu es la seule pour moi. Crois-moi…S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour ça…

Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et essuya ses larmes en la couvrant d'un regard tendre. Elle détourna les yeux.

-…Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai été stupide.

-En effet…

-Tu es calmée, maintenant ?

-…Laisse-moi juste prendre un bain…avoir couru après toi avec mon gros ventre m'a épuisé.

-Bien sûr…veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu es sû…

-Oui, Pagan.

Le ton de sa voix lui donna un frisson. Il la laissa enlever ses vêtements.

-…Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu es juste sublime.

-Hm…

-Je suis sérieux. J'adore ton corps de mère en devenir.

Bien qu'un peu tendu, il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça par derrière et mit ses mains sous son ventre, admirant sa femme dans le miroir. Quand elle baissa la tête, il la lui releva et sourit.

-Ma précieuse…tu es absolument divine.

-…Merci, Pagan.

Il posa un baiser sur son cou avant de partir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle le rejoint dans le lit.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Tu es vraiment très forte le banc que tu as cassé était pourtant putain de solide…j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer.

-Désolée…j'ai réagis de façon excessive…

-Juste excessive ?

-Bon…j'ai réagis pire que ça…mais c'était parce que tu semblais un peu trop heureux devant cette photo…c'est ta faute.

-Oui.

-Tu es stupide.

-Je sais.

-J'ai envie de te frapper.

-Ne fais pas ça.

Elle sourit en caressant la joue de son mari…qui se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise quand sa main descendit sur son cou.

-Je te pardonne…sois juste un peu plus discret la prochaine fois que tu baves sur les formes d'une autre…sinon, je crains de devoir trancher cette gorge sexy pour t'empêcher de commenter…ou je crèverai tes jolis yeux noisette pour t'empêcher de lorgner sur quoi que ce soit…

-…Doux Jésus…

-Bonne nuit, mon cœur !

Etrangement, il eut un mal fou à s'endormir, cette nuit…et se jura de ne plus jamais commenter les photos sur twitter…


	57. Chapitre 45 - La Naissance

Pendant les derniers mois, Aliya suivit le programme d'Eli à la lettre. Ne pouvant plus aller voir le peuple, ce dernier lui envoyait des cartes pour lui offrir son soutien.

Un jour, après avoir eu le courage de prendre un bain, elle s'affala sur le lit.

-Je n'en peux plus…

-Je vois ça, ma précieuse…tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va aller. Reste juste à coté de moi pendant que j'appelle tonton Alvin.

Il la regarda chercher le numéro de son oncle et sourire à l'entente de sa voix.

-Aliya ! Comment tu vas ? Et les bébés ?

-Nous allons bien, tonton, merci. Et toi ? Comment va la famille ?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tranquillement. Le tyran pianotait en attendant sur son portable, souriant parfois à l'entente des répliques de sa femme.

-…Nous avons hâte de te revoir à la Toussaint. Il faut que je te laisse, j'dois retourner travailler.

-D'accord, tonton. Bisous à tout le monde.

-Oui.

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis heureux que vous vous appeliez aussi souvent.

-Oui, moi aussi…

-Tu es vraiment épuisée…courage, ma colombe, tu as encore trois semaines à attendre…

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont naître avant.

-Tu crois ? Ne dis pas ça, ça m'inquiète…

-C'est ce que je ressens, Pagan…

A l'entente de ces mots, il s'inquiéta davantage et caressa les cheveux de sa femme.

Aliya eut un soudain mal fou à se lever pendant les jours suivants. Eli décida de l'emmener au centre pour être prêt à opérer.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en train de parler avec Sati et Pagan, elle se figea.

-Mon dieu…

-Quoi ?

-Je…je sens quelque chose…je crois que…je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux !

Ces mots alarmèrent son mari, qui se dépêcha d'aller chercher le mercenaire. Il s'assit et examina la situation.

-Le col de l'utérus est presque prêt. On peut attendre encore un peu pour qu'il s'ouvre bien, ou je te fais une césarienne si tu ne supportes pas...

-…Je veux attendre…

-Je vais te faire une péridurale.

Elle faiblissait face à l'intensité grandissante des contractions au fil des heures. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elles seraient fortes à ce point…mais elle tenu bon, et fut légèrement soulagée par des seringues anesthésiantes.

-Tu es prête ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma…ahhh ! Putain, ça fait mal !

-Vas-y, pousse !

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, chaque main serrant celle de son mari et son amie. Après quelques poussées, la tête du premier était là.

-Génial, Aliya, tu te débrouilles super bien. Reprends ta respiration et attends une prochaine contraction.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa encore…puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent le bébé.

-Arjun va bien…mais on va le mettre dans l'incubateur.

Il donna l'enfant à Sevati pour qu'elle puisse le montrer à ses parents, qui l'embrassèrent avant de le voir s'éloigner.

-Priyanka n'est pas tout à fait en position…On va attendre un petit peu. Prend le temps de te reposer.

-…D'accord…

Elle reprit difficilement son souffle. Pagan l'essuya un peu et embrassa son front.

-Sois forte, ma précieuse…

-Allez, ma chérie, courage !

-Oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressentit le besoin de pousser. Eli confirma que la petite fille était en position, mais dit qu'il faudra tenter de la faire sortir rapidement, car ses pulsations cardiaques ralentissaient.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, et le bébé naquit quelques minutes plus tard…mais ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Aliya demanda à Eli ce qu'il se passait, finissant par pleurer. Après dix minutes, il revint la tête baissée.

-Aliya…Priyanka est…

Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas finir sa phrase jeta un frisson d'effroi à la jeune femme.

-Non…non, Eli, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Je suis désolé, Aliya…

Pagan et Sati tentèrent de calmer la jeune reine, qui éclata en sanglot. Son mari la prit pour l'immobiliser, mais était dans le même état. Après quelques minutes de désespoir total, Aliya regarda le mercenaire.

-Eli…Donne-la-moi…

Il s'exécuta lentement. Pagan regarda sa femme, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

-Enlève ta veste et ta chemise…nous allons lui dire au revoir ensemble.

Le tyran se déshabilla, puis se blottit contre sa femme et sa fille. Ils caressèrent son petit corps et l'embrassèrent, leurs larmes ne cessant de couler. Après quelques temps, Aliya lui parla, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Elle parlait du futur qu'ils auraient pu avoir avec elle, des projets qu'elle avait, et de son regret de n'avoir pu partager plus de choses avec elle.

Pagan se mit plus tard à lui parler aussi, et ils continuèrent pendant un long et poignant moment. Enfin, Aliya lui chanta une petite berceuse, l'appelant « Petit miracle rose » dans la chanson. Quand elle finit, ils embrassèrent la petite chacun leur tour. Le tyran mit un doigt sous la main de sa fille et sa femme lui caressa son petit visage. Au même moment, leurs visages changèrent.

-Elle…oh mon dieu, Eli, elle vient de bouger ! Son cœur…je sens son cœur battre !

-Quoi ?!

Pagan fixait la petite main de sa fille tenant fermement son doigt et, comme sa femme, il se remit à pleurer en l'entendant gémir et se mettre à gigoter.

-C'est un miracle !

-On peut dire ça ! Il faut faire vite je vais la mettre à côté de son frère et m'assurer que son rythme cardiaque se stabilise.

Avant qu'il ne la reprenne, chacun des parents l'embrassa encore une fois. Pagan prit la main de sa femme et colla son front au sien, et tous deux se calmèrent sereinement, sans un mot, couverts par le regard attendri et soulagé de Sati. Après quelques minutes, Aliya leva les yeux vers son mari en souriant.

-Te voir réaliser ton rêve est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir…merci de m'avoir offert deux magnifiques trésors.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

En ce jour du 21 Septembre, Arjun et Priyanka Min naquirent, inondant tout le Kyrat de bonheur...(qu'il est beau, ce nuage rose… :3)

-Tu as vu, comme il te ressemble ? Un vrai mini-toi !

-Et Priyanka a hérité de toute ta beauté…

Le couple royal observaient tout frétillants leur petits bébés nés depuis une semaine, qui pour leur plus grand soulagement allaient bien. Eli jugea bon d'appliquer la « méthode kangourou », qui consistait à privilégier les contacts prolongés « peau à peau » avec les bébés. Trois semaines plus tard, ils purent tous rentrer au palais. Les jumeaux étant endormis, ils les posèrent dans leur berceau respectif et la jeune maman se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Comme ça fait du bien de rentrer !

Le tyran s'assit près d'elle.

-Ma précieuse…

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux.

Elle l'embrassa puis se leva et marcha vers le miroir en souriant.

-Bon ! Ce n'est pas le tout, mais il ne faudra pas que je tarde à refaire un peu de sport ! Avoir le corps d'une maman, c'est bien, mais là, c'est un peu trop !

-Tu ne songes quand même pas à retourner au camp tout de suite pour te remettre en forme ?!

-Non, pas maintenant. Mais je devrais rapidement m'y mettre…regarde-moi cette culotte de cheval…

Le dictateur rit, puis alla enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je sais que tu tiens à retrouver ta silhouette de rêve, mais pour l'heure, jouis de ton nouveau rôle de mère.

-Tu as raison…mais…dans tout ça, je reste ta femme, et donc, je me dois de rester désirable à tes yeux.

-Quelle coquine…

-Bien sûr ! Là, je t'aurais bien sauté dessus, mais je suis trop fatiguée…

Devant l'air malicieux de son mari, elle se retourna et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle fut interrompue par des pleurs.

-Ah…je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas te laisser faire…

-Hm…

Elle se sépara de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends qu'ils fassent leurs nuits…toi, tu ne dormiras pas.

Tous deux se fixèrent, puis elle se mit à rire.

-…J'adore voir la tête que tu fais quand je dis des choses comme ça ! On y va ?

Pagan reprit ses esprits et lâcha un rire avant de rejoindre sa femme et se diriger vers la chambre des bébés.


	58. Chapitre 46 - La Famille Royale - 1

Quelques mois passèrent. Le coupe royal était plus que jamais heureux de pouvoir pouponner leur progéniture dans un pays en paix. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer avec les bébés, Yuma et DePleur vint les voir.

-Bonjour, vous deux !

-Ah ! Ce cher DePleur ! Tu es venu nous voir avant de partir en Amérique ?

-Il le fallait ! Alors, comment vont les petits ?

-Ils se portent comme des charmes !

Tout frétillant, l'Américain s'approcha de son ami, qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras. La jeune maman s'approcha de sa belle-sœur en souriant.

-Bonjour, Yuma. D'après ce que m'a dit Jay, le premier avion de prisonniers a atterrit ce matin.

-Oui. J'ai été étonnée du nombre d'hommes…à croire qu'il n'y a plus de place dans les prisons.

-Haha, en effet ! Mais je suis sûre qu'ils feront de bons travailleurs.

-J'espère pour eux…on va vite voir s'ils savent se servir de leurs muscles.

La reine lâcha un petit rire, puis proposa à Yuma de porter son fils, qui fixait sa tante.

-Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise…

-Hm…je pense que tu devrais essayer. Regarde-le il te supplie du regard !

-Peut-être plus tard ? Il faut que j'y aille faut bien que je m'occupe des touristes.

-D'accord. Amuse-toi bien !

-Merci.

Elle partit après avoir salué tout le monde, puis DePleur la suivit de près, ne voulant pas partir en retard. Pagan et Aliya reprirent alors leur séance d'admiration.

-Oh oh…

-Quoi, ma douce ?

-Arjun ne va pas tarder à se lâcher…

En effet, le petit garçon commença sa petite affaire…à force de pousser, il devint tout rouge. Aliya plia ses jambes pour l'aider en l'encourageant. Pagan rit en voyant son fils exprimer sa délivrance en soupirant après ces longues minutes de dur labeur.

-Bon ! Celui-là, il est pour toi !

-Quoi ?!

-Je me suis occupée des deux, ce matin, alors c'est à ton tour !

Bien qu'il s'était réhabitué à cette « corvée », passer à l'action ne l'enchantait jamais…il saisit ce qu'il lui fallait en soupirant, puis lança un regard dédaigneux à sa femme, qui riait déjà.

-Ne te lâche pas sur ton père, cette fois !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle félicita son fils et sourit à son mari, qui était resté sec, cette fois-ci. Sati arriva avec les biberons, puis admira ses protégés nourrir les petits. Elle rit à la vue de Priyanka, qui s'endormait en tétant. Quelques temps plus tard, ils les posèrent dans leur berceau avant de les contempler et louer leur beauté, puis allèrent ensuite marcher dans le jardin.

-Ahh…j'adore cet air frais !

-Moi aussi.

-Vivement les vacances de Noël j'ai hâte de revoir la famille.

-En effet. Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient finalement pas pu venir à la Toussaint…mais au moins, on pourra fêter notre première année de mariage avec eux.

-Oui…un an…parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus…tu te rends compte, quand même, ça fait donc deux ans que je te supporte !

-Je peux en dire autant ! Je me rappelle à quel point tu étais tenace au début de notre relation je commençais un peu à douter de mon charme…

-Pour tout te dire, je crois que j'avais succombé assez vite…mais avec la situation de l'époque, j'ai préféré aller plus doucement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. En même temps, va faire confiance d'emblée à un dictateur…mais bon…ce tyran s'est révélé être un adorable petit paon tout rose.

Le regard très parlant que le tyran lui lança la fit rire. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

-Je t'aime, mon petit paon rose.

Il répondit à l'étreinte qu'elle lui proposa. Le soir, alors qu'ils venaient de coucher leurs enfants, ils s'installèrent dans leur lit.

-Au fait, ma colombe…

-Hm ?

-Ils font leur nuit, maintenant…

-Et après, c'est moi la coquine ?

-Ce n'était qu'un constat, très chère…

-Bien sûr…prends-moi pour un crabe…

Il se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle l'arrêta, un peu gênée.

-…Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du sport pour éliminer les kilos superflus…

-Et ?

-Et bien…je ne serai peut-être pas « agréable » à toucher…

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, je n'ai que cette conviction à l'esprit.

Le regard de son mari en disant long, elle se laissa emporter dans une douce étreinte la faisant oublier un moment sa culotte de cheval…

Le lendemain, elle parla avec lui. Bien qu'elle avait aimé le retrouver après ces mois de dévotion aux bébés, elle exprima son besoin de remettre un peu d'harmonie dans ses rondeurs. Il lui proposa alors d'aller se dépenser le matin au camp, la sommant même de partir après avoir donné le premier biberon aux bébés. Alors qu'elle partit en quad après l'avoir enlacé, Sati le rejoint.

-Où va-t-elle ?

-Elle va commencer sa mission personnelle : perdre les kilos de sa grossesse. Comme j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait besoin de maigrir, je lui ai dit d'aller au camp le matin pour s'exercer un peu, du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la famille.

-Quel merveilleux mari tu fais !

-Merci c'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Hihi ! N'es-tu pas un peu déçu à l'idée qu'elle se sépare à nouveau de toi le matin?

-C'est moi qui lui ai amplifié son goût du mouvement, alors je ne dirai rien. La voir pleinement heureuse est mon souhait le plus cher…même si ça réduit les chances d'étreintes matinales…

-Quel coquin !

-Toujours, Sati, toujours ! Et puis, ne crois pas si bien dire parfois, ma femme me montre que son esprit peut être aussi tordu que le mien.

-J'en suis sûre !

Ils rentrèrent dans le palais en papotant. Aliya s'arrêta en dérapant devant le camp. Jay alla à sa rencontre.

-Salut, Aliya. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bonjour, Jay ! Je suis venue me défouler un peu !

-Ah ?

Le mercenaire l'écouta exprimer son quasi-désespoir en hochant parfois la tête, puis il finit par sourire.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Un groupe vient de commencer son footing, pourquoi tu n'irais pas les rejoindre ?

-Oui !

Elle rejoint les recrues, qui se mirent à piailler en la voyant. Ensuite, elle entama ses séries d'abdos, et souffla de ne pas avoir pu les faire entièrement.

-Laisse un peu de temps à ton corps.

-Oui…

-Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne pour voir où tu en es niveau corps-à-corps ?

-Je veux bien !

Ils commencèrent les échanges de coups. Aliya s'en sortait, mais elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite, blâmant sa « lenteur ». Quand Jay lui proposa d'arrêter, elle s'assit, essoufflée.

-Je vois que tes reflexes sont encore là.

-Mais ils ont bien diminué ! Il faut vraiment que je me remette en forme !

-Aliya, n'essaye pas d'aller trop vite.

-Hm…

-Tu vas rester ici l'après-midi aussi ?

-Non, je ne viendrai que le matin je dois aider Pagan avec les petits.

-Bien. Comment ils vont ?

La reine raconta son quotidien familial, le sourire aux lèvres. Jay lâcha un rire en entendant quelques anecdotes, puis lui proposa d'aller voir Eli et Sevati ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils durent attendre quelques temps, le mercenaire étant en pleine opération. Il fut bien content de les retrouver quand cette dernière fut terminée.

-Alors, pourquoi tu fouillais dans le corps des gens, cette fois ?

-J'étais en train de traiter un pneumothorax.

-…Tu peux traduire ?

Riant face aux visages d' « incultes » de ses interlocuteurs, il expliqua un peu.

\- Mouais…je n'ai toujours pas compris…

-C'est pas grave, retiens juste que j'ai réussi à sauver mon patient.

-C'est con j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être balèze dans ce domaine.

-Merci. En même temps, j'adore tout ce qui touche à la médecine.

Ils continuèrent à blablater tous les trois, puis Sevati les rejoint. Peu avant midi, Aliya les quitta et rentra au palais.

-Ah, ma colombe ! Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça aurait pu être mieux…

-Ne t'en fais as, tu vas bientôt atteindre ton objectif. Sois patiente.

-Oui. Et toi ? Tu t'en es sorti, ce matin ?

-Oui, ça a…

-Arjun a encore fait pipi sur lui !

-Sati !

Les deux femmes pouffèrent ensemble. Le tyran bouda et déclara qu'il allait rester tout seul avec sa fille, la seule personne à ne jamais l'avoir vexé jusque là. Sa femme s'excusa en riant, puis ils allèrent voir les petits pour leur donner leur déjeuner. Les deux s'étant endormis après le biberon, ils décidèrent cette fois de les laisser sur leur lit. Ils s'attendrirent à la vue d'Arjun, qui bougea sa main sur sa sœur, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il l'enlaçait. Les deux parents les regardaient avec bonheur avant de s'embrasser et les rejoindre dans leur sieste.

Une bonne semaine plus tard, la famille arriva. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Pagan, Aliya étant en train de s'occuper des petits. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous se ruèrent vers elle quand son mari ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Ils embrassèrent la jeune femme avant de frétiller devant les jumeaux, faisant la traditionnelle liste de ressemblances. Le jour de Noël, le couple royal fut gratifié de quelques petits cadeaux pour leur famille. Pour les remercier, ils décidèrent de leur donner de l'argent en fonction de leurs projets actuels.

-Aliya, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment accepter ?

-Bien sûr, Clarisse. Comme ça, tu pourras enfin acheter la maison que tu as vue…et une nouvelle voiture !

-Oh, merci, Aliya !

-De rien. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider comme ça.

Les cousines s'enlacèrent, puis Jonathan vint la voir.

-Aliya…est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui demanda d'aller dans une autre pièce. Assis dans la bibliothèque, il baissa la tête.

-Jon'…ça ne va pas ?

-…Est-ce que je peux te confier un truc ?

-Oui…tu m'inquiètes, là…

-Aliya…je n'aime pas ce que je fais…

-Tu parles de tes études ?

-Ouais…je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas du tout dedans…le marketing, ce n'est pas pour moi…

-Mais, tu m'avais dit que…

-Je sais…mais j'ai dit ça parce que papa n'était pas loin. Je me sens vraiment perdu…

-Tu n'as pas d'autres idées d'études en tête ?

-Bah, le domaine du cinéma m'attire toujours, mais…

-Alors, fais ça.

-Papa ne voudra jamais ! Si jamais je lui dis que je veux prendre cette voie-là, il me cassera la gueule !

-Oui, mais il dit aussi qu'il veut voir son fils s'épanouir et être bien. Il devra bien finir par comprendre que tu n'es pas fait pour le marketing.

-Mais il a tellement payé pour ça…

-Alors finis tes études.

-Mais...

-Il faut que tu fasses un choix, Jon'…en ce qui me concerne, je veux que tu suives ton instinct.

-…Tu étais heureuse, pendant tes études ?

-Oui, elles me plaisaient bien. Mais même si je n'ai pas l'occasion d'appliquer ce que j'ai appris, je préfère quand même ma vie ici. Mais la question n'est pas là. Réfléchis bien, mais surtout, et même si tu sais que tu vas en baver, parle à tonton. C'est très important.

Il finit par acquiescer et sourire à sa cousine. Elle l'enlaça et lui proposa de retourner avec la famille.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Pagan se leva avec son verre.

-Je vous remercie à tous d'être à nos côtés pour cette date si particulière…il y a exactement un an, ma colombe me disait oui et me demandait de ne pas pleurer, de peur que mon mascara coule…bien qu'il était waterproof…Et qui aurait cru qu'elle m'offrirait deux magnifiques enfants en si peu de temps ! C'est fantastique ! A ma magnifique femme que j'aime, aussi merveilleuse dans son rôle de reine que dans celui de mère.

Rougissante mais souriante, elle se leva et trinqua avec lui.

-Et à mon cher mari, roi dévoué et père attentionné…qui semble être la cible préférée d'Arjun quand il lui change la couche !

Il baissa la tête en riant, puis embrassa sa colombe avant de souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous. Ils levèrent leur verre ensemble et le couple royal se rassit.

Ces vacances furent vraiment sympathiques et plein de moments drôles et conviviaux. La famille repartit le lendemain du nouvel an. Après réflexion, Jonathan décida de finir sa première année pour voir si ce qu'il faisait ne l'intéressait pas. Si ça restait le cas, il allait le dire à son père. Aliya lui souhaita bon courage et lui dit qu'elle était là si besoin.

Le couple rentra au palais tout souriant.

-J'ai vraiment apprécié ces derniers jours ! Ma belle-famille est vraiment adorable !

-Moi aussi, j'ai aimé, et j'ai hâte qu'ils reviennent.

Le tyran acquiesça et regarda le ciel déjà noir et tapissé d'étoiles.

-Pagan.

-Oui, ma douce ?

-Quand les enfants seront plus âgés, est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller quelques jours en France ? Ce serait bien, tu ne penses pas ?

-Oh ! Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Moi qui songeais justement à acheter de nouvelles chaussures !

-J'espère que tu plaisantes, tu n'as pas moins d'une centaine de paires !

-Oui, mais je ne les aime plus…

Elle souffla et regarda son mari faire un « duck face » en blâmant la paire de souliers qu'il avait aux pieds.

-…On verra, pour tes chaussures…mais est-ce que l'idée de faire ce voyage te plaît vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce sera notre premier voyage en famille ! Ohh, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Elle sourit en le voyant si enthousiaste, et calma sa rêverie en se blottissant contre lui.


	59. Chapitre 46 - La Famille Royale - 2

-Maman ! Papa !

Les deux appelés se tournèrent, voyant leur fils arriver et reprendre difficilement son souffle.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Arjun?

-S'il vous plaît, demandez à Priyanka d'arrêter de…

-Aha ! Je t'ai trouvé !

Ils levèrent leur tête et aperçurent la petite fille courir vers son frère avec une robe.

-Allez ! Essaye-là !

-Non !

Les deux petits tournèrent longuement autour du canapé où étaient assis leurs parents, déconcertés par la situation. Pagan fut surpris au moment où son fils sauta sur lui pour tenter d'avoir un peu de répit.

-Priyanka, qu'est ce que tu fais encore à ton frère ?!

-Mais maman, c'est juste pour s'amuser !

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer aux princesses…

-Eh ben dis-lui de le faire ! Je suis sûre que cette robe lui ira bien !

La reine soupira alors que son mari caressa la tête du petit.

-Mon pauvre Arjun…Quand je disais qu'il y aurait deux lionnes à la maison…

-Hé ! Je me suis plutôt assagie, moi!

-Bien sûr…

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

-Priyanka, tu ne peux pas forcer ton frère à faire ce dont il n'a pas envie. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il fasse ça, non ?

-Hm…

-Ce que tu fais n'est pas sympa, pour ton frère tu dois le respecter. Présente-lui tes excuses.

-Mais…

-Allez.

Arjun descendit de son perchoir et se mit face à sa sœur. La petite fille regarda ses parents : Aliya maintenait un visage ferme, mais Pagan lui montra sa mère avec un coup de tête et bougea discrètement la main, dénonçant la « blablaterie » de sa femme. A sa vue, la petite fille rit, mais sa maman la rappela à l'ordre en tapant la tête de son mari, l'ayant vu faire sa pitrerie. Elle posa alors de nouveau les yeux sur son frère, et comme d'habitude, elle ne sut soutenir son regard et joua avec ses mains.

-Pardon, Arjun…

-C'est pas grave…je veux bien jouer à un autre jeu, tant que tu ne me demandes pas de mettre une robe.

-Ah ! Alors, je peux te maquiller ? Ou te mettre des nœuds dans les cheveux ?

-Euh…

-Priyanka.

-…Désolée…

-…Un seul nœud, d'accord ?

Arjun sourit – un peu crispé – en voyant les yeux de sa sœur s'illuminer et le sommer d'aller dans leur chambre, couverts par le regard attendri par leurs parents.

-…Arjun est vraiment trop gentil.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais c'est tellement mignon ! Bien que ça ressemble plus à de la soumission…je me demande de qui il a prit ça…

-Pagan…tu ne te reconnais pas ?

-Moi ?!

-Oui ! Tu étais tellement aux petits soins avec moi ! « Ma colombe » par ci, « ma précieuse » par là… « demande-moi ce que tu veux, ma douce » ! Quelle dévotion !

-…J'étais ?

-Oui, pardon…tu l'es toujours.

-Ah, quand même…

-Excuse-moi, chéri, c'est sortit tout seul…tu es toujours ce mari dévoué à sa reine mercenaire, et elle apprécie toujours autant.

Il ricana en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, se vantant de son excellence dans son rôle de mari génial.

-Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont déjà cinq ans…parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accouché la semaine dernière…ça passe trop vite !

-C'est sûr. On en fait d'autres ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je veux une équipe de football entière !

-Pagan…

Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Quand il jugea que sa femme était assez déconcertée, il éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, ma colombe ! Mais si tu en veux d'autres, je serais ravi !

-Hm…nous verrons…mais enlève-toi vite cette idée d'équipe de football.

-Mais ce n'était pas sincère, ma colombe.

-Il y a souvent une part de vérité dans les « je plaisante ». Et j'ai bien vu ça dans tes yeux…

Il prit un air faussement angélique et commença à siffler, faisant sourire sa femme.

-Maman ! Papa ! Regardez !

Ils tournèrent la tête et furent pris de pitié devant leur fils, qui avait finalement cédé à tous les caprices de sa sœur…

-Mon dieu…

-Il est trop mignon, vous trouvez pas ?! J'ai mis tous les nœuds verts que j'avais !

-Priyanka…c'est un peu trop…

-Etavagant !

-…Tu veux dire « extravagant », ma princesse ?

-Oui, exta, eta…peu importe, c'est comme toi, papa !

-Comme moi ?

-Oui ! Du flashy et du brillant partout !

Aliya pouffa de rire face aux arguments de sa fille, qui finit par proposer à son père d'enfiler une robe aussi et qu'il la laisse le coiffer comme Arjun.

-Tu es mignonne, ma chérie, mais, je ne mettrais pas de robe…

-Alors tu mettras des nœuds ?

-Non plus.

La petite fille grimpa sur son père et le supplia avec ses grands yeux. Il soupira, vaincu.

-…Juste un nœud, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Elle partit en courant. Pendant ce temps, ils portèrent leur attention sur le petit garçon.

-Arjun ?

Il leva la tête, un peu honteux. Sa mère lui tendit ses bras, et il alla lentement dedans.

-Je croyais que tu ne lui avais dit oui que pour les nœuds.

-Oui, mais, après, elle a insisté pour la robe et…

-Si tu ne veux pas faire ce qu'elle te demande, tu peux refuser.

-Mais elle avait vraiment envie…Je n'aime pas quand elle est triste…

Le couple royal se regarda en souriant. Pagan lui caressa la tête.

-Tu es un merveilleux grand frère, tu le sais, ça ? Mais sache tout de même poser des limites à ta sœur quand elle semble dépasser les bornes, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Priyanka revint avec sa boîte à accessoires, faisant un peu grimacer son père.

-Voilà ! Pour toi, j'ai décidé de mettre mes nœuds fuchsia à paillettes !

-« Tes » nœuds ? J'avais pourtant dit un seul.

-Oui oui !

Elle monta sur lui et lui mit l'accessoire sur la tête avant de lui donner un petit miroir, toute fière d'elle.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Eh bien…c'est…

Il ne put compter sur Aliya et Arjun, tant ils étaient trop occupés à lui rire au nez. Voyant sa fille, dont le visage était prêt à se déconfire à la moindre remarque, il sourit.

-C'est bien…mais que dirais-tu de le mettre comme ça ?

Il prit le nœud et le disposa différemment, puis lui demanda son avis.

-Ouah ! C'est encore mieux comme ça ! Papa, t'es trop fort !

-Oui, je sais.

-Je veux mettre un autre nœud !

-Ah, non, Priyanka, je…

Il avait levé son doigt pour la stopper, mais il resta figé alors qu'elle lui mit quand même d'autres petites barrettes.

-Tu es trop chou, comme ça ! Regarde, maman ! Hein qu'il est mignon, papa !

-Oui…il est adorable.

-Et si tu coiffais ta mère, maintenant ? C'est la seule dont tu ne t'es pas occupée.

-Oui !

Arjun laissa la place à sa sœur, qui prit une mèche des cheveux de sa mère pour lui faire une natte, puis elle disposa des nœuds blancs et rouges dessus.

-Et voilà !

-Merci, ma chérie, c'est très bien fait !

-Merci, maman !

Les garçons se regardèrent et s'indignèrent.

-Pourquoi tu t'es appliqué dès le début pour ta mère ?

-Parce qu'elle a des longs cheveux super beaux et brillants !

Face à cette réplique, Pagan et Arjun firent la moue. Les filles s'attendrirent.

-Vous êtes tous beaux ! Je suis fière de mes créations !

-Ah, alors vous étiez là, mes petits galopins !

Priyanka descendit sur ses parents pour courir vers Sati, qui caressa sa tête.

-Mamie Sati ! Viens voir, j'ai coiffé papa, maman et Arjun !

Elle alla voir l'œuvre de la petite princesse et sourit.

-Bien, mes chéris, il faut aller vous baigner avant de dîner !

-D'accord ! Arjun ! Le dernier arrivé à la salle de bain fera tout ce que l'autre lui demandera !

La petite fille commença alors à courir, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par son frère, qui ne voulait revivre le cauchemar du jour pour rien au monde…

-Je vais aller les baigner.

-Mais non, ma chérie, reste avec ton mari, je m'en occupe !

-Sati…tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Profitez un peu du calme qui vient de revenir !

La reine remercia son amie, qui lui sourit avant de repartir.

-Ma précieuse.

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux.

-Moi aussi.

Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et la contempla, appréciant sentir sa main jouer avec ses cheveux.

-…C'est vrai que tu es mignon avec ces petits nœuds.

-Ah oui ?

-Mais leur couleur vient de me rappeler quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-Tahiti ?

Après quelques secondes, il rit avec sa femme, puis se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs en attendant le dîner.

Un soir, après que le couple royal rentrait après s'être absenté, les enfants racontèrent leur petite aventure matinale.

-Vous savez quoi ?! On a vu un bébé ratel tout blanc, ce matin !

-Quoi ?! Un ratel ?! Comment cette saloperie est-elle entrée ici ?!

-Chéri, ton langage !

-Ah merde…enfin, zut…hum…comment cette…abominable petite chose est-elle arrivée dans le jardin ?

-Je sais pas du tout…Arjun est allé voir au dessus de la clôture et il a vu un gros ratel qui ne bougeait pas…on a appelé Sati et elle a demandé à un garde d'aller voir…

-Il a dit que le ratel était mort et il a voulu tuer le bébé, mais…

-…Mais ?

-…Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le tue, alors on a construit une petite cabane pour lui.

-Les enfants, un ratel, c'est le diable à quatre pattes ! Ces petites bêtes sournoises ne manqueraient pas de vous manger tout cru !

-Mais, lui, il avait l'air gentil…

-Mon fils, tu as été naïf ! Il t'a certainement eu avec ses grands yeux ronds et perfides et ses petits bruits stressants !

-Pagan…

-Ma colombe, je t'assure que les ratels sont mesquins.

-Je sais : pendant une mission, j'ai été poursuivie par une douzaine de ces bêtes-là…

-Ah bon ?! Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir, maman ?!

-J'ai tiré vers eux avec mon lance grenade.

-Oh, ma colombe, dis-moi que tu en as fait griller quelques-uns !

-Oui, chéri, j'en ai tué un peu plus de la moitié…

-Parfait !

-Papa…peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça…

-Je t'en prie, Arjun, un ratel reste un ratel. Et je ne les aimerai jamais ! Il faudra que cette horrible créature parte du jardin demain !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la véhémence de leur père à l'égard de ces rongeurs. Ils baissèrent la tête en continuant de manger.

-…Vous me le montrerez demain, d'accord ?

-J'espère que tu plaisantes !?

-Ils vont juste me le montrer. Si c'est un bébé, il ne sera peut-être pas assez fort pour survivre dans la nature.

-Je n'en ai rien à fou…faire ! Il partira demain !

-Ne t'en fais pas, s'il se passe quelque chose, je le déposerai moi-même dans la forêt.

-Ma chérie…n'est ce pas un peu dangereux ?

-Hm…je ne pense pas…ce petit n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de devenir assez hostile. Il est gros comment ?

-Il est aussi long que ce petit vase.

-D'accord. Nous verrons tout ça demain !

Et le lendemain, après s'être préparée, la reine alla voir le petit invité à quatre pattes.

-Oh, il est trop mignon !

-Oui…c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au garde de ne rien lui faire.

Aliya s'approcha du petit animal, qui montra ses crocs. Mais elle sortit un petit morceau de viande et lui tendit. Intrigué, il s'approcha lentement et sentit la nourriture avant de lui arracher des mains. Elle l'observa manger avec appétit en admirant son pelage blanc. Quand il finit, il s'approcha de nouveau vers elle, mais ne sentant rien, il courut dans la petite cabane pour s'y cacher.

-Eh bien…il n'a pas l'air commode…

-Qu'est ce que je te disais ?! Les ratels sont des sacrées sal…

Il s'arrêta devant le regard de sa femme et tenta de trouver des mots plus chastes pour les oreilles de ses enfants, mais il n'y arriva pas.

-…Ma douce, va le remettre dans la forêt.

-Pagan, il est trop jeune pour ça…et il est blessé…il se ferait tuer.

-Ce n'est pas mon affaire !

Elle lui montra les jumeaux d'un coup de tête. Quand il croisa leur regard de cocker, il hésita longuement. Puis il soupira avant de s'accroupir devant eux.

-Les enfants…vous n'avez pas oublié ce que je vous ai dit hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, papa.

-Ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

-Non. Et puis, maman dit toujours qu'il faut savoir être courageux et affronter le danger. Ça pourrait être bien de s'occuper de ce ratel.

Reconnaissant l'éclat de détermination que possède leur mère dans leurs yeux, il baissa la tête, mais la releva en souriant.

-…Promettez-moi de ne jamais aller le voir seul, d'accord ?

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage des enfants s'illuminèrent et ils sautèrent sur leur père en le remerciant. Il leva sa tête vers sa femme, qui lui sourit et lui promit qu'elle sera toujours avec eux.

-Donnons-lui un nom !

-Oh, oui ! Mais lequel ?

-…Pourriture ?

-Papa, c'est nul, ça !

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Glouton ? Vu comme il a mangé la viande que je lui ai donnée, il doit particulièrement aimer se remplir la panse !

-Oui ! Ça, c'est bien ! Ça te va, Arjun ?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup !

Aliya demanda à ce que l'on construise un petit enclos pour le rongeur. Ce dernier resta hostile un moment, mais finit par s'habituer aux petits, qui étaient bien heureux d'avoir un « animal de compagnie ».

-Comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu aussi « gentil » ?

-Certainement parce qu'il est élevé différemment. Arjun et Priyanka jouent avec lui comme s'il était un chien, alors il a évolué en conséquence.

-Fm…ce n'est qu'une façade…

-Pagan…

-Je suis désolé, ma précieuse, je ne les aime pas…

-Courage, il partira dans quelques jours.

-Hm…

-…Il est vraiment obligé de partir ?

Ils se retournèrent et croisèrent les yeux mouillés des jumeaux. Aliya leur demanda de s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle s'accroupissait.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes attachés à lui pendant que vous vous en occupiez, mais il est vraiment obligé de retourner dans son habitat naturel…ce n'est que là qu'il pourra vraiment devenir un ratel fort et courageux.

-Ça ne suffit pas qu'il soit avec nous ?

-Malheureusement, non. Vous lui avez donné l'amour que sa mère n'a pas pu lui offrir, mais maintenant, il doit apprendre à grandir tout seul, comme un grand.

-Maman…je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Fort comme il est, il ne lui arrivera rien ! N'est-ce pas, Pagan ?

-Hm ? Mouais…

Il soupira face à l'insistance de sa femme et supporta ses dires en disant que les teignes ne mourraient pas facilement. Les enfants finirent par acquiescer en souriant. Quelques jours plus tard, comme convenu, ils le déposèrent devant une forêt après l'avoir câliné. Les jumeaux retinrent leurs larmes en se tenant la main.

-Au revoir, Glouton !

-Passe nous voir, si tu as faim !

Leur mère s'accroupit et caressa leur tête.

-Vous êtes vraiment forts, pour ne pas avoir laissé les larmes couler.

-C'est parce qu'on a compris ce que tu nous as dit, maman.

-C'est très bien. Sachez qu'il se souviendra toujours de vous et de votre gentillesse.

-Il va aussi se souvenir de toi, maman ! Mais papa…il va le manger…

-Priyanka, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?!

-Mais papa, toi, tu ne t'es pas occupé de lui et tu le regardais toujours de travers…il n'aura pas de bons souvenirs de toi !

-…Un ratel a ligué ma famille contre moi…

-Mais non ! On t'aime, nous !

Ils sautèrent sur leur père qui se baissa et attrapèrent son cou pour le couvrir de bisous.

-Allez ! La prochaine fois, on s'occupera d'un rhinocéros !

-Quoi ?! Pas questions !

-Ouiiii !

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble vers l'hélicoptère. Aliya riait en regardant Pagan lutter contre les demandes incessantes d'adoptions…et chérit chaque seconde de ce qu'elle voyait.


	60. Chapitre 47 - Voyage en Famille

-Allez, les enfants, rasseyez-vous et mettez vos ceintures : nous allons atterrir.

Les jumeaux coururent vers leur siège et s'exécutèrent, tout excités. Arrivés sur la terre ferme de l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle, ils furent accueillis par quelques gardes du corps et escortés jusqu'à la sortie. Clarisse vint à eux.

-Aliya ! Oh, ça me fait tellement plaisir de tous vous voir !

Ils s'adonnèrent tous à une chaleureuse accolade et montèrent dans la voiture. Pagan souhaitait réserver dans une suite royale en plein cœur de Paris, mais sa femme voulait passer un peu de temps chez sa famille, alors ils firent un compromis : ils passeraient une semaine chez Clarisse et ils finiraient leur séjour par l'hôtel de luxe. Pendant le trajet, ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis ils arrivèrent devant la récente acquisition de Clarisse.

-Ouah, ta maison est trop belle !

-N'est-ce-pas ? On n'aurait pas pu l'acheter sans toi, tu sais.

-Eh bien, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu vous aider ! Tonton et Jon' viendront ce soir, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Ils saluèrent le reste de la famille et s'assirent tous dans le salon après avoir visité.

-Clarisse, je dois te dire que ta maison est vraiment charmante.

-Merci, Pagan ! Haha, n'est-ce-pas un peu petit pour toi ?

-C'est sûr que c'est plus petit que le palais, mais cet endroit est tellement chaleureux que c'en n'est pas dérangeant !

-Merci ! Et sinon, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu de faire ?

-Je dois absolument aller dans cette boutique parisienne pour m'acheter des chaussures !

-Pagan…je croyais qu'on en avait parlé…

-Oh, ma colombe, j'ai besoin de nouveaux souliers !

-On verra ça !

Il fit la moue, faisant rire sa belle-sœur. Aliya la fit encore pouffer de rire en disant que pour ce séjour, elle était celle qui contrôlait le budget. Quelques temps plus tard, Marc rappela à sa femme que les soldes d'été venaient de commencer. Toute excitée, elle proposa à sa cousine d'aller dans leur ancien centre commercial attitré le lendemain, pour qu'ils se reposent un peu du voyage.

Aliya tint à conduire un peu pour se familiariser de nouveau avec les routes françaises. Ils se rendirent dans la zone commerciale après être passés dans des endroits pleins de souvenirs.

-Ouah…ça fait bizarre de le revoir ! Pagan, les enfants, ici est un endroit où je me rendais très souvent !

Quand ils entrèrent, Pagan prit la main de sa femme et se laissa guider dans les grandes allées. Les enfants étaient charmés par la grandeur de l'endroit. Un moment, Pagan s'arrêta.

-Ma douce, peut-on entrer là ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir de superbes tailleurs !

-D'accord.

Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par un vendeur, dont les manières laissaient douter de sa sexualité.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Avez-vous des costumes en soie ?

-Mais bien sûr, mon chou nous ne travaillons qu'avec la soie de Chine! Suivez-moi ! J'adore votre veste, elle est sublime !

-Je peux en dire autant de la vôtre !

Les deux cousines se regardèrent en souriant et fixèrent les deux hommes jacter comme deux larrons en foire. Après quelques minutes d'essayage, il sortit avec un tailleur rose clair.

-Ouah, chéri, ça te vas super bien !

-Merci, ma colombe ! Clarisse, les enfants, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Aliya a raison, c'est superbe !

-Oh oui, papa, t'as trop la classe !

-Merci !

Aliya prit le portable de son mari pour prendre une photo avant de la publier sur twitter pour lui. Il essaya d'autres tenues – qui lui allaient toutes bien, étrangement – puis se rhabilla.

-Je dois vous dire, monsieur, vous aviez vraiment l'air d'un mannequin avec toutes ces tenues sur vous c'était magnifique!

-Merci bien ! Je tente de soigner mon allure comme tout homme qui se respecte.

-Et vous le faîte divinement bien ! Alors, qu'allez-vous prendre, cher ami ?

Il posa son regard sur sa femme, qui calculait déjà la facture.

-Hm…que…quinze mille euros ?! Ah non…y'a des produits soldés…douze mille euros !

-Tu penses que c'est trop ?

-Tu ne trouves pas, toi ?!

-Je trouve que c'est très correct.

-Il a raison, madame trouver de tels tailleurs à ces prix-là est vraiment une aubaine !

-Pagan…

-S'il te plaît ?

Il la regarda avec ses yeux de merlan frit, aidé par le vendeur. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa cousine, désespérée. Cette dernière éclata de rire avec les enfants, qui avaient bien vu toute trace de résistance aux caprices disparaître.

-Bon…d'accord…

Il remercia sa bien-aimée en lui volant un baiser. Passant à la caisse, elle soupira devant la liasse de billet qu'elle allait donner, puis la vit disparaître dans la caisse. Le vendeur, tout souriant, mit les achats dans les sacs avant de souhaiter une excellente journée à son récent ami, prenant le soin de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Je pourrais enfin jeter mes plus anciens vêtements ! Merci, ma colombe, tu es un amour !

-Mouais…c'est vraiment parce que tu y tenais, hein.

Il lui embrassa tendrement la tempe avant de continuer à se promener. A la demande des enfants, ils allèrent dans un grand magasin de jouets. Les jumeaux se figèrent devant tant de choix, puis, d'un coup, ils se dispersèrent pour sauter sur les articles. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Après quelques minutes d'extase, ils appelèrent leur mère en même temps, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Tu peux nous acheter ça ?

-…Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez pris un peu trop de jouets, là ?

-On a pris la même quantité de choses que papa !

Encore une fois, elle soupira et céda, blâmant sa faiblesse devant les yeux de biche de sa famille. Quatre cent trente euros de jouets plus tard, elle proposa de se poser pour prendre le goûter.

-Ces glaces ont l'air absolument divines ! Je crois que je vais prendre le « Caprice royal » !

-Arjun, tu vas choisir quoi ? Moi, je vais prendre « La petite princesse » !

-Je vais prendre « Le super héros » !

-Aliya, qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

-Le duo Mangue et framboise.

-Ok. Je vais aller commander !

La reine regarda sa famille, qui était visiblement heureuse d'être là. Un peu plus tard, elle écarquilla les yeux devant la facture.

-Laisse, je vais payer.

-Non, Clarisse, laisse-moi faire.

Elle sortit des billets et les donna au serveur, puis ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans le supermarché du centre. Ayant envie de plats particuliers, Aliya prit ce qu'elle voulait, non sans encore céder aux désirs des dépensiers, puis acheta une parure que Clarisse appréciait particulièrement. Après être passés à la caisse, ils entreprirent de partir, les enfants commençant à être fatigués. Quelques mètres avant la sortie, Aliya s'arrêta devant une boutique de lingerie.

-Oh, il est joli, cet ensemble !

-Tu veux rentrer l'acheter ?

-Je ne peux pas, tout le budget du jour est parti. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai déjà, de toute façon ! Allons-y !

Elle s'avança ensuite vers la sortie, mais tous les autres la regardèrent dépités. Quand elle se retourna, Pagan et les jumeaux sautèrent sur elle.

-Oh, ma colombe, je suis désolé, tu n'as rien pu t'acheter !

-Que…

-Pardon, maman ! On t'en a trop demandé !

-Mais…ne vous en faîtes pas, je…

Tous la regardaient avec tristesse, mais elle sourit.

-Le plus important est que vous vous soyez fait plaisir, aujourd'hui. Moi aussi, j'ai acheté ce que je voulais : j'ai pu trouver de superbes morceaux de viande, comme ça, je pourrais vous faire goûter des super plats !

-Mais, ma douce…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Allez, allons-y.

Ils firent la tête pendant un bon moment. Quand ils rentrèrent, elle se fâcha.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces tronches ? Changez-moi ça tout de suite !

-Mais, à cause de nous, tu n'as pas…

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Vous savez bien que j'aime faire plaisir, et c'est ce que j'ai pu faire aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on va en France, alors, je vous ai laissé prendre ce que vous vouliez. Moi, je vais aller m'amuser aux fourneaux ! Faîtes-moi plaisir et appréciez ce que vous avez eu.

-Mais…

-N'énervez pas la reine ! Les enfants, allez jouer avec vos cousins et n'oubliez pas de leur donner ce qu'on a acheté pour eux.

Les petits acquiescèrent et partirent. Clarisse alla chercher son mari au travail, laissant le couple royal seul dans la cuisine. Pagan regardait sa femme chantonner en s'occupant du dîner.

-Ma douce…

-Si tu t'apprêtes à parler de cette après-midi, je te coupe en morceaux.

-…Je m'en veux vraiment, ma précieuse.

-Oh, mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas important !

Il baissa la tête en faisant la moue.

-Tu aurais dû me dire, si ça faisait trop cher.

-D'un côté, tu le savais…

-Hm…

-Tu es comme ça, chéri: tu aimes les choses chères…et moi, j'aime faire plaisir. Toi qui te plaignais de ne plus rien avoir à te mettre, je suis contente que tu ais pu trouver ton bonheur. Et voir le visage illuminé des enfants qui, pour la première fois de leur vie, ont pu voir un magasin de jouets en vrai, et ont pu prendre ce qu'ils voulaient tout de suite au lieu d'attendre une livraison…Vous voir apprécier ces simples glaces et sourire ensemble…tout ça n'a pas de prix. J'ai eu beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, Pagan.

Il l'embrassa avant de l'enlacer par derrière, admirant ce qu'elle faisait.

-Goûte ça, et dis-moi s'il y a assez de sel.

Elle amena une petite cuillère à sa bouche. Il savoura ce qu'elle lui avait donné et lui dit que c'était parfait. Elle sourit et continua, laissant son mari apprécier ce simple moment. Puis vint le moment où elle lui proposa de faire une mayonnaise…encore un moment drôle, mais précieux.

Les autres jours furent un peu plus calmes pour le porte-monnaie, au grand bonheur d'Aliya. Un jour, ils allèrent au château de Versailles. Pagan était tellement admiratif devant l'édifice qu'il finit par vouloir l'acheter…mais sa femme lui fit vite comprendre qu'il devait redescendre sur terre…

Le dernier soir, elle demanda à montrer quelques vidéos, notamment de danse, et le lendemain, ils appelèrent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers la suite que le souverain avait réservée.

-Ohhh ! C'est bien la Tour Eiffel, maman ?!

-Oui. Je dois avouer qu'on la voit vraiment bien.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais prendre n'importe quoi, ma douce ? C'est notre premier voyage en famille, je me devais de marquer le coup !

-Je vois ça ! Alors, que fait-on en premier ? Et si on allait la visiter ?

-Oh oui, allons-y !

Ils demandèrent une voiture pour y aller. Arrivés, Pagan et les enfants furent choqués par la taille de la queue pour accéder au monument.

-Eh oui, à Paris, il faut être patient ! Mais heureusement qu'on a un laissez-passer avec notre statut...

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, annoncés par leurs gardes du corps. Les gens admirèrent la famille et chuchotèrent. Cette dernière entra tranquillement et passèrent deux bonnes heures dans la dame de fer, puis passèrent dans les boutiques de souvenirs.

-Ma précieuse, regarde !

Il montra le coin des sous-vêtements à sa femme, ce qui lui arracha un rire.

-Au moins, il n'y a pas de paillettes ! Mais tu en as déjà acheté la dernière fois.

-Hm…

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais prendre ce foulard.

-Ah oui ?

-Il irait très bien avec le costume bleu clair que tu as pris au centre commercial, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle lui mit autour du cou et il s'admira dans le miroir, lui donnant raison. Les enfants vinrent tous deux avec quelques T-shirts et bracelets. La reine les aida dans leur choix et paya les articles avant de redescendre. Arrivés en bas, un groupe de trois jeunes passa près de la famille. L'un deux, voulant éviter de toucher les gens, zigzagua trop près du tyran et déchira son sac. Il tourna à peine la tête avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Ça, c'est un truc qui ne m'avait pas manqué…hé ! Et alors, on ne s'excuse pas ?!

Il se retourna et fixa la reine, qui affichait un regard fâché.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut, la vieille ?

-La vieille ?! Je n'ai que trente et un an, espèce de naze !

Deux des gardes entreprirent de s'interposer entre le jeune qui se rapprochait et la souveraine, mais elle les dépassa en craquant ses doigts.

-Laissez-le-moi ! T'es content ?! A cause de toi, les souvenirs que j'ai achetés sont tous sales ! Excuse-toi tout de suite !

-Majesté…

Alors qu'elle leur ordonnait de nouveau à rester en retrait, le jeune en profita pour lui donner une tape sur la tête, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui regardaient. Aliya resta figée un moment, puis lâcha un rire.

-Haha…toi, t'as envie de mourir…mais bon, gringalet comme tu es, ça risque d'être très ennuyant.

-Majesté, s'il vous plaît…

-Je vais juste le corriger un peu.

-Me corriger ?! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, vieille peau j'suis un boxeur, moi !

-Que…vieille peau ?!

Sa main bougea tout seul et elle le gifla…une gifle qui le retourna littéralement avant de le faire tomber.

-Voilà ce qu'elle te répond, la vieille peau ! Espèce de mal-élevé ! Hors de ma vue, tout de suite !

Les deux jeunes, apeurés devant la force de la claque, s'excusèrent à la place de leur ami – sonné – avant de partir presque en courant.

-Que de la tchatche, les jeunes, je vous jure ! Ça va, chéri il ne t'a pas fait mal en te bousculant ?

-Non, ma douce, ne t'en fais pas…je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parlais parfois en mal de parisiens…

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, heureusement, mais on peut tomber sur ce genre d'abruti…tu te rends compte ?! Il m'a traité de vieille peau ! …J'ai l'air d'une vieille peau ?

-Mais non ! N'écoute pas ce sombre imbécile tu es sublime.

-Merci !

-Rentrons donc nous reposer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et rentrèrent dans leur suite. Aliya demanda à nettoyer les vêtements tombés, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

-Vieille peau…

-Tu penses encore à ça ?

-Evidemment ! Ça fout un coup, quand même.

-Ce jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, c'est évident. Personne ne se douterait que tu ais trente et un ans, tellement tu ne les fais pas. Je trouve que tu n'as quasiment pas changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, si ce n'est ton regard qui s'est magnifié avec le temps.

-…C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sûr, ma précieuse…c'est plutôt moi qui dois me plaindre, à voir la cinquantaine approcher lentement…

-Mais non, tu es toujours aussi mignon !

-Oh, merci, ma douce !

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement avant de s'embrasser, puis entendirent des chuchotements.

-Viens voir, Arjun, papa et maman se font des mamours !

-Priyanka, faut les laisser tranquille !

-Ils s'en font vraiment beaucoup, non ?

-C'est ce que j'ai demandé à papa, un jour. Il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, et que grâce à ça, on est nés.

-Quoi ?! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont en train de faire d'autres enfants ?!

-Je ne sais pas pas si fort, tu vas nous faire remarquer !

A l'entente de cette petite conversation, Pagan sourit et embrassa sa reine de plus belle, tendant l'oreille à nouveau pour écouter leur réactions.

-Oh, un autre mamours! Papa est vraiment très amoureux de maman !

-Et maman aussi regarde comme elle le tient ! On va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, c'est sûr, là !

-C'est un peu dégoûtant, les mamours…

-Oh, moi, je trouve ça mignon…ah, ils ont arrêté.

-On ne vous dérange pas, petits espions ?

Surpris, ils détalèrent dans leur chambre et se dépêchèrent de prendre un air normal.

-Alors, comme ça, on espionne ses parents ?

-Quoi ? On est resté dans la chambre, nous !

-Ah bon ? Vous savez que quand vous mentez, vous mettez votre bouche en avant ?

Aliya regardait les jumeaux, les bras croisés. Arjun capitula.

-…Je t'avais dit que tu parlais trop fort !

-Désolée !

-Vous voulez des mamours aussi ?

-On veut bien, mais pas ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure !

Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs parents pour les enlacer, puis s'excusèrent de leur manque de respect. Vite pardonnés, ils retournèrent jouer tout sourire. Les parents allèrent s'asseoir pour admirer la vue, un thé glacé à la main.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que je vais m'acheter des chaussures !

-Pagan…

-Il m'en faut, ma colombe !

-Mais tu les dorlotes tellement qu'elles ont encore l'air neuves !

-Oui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas…

-…Tu es incroyable…

-Oui, je sais. En plus, nous allons marcher aux Champs-Elysées !

Aliya regardait son bien-aimé s'extasier à l'idée de se promener à cet endroit, qui d'une certaine manière le faisait rêver. Le lendemain, il fut aux anges et passait son temps à faire des selfie seul ou avec sa famille. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur à la vue de la cordonnerie de luxe ! Il entra avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sachant qu'ils allaient passer un bout de temps là, les enfants accaparèrent le canapé.

-Bonjour ! Tiens…ces chaussures…aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer son altesse le roi Pagan Min ?

-Tout à fait ! Comme je suis heureux de voir à quoi ressemble le génie qui m'a créé ces merveilles ! J'ai encore besoin de votre aide !

-Je vois. J'ai justement créé des nouveaux modèles !

S'en suivit une longue séance d'essayages. Le souverain était bien sûr conquis par chaque nouvel article. Aliya le regardait en souriant, sa tête posée sur son poing. Son mari faisant du shopping était un spectacle à lui tout seul, et elle s'en délectait. On aurait dit…une diva. Quand bien même, encore une fois, ce qu'il mettait lui allait bien et, après les essayages, elle s'avança vers la caisse.

-Sept mille euros tout rond.

-Attends. Je vais laisser celles-ci.

-Ah ?

-Ce sont les plus chères. Je les prendrai plus tard !

-…Comme tu es raisonnable…

-N'est-ce-pas ? Ce prix-là te convient-il mieux ?

-Oui, c'est très bien !

Elle donna donc quatre mille euros au cordonnier, qui mit l'une des deux paires que le souverain avait déposé.

-Petit cadeau de la maison, parce que vous êtes mon client le plus sympathique.

-Oh, comme c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup !

Pagan serra la main du vendeur et prit les sacs, tout frétillant. Ils sortirent ensuite du magasin.

-Alors ? Tu es content ? Tu as trouvé tes chaussures.

-Oh, ma colombe, je ne peux pas être plus comblé ! Merci, mon amour !

-Pagan, calme-toi un peu, tu attires l'attention…

-Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je suis trop heureux pour me préoccuper des autres ! Allons acheter quelque chose pour toi, maintenant !

-Que…non, je n'ai besoin de rien !

-Ah oui ? Regarde plutôt par là…

Il montra un magasin du doigt, et Aliya écarquilla des yeux…un magasin de Timberlands. Après quelques secondes de fixation, elle secoua la tête.

-…Je n'ai peut-être plus l'âge de porter ça…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ma douce, si tu aimes cette marque, tu peux en porter !

-Hm…mais est-ce qu'une reine peut se permettre de mettre de telles chaussures ?

-Oui, parce que cette reine est aussi une mercenaire super classe.

-Allez, maman, allons-y ! On veut te voir te faire plaisir à toi aussi !

Sous l'insistance de sa famille, elle céda et se laissa emporter dans le magasin. Elle admira les chaussures, puis son mari lui dit d'aller s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta et le laissa choisir une paire pour elle. Quand il revint avec les enfants, elle voulut enlever sa chaussure toute seule, mais son mari l'arrêta et les enleva lui-même pour lui mettre ce qu'il avait choisi pour elle.

-Alors ?

-Elles sont vraiment jolies.

-Et elles te vont bien ! N'est-ce-pas, les enfants ?

Ils acquiescèrent en chœur et sautèrent de joie quand leur mère accepta de prendre deux paires. Un peu fatigués, ils appelèrent la voiture pour rentrer. Le jour suivant, ils visitèrent le musée du Louvre, puis savourèrent leur dernier repas en famille au bord de la Seine avant de repartir au Kyrat le lendemain.

-C'était génial ! Dîtes, on retournera en France, hein ?

-Bien sûr, Priyanka. Tu as aimé, Arjun ?

-Oui, beaucoup !

-Pagan, toi, je ne te demande pas je sais que tu es aux anges.

-Effectivement ! Et toi, ma précieuse ?

-Oui, j'ai adoré revoir tout le monde et vous faire découvrir des choses. C'était super ! Ah, d'ailleurs…

La reine sortit un sac et distribua une petite boîte à chacun. Leurs yeux s'émerveillèrent à leur ouverture.

-Ma colombe…quand as-tu fait ça ?

-Je les ai commandés il y a quelques semaines et j'ai demandé à Clarisse d'aller les chercher pour moi.

-C'est trop joli ! Merci, maman ! Mets-le-moi, s'il te plaît !

La petite fille tendit son poignet avec entrain et sa mère lui mit la gourmette en or blanc et ornée de petits diamants roses avant de lui mettre le collier assorti, puis s'occupa ensuite de son fils, qui avait quant à lui des diamants bleus. Ils admirèrent ensuite leur nom gravé dessus pendant qu'elle mit au doigt de son mari une bague où l'on pouvait voir un paon, et dont l'œil était un petit quartz.

-C'est magnifique…merci, mon amour…mais, toi, tu…

-…Je me suis pris quelque chose aussi.

Elle lui donna une petite boîte, et il s'attendrit à la vue de la bague : la même que la sienne, mais avec une colombe dessus. Il lui mit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Hé, partagez un peu les mamours !

Les enfants grimpèrent sur leurs parents et ils firent un câlin collectif, s'impatientant pour le prochain voyage.


	61. Chapitre 48 - Kyrat, ce Beau Pays - 1

-Majesté…

-Jay ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles, mon petit Molotov ! …Mon dieu, il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

-Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien…je viens juste de recevoir un appel de nos troupes aux frontières de l'Inde…

Le mercenaire continua à lui parler. Un moment, le tyran se figea, puis demanda avec stress la véracité de la nouvelle. Alors que son interlocuteur confirma, il le somma de lui envoyer un hélicoptère et saisit sa veste pour aller l'attendre dehors.

Au large des montagnes imposantes de l'Himalaya, un bus tentait de gravir les pentes sinueuses. Dedans, un jeune homme admirait les montagnes habillées de leur neige éternelle, puis regarda l'urne dans ses mains. Après quelques minutes désagréables à cause des bosses et trous dans la route, le bus s'arrêta. La porte avant s'ouvrit et le jeune homme accueillit volontiers le petit air frais, car deux personnes fumaient sans gêne dans le véhicule. Il observa ensuite la scène : le conducteur, qui avait demandé à réunir tous les passeports, les tendit au garde. Mais le soldat tapa sa main, faisant tomber les documents, alors que d'autres examinaient l'extérieur avec parcimonie.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit les deux fumeurs sortir…avec des fusils d'assaut. Il commença à paniquer face au soudain échange de tirs, puis tomba en arrière par réflexe, évitant les balles de l'un des soldats. Il sortit lentement et ne tarda pas à se faire brusquer, manquant de se faire tuer, mais le chef de la troupe arrêta son collègue alors que l'hélicoptère atterrissait. Pagan ouvrit la porte et sortit en balayant la scène du regard. Consterné par ce qu'il vit, il tenta de garder son calme en respirant profondément, puis se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers le chef.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir bien dit…« arrêter » le bus…oui, « arrêter » le bus…pas lui tirer dessus. Je choisis toujours très bien mes mots. « Arrêter », « tirer »…« Arrêter », « tirer »…dis-moi, est-ce que tu entends la même chose ?

-…Mais ça a dégénéré…

-Pardon, j'ai mal entendu, tu disais ?

-Ça a dégénéré…

-Ça a dégénéré…je déteste quand les choses dégénèrent…

Le regard menaçant du tyran glaça le sang du soldat, qui ferma les yeux en attendant sa sentence. Le souverain soupira fort.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien : tu as cinq secondes…pour disparaître de mon champ de vision. Cinq putains de secondes. Si j'ai le malheur de voir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ton béret passé ce délai, je t'assure que t'offrirai un sort pire que celui de Durgesh…Un…Deux…

Le soldat s'enfuit à toutes jambes, suivi par les regards inquiets de ses collègues.

-Je conçois que Kyrat a en ce moment un problème inférieur à la précédente guerre, mais je ne tolèrerai jamais ce genre de laisser-aller ! Nettoyez-moi tout ça !

-Oui, majesté !

Il poussa un soupir lui apaisant l'esprit.

-J'aurais dû le tuer…mais si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle m'en foutrait une belle…alors…

Il se tourna et observa le jeune homme, toujours à terre. Il s'approcha de lui et le somma de se lever, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux n'importe où…Oh, Ajay, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Il serra son interlocuteur dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, encore bloqué par le regard glaçant que le tyran avait quelques secondes plus tôt, mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je suis vraiment navré, ça aurait dû se passer…ma foi, pas comme ça…alors attends, juste pour se faire un premier souvenir…

Il sortit son portable en souriant, puis pris un selfie avec Ajay, qui comprenait encore moins ce qu'il se passait.

-Je vois que tu ne me reconnais pas ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment changé…Allons donc au palais ! Je veux t'accueillir dans de meilleures conditions !

Il lui proposa de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, sentant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix non plus. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement.

-Papa ! Tu es rentré !

-Alors, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Sati ?

-Non ! On l'a même aidé à faire le ménage !

-Papa…qui est-ce ?

-Je vous présente Ajay Ghale. C'est un jeune homme que j'ai connu alors qu'il faisait encore dans ses couches. Je vais dans le salon ne nous dérangez pas, s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler avec lui.

-D'accord…

Les deux enfants laissèrent passer les hommes avant de les regarder s'éloigner, puis retournèrent dans leur chambre.

-Ajay…je suis vraiment heureux de te voir.

-Euh….

-…Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

-Non…

-Je vois…alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à Kyrat ?

-Je…

Des cris joyeux retentirent. Le tyran sourit.

-Ah…la reine est rentrée…

-…La reine ?

-Oui.

Pendant ce temps, Aliya se mit à genoux et se laissa embrasser par ses enfants avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

-Vous avez été sages ?

-Oui !

-Bien.

-Et toi, tu as donné la fessée aux méchants ?

-Haha, oui, je pense qu'ils arrêteront leurs bêtises.

-Génial !

-Tu sais, maman, aujourd'hui, papa a un invité !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Ajay. Ils sont dans le salon.

A l'entente de ce nom, elle s'étonna, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son mari, qu'elle salua avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Comment se sont passé tes missions ?

-Il faut juste que je me retire une balle dans mon bras, mais sinon, tout va bien !

-…Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?!

-Oh, chéri, ne t'en fais pas…il y a plus important.

Le tyran acquiesça, puis fit les présentations. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, elle rappela sa balle dans le bras et fit un signe de la tête avant de partir de la pièce, assaillie par les enfants à sa sortie.

-N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

-Ah…si, si. Elle a l'air vraiment très forte.

-Tu as eu devant toi la sauveuse du pays tout entier.

Il lui raconta les grandes lignes, sous le regard impressionné du jeune homme.

-Je vois…c'est une sacré histoire.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Mais tout ceci n'exclut pas le fait que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ici. Je ne crois pas qu'Ishwari ait renoué avec le Kyrat depuis qu'elle est partie…

-Je dois la ramener à Lakshmana…

-A Lakshmana ? Mais…

Ajay sortit l'urne de son sac et la posa sur la table basse en lui expliquant la situation. Le tyran la fixait, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

-…C'est sa dernière volonté. Il faut que je la ramène, mais je ne sais pas où c'est…

-…Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ajay fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il ne savait pas pour paraître si ignorant. Après un soupir, Pagan s'engagea à tout lui raconter. Ajay écouta attentivement, parfois interloqué par quelques passages du récit, et encore plus par les révélations de la fin.

-Alors…vous êtes en train de me dire que Lakshmana est en fait ma demi-sœur qui a été tuée par mon propre père ? Et que m'a mère a tué ce dernier de ses mains avant de s'enfuir aux Etats-Unis avec moi ?

-C'est tout à fait ça.

Il regarda le tyran, qui le fixait avec un regard poignant. Il prit l'urne dans ses mains.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle te demanderait une chose pareille…le pays aurait pu être encore en guerre.

-Elle m'a dit que venir ici m'en dira bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait me raconter...mais je ne pensais pas que j'entendrais de telles choses…

-Et pourtant, tout ceci est la vérité.

-Je vous crois. Si vous êtes venu me rencontrer à la frontière, c'est que je devais vraiment être important pour vous.

-Tu l'es encore, tu sais. Bien que tu m'appelais « Oncle Pagan », je te considérais comme mon fils, et les évènements n'ont pas changé les choses…ah, ma précieuse. Tu t'es soignée ?

-Oui…je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de son mari et lui sourit, mais avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

-Mon dieu…

-Ça va aller, ma douce.

-Je vais l'accompagner avec toi.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le mémorial. Pagan ouvrit la porte et laissa Ajay entrer avant de la refermer et reculer.

-Pagan…

Il regarda sa colombe, qui s'inquiétait. Il lui sourit et lui prit les mains.

-Cette nouvelle m'a bouleversé, comme tu t'en doutes, mais ça ira.

Elle l'enlaça non sans quelques larmes aux yeux. Les enfants les rejoignirent alors qu'Ajay sortit du tombeau.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Je suis content d'avoir pu faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

-Parfait.

Arjun s'avança vers le jeune homme en souriant.

-Merci, M. Ajay. Même si c'est triste, Lakshmana ne va plus être toute seule. Papa nous a dit qu'elle veillait sur nous comme une grande sœur, alors même si on va la voir, je suis content qu'elle aura tout le temps de la compagnie.

Priyanka se joint à son frère et leva timidement les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Comme tu es le demi-frère de Lakshmana, ça veut dire que tu es notre grand frère ?

-Euh…

Il leva la tête vers Pagan, qui lui sourit.

-On pourrait dire ça comme ça…

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent, faisant Ajay sourire.

-Ouah ! Mes grands frères sont trop beaux !

Le couple royal regarda avec amusement les enfants tourner autour de leur grand frère.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te recueillir ?

-Ma colombe…

-Je pense que ça te fera du bien de lui « parler ».

Après un moment de réflexion, il lui dit qu'il ira plus tard, disant qu'il voulait profiter de son « neveu ». Remerciant sa compréhension, elle lui caressa le visage, puis lui proposa de rentrer, rappelant que Sati n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir. Cette dernière pleura pour après prendre plaisir à mettre ses mains sur le visage d'Ajay et lui pincer les joues. Le déjeuner fut animé par des anecdotes plus ou moins embarrassantes sur le jeune homme, qui rougissait de gêne. Pagan lui proposa de faire le tour du pays pour qu'il renoue un peu avec ses racines, ce qu'il accepta, et Aliya en profita pour se reposer.


	62. Chapitre 48 - Kyrat, ce Beau Pays - 2

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement après une petite sieste, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

-Maman…

Elle leva la tête de son bouquin et vit Arjun s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-…Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bah…Ajay a ramené la maman de Lakshmana ici et…tu avais l'air triste, tout à l'heure.

-Ah…en fait, j'étais triste pour ton père, parce que je savais que ça lui faisait mal de voir cette urne.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Hm…d'accord.

Elle s'assit et le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant.

-Où est ta sœur ?

-Quand je suis venu te voir, je l'ai vu aller dehors.

Intriguée, elle se leva pour la chercher avec son fils. Elle était assise près du mémorial en train de jouer avec les fleurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toute seule?

-Ah…rien du tout…

-Je vois bien que quelque chose de tracasse.

-…Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose que Lakshmana ait retrouvé sa maman ? Papa avait l'air tellement triste et…

La petite fille se tut alors que sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la tête.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu devrais être heureuse pour ta grande sœur. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas été réunies. Papa était chagriné tout à l'heure, mais il retrouvera vite le sourire.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui. Il a deux magnifiques enfants qui l'adorent, il ne peut pas être triste trop longtemps.

-Oui, mais…et toi ?

-Tout va bien, les enfants, arrêtez de vous inquiéter.

Sa fille se cala entre ses jambes et son fils enlaça son cou. Les trois admirèrent la vue ensemble.

-Dis, maman…papa, il t'aime comment ?

-Il me dit souvent qu'il m'aime à en mourir.

-Ouah…et tu l'aimes pareil ?

-Oui.

-J'espère qu'il connait sa chance : il a épousé la femme la plus gentille et la plus forte du monde !

-Haha, je crois qu'il le sait, oui !

-Et nous, on a une maman super géniale !

-Oui !

-Oh, mes chéris vous êtes trop mignons ! Oh, regardez, ils reviennent !

Ils fixèrent l'hélicoptère arriver et se poser. Pagan et Ajay descendirent en souriant. Les enfants sautèrent sur lui et furent rassurés de le voir arborer un grand sourire.

Le soir, Ajay confia son bonheur de voir que Kyrat allait relativement bien, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au tout début de son séjour. Alors qu'il avait été traîné de force par les enfants pour jouer un peu dans le salon, le couple royal les regardait, assis un peu loin.

-Eh bien…quelle journée…je suis épuisé.

-J'imagine bien…tu vas la voir ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas…ça me fait tellement bizarre de me dire qu'elle est « ici ».

-Tu es sûr que…

-Pour la énième fois, mon amour, oui, je vais bien. Ajay m'a dit que bien qu'elle ait eu du mal, elle avait fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hm…

-D'un côté, j'ai été soulagé de savoir ça, parce qu'elle a pu goûter à nouveau au bonheur comme j'ai pu le faire avec toi.

-D'accord. Je ne m'inquiète plus, alors ?

-Ne t'inquiète plus. Merci d'être si compréhensive, ma douce.

-C'est normal, mon chéri.

-Je ne devrais même pas agir comme ça…

-Pagan…en une journée, tu as revu ton « neveu », mais tu as aussi brusquement appris que ton premier amour a succombé à un cancer…ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut se digérer en deux secondes…je serai là pour toi, comme toujours.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit de profiter du calme de la nuit pour se recueillir, surtout s'il voulait vite aller mieux. Il embrassa sa colombe et partit en direction du mémorial alors qu'elle allait coucher les enfants. Il eut du mal à rentrer, et la vue des deux urnes côte à côte lui fit sauter le cœur. Il effleura l'urne d'Ishwari du bout des doigts et l'observa longuement, puis finit par sourire.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais voulu revenir près de notre fille…prends soin d'elle. Moi…je reste encore ici. J'ai une merveilleuse famille : une femme qui m'aime et qui est toujours là pour moi, et deux enfants qui remplissent ma vie de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. J'espère…que tu es contente pour moi.

Il accrocha la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle à côté du tableau de sa fille et sourit, non sans verser une larme, puis alla dans la chambre.

-Déjà ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Aliya se leva et marcha vers son mari pour l'enlacer. Quand elle se sépara de lui, il l'embrassa et lui sourit. Rassurée, elle l'invita à se coucher pour que la nuit l'apaise au plus vite.

Le lendemain au matin, Aliya se leva tôt. Elle embrassa son mari et alla s'habiller pour aller au camp. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Ajay et Sati.

-Ah ! Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi, Ajay ?

-Oui, merci.

-Où vas-tu, ma chérie ?

-On a une piste pour la planque des dealers, alors je pense qu'on va donner l'assaut dès qu'on les trouvera. Normalement, après ça, le problème sera réglé, mais ça devrait quand même prendre quelques jours.

-Sois prudente.

-Ça ira. Bien, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, la reine va se préparer à abattre son courroux sur des malotrus…à plus tard !

Elle partit avec son quad, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Alors, comme ça, les reines mercenaires existent vraiment…

-Eh oui ! Elle a beau être trentenaire aujourd'hui, elle a gardé toute la fougue de ses premières années de soldat !

-Je vois.

-Ah ! Bonjour, vous deux ! Ajay, il faut que je te montre un endroit particulier, aujourd'hui. Suis-moi.

Il s'exécuta après avoir salué la vieille dame, puis monta dans l'hélicoptère. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, Pagan répondant aux questions de son neveu. Ils finirent par atterrir près d'une grande maison abandonnée. Ajay admira l'endroit alors qu'il s'en rapprochait lentement.

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais…voir la maison dans laquelle tu as vu le jour.

-…C'est ici ?

Le souverain hocha la tête et laissa le jeune homme explorer la maison de son enfance. Quand il finit, il remercia le tyran pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui depuis son arrivée. Ils retournèrent au palais et continuèrent à discuter.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'aéroport, la tour de contrôle entra en contact avec l'hélicoptère.

-Ne vous approchez pas de l'aéroport ! Le groupe de dealers a réussi à l'atteindre, et l'armée royale est en train de lutter contre eux !

-Quoi ?!

Pagan se mit à réfléchir un moment, disant qu'il croyait que l'opération se déroulait près de Shanath. Après un moment, il somma au pilote de se poser sur la montagne près de leur destination. Un peu inquiet, il s'exécuta. Le souverain saisit ses jumelles et tenta de retrouver sa femme.

-Ah ! Elle est là ! Elle est tellement belle avec son MP5 en main ! Ohh, deux malfrats d'un coup ! Vas-y, ma colombe, bute-les et fais-leur passer l'envie de voler le pays !

Ajay le regardait en train de s'extasier devant la performance de sa femme…et finit par regarder aussi, curieux, et fut abasourdi devant la scène, qui se termina en moins de dix minutes. A peine le calme fut revenu, ils purent se poser. Pagan descendit et marcha rapidement vers sa bien-aimée, qui n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant d'être surprise par un baiser très enjoué.

-…Pagan ?!

-Tu as été divine, comme toujours !

-Je suis encore en mode « mission », tu pourrais t'abstenir ! Et comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?! Et tu t'es posé alors que les tirs n'avaient pas encore cessé tu as perdu la tête ?!

-Mais, ma douce, je voulais juste te féliciter…

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en le regardant faire sa moue, puis soupira.

-…Heureusement qu'on a pu les maîtriser facilement. Ne refais jamais ça !

-Navré, mon amour…nous sommes là parce qu'Ajay doit repartir.

-Oh…

Elle ordonna aux soldats de nettoyer la zone et marcha vers le jeune homme.

-C'est dommage, que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps. Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton passeport ?

Un peu intrigué, il lui donna. Elle y marqua quelque chose dessus et lui restitua en souriant.

-Voilà. Si tu veux revenir, montre ce mot et tout sera payé aux frais royaux.

-Ouah…merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour Pagan, alors c'est la moindre des choses. J'espère que tu viendras souvent ! Rentre bien, Ajay !

-Merci, majesté.

-Je t'en prie, appelle- moi Aliya !

Elle ouvrit ses bras et enlaça le jeune homme, qui lui rendit en souriant, puis il se tourna vers Pagan.

-Rentre bien, mon garçon.

-Merci pour tout, Pagan.

Il sourit et enlaça son neveu avant d'enrouler son bras sur sa femme et regarder l'avion partir. Il soupira.

-Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir revu.

-Je vois ça.

-Et tu as encore une fois libéré le pays de la menace…cette journée a vraiment bien commencé !

-Alors faisons tout pour qu'elle finisse bien. Rentrons ! Je me ferais bien un verre de rhum, moi…

-Ah oui ? Je parie que je peux en boire plus que toi…

-Est-ce que c'est un défi ? Ne me sous-estime pas, mon chéri ! Mais on fera ça ce soir, quand les enfants seront couchés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand l'alcool s'en mêle…

Ils se regardèrent d'un air malicieux, puis se dirigèrent vers l'hélicoptère en riant. Les jumeaux sautèrent sur eux à leur vue et regrettèrent de ne pas avoir vu leur mère en action. Elle se changea et ils déjeunèrent ensemble avant de passer une belle journée en famille avec Sati. Le soir, les deux entamèrent leur duel d'alcool, sous les yeux amusés de la vieille dame. Cette dernière se hâta de rejoindre les enfants pour les coucher.

-Mamie Sati, tu peux nous raconter une histoire, ce soir ?

-Oh oui ! Celle-ci, s'il te plaît !

-Vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, dîtes-moi !

-Oui ! Elle est trop géniale !

Elle s'assit entre leurs lits et saisit le livre que la petite fille lui tendait. Puis, elle l'ouvrit et les regarda tour à tour.

« Le conte du paon et de la colombe. Il était une fois… »

FIN


	63. Petit Mot de Mwa

Petit mot de mwa 6

Voilà…après ces mois d'éclate totale d'écriture et de traduction, c'est la fin…bouhhh !

Jamais je n'aurais pensé éprouver autant de plaisir en écrivant, ni que la fic soit AUSSI longue, bien que j'avais les idées principales du déroulement en tête.

Je souhaite tous vous remercier…de ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire au moins le premier chapitre.

Des fois, quand je relisais ma fic, je me disais : « et si j'avais inclus ça ? » « Et si j'avais écrit ça comme ça? » « Ohh zut, ça aurait pu être encore mieux ! » Mais bon, si les chapitres sont sortis comme ça, c'est parce que je les aimais tels qu'ils étaient, alors tout va bien :3. Après, si j'ai la foi, j pourrais corriger au moins un peu le début pour le rendre plus agréable à lire, parce que quand j'relis, j'ai un ti peu honte…

Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon œuvre :

-Points forts ?

-Points faibles ?

-Aliya fait-elle trop « Mary-Sue » ?

-J'ai essayé de lui faire avoir un parcours initiatique semblable aux héros des Far Cry que je connais (le 3 et le 4), c'est acceptable ?

-Ma vision du Pagan « in love » est-elle bien ou naze ? Oui, je sais, c'est une vraie guimauve, mais quand je lisais les parties du journal de Yuma, je l'imaginais comme ça… X3.

Le pauvre petit chou, il était tout seul à Kyrat…je voulais lui donner quelqu'un à aimer…j'adore le couple Pashwari, hein, mais là, je voulais lui donner quelqu'un d'autre…quoi ? On s'en fout de leur différence d'âge y'a pas d'âge, pour l'amour, et encore moins dans une fic ! (tire la langue).

Merci infiniment à tous ! Et que la lumière de Pagan vous inonde ! XD


End file.
